


Cuentos de renacer

by Sanae_Prime



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 137,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanae_Prime/pseuds/Sanae_Prime
Summary: Tres años y medio han pasado desde la derrota de Van. Dos pelirrojos volvieron aquel día al valle de Tataroo, pero sólo uno lo hizo con vida. O al menos... en su propio cuerpo. Ahora separados, los antiguos miembros del equipo deben lidiar con unos problemas que no acabaron ni por asomo el día en que murió su mayor enemigo.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas, gentes de AO3!!! Tras mucho tiempo leyendo en las sombras me decido por fin a subir aquí este fic que ya compartí con la comunidad de Fanfiction.net hace unos años. Os animo a que le echéis un ojo, y no os asustéis porque lo esté subiendo el día 28 de diciembre: el fic está terminado y cerrado y no se va a quedar a la mitad, no es una inocentada. Sin más dilación, os dejo que leáis. Espero que vuesas mercedes lo disfruten.

**Primera parte: Confinado**

**Prólogo- Consciencia**

Dolor. Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, lo que gritaba todo su ser. Desde los rasguños más superficiales hasta la angustiosa sensación de que su corazón estuviese a punto de explotar en pedazos, pasando por las tres espadas que atravesaban su cuerpo, sólo notaba dolor, más del que creía posible soportar. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, rogando por que aquella agonía terminase de una vez y al mismo tiempo aterrorizado ante la idea de desaparecer. La muerte nunca le había seducido, siempre se había agarrado a la vida como una garrapata, pero en aquellos momentos no sabía si la deseaba o la temía.

En cualquier caso, poco importaba lo que sintiese. La vida lo abandonaba irremediablemente. Pero antes de que la muerte cerrase para siempre sus ojos verdes, se esforzó en dedicar su último pensamiento a aquel por el que había muerto, aquel que le había robado todo, ese niño en el cuerpo de un joven destinado a cargar con la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo sobre sus hombros.

“Sobrevive, réplica.”

Justo después, su corazón se detuvo.

* * *

Una fría y cegadora luz blanca lo inundaba todo. La luz siempre había estado allí, estaba seguro de ello. El elemento extraño que flotaba en medio del brillante vacío era él, algo apenas consciente de su propia existencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, en medio de ninguna parte? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera era capaz de precisar quién o qué era, ni si existía realmente. Bien podría ser un espejismo, algo que parece que está ahí pero que en realidad no es nada.

“¿Sabe un espejismo que en realidad no existe?”

La idea le resultó divertida, de alguna absurda y retorcida manera.

“Una pregunta sin respuesta. Igual que _quién soy_.”

Aunque esa última pregunta no le hacía tanta gracia. De hecho, cuantas más vueltas le daba, más seguro estaba de que en realidad sí existía. Era algo. No, algo no, _alguien_. Pero no podía recordar quién, y la luz no ofrecía ninguna respuesta.

De pronto, sin motivo aparente, la luz desapareció y una densa oscuridad la reemplazó. Pero ya no era vacío lo que le rodeaba, sino algo cálido y casi tangible (¿acaso tenía una piel con la que tocar?), como una manta de negrura que lo arropase. Y entre la oscuridad consiguió vislumbrar (¿o lo oyó?, no estaba seguro) una palabra. Un nombre.

 _Asch_.

 _Su_ nombre. Se aferró a él como al borde de un precipicio, hasta que un hilillo de imágenes empezó a filtrarse en su conciencia. El primero fue una promesa en lo alto de un acantilado, a una niña de cabellos rubios y enormes ojos verdes con vetas castañas. El segundo, un combate con otro niño rubio bastante más mayor que la niña con espadas de madera. El tercero, de nuevo un combate, esta vez con un hombre castaño más mayor y con espadas de verdad.

“Natalia. Guy. Van.”

El hilo se convirtió de repente en un torrente desenfrenado, una rápida sucesión de imágenes de las que no podía apartar la mirada. Toda una vida desfiló de nuevo dentro de su mente, cada vez más rápido, hasta que la última de las imágenes llegó de la mano de un ramalazo de dolor. Era él, muriendo. Y por alguna razón, aquella última memoria fue la más real de todas.

Asch se incorporó de golpe, jadeando, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su vieja habitación de la mansión Fabre, y a juzgar por la escasa luz que bañaba el cuarto, debía de ser noche cerrada. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el lecho.

-Otra vez...- oyó murmurar una voz familiar, una voz que sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la suya pero no lo era del todo-. Ya van tres en la misma semana.

Quiso preguntar quién andaba ahí, incorporarse de nuevo a buscar al intruso, pero de repente comprobó que su cuerpo no le obedecía. Ni siquiera su corazón se aceleraba ante el pánico que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

“¿Qué está pasando aquí?” intentó gritar, pero sus labios, en lugar de eso, soltaron un suspiro.

Notó cómo se levantaba de la cama. Sus piernas lo llevaron contra su voluntad junto a una de las ventanas, donde vio su brazo apoyarse en el cristal sin que él se lo ordenase y notó su frente descansar sobre la fría y lisa superficie transparente.

-¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo?- Otra vez aquella voz. Y esta vez lo notó claramente: eran sus propios labios los que formulaban las palabras que oía.

Siguiendo una corazonada que no estaba seguro de querer confirmar, se esforzó por fijarse en el cristal que tenía ante sí. Al otro lado estaban los jardines de los Fabre, con sus flores y sus arbustos meciéndose en la brisa nocturna. Pero no era el paisaje lo que le interesaba, sino el cristal en sí, o más bien la imagen que se reflejaba en él. La imagen de un chico joven de gesto cansado, penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda y largo y revuelto cabello carmesí. Un rostro idéntico al que recordaba como suyo...

… salvo por un detalle. Que aquel rostro no era el suyo, de la misma forma que el cuerpo que sentía apoyado contra la ventana tampoco lo era.

Estaba mirando a través de los ojos de Luke. Y esta vez, algo era distinto de las otras veces que lo había hecho, porque no podía notar el hilo invisible que lo unía a su propio cuerpo.

Luke bostezó, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la cama. Asch intentó gritar, sacudirle, llamar su atención de cualquier forma posible, incluso soltando una retahíla de insultos, pero fue inútil. Luke cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse, hundiéndolos a ambos en la cálida oscuridad de nuevo.

Asch volvió a buscar el camino de vuelta a su propio cuerpo, negándose a darse por vencido, antes de comprender de golpe la situación. El último recuerdo que había recuperado. La pesadilla que había despertado a Luke. Su muerte.

Pues claro. No había ningún camino, porque no tenía un cuerpo al que volver. Estaba atrapado dentro de su réplica.

Y no tenía ninguna forma de hacérselo saber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si habéis llegado hasta aquí y os interesa toda esta movida, también os interesará saber que el capítulo 1 será publicado este domingo 30 en algún momento del día. A partir de entonces, las actualizaciones tendrán lugar los miércoles y los domingos, salvo que mi vida personal requiera algún cambio en el calendario. Si decidís quedaros por aquí, nos vemos el domingo!!!


	2. I- Empezar de nuevo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última pesadilla de Luke. Dos semanas de sueños tranquilos y normales que no le despertaban en medio de la noche con el corazón acelerado y la boca seca. Dos semanas de descanso que le daba su subconsciente y que agradecía enormemente, pues bastantes preocupaciones tenía ya en el mundo real como para añadirle aquella pesadilla recurrente.

Hacía año y medio que había vuelto a Baticul, tres años y medio desde la caída de Van y la muerte de Asch. Incorporarse a la corte había sido bastante difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todos le daban por muerto. Su madre se había desmayado al verle entrar por las puertas de la mansión Fabre, y tanto ella como su padre habían adquirido la costumbre de mirarle continuamente de soslayo cuando pensaban que no les veía, o prolongar más de lo necesario cualquier clase de roce, como si temieran que su hijo fuese a desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Guy, que había vuelto con él a la Capital de la Luz, se esforzaba por devolver las cosas a su cauce, bromeando y aliviando cualquier tensión que pudiera surgir, ignorando la huella que había dejado su ya ausente lápida en la tierra; pero Luke lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar. Para su amigo también era difícil aceptar que Luke estuviera de vuelta.

¿Y de qué se extrañaba, en cualquier caso? Había estado dos años desaparecido. La gente había tenido dos años para llorarle, aceptar su muerte y pasar página. Muchos seguramente lo habían conseguido. Y ahora, Luke estaba de vuelta, desbaratando una vez más sus esquemas mentales.

Había tratado de mantenerse ocupado desde su regreso para evitar pensar él mismo en los dos años que estuvo fuera. Y lo estaba consiguiendo: su tío, el rey Ingobert, le había nombrado embajador, un puesto que aun en tiempos de paz no le dejaba demasiado tiempo libre. Y los pocos ratos libres que tenía los invertía en ir a ver a sus amigos o entrenar hasta agotarse, de forma que por la noche le fuese más fácil conciliar el sueño. Pero pese a todo, de vez en vez tenía aquellas recurrentes pesadillas en las que veía morir a Asch una y otra vez.

Asch. Otro de los motivos por los que intentaba no tener tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido. El cuerpo de su original, que había traído consigo al volver a la mansión, yacía ahora junto al sitio donde había estado su propia tumba. No en el mismo lugar, porque no eran la misma persona, como Luke se había esforzado en explicar a cualquiera que quisiera escucharle (y a los que no, también). En la lápida se podía leer: _Asch (Luke fon Fabre). El primero._ Junto a ella había un pebetero donde chisporroteaba una pequeña llama que se mantenía encendida por un arte fónica. El funeral había sido discreto, familiar y sencillo; Natalia se había encargado de organizarlo todo.

La princesa de Kimlasca lo estaba llevando con bastante dignidad, pero para ella también estaba siendo duro. Especialmente ahora que tanto ella como Luke eran mayores de edad y su compromiso volvía a surgir en las conversaciones. Por lo que Guy le había contado, Natalia había pasado dos años difíciles, y Luke lo entendía perfectamente: la joven había peleado a muerte contra su padre biológico, había perdido a su verdadero prometido (y con él, a la persona de la que de verdad estaba enamorada) y ahora una boda que ni Luke ni ella estaban seguros de desear planeaba sobre ellos como un buitre. Y pese a todo, Natalia seguía al pie del cañón, encargándose personalmente de que a ninguno de los ciudadanos de su país le faltase trabajo, techo y comida que llevarse a la boca, apoyando a Anise en sus reformas de la Orden de Lorelei, ayudando en la integración de las réplicas en la sociedad. Luke la admiraba por ser capaz de llevar tantas cosas a la vez.

Claro que Tear estaba ayudando mucho. Otra cosa que también había sabido por boca de Guy: Natalia y Tear se habían vuelto inseparables. Cada vez que una de las dos corría el riesgo de caer en una depresión, la otra conseguía sacarla a tiempo del agujero. Se habían hecho grandes amigas, tanto que a veces daban miedo. Más de una vez las había pillado Luke murmurando a sus espaldas y riéndose disimuladamente de alguna broma privada que luego se negaban a explicar, poniendo como excusa que eran “cosas de chicas”. Pero aun a pesar de la poca confianza que le inspiraban sus conspiraciones, Luke se alegraba de que se llevasen tan bien. Sobre todo porque su propia relación con Tear sólo podía calificarse como _rara_.

Desde su vuelta, Tear y él parecían no saber cómo comportarse cuando se quedaban solos en presencia del otro. Habían conseguido mantener una conversación más o menos larga en una ocasión, un mes después de que Luke regresara. Ella le había preguntado dónde había estado, y él se había negado a responder. Habían discutido, y cuando Luke quiso darse cuenta, Tear estaba llorando. Luke la había abrazado entonces, diciéndole que todavía no podía responder a sus preguntas pero prometiéndole que no volvería a irse, y Tear le había besado. Había sido tan rápido como tierno, pero sobre todo, desconcertante. Porque Luke se suponía que estaba prometido con Natalia, y Tear lo sabía perfectamente. Más desconcertante había sido que Tear se disculpase acto seguido y le pidiera que no hablasen de aquel beso, petición que Luke seguía respetando.

Luke no sabía si Tear seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él, ni si quería averiguarlo. Tenía sus propios sentimientos que resolver antes de poder ocuparse de los de otras pers...

-Luke, ¿me estás escuchando?

La irritada voz de Natalia desde el otro lado de la mesa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones de golpe, devolviéndole a la cruda realidad: estaba en una reunión importante en el palacio real y no podía permitirse seguir soñando despierto. Menos mal que una parte de su cerebro sí había estado atenta a la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar.

-Claro, Natalia, disculpa. No sé qué pensar sobre lo del centro de enseñanza especial para réplicas, la verdad- dijo, rascándose la melena pelirroja-. Suena demasiado como si los estuviéramos apartando de los demás.

-Bueno, es posible que así sea, pero no me negarás que _necesitan_ una enseñanza diferente- replicó Natalia.

-No lo niego, no lo niego, yo mismo puedo dar fe de ello. Sólo digo que... lo abordemos de otro modo.

-Tendré que meditarlo- aceptó la princesa casi a regañadientes. En la cabecera de la mesa, con el duque Fabre a su diestra, el rey Ingobert se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, pospongamos el asunto de las réplicas. Pasemos al último punto: la sucesión.

El silencio se apoderó de la amplia sala. Luke y Natalia evitaron mirarse.

-Sé que es un tema difícil, pero no podemos posponerlo mucho más- dijo el rey, paseando los ojos de uno a otro-. Ha pasado más de un año desde que ambos sois mayores de edad.

-Padre, todavía estáis en perfectas condiciones para seguir reinando- intervino Natalia.

-Lo sé, hija mía, y sé que es duro pediros esto, pero el pueblo empieza a preguntarse por qué no se oyen campanas de boda en el horizonte. Vuestro compromiso no puede demorarse mucho más.

Luke bajó la mirada. Sabía que algo así iba a terminar sucediendo, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de aceptar. No es que Natalia no le gustase, se había criado con ella y la consideraba como una de sus mejores amigas. Pero ahí se acababan sus sentimientos por ella. No _quería_ casarse con Natalia. No estaba enamorado de ella, y ella tampoco lo estaba de él. Su corazón pertenecía al verdadero Luke fon Fabre, cuyo cuerpo descansaba bajo tierra en el jardín de la mansión, no a su... _réplica_.

Levantó la cabeza y cruzó una mirada con Natalia, que tenía la angustia pintada en el rostro. Después se giró hacia sus padres, que lo observaban claramente ilusionados, y finalmente se volvió hacia el rey.

-De acuerdo- aceptó-. Lo hablaremos, pero dadnos una semana para poner en orden nuestros pensamientos al respecto. Este tema es más complicado de lo que creéis.

Ingobert asintió y Natalia lo miró, traicionada y herida. Luke se encogió en su asiento.

-De acuerdo, pero que sólo sea una semana.

 

Tal y como esperaba, Natalia se las arregló para quedarse a solas con él poco rato después, en uno de los jardines del palacio real. No llevaba su arco a mano, pero aun así, Luke sabía que si la joven princesa estaba de mal humor, la cautela nunca estaba de más. Y Natalia estaba, claramente, _muy_ enfadada.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho hoy en la reunión- fue lo primero que le soltó, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Luke fue a responder, pero ella siguió hablando-: No tenías ningún derecho a decidir por mí. Tendrías que haber hablado conmigo antes de hacer nada, podríamos haber encontrado una forma de...

-Natalia- interrumpió Luke con voz suave-, sabes tan bien como yo que no hay ninguna forma de evitar esto. Estamos prometidos y somos mayores de edad.

-¡Yo no me prometí contigo!- exclamó ella, pero se mordió el labio justo después de decirlo al ver la mueca de dolor que atravesaba el rostro de Luke-. Lo siento. No quería decir eso. No debí decir eso. Lo siento. Es que...

Luke sacudió la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-A mí también me duele que no esté, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. No podemos llorarle para siempre, ¿qué diría él si nos viera así?

Natalia sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Seguro que nos llamaría _desechos_ , o algo así.

-No, eso me lo llamaría a mí. Contigo seguramente sería más delicado.

“Estás totalmente en lo cierto, _desecho_.”

Luke se sobresaltó. Por un momento habría jurado que... Pero no, eso era imposible. Debían de ser imaginaciones suyas, su subconsciente atacando a traición otra vez.

-En cualquier caso, lo de la boda- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Creo que cuanto más lo pospongamos, peor será para todos. Tengo tan pocas ganas de casarme como tú, pero... Tú eres la princesa y yo soy tu prometido. Seguramente si no hubiera sangre real de por medio no pasaría nada, pero el caso es que... la hay. Tu padre tiene razón.

Natalia desvió la mirada y Luke le apretó el hombro.

-Piensa que sólo es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Y al menos nos llevamos bien- dijo, intentando animarla-. Porque nos llevamos bien, ¿no?

Ella sonrió y soltó una risita.

-Claro que sí, tonto.

Luke sonrió también y la abrazó, revolviéndole el pelo como si fuese una niña. Natalia protestó y le dio un par de puñetazos en el pecho, pero era más por costumbre que por molestia. Después se despidieron, pues ya era casi de noche y Luke tenía que volver a la mansión Fabre.

En el camino de vuelta, el buen humor que hubiese podido recuperar con Natalia fue desvaneciéndose al mismo tiempo que un incipiente dolor de cabeza se instalaba entre sus sienes. Cuando llegó a casa, la jaqueca se había intensificado tanto que ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar, sólo podía pensar en dejarse caer en su cama y esconderse entre las sábanas, pero ni siquiera llegó tan lejos. Apenas había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto a sus espaldas cuando una violenta ola de dolor sacudió su cabeza, y hasta que notó algo duro contra la mejilla no se dio cuenta de que había caído al suelo cuan largo era. Gruñó y se encogió, enterrando las manos en su revuelta melena.

-Basta... Basta, por favor, basta ya...

Entre el dolor, le pareció oír algo, tal vez una voz llamándole. Era casi igual que cuando Lorelei intentaba contactar con él, pero no era él, estaba seguro. Intentó aferrarse a esa voz y dejar a un lado todo lo demás.

“¡Luke! ¡Luke, escúchame!”

Sí, le estaban llamando. Dentro o fuera de su cabeza, no lo sabía, pero alguien le llamaba. Luke se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, jadeando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse.

“Luke, ¿me oyes? ¿Puedes oírme?”

Qué raro, aquella voz sonaba como la suya. ¿Qué clase de alucinación estaba teniendo?

“Estúpida réplica, ¡no es una alucinación! ¡Escúchame, maldito desecho!”

No, no era su voz, pero la conocía. El dolor de cabeza desapareció. Luke abrió los ojos de golpe, y juraría que su corazón se había saltado un latido.

“¿Asch?”

“¡Por fin! Creía que no lo conseguiría nunca” suspiró la voz de Asch, aliviado. “Llevo dos semanas intentando contactar contigo.”

“Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo? Tu cuerpo, yo... Lo vi, lo llevé de vuelta, estuve en tu... en tu funeral y...”

“¡Silencio!” ordenó el otro, airado. Luke obedeció y respiró hondo para calmarse. “Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero sí, podría decirse que... estoy vivo.”

Luke sonrió y se incorporó de golpe.

“¡Natalia no se lo va a creer! Y padre y madre, ¡verás qué sorpresa se llevan! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Voy a buscarte?”

Asch guardó silencio.

“Bueno, no tienes por qué verlos inmediatamente, supongo. Pero al menos deberías decirme dónde estás, así puedo ir mandando un _Albiore_ a por ti. ¿O estás por aquí cerca?”

Asch seguía en silencio. Luke empezó a desesperarse.

“Asch, ¿sigues ahí?”

Lejano, muy lejano, le llegó el eco de una risa sin rastro de alegría.

“Claro que estoy aquí” replicó Asch. Luke frunció el ceño, su voz sonaba extraña. Amarga. “No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? No puedo alejarme ni aunque quiera.”

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

“No tengo cuerpo, estúpida réplica. Estoy dentro de ti.”

Esta vez sí, el corazón de Luke se había parado una fracción de segundo. Y luego había empezado a latir desenfrenadamente, al mismo tiempo que su mente intentaba procesar la información.

“Dime que se trata de una broma.”

“Ja, qué más quisiera yo.”

“¿Pero cómo...?”

“¡Que no lo sé, maldición! ¡A mí no me preguntes!”

Luke respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Si se concentraba podía notarlo, una presencia no del todo extraña en algún lugar de su alma. Era distinto a cuando Asch y él se comunicaban telepáticamente, se sentía mucho más... cercano. Respiró hondo de nuevo.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?” se atrevió a preguntar.

“No lo sé. Hace dos semanas que me di cuenta de que seguía existiendo, pero... puede haber sido mucho más. Puede que desde que...” Asch enmudeció y Luke comprendió a qué se refería.

“¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que existías? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?”

“Cállate, no has estado muerto, no tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo es.”

“¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es?”

Silencio.

“No lo recuerdo” admitió Asch. Luke aprovechó la pausa en la conversación para levantarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama, que sin duda era más cómoda que el suelo.

“Asch.”

“¿Hm?”

“¿Puedes ver algo?”

“Todo lo que veas tú. En general, todo lo que percibas también me llega a mí.”

Otra pausa. Luke se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, dándole vueltas a la situación. Todavía le costaba creer que su original hubiese acabado dentro de él (cosa que además sonaba realmente mal, ahora que lo pensaba), pero seguía sintiendo su presencia ahí dentro, en algún lugar de su alma. Y lo cierto es que se alegraba de que estuviese ahí, aunque complicase las cosas bastante.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó en voz alta.

“No lo sé. Tú dirás, es tu cuerpo, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana con él.”

Luke dejó escapar un bufido. Asch seguía siendo de lo más irritante.

“Vale, pues creo que de momento sería mejor que nadie supiera esto. Ya habrás visto que la situación por aquí es... delicada.”

“Como dije, es tu cuerpo. Haz lo que te venga en gana. Y ahora, vete a dormir y déjame descansar.”

La voz de Asch enmudeció, y Luke notó su conciencia deslizarse lentamente hacia algún rincón oscuro y silencioso. Sólo después de un rato de silencio se dio cuenta de que su original se había dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por aquí nunca lo he dicho, pero aparte de escribir, también dibujo. Os dejo un cómic corto y mudo que dibujé a modo de precuela para este fic: https://www.deviantart.com/sanae94/art/End-And-Beginning-477610348 (leer de derecha a izquierda, como si fuera un manga). Os aconsejo, eso sí, que no fisgoneéis demasiado la carpeta titulada "Tales of the Abyss" de mi deviantART, porque hay otras ilustraciones que son bastante spoiler de este fic. Os las iré enlazando conforme dejen de serlo, pero de momento, sólo puedo enseñaros el cómic xD Hasta el miércoles!!!


	3. II- Inesperado

A la mañana siguiente, Asch se despertó primero, pero se tomó unos momentos antes de hacer nada. Había necesitado dos semanas para alcanzar los pensamientos de Luke, y mantener una conversación tan larga la noche anterior había agotado sus fuerzas. Por suerte el sueño las había reparado bastante, pero aun así prefería actuar con cautela. Quedarse aislado otra vez ahora que por fin tenía algún tipo de contacto con el exterior no era una idea agradable.

Su réplica no tardó demasiado en despertarse, abriendo los ojos y permitiéndole ver que el día había amanecido soleado. Luke remoloneó unos momentos más en la cama, hasta que Asch, cansado de esperar a que se moviese, probó a tomar la palabra:

“¿Vas a quedarte aquí tumbado todo el día, desecho?”

El aludido soltó un gruñido y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada; un gesto un poco inútil, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

“Buenos días a ti también. ¿Qué hora es?”

“¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?”

El joven pelirrojo gruñó de nuevo y se levantó de la cama a regañadientes. El sol estaba bajo todavía, no debían de ser más de las seis o las siete de la mañana. Asch esperó pacientemente a que se vistiera y se adecentase el pelo, probando sus propias fuerzas mientras tanto. Hablar con Luke le costaba menos que la noche anterior, parecía que una vez establecida la conexión las cosas eran más fáciles. Lo que le resultaba bastante raro era que no podía acceder a todos sus pensamientos, como habría sido de esperar, sino sólo a la parte que el joven decidiera mostrarle, ya fuera de forma consciente o instintiva. Y por lo que parecía, funcionaba igual en sentido contrario. Por eso, aunque llevaba dos semanas mirando a través de sus ojos, Asch todavía tenía unas cuantas lagunas en lo que a la situación del exterior se refería.

“Hoy venía Jade de visita, por cierto” comentó de repente Luke mientras salía por fin de la habitación y se dirigía al comedor, donde ya debía de estar sirviéndose el desayuno. “¿Te dije que le ascendieron?”

“No.”

“Pues sí, ahora tiene bajo sus órdenes prácticamente todo el ejército de Malkuth. Y se ha convertido en el principal consejero del emperador Peony, pero se dice por ahí que es porque éste sigue teniendo la esperanza de que su hermana se divorcie y se case luego con él.”

“Eres un chismoso.”

-¡Oye!

“Y además, indiscreto. Estás en medio del pasillo, idiota, no hables en voz alta.”

“Vale, vale. Eres peor que una almorrana.”

Asch reprimió las ganas de destrozar algo, lo que fuese, principalmente porque no podía.

 

Jade había cambiado poco en tres años y medio. Seguía llevando unas gafas que se deslizaban nariz abajo con frecuencia, obligándole a subírselas de nuevo, aunque se había dejado crecer el pelo y ahora lo recogía en una descuidada coleta baja. Vestía los colores azules de Malkuth, pero su uniforme era ligeramente distinto: ahora llevaba una capa más larga y elegante con complicados bordados, claro símbolo de su nueva posición. En cuanto a su forma de ser, seguía sacando a todo el mundo de sus casillas con la misma facilidad de siempre.

Habían ido a recibirlos a la entrada de la mansión. A Jade lo acompañaban tres soldados que saludaron con disciplina militar y que seguramente serían su escolta (como si tres soldados rasos pudieran proteger al _Nigromante_ , pensó Asch, seguramente si algo sucediese él acabaría protegiéndolos a ellos) y un ya no tan joven que tardó en reconocer como Ginji, el piloto del _Albiore_... o los _Albiores_ , mejor dicho. Por lo que había entendido a través de los oídos de Luke, la nave había dejado de ser una rareza: existían ya siete operativas y una octava en construcción, y tanto Kimlasca como Malkuth mantenían siempre alguna en tierra para emergencias. Daath contaba con otro al servicio de la Orden de Lorelei, pero rara vez lo usaban. Spinoza debía de estar haciendo un buen trabajo en Belkend.

-General Curtiss- saludó Luke con una amplia sonrisa. Jade le estrechó la mano con energía, quizá más de la necesaria-. Bienvenido a Baticul, y felicidades por el ascenso.

-Gracias, duque Fabre, como siempre es un placer visitar la Capital de la Luz.

Asch lo observó a través de los ojos de Luke, extrañado. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se trataban de una forma tan... diplomática? Y aparte de eso, ¿ _duque Fabre_?

“Oye, réplica, ¿qué está pasando aquí?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan... tan...?”

“¿ _Maduro_?” La voz mental de Luke sonaba divertida, como si estuviera sonriendo por dentro. “No te dejes engañar, no es más que protocolo.”

“¿Y tú entiendes de eso desde...?”

“¡No, hombre, no! Es _nuestro_ protocolo” rió Luke. “Verás, Jade odia que lo llamen por su rango, porque ahora tiene mucho más trabajo de despacho que de campo y se aburre enormemente. Creo que el ascenso fue alguna clase de castigo del emperador, algo debió de hacer para enfadarle. Y él sabe que a mí no me hace ninguna gracia el hecho de que tarde o temprano heredaré el ducado, así que es una forma de tocarnos la moral mutuamente. Le ascendieron hace siglos, pero siempre que viene de visita le saludo igual.”

“... Empezaba a creer que habías crecido, pero no sé por qué me hago ilusiones. Está claro que es imposible que algo así suceda.”

“No te pases. Oye, lo siento, pero no puedo estar a dos conversaciones a la vez.”

“Claro. Atiende a tus visitas, _duque Fabre_.”

Luke frunció el ceño levemente, y su original, de haber podido, habría esbozado una mueca burlona. No volvieron a cruzar palabra en un buen rato, pero Asch se mantuvo atento a todo lo que sucedía, en un intento de rellenar sus lagunas sin tener que interrogar a su “anfitrión”.

Jade y su séquito se habían presentado ante el rey Ingobert antes de ir a la mansión Fabre. Tras presentarse también ante los duques (los de verdad), Luke y Guy los acompañaron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, donde se les unió Natalia y Ginji se excusó diciendo que iba a adelantarse para ver a su hermana Noelle, que estaba trabajando como piloto para Kimlasca. En algún momento, a los tres se les olvidó la presencia de los escoltas que los seguían en un discreto segundo plano.

-Nos pasaremos luego a saludar a Noelle también, supongo- comentó Jade mientras paseaban por los niveles superiores de la ciudad.

-Claro que sí, pero más tarde. Ahora debe de estar con sus alumnos- respondió Luke. El general alzó las cejas tras sus gafas de montura al aire.

-Cierto, no me acordaba. ¿Qué tal va la Escuela de Vuelo de por aquí?

Guy soltó una carcajada y entrelazó los dedos tras la nuca.

-Noelle es mejor piloto que profesora, me temo; le falta paciencia con los alumnos más torpes. Pero aun así, los tres _Albiore_ operativos tienen ya pilotos y copilotos suficientes para cubrir dos turnos diarios. No es mucho- suspiró- pero se hace lo que se puede. ¿Y en Malkuth qué tal?

-No es por presumir, pero nos va mejor. Tenemos los seis turnos de dos de los _Albiore_ completos, y el tercero a la mitad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo! ¡Intercambiemos profesores!- protestó Luke.

-De eso ni hablar. Estamos muy satisfechos con la labor de Ginji, es un docente estupendo.

-No es justo- repitió el joven pelirrojo mirando a Guy en busca de un respaldo que no recibió, pues el rubio alzó las manos y empezó a tararear, desentendiéndose del asunto. Natalia dejó escapar una carcajada cantarina.

-Vamos, ni que fuera una competición- dijo, en tono conciliador. Asch la observó por el rabillo del ojo de Luke. La princesa parecía relajada, pero de vez en cuando sus manos jugueteaban nerviosamente con el encaje de su elegante vestido azul. Sonreía, sí, pero estaba distante e intervenía poco en la conversación. Incluso cuando la saludaban otros paseantes se la veía algo apagada. Seguramente siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto del matrimonio.

“Ojalá pudiera hablar con ella” murmuró Asch sin darse cuenta.

“Creo que...”

“Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, _la situación es complicada_. Y de todos modos, no podría, este cuerpo es tuyo. Ignórame cuando diga idioteces como ésa.”

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal por Sheridan?- La voz de Jade los devolvió a ambos al mundo real. Estaba dirigiéndose a Guy, cuya sonrisa flaqueó de repente.

-Pues... La verdad es que hace meses que no me paso por allí- reconoció, revolviéndose el pelo y desviando la mirada. Jade arqueó las cejas, colocándose bien las gafas.

-Perdemos el contacto un tiempo y os ponéis a remolonear, qué vergüenza. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día...- suspiró, meneando la cabeza-. ¿No tenías un proyecto en marcha con Spinoza para un nuevo vehículo?

-Sí, sí, y sigue en marcha, pero creo que mi presencia allí ya no es tan necesaria. Una vez que Spinoza tiene los fondos necesarios, es él quien hace la mayoría del trabajo.

-¿Qué más da eso? Creía que te encantaban las máquinas fónicas, me resulta raro que desaproveches la oportunidad de aprender algo sobre ellas. ¿O es que tengo razón y la corte te ha vuelto un vago sin remedio, Gailardia?

Guy guardó silencio y se revolvió el pelo, seguramente buscando algo que decir, pero Luke salió en su ayuda:

-En realidad, Guy ha estado yendo y viniendo de Sheridan varias veces estos meses- comentó-. Lo que pasa es que le da miedo dejarme aquí solo mucho tiempo, no vaya a ser que me vuelva a meter en líos. Y además, sin él no habría podido ponerme al día de cómo iban las cosas cuando volví.

-De tu regreso hace ya más de un año, Luke; y aunque tengas diez años menos de lo que aparentas, no creo que eso justifique el que necesites una niñera- observó Jade-. Oh, disculpadme, estoy metiendo las narices en asuntos que no me importan. ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar lo que hacen dos nobles de alta cuna con su tiempo?

Asch comprobó, sorprendido, que las palabras del general no levantaban ninguna reacción airada por parte de los dos jóvenes, sino que estos cruzaron una mirada que él no supo interpretar y a Luke se le hundieron ligeramente los hombros. Aquello no debió de pasarle desapercibido a Jade tampoco, por la forma en que los miró a ambos, aunque no dijo nada.

-Cambiando de tema- intervino Natalia tras una pausa-, ¿qué tal le va al emperador? ¿Sigue poniéndole el nombre de sus amigos a sus mascotas?

-Sí, Su Majestad no cambia de hábitos, no importa cuántas veces se lo pida- gruñó Jade, juntando las manos a la espalda. La tensión que se había instalado momentáneamente entre ellos fue desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que la conversación se apartaba de Guy y sus prolongadas estancias en la capital, pero Asch no pudo evitar que la sensación de que algo no iba bien se instalara en su mente. ¿Así que Guy, el responsable y serio de Guy, había vuelto a Baticul para “cuidar” de Luke, dejando de lado los quehaceres que pudiera tener en la ciudad de los artesanos? No sonaba normal, y menos si, como decía Jade, le gustaba el tipo de maquinaria que se fabricaba allí. Pero cuando le preguntó a su anfitrión al respecto, Luke utilizó la excusa de que no podía estar a dos conversaciones a la vez para evitar responderle.

De haber tenido ceño propio, Asch lo habría fruncido. No le gustaba que le diesen largas. Por el momento se quedó callado, sabiendo que de todos modos su réplica no podía evitar responderle para siempre, y esperó a que se presentase la ocasión oportuna para preguntarle de nuevo. Durante toda la mañana, oyendo las conversaciones entre Luke, Jade, Natalia y Guy, aprovechó para hacerse una idea de la situación de los antiguos compañeros de viaje a los que no había visto todavía.

Anise estaba en Daath, intentando abrirse camino en una Orden de Lorelei que sufría una profunda crisis sin la Partitura; su meta de convertirse en Maestra Fónica seguía en pie, pero aún no la había alcanzado. El puesto pertenecía de momento a Florian, la última réplica de Ion, cuya verdadera naturaleza se mantenía en secreto para no desestabilizar aún más la Orden ni poner en peligro la seguridad del pequeño Maestro Fónico. El Gran Maestro que había sucedido a Mohs, un tal Nerim, le estaba poniendo las cosas bastante difíciles a Anise, pero la chica no se rendía.

Tear también estaba en Daath, trabajando una vez más para los Caballeros del Oráculo, y para sorpresa de Asch como una de los nuevos Generales Celestiales; el número de éstos se había reducido a cinco, pero no consiguió averiguar por qué. Lo que sí logró entender fue que la joven Grants ahora tenía bajo su mando a la cuarta división, la que anteriormente dirigía Legretta, y le iba bastante bien. Los pocos permisos que le daban los pasaba entre Baticul y Ciudad de Yulia, y cuando estaba de servicio, se escribía con Natalia prácticamente a diario para no perder el contacto. Tal vez Luke debería haber estado celoso de que Tear se escribiese más con la princesa que con él, pero si era así, no lo demostraba.

A mediodía volvieron a la mansión Fabre para comer, tras recoger a Ginji en la casa que estaba alquilando Noelle y saludar a la piloto. Después, Jade y los suyos se retiraron a un hotel a descansar, pues volverían a viajar al día siguiente para visitar otras ciudades de Kimlasca, y Asch vio su oportunidad de preguntar de nuevo cuando Luke se quedó solo en los jardines tras despedirse de ellos.

“Oye, réplica...” empezó, pero se interrumpió al oír un prolongado silbido procedente de una arboleda cercana. Luke respondió con dos más cortos y se internó entre los árboles sin decir nada. “Eh, ¿qué pasa aquí?”

“Supongo que te ibas a enterar de todas formas. Ves todo lo que yo miro, después de todo” suspiró, apartándose un largo mechón de cabello escarlata de la cara.

“¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Enterarme de qué?”

Un movimiento entre las copas de los árboles, y de repente Guy estaba allí, como caído del cielo, o más bien de una rama, mirando a Luke con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Por fin nos dejan tranquilos- comentó, señalando con la cabeza vagamente la dirección en la que se habían ido Jade, Ginji y los tres soldados-. Me alegro de que hayan venido de visita, pero... Un comentario sarcástico más de Jade y tu madre me habría echado de la mansión por cometer un asesinato en la mesa.

Luke sonrió también, pero desvió la mirada.

-¿Has pensado en lo que ha dicho? ¿Lo de volver a Sheridan?- dijo a media voz. Por segunda vez en aquel día, la sonrisa de Guy flaqueó.

-Supongo que tiene razón- reconoció-. Debería volver, pero... No sé si es un buen momento, con todo esto de la boda a la vuelta de la esquina.

El más joven sacudió la cabeza y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Guy, precisamente por la boda, tal vez deberías hacerle caso a Jade y volver. Creo que si te quedas será más duro.

El rubio lo miró unos momentos en silencio, con los ojos apagados. Asch, cada vez más confundido, estuvo tentado de preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, pero optó por seguir observando sin interrumpir.

-Ah, maldita sea, dejemos eso a un lado- masculló de golpe Guy, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Es más, ¿por qué seguimos hablando?

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido y tan confuso para Asch que durante unos momento no fue capaz de hilar dos frases con sentido. Los brazos de Guy rodearon la cintura de su réplica, que deslizó los suyos alrededor de la nuca del rubio, y de repente los labios de ambos estaban juntos, y acto seguido ya no estaban y en su lugar había calidez y una lengua que no era la de Luke acariciando el interior de su boca.

“¿Qué...?”

Guy y Luke se estaban _besando_.

Guy y su réplica, en cuyo cuerpo estaba atrapado, se estaban besando.

“¡DESECHO! ¡¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!”

Luke se sobresaltó y se separó de Guy, jadeante y con gesto de dolor.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el otro, frunciendo el ceño. El joven pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-N-no, sólo... Bah, da igual- respondió, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a unir sus labios.

“¡¿Cómo que da igual?! ¡Sigo aquí, pedazo de...!”

“¡Déjame en paz!” exclamó Luke de repente. “Y sí, antes de que preguntes, es exactamente lo que crees que es. Si no te gusta, mira para otro lado, o vete a dormir, o haz lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz. ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, este cuerpo es mío!”

Asch, sorprendido tanto por su vehemencia como por sus palabras, no fue capaz de replicar nada. Así que se limitó a quedarse allí, sin poder apartarse de aquella escena que no quería ver ni sentir y a la que no tenía forma alguna de dar la espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpad la tardanza con este capítulo, quería haberlo subido ayer pero seguía trastocada de Año Nuevo y se me piró la pinza totalmente. Pronto empezamos con las alteraciones del calendario, me cago en la leche...


	4. III- Cambios

Era ya por la noche. Asch no le había dirigido la palabra desde lo de Guy, pero Luke sabía perfectamente que estaba despierto. Lo notaba ahí, agazapado dentro de él, observando en silencio. Tal vez estaba pensando exactamente qué nuevos insultos iba a dedicarle a raíz de su pequeña _desviación_. Después de todo, había formado parte de los Caballeros del Oráculo, el ala militar de la Orden de Lorelei, y a ésta nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de cosas.

En Auldrant ni siquiera existía una palabra para las personas que se veían atraídas por otros de su mismo sexo. No porque fuera algo poco frecuente, sino porque se tenía la creencia de que si no se le daba un nombre sería más fácil hacerlo desaparecer, pues la gente no podría pensar siquiera en ello. Y funcionaba: no era algo prohibido, no estaba penado de ninguna forma, ni siquiera había amenazas cuando aparecía, por la sencilla razón de que nadie hablaba de ello jamás. Si le pasaba a uno, no lo decía. Si le pasaba a alguien conocido, tampoco. La única reacción que suscitaba eran miradas de reojo y un ligero desprecio que siempre podía ir fundado en cualquier otro motivo, una cierta manía de fijarse más en los errores de esa persona de lo normal y ponerle más trabas a la hora de abrirse camino en la vida. Algo que a corto plazo apenas se notaba, pero a la larga, mirando hacia atrás, se hacía evidente.

Asch, sin duda, se había criado bajo aquella filosofía, como todos los habitantes de Auldrant. El mismo Luke se habría sentido avergonzado de ello si no fuera porque tenía ya demasiados motivos para sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. Era una réplica, iba a casarse con la prometida de su original y había destruido una ciudad entera con su estupidez. No, no iba a sonrojarse por el simple hecho de que le gustasen los hombres, y así pensaba decírselo a Asch si éste se atrevía a reprocharle algo.

Cuando se metió debajo de las sábanas y cerró los ojos, exhausto después del agitado día y creyendo ya que el otro pelirrojo no iba a decir palabra, la voz de éste sonó en su cabeza:

“¿Cuánto tiempo?”

Luke abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Cuánto tiempo hace que... Guy y tú...?”

Suspiró. Bueno, al menos no había empezado a insultarle todavía. Aunque eso seguramente era porque no había palabras en el idioma para la gente como él; tal vez estuviera buscando alguna en ispaniense antiguo.

“No lo sé, la verdad” respondió, con la mirada perdiéndose en el artesonado del techo. “No recuerdo un día en el que Guy no estuviera a mi lado. No sé cuándo empezó a sentirlo... no sé cuándo empezó a gustarme él a mí. Simplemente, pasó. Cuando... volví, Guy vivía en Sheridan, ayudando en la investigación sobre nuevas máquinas fónicas, pero vino conmigo a Baticul para ayudarme a instalarme, para ayudarme a... _volver_ del todo. Siempre habíamos estado cerca, pero empezamos a acercarnos mucho más. Y un día, después de entrenar, me besó.”

Sonrió levemente al recordarlo. Sucedió porque había bajado la guardia unos segundos y Guy, ni corto ni perezoso, lo había acorralado entre la _Joya de Gardios_ y la pared en apenas un parpadeo. Se habían quedado tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire, recordaba bien haber pensado que si tenía que suceder alguna vez, ese sería el momento perfecto, y entonces...

“Creo que para él fue un salto al vacío” continuó. “Estaba aterrorizado de que no sintiésemos lo mismo. Yo jamás me habría atrevido a tomar la iniciativa como lo hizo él, por más seguro que estuviese.”

Asch guardó silencio unos momentos, como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas.

“¿Lo sabe Natalia?” preguntó al fin. Luke se rascó los lacrimales.

“Claro que lo sabe. Lo que no sabe es que yo sé que ella lo sabe” sonrió. “Guy se lo dijo, por supuesto, no soportaba ocultárselo. No me consultó al respecto, por cierto, pero se dejaron la puerta mal cerrada y les oí hablar. A los demás ninguno de los dos les hemos dicho nada, pero desde hace unos meses me temo que Jade se huele algo.”

De nuevo silencio. Luke se revolvió y se giró hasta quedarse de lado, hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas. No sabía cómo interpretar el mutismo de su original.

“¿Estás buscando alguna nueva forma de insultarme por esto?”

“¿Qué...? No, claro que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?”

“Bueno, eres un General Celestial, y a la Orden no le gusta que... ya sabes.”

“No me confundas con un sacerdote, réplica, yo soy un soldado. Y creo que cada uno puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con quien le dé la gana en su tiempo libre.”

“¿Y entonces por qué estás tan callado?”

Una breve pausa. Asch parecía estar debatiéndose consigo mismo entre si responder o no, pero finalmente lo hizo:

“No te metas en mis asuntos, desecho, y yo no me meteré en los tuyos.”

Y así dio por finalizada la conversación. Luke suspiró y cerró los ojos, había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Que Asch fuera tan tolerante había sido toda una sorpresa, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, pero una sorpresa agradable al fin y al cabo. No esperaba que les diese su bendición a él y a Guy ni nada por el estilo, eso desde luego, pero al menos no tendría que preocuparse por su consciencia refunfuñando detrás de su cabeza.

Mientras se quedaba dormido, aún pudo notar que Asch seguía despierto, pensando en Lorelei sabía qué.

 

En los días que siguieron, Luke procuró acostumbrarse a ser capaz de hablar con Asch y estar pendiente del resto del mundo a la vez. Aunque su original no estaba demasiado comunicativo, de vez en cuando le preguntaba sobre algún tema del que se estuviera hablando, seguramente para terminar de ponerse al día de lo que se había perdido. Los únicos sobresaltos que sufrieron en una semana fueron culpa de Guy y su costumbre de colarse en el dormitorio de Luke por la ventana a casi cualquier hora. Cuando esto sucedía, normalmente era Asch quien se despertaba primero (su instinto de soldado seguro que tenía algo que ver), y las primeras veces Luke había tenido que fingir un mareo o dolor de cabeza para poder centrarse en tranquilizarle y asegurarle que no había nadie intentando asesinarlos. Por lo que parecía, Asch no se fiaba ni de su sombra, y despertarse en medio de la noche sintiendo la presencia de otra persona en la habitación sin poder moverse para averiguar quién era o si iba armado le provocaba auténtico pánico.

“No es pánico” le había corregido él alguna vez. “Es _ansiedad_. Es una situación familiar y me trae malos recuerdos.”

Luke suponía que se refería a casi once años atrás, cuando le habían raptado para crear una réplica que lo suplantase. En cualquier caso, con el tiempo Asch fue acostumbrándose a las visitas nocturnas de Guy, aunque Luke no quería ni imaginar cómo debía de ser estar atrapado en su interior mientras Guy lo besaba... o hacía cosas _menos inocentes_ que un simple beso. Asch, sin embargo, parecía haber encontrado una forma de alejarse de lo que percibía a través de sus sentidos, y cuando no era capaz de “mirar para otro lado”, simplemente intentaba dormir y olvidarse del asunto.

“¿Cómo lo haces?” le preguntó un día Luke, curioso. “Lo de ignorarnos, ya sabes.”

“Soy un soldado, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. A los Caballeros del Oráculo se los entrena para resistir la tortura. Te enseñan a no escuchar las señales que envía el cuerpo por más fuertes que sean, a aislarte e ignorar el dolor.”

“¿Estás comparando el sexo con la tortura? ¿Estás seguro de que no eres un monje?”

“¡Claro que no lo estoy comparando, estúpida réplica! Sólo digo que el principio es el mismo. Placer o dolor, los dos se pueden ignorar por igual, aunque uno cueste más que el otro.”

De vez en cuando, Luke se sentía un poco culpable por aquel tipo de situaciones. En alguna ocasión se había disculpado con su original, porque estaba claro que a éste no le hacían ninguna gracia, pero este le decía que se olvidara de que estaba ahí porque eso era justo lo que haría él en su lugar. Además, si no actuaba normalmente, el joven pelirrojo acabaría levantando sospechas.

Pronto, la semana de tregua que les habían concedido a Natalia y a él respecto al asunto de la boda se terminó. El rey los llamó a una reunión con él apenas un día después de cumplirse el plazo, y esta vez no hubo largas que valiesen. Fijaron la fecha en cuatro meses, para tener tiempo de organizar la ceremonia y avisar a los invitados, y acordaron anunciarlo oficialmente al día siguiente. Natalia permaneció callada durante toda la reunión. Luke apenas tomaba la palabra cuando le preguntaban, cosa que no sucedió muchas veces; casi todo lo hablaron sus padres y el rey Ingobert.

Podría haber protestado por ello, pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, si ya estaba todo decidido por él, ¿para qué iba a hablar? En lugar de eso, se dedicó a mirar de reojo a Natalia de vez en cuando, asegurándose de que no se derrumbaba. La joven princesa se mantenía entera por el momento, pero la tensión contenida en su gesto no garantizaba que fuese a aguantar así mucho más. Como un acantilado con la parte inferior socavada por las olas, que si se mira desde arriba parece firme pero desde abajo está claro que tarde o temprano cederá.

“¿Pasa algo con Natalia que no me hayas contado?” murmuró de repente Asch. Luke parpadeó.

“¿Además del hecho de que va a casarse conmigo, con todo lo que eso implica? Que yo sepa, no.”

Asch guardó silencio unos momentos.

“No puedo creer que esto le esté afectando tanto. Tiene que haber algo más.”

“Asch, mira... Natalia no es la misma que conociste. Desde tu... Desde lo que pasó, ha cambiado.”

“No puede haber cambiado tanto. Tiene que haber algo más aparte de todo esto, estoy seguro.”

Luke no respondió, tenía la impresión de que sería inútil. Asch debió de quedarse rumiando aquello durante el resto de la reunión, ya que no volvió a decir nada.

-Bien, pues eso es todo. Por hoy, hemos terminado.- Tras esas palabras del rey, la reunión se disolvió. Ingobert y el duque se fueron por un lado, hablando a media voz sobre algún asunto al que Luke no prestó atención; mientras Suzzane acompañaba a Natalia, intentando darle conversación sin demasiado éxito. El joven pelirrojo, por su parte, se escabulló discretamente de vuelta a la mansión Fabre. Tenía que hablar con Guy, convencerlo cuanto antes de que se marchara. No quería que estuviese allí cuando se anunciase la boda, ni tampoco que su madre lo involucrase en la organización, cosa que seguramente haría. Suzzane estaba tan entusiasmada con todo aquello...

Guy estaba en su habitación, uno de los cuartos de invitados de la primera planta. Ahora que no era un sirviente, los duques lo alojaban en una habitación privada durante sus largas estancias en la mansión. Luke lo encontró sentado sobre la cama, sacándole brillo a su espada con expresión ensimismada, aunque el joven alzó la mirada de inmediato en cuanto él entró.

-¿Ya os han soltado?- bromeó, envainando el arma y dejándola a un lado. El pelirrojo se dejó caer a su lado en la cama-. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Ninguna. Padre sigue decidiendo las cosas por mí y el tío Ingobert creyendo que hace lo mejor para su hija, madre sigue tan entusiasmada que es imposible negarle nada, Natalia continúa fingiendo que esto no le afecta... Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-Hay fecha ya, ¿verdad?

-La hay. Cuatro meses. Mañana lo anunciarán públicamente.

Guy se tumbó a su lado y rodeó su cintura con un brazo. Luke, vagamente, notó cómo Asch se preparaba para dejar de prestarles atención, y entrelazó los dedos con los de su antiguo sirviente. Respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Guy, tienes que irte.

Él hizo un gesto de dolor y desvió la mirada.

-Me necesitas aquí, no puedo irme- replicó.

-Da igual lo que yo necesite, tú tienes que volver a Sheridan. No querrás estar aquí cuando mi madre empiece a buscarme padrino.

-Creía que me concederías ese honor- bromeó Guy débilmente. Luke frunció el ceño.

-Escúchame bien, Gailardia. No vas a ser mi padrino. De hecho, no vas a involucrarte en nada que tenga que ver con la boda, y tampoco vas a aceptar la invitación que te mandará mi madre. ¿Lo has entendido?

Guy se limitó a sonreír y acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Alguna orden más, Su Alteza?

-Guy, estoy hablando en serio. No quiero que estés aquí.

Él lo miró unos segundos con los labios entreabiertos, y Luke estuvo tentado de tirarse de los pelos. Lo que acababa de decir había sonado horrible, aun a pesar de que lo había dicho con buenas intenciones.

-Lo siento- se disculpó enseguida-, quería decir que...

-Sé lo que querías decir, tonto. Es que se me hace raro que seas tú el que me proteja a mí, normalmente es al revés- murmuró Guy. Luke lo abrazó y entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas.

-Mañana te irás a Sheridan. No voy a aceptar un “no” por respuesta.

-No quiero irme.

-Y yo no quiero que te vayas. Pero te vas a ir, por tu propio bien.

_Porque los dos sabemos que si te quedas, lo vas a pasar mal._ Ninguno de los dos lo dijo en alto, pero ambos lo pensaban, Luke estaba seguro.

-Te quiero- susurró Guy. Luke se estremeció y se giró hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, y Guy terminó cediendo con un suspiro-. De acuerdo. Mañana me iré. Pero pienso hacer que vayas a despedirme cojeando.

Luke no tuvo tiempo ni de verlo venir: cuando quiso darse cuenta, las tornas se habían invertido y estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo del otro y las sábanas de la cama. Pero no le importó demasiado: iba a ser su última noche juntos en una temporada, y su determinación llevaba ya un buen rato minándose. Agradecía que la conversación se acabase así y en aquel momento, pues de haber seguido hablando, seguramente habría terminado arrepintiéndose de sus palabras y rogando a Guy que se quedara. Y el joven conde Gardios _tenía_ que alejarse de los preparativos de la maldita boda a cualquier precio, porque si ya hablar de ello le dolía (y Luke sabía perfectamente que le dolía, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema) estar presente mientras se orquestaba sería terrible para él.

Esa noche, Luke no durmió en su habitación, y efectivamente a la mañana siguiente arrastraba una ligera cojera al andar. Pero ocupados con el anuncio de la boda y con darles la enhorabuena a él y a Natalia, nadie se dio cuenta de ello, ni de sus disimulados gestos de dolor cada vez que se sentaba.

Guy se quedó hasta después de la comida. Mientras todos dormían la siesta, se deslizó dentro de la habitación de Luke para despedirse (un beso, un abrazo, un par de deseos de suerte y un _hasta pronto_ ) y se marchó, dejando recado al duque para avisarle de que había recibido noticias importantes de Sheridan que requerían su atención inmediata y para disculparse por no poder despedirse con más calma. Luke lo observó salir de los terrenos de los Fabre desde su ventana, y cuando su figura finalmente desapareció al otro lado de la verja, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, con lo que una punzada de dolor atravesó la base de su espalda. Apretó los dientes, ignorándolo y tratando de contener el temblor de sus labios.

-Soy imbécil, ¿verdad, Asch?- murmuró, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

“Lo eres, desde luego. Pero apuesto a que no por los motivos que crees.”

-¿Ah, no?- replicó con voz débil.

“No. Creo que eres imbécil porque sigues hablándome en voz alta pese a que estoy dentro de ti. ¿Por qué crees tú que lo eres?”

“Venga ya, mírame. He hecho que Guy se marche y ya le estoy echando de menos. Doy pena.”

“Has hecho lo que debías.”

Levantó la cabeza.

“¿Lo dices en serio?”

“Sí.”

Luke se quedó callado durante unos momentos, desconcertado. Una vez más, esperaba una burla que no llegó.

“¿Por qué crees que he hecho lo correcto?”

“Si Guy se queda, verá día a día cómo todo el mundo se alegra por Natalia y por ti, cómo te vas alejando cada vez más de él, y no podrá hacer nada por evitarlo. Sufrirá. Y tú... supongo que también le quieres, y como es normal, no quieres que lo pase mal. No es tan difícil de entender. Si fuera yo, haría lo mismo.”

Luke sonrió con algo de tristeza. Claro que Asch haría lo mismo. Lo había hecho ya, en realidad, cuando Natalia y él se volvieron a encontrar, hacía tanto tiempo: se había alejado de ella porque ya no era el mismo de antes, y cuando la princesa descubriese hasta qué punto había cambiado, las cosas que había hecho... sufriría, seguro que sí. Dolía saber que alguien a quien se amaba había muerto, pero que ese alguien se convirtiese en otra persona totalmente distinta era aún peor. La distancia en esos momentos era la medida de seguridad más eficaz posible. Pero la situación no era exactamente la misma, y Asch pareció darse cuenta de repente, a juzgar por sus siguientes palabras:

“Porque le quieres, ¿no?”

La réplica se miró las manos distraídamente. La izquierda estaba llena de callos, la mayoría de sostener su espada y unos pocos de escribir.

“No lo sé. Me gusta, pero... no sé hasta qué punto. Sólo sé que cada vez que me dice _te quiero_ , me siento incapaz de contestarle, pero aun así, cuando no está ahí... le echo muchísimo de menos.”

“Ya veo. Es _complicado_ , entonces.”

“Por llamarlo de alguna manera, sí.”

De nuevo silencio.

“Asch, llevas varios días bastante pensativo. ¿Va todo bien?”

“Estoy atrapado dentro del cuerpo de mi réplica, que por cierto tiene serios problemas emocionales, se acuesta con un hombre y va a casarse con mi prometida. Va todo perfectamente, gracias.”

“Oye, siento no haberte prestado mucha atención en los últimos días. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.”

“Olvídalo, desecho. Es sólo que tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar, y pienso demasiado.”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Asch no contestó.

“Asch, me acabas de aguantar contándote mis penas, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es devolverte el favor. Igual puedo ayudarte, incluso.”

“Vale, vale, pero sólo porque sé que o te lo digo o no me dejarás dormir” bufó él, y a Luke no le costó nada imaginárselo mirándole con aquella cara mezcla de exasperación y desprecio tan suya. Contuvo una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

“Con todo esto de que... Bueno, de Guy y tú... me ha dado por pensar, si yo... Bueno, si eso viene de...” Asch se interrumpió, demasiado avergonzado para seguir, y Luke frunció el ceño.

“¿Si he heredado mis _gustos_ de ti, de alguna manera?” probó.

“... Sí. Eres mi réplica, después de todo. Y ya te he dicho que tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar.”

Luke sacudió la cabeza y se rascó los lacrimales. ¿De verdad Asch se estaba preguntando ese tipo de cosas? Un cosquilleo en la garganta le previno de la risa que luchaba por abrirse paso desde su pecho.

“Ahora el imbécil eres tú, con todos mis respetos.”

“¡Oye!”

“Asch, Natalia es una _mujer_. Si te gustasen los hombres, ¿no crees que _no_ te habrías enamorado de ella?”

El otro se quedó sin palabras unos momentos, y Luke empezó a tener serios problemas para contener la risa.

“Aun así, no puedo evitar preguntarme si...”

“¡Por el amor de Lorelei, eres más terco...! Creía que ya habíamos aclarado esto. Somos dos personas distintas. ¡No soy tú! Deja de preocuparte por eso, maldita sea, ¡pensaba que era algo serio!” Y a partir de entonces, ya no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas.

“¡¿De qué demonios te ríes, estúpido desecho?! ¡Oye, que te estoy hablando! ¡Maldita réplica inútil, deja de reírte!” Las protestas de Asch resonaban en algún rincón de su mente, pero Luke no conseguía contener la risa. Una risa de alivio e incredulidad a partes iguales, porque no podía creerse que aquello estuviera pasando. Su original, acudiendo a él por dudas en sus _preferencias_ , como un adolescente recurre a su hermano mayor cuando no sabe cómo acercarse a una chica... No, era demasiado surrealista. Sobre todo siendo Asch, _precisamente Asch_. Era un problema tan... tan pequeño, tan nimio, tan tonto, que lo sintió como una tranquila isla en la que refugiarse del mar de tempestades en el que se estaba metiendo. Una tregua en medio del caos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo he querido mostrar otra visión de la homofobia muy distinta a la que estamos acostumbrados a ver. Mi headcannon es que en Auldrant existe esta versión encubierta de la homofobia, que sigue las mismas normas que la neolengua de 1984: si ese concepto que no te gusta no tiene un nombre, no puedes pensar en ello, y por ende, no existe. Es mucho más sutil que incluir la homosexualidad en como delito en el Código Penal (cosa que sigue pasando en algunos países actualmente, por cierto) pero tambien mucho más difícil de cambiar.  
> Pequeña aclaración al hilo de todo esto y del comentario de Luke de "si te gustasen los hombres, no te habrías enamorado de Natalia": sí, sé que existe la bisexualidad. Yo, como autora y como persona, lo sé. Pero Luke, como personaje, no lo sabe (aún), porque como ya hemos visto, en Auldrant el tema del espectro de la sexualidad se desconoce totalmente, y el ser humano a veces tiene una tendencia innata a ver el mundo blanco o negro y no darse cuenta de los matices de gris que hay entre medias xDDD


	5. IV- Barreras

La marcha de Guy supuso un verdadero alivio para Asch, que aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ignorarles, no dejaba de encontrar incómodos los encuentros a solas entre el antiguo sirviente y Luke. No obstante, el respiro no duró mucho, pues otros asuntos a los que no era tan fácil dar la espalda aparecieron enseguida para añadirle preocupaciones.

La boda supuso el principal origen de quebraderos de cabeza, tanto para él como para su réplica. Aunque Suzzane se estaba encargando de casi todo, a menudo necesitaba ayuda con la lista de invitados, los posibles sitios donde celebrar la ceremonia, los detalles de la decoración, las ropas que iban a llevar... Ni Natalia ni su futuro marido cooperaban demasiado, así que los preparativos se hacían todavía más lentos e insufribles. Asch procuraba no sucumbir a la amargura que le asaltaba cada vez que presenciaba una conversación acerca de la boda.

Frecuentemente, el deseo de hablar con Natalia competía con su sensatez y su convicción de que no mejoraría las cosas ni aunque pudiera hablar con ella. Una vez llegó incluso a discutir a gritos (mentales, por supuesto) con Luke al respecto. Sucedió mientras paseaban por los jardines de la mansión Fabre, hablando con Suzzane; por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra rubia moverse entre las flores. Su anfitrión también se había dado cuenta, pues miró directamente hacia allí, y Asch pudo ver a la princesa arrodillada junto a un bloque de mármol que sólo podía ser una lápida. Y no recordaba que hubiese ninguna tumba allí la última vez que paseó por aquellos jardines por su propio pie.

“Réplica, ¿eso es mi...?”

“Lo siento, he intentado que no lo vieras, pero...”

“No pasa nada.”

Sí pasaba, y estaba seguro de que Luke lo sabía, pero éste no dijo nada. Asch tenía que reconocerlo, ver su propia tumba impresionaba bastante. La idea de que su cuerpo estuviese ahí, encerrado en una caja a tan solo unos metros bajo tierra, mientras él de alguna manera seguía “vivo” era confusa, escalofriante e incluso le mareaba. Así que optó por centrar su atención en la figura que en ese momento se levantaba de en frente de la lápida y se sacudía el elegante vestido celeste.

-¡Luke! ¡Duquesa!- saludó Natalia, yendo hacia ellos enseguida. No había rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sí quedaba algo de tristeza en ellos, un brillo que parecía mantenerse constante desde hacía varios días.

-Alteza, os he pedido muchas veces que me llaméis Suzzane- dijo la mujer, sonriendo afablemente-. O al menos, “tía”.

-Cuando vos me llaméis Natalia o “sobrina”, me lo pensaré, duquesa- replicó la más joven con una sonrisa traviesa. Luke soltó una carcajada.

-Mi madre te estaba buscando, Natalia. Quiere que charléis de cosas de chicas, o no sé qué, así que...

-Hijo, haz el favor de no intentar escaquearte. Este tema también te concierne a ti- lo regañó su madre, pegándole un par de tirones cariñosos de la oreja.

-¡Ay, madre, para!

Natalia soltó una risita y jugueteó nerviosamente con un mechón de cabello rubio. Seguía llevando el mismo peinado que Asch recordaba, con la media melena rizada recogida con una diadema de seda, y no había crecido ni un centímetro en tres años y medio. Lo único que había cambiado en ella era aquella mirada de tristeza que antes no estaba en sus ojos. Por enésima vez, Asch se preguntó qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza.

“Réplica, déjame hablar con ella.”

“¿Qué?”

“Ya me has oído. Maldita sea, ya la has visto, estaba delante de mi condenada tumba. Déjame hablar con ella, deja que sepa que...”

“No, Asch. Ya lo hemos hablado. ¿No crees que ya es bastante duro para ella todo esto? Además, ni siquiera sé cómo cederte el control de mi cuerpo.”

“Por lo menos dile que estoy aquí. Tal vez si lo supiera, tal vez...”

“¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?”

“¡Por los siete fonones, maldita réplica, déjame hablar con ella!”

“¡Lo siento pero no, Asch! ¡Que seas mi original no te da derecho a darme órdenes, y menos a poner patas arriba la vida de los demás!”

“¡¡Eres tú quien lo pone todo patas arriba, ni siquiera eres capaz de averiguar qué le pasa a la mujer con la que te vas a casar!! ¡¡Desecho inútil!!”

“¡¡Deja de llamarme así!! ¡Estás dentro de mí, si yo soy un desecho, ¿en qué te convierte eso?!”

-Luke, ¿qué opinas tú?

-¿Perdón?

Asch luchó por contener su ira mientras Luke intentaba volver a prestarle atención a la conversación entre su madre y Natalia, algo sobre... ni siquiera se había enterado de qué hablaban. Sólo podía pensar en la furia y la impotencia que recorrían su ser, en las ganas que tenía de darle una paliza a su réplica y en la imposibilidad de hacer tal cosa.

-Baja de las nubes, hijo. Decía que estoy pensando en pedir ayuda para organizar todo esto, en vista de que a ninguno os entusiasma demasiado- estaba diciendo Suzzane-. Además, así podéis centraros en vuestros quehaceres oficiales, que tampoco quiero que descuidéis vuestras responsabilidades en la corte.

-Ah, sí, es una idea genial. ¿A quién pensabas recurrir?

-Bueno, Guy era mi primera opción, pero ha tenido que irse. De todos modos, creo que los Caballeros del Oráculo no están muy ocupados últimamente, y teniendo en cuenta que os conoce a ambos mejor que nadie... había pensado en Tear Grants.

Al oír el nombre de su amiga, a Natalia se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa.

-¡Es una idea estupenda! ¿A que sí, Luke?

Asch la miró, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud, mientras Luke se rascaba la nuca con aire distraído. Sí que se habían hecho amigas aquellas dos.

-Supongo que sí- admitió el pelirrojo. Su madre sonrió ampliamente y dio una palmada, frotándose las manos.

-Excelente. Le escribiré para que tome el próximo _Albiore_ que despegue para Baticul- anunció. La pequeña reunión tardó poco en disolverse a partir de entonces. Asch guardó silencio, deseando que Luke girara la cabeza para echarle un último vistazo a Natalia antes de que se fuera, pero su anfitrión no le dio esa satisfacción. Tuvo que contentarse con pensar que al menos la joven princesa parecía más animada con la idea de que Tear se pasara por allí.

La ahora General Celestial llegó dos días más tarde en el _Albiore_ de Daath, que nada más dejarla en tierra volvió a la capital de la Orden. Asch no le había dirigido palabra a Luke desde su discusión, pese a los intentos de éste por entablar una conversación una vez se enfriaron los ánimos, pero a punto estuvo de romper su mutismo para soltar una exclamación ahogada cuando vio a la joven Grants entrar por las puertas de la mansión Fabre.

Todo lo que seguía igual que siempre en Natalia había cambiado radicalmente en Tear. El cargo de General Celestial le había dado aún más seriedad a su gesto, y su andar seguro y firme rezumaba autoridad. Seguía vistiendo una túnica marrón, pero ahora llevaba también una capa corta con el símbolo del diapasón de la Orden y bordados no muy distintos a los que él mismo había lucido un día en su uniforme. A su espalda, guardado en una funda, estaba su báculo; y aunque el flequillo seguía ocultándole la mitad de la cara, el resto del pelo lo llevaba recogido en una larga trenza alta. Pero más allá de su físico, lo que más le chocó fue su aura, el halo de seguridad y elegancia que la rodeaba, su forma de andar resuelta a la par que tranquila. Asch no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Era el mismo halo que había tenido Van.

Tear cumplió primero con el protocolo, haciendo una reverencia ante los duques, y después le estrechó la mano a Luke con una leve sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, coronel de locrio Grants- saludó el cabeza de familia de los Fabre-. Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia venir aquí. Mi esposa confía en que podrá ayudarnos con los preparativos de la boda de nuestro hijo.

-Gracias, Excelencia. Molestia ninguna, será un placer colaborar en lo que pueda- asintió ella cortésmente, y Asch notó que Luke se estaba balanceando sobre sus talones, presa de unos repentinos nervios. No obstante, por pura tozudez, no se molestó en preguntar si pasaba algo-. Pero agradecería que me llamasen sólo Tear, si voy a estar aquí una temporada como la duquesa solicitó creo que será lo más cómodo.

-Desde luego, Tear. Luke, encárgate de que los criados le preparen una habitación a nuestra invitada, por favor- indicó Suzzane, con su eterna sonrisa que impedía totalmente negarse. Pero antes de que el pequeño de los Fabre pudiera asentir siquiera, las puertas del vestíbulo volvieron a abrirse y una centella azul y dorada se abalanzó sobre la General Celestial al grito de:

-¡Teaaaaaar! ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos!

De haber estado en posesión del cuerpo, Asch habría alzado una ceja. Luke, en su lugar, miró algo confuso a Natalia, cuya rápida entrada había dejado patidifusos a la mitad de los ocupantes de la habitación. No a Tear, por lo que parecía, o si había sido así, la joven se había repuesto enseguida. Asch las observó abrazarse y le habría gustado sonreír cuando Natalia se colgó del brazo de su amiga, que no parecía en absoluto incómoda. No le pasaba desapercibido que el rastro de tristeza de los ojos de la princesa de Kimlasca se había desvanecido por completo, y si eso era por la presencia de Tear, bienvenida fuese, por mucho que su calma y seguridad en sí misma le siguieran recordando a Van.

-No os preocupéis por el alojamiento de Tear, mis futuros suegros- dijo Natalia, sonriendo ampliamente a los duques-. Ya tiene una habitación preparada en palacio.

-Oh, bien, gracias por ocuparos, Alteza- respondió Suzzane, sorprendida pero sin perder su sonrisa. Tear se soltó con cuidado del agarre de la joven rubia y metió la mano bajo su capa, buscando algo.

-Gracias, Natalia. En cualquier caso, creo que hay alguien que preferirá dormir aquí- comentó, mirando directamente a Luke y sacando por fin lo que estaba buscando: una bola de pelusa azul turquesa con una especie de anillo metálico alrededor que de repente se removió y desperezó, abrió unos enormes ojos del color del zafiro y se lanzó de cabeza hacia el pelirrojo.

-¡ _Mieu_ , _mieu_! ¡Hola, amo!- saludó el pequeño cheagle (que ya no era tan pequeño, ahora que se fijaba Asch). Luke lo atrapó en el aire y sonrió, pero su original se revolvió dentro de él. ¿De verdad era el único al que la voz de aquella criatura le resultaba demasiado aguda?

-Hola, mi puerquisimio favorito, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

-¡Tear se pasó por el bosque antes de venir _achí_ y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa que darme, _mieu_!- exclamó Mieu, agitando las orejas por la emoción. Luke alzó la mirada en ese momento hacia la chica, que intentaba esconder el sonrojo detrás de su espeso flequillo. Asch sonrió para sus adentros; algunas cosas no habían cambiado, después de todo-. Oye, amo... ¿Quién está contigo, _mieu_?- murmuró de repente el cheagle, atrayendo de nuevo la mirada de Luke. La bestia sagrada lo observaba con unos ojos enormes que parecían atravesarlo y que de repente se llenaron de sorpresa, como si hubiera visto algo extraño en él, o como si hubiese reconocido una cara que hacía tiempo que no veía. Y de pronto Asch tuvo la inquietante certeza de que Mieu no estaba mirando a su réplica.

Le estaba mirando a _él_. Y lo estaba _viendo_.

Pero aquello no era posible, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo iba a poder verle un cheagle, cuando ni siquiera tenía nada que pudiera ser visto? Tal vez fuese alguna habilidad de aquellas criaturas, pero si fueran capaces de algo así, se sabría, ¿no? Claro que... Nunca antes había oído nada sobre un original que acabase en el cuerpo de su réplica tras morir. En cualquier caso, Mieu le estaba mirando, y a juzgar por su sorpresa, le había reconocido.

Nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta de aquello, por lo visto, ocupados todos como estaban en atender a Tear. Nadie salvo Luke, claro.

-Mieu, ¿qué pasa?

El cheagle parpadeó y lo miró. Aunque sus ojos apuntaban al mismo sitio, Asch notó cómo su mirada se desplazaba a Luke y no pudo evitar que una oleada de alivio lo recorriese.

-Está contigo, ¿ _chi_ , amo?- susurró Mieu-. El otro chico pelirrojo, _mieu_.

Luke tragó saliva y miró en derredor, pero nadie les prestaba atención.

-No se lo digas a nadie, Mieu. Por favor- murmuró. El cheagle, muy serio, asintió-. Gracias, cosa.

Mientras Natalia se llevaba a Tear del brazo al palacio real y sus padres se retiraban, Asch siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, preguntándose cómo era posible que Mieu hubiese detectado su presencia, y más importante que eso, si podría comunicarse con él y qué posibilidades le ofrecía aquello.

 

Era ya por la noche, y el antiguo General Celestial soñaba.

Corría por el bosque plagado de monstruos, notando sus fétidos alientos en la nuca. La espada le pesaba tanto que, por no soltarla, la iba arrastrando por el suelo; sabía que le retrasaba, pero sin ella no saldría vivo de allí. Los pulmones le ardían, tenía los pies destrozados y sus piernas suplicaban a gritos un descanso que no iban a recibir. Tenía que seguir corriendo. Detenerse significaba la muerte. Tenía que llegar a... Ni siquiera sabía a dónde, pero tenía que seguir corriendo. Obsesionado con mirar al frente, no vio la raíz traicionera que sobresalía del suelo y que se enredó con sus pies.

Cayó al suelo cuan largo era y la espada se le escurrió de entre los dedos con un tintineo metálico. El miedo aceleró aún más el caótico ritmo de su respiración, mientras una de las bestias que lo perseguían se cernía sobre él. Tragó saliva y alzó la mirada hacia la criatura, descubriendo con horror que en lugar de hocico y orejas afiladas, tenía un rostro humano. Un rostro que conocía demasiado bien, el de un hombre de largo y lacio cabello castaño claro, espesas cejas, perilla y facciones enérgicas, con unos ojos aguamarina que lo taladraban y una sonrisa burlona llena de dientes demasiado puntiagudos que...

Asch y Luke se despertaron a la vez con sendos gritos ahogados de terror en la oscuridad. El primero, por un momento, pensó que estaba de vuelta en su propio cuerpo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su grito había sido mental; la única voz que de verdad había sonado era la de su réplica, que intentaba normalizar su acelerada respiración. Lo que no sabía era si la sensación de ahogo que le comprimía el pecho era suya o de Luke.

“¿Tú también lo has visto?” preguntó, angustiado. Si hubiese tenido cuerpo propio estaría hiperventilando, estaba seguro, pero en aquella situación lo único que podía hacer era encogerse y apretarse contra un rincón del alma de su réplica, intentando sobreponerse al miedo que lo atenazaba.

-¿Al maestro Van con cuerpo de ligre? Sí, lo he visto- respondió Luke entre jadeos-. ¿Lo has soñado tú?

“No lo sé, yo... Era como aquella vez que me escapé e intenté volver aquí, pero...”

-Asch, tranquilízate, era una pesadilla. Él ya no está- la voz de Luke sonaba baja, segura-. No volverás a verlo jamás. Está muerto, yo mismo lo vi desaparecer. Tranquilo.

La voz de Luke tenía un ligero efecto sedante sobre su consciencia. Lentamente, Asch fue recuperando la compostura, y la respiración de ambos se normalizó. Sólo entonces Luke cerró los ojos y volvió a arroparse con las mantas, haciéndose un ovillo y abrazándose a Mieu, que dormía profundamente a su lado. Olvidada parecía quedar la discusión de días atrás; Asch al menos no la recordaba en ese momento, ocupado en mantener bajo control el pánico que sentía.

“No es la primera... pesadilla que tengo. Pero sí es la primera vez que sueño con... Van” murmuró el antiguo General Celestial.

-No pienses en eso. Sólo era un sueño, Asch. No tendrás que volver a preocuparte por él jamás, no va a volver.

“Yo volví. ¿Y si...?”

Luke cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo, concentrándose en la presencia de su original dentro de él, intentando acercarse a su consciencia y confortarle de alguna manera. Éste lo sintió como algo cálido que lo rodeaba de repente, como si le hubiesen echado por encima una suave manta de pieles.

“No va a volver, Asch. Estás conmigo. Estás a salvo.”

Las palabras de Luke sonaron en su mente con seguridad y suavidad a partes iguales, y más que oírlas, las sintió, como si las hubiese dicho él mismo. Y funcionó, de algún modo que ambos desconocían: Asch, arrullado por la voz de Luke, se relajó poco a poco y volvió a dormirse, esta vez sin pesadillas que perturbasen su descanso, sin darse cuenta de en qué momento la réplica cayó en brazos del sueño también.

 

Por la mañana, ninguno de los dos mencionó nada de lo ocurrido. Asch, por orgullo; Luke, por discreción. Los dos hicieron como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en absoluto: _buenos días_ , _levántate ya_ , un breve intercambio de insultos y comentarios mordaces... pero ni una palabra de la noche anterior. Mieu, que había dormido del tirón toda la noche, no parecía haberse enterado siquiera.

Asch habría optado por ignorar y olvidar el pequeño incidente con la pesadilla, pues ahora que entraba la luz de Rem por las ventanas se daba cuenta de lo absurda que había sido, de no ser por un ligerísimo cambio que se había producido y que a punto estuvo de pasarle desapercibido, como un murmullo que se oye en la lejanía. De hecho, de haber tenido que describirlo, habría sido justo así: como un distante susurro que al principio resulta imperceptible, pero que una vez se da uno cuenta de que está ahí, no puede evitar escucharlo.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de algo que oía a través de los oídos de Luke, pero el rumor lo acompañaba tanto dentro de la mansión como fuera, incluso en habitaciones totalmente vacías. Tras un buen rato tratando de hallar el origen del ruido, se dio cuenta de que no procedía del exterior: lo oía en su mente. Tardó poco más en percatarse de que lo que estaba oyendo, de forma muy amortiguada, eran los pensamientos de su réplica. Algo había roto la barrera que los separaba mentalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado la waifu, señores, y vistiendo modelito nuevo!!! Si os digo que me encanta Tear y que me encantan las trenzas a lo mejor os explicáis muchas cosas de este capítulo. Tengo por ahí un dibujo de Tear y el resto de Generales Celestiales, pero creo que me voy a esperar a que salgan los demás para enseñároslo. Podría animarme a enseñarlo antes si recibiera algún comentario o más kudós, ahí lo dejo... xDDD  
> No, en serio, me da la sensación de que no me está leyendo ni el tato. Si estáis leyendo este fic podéis dejar un comentario, que no muerdo, de verdad.


	6. V- Avances

La llegada de Tear había supuesto una gran ventaja por un lado y una faena igual de grande por el otro, al menos desde el punto de vista de Luke. La ventaja era que Suzzane había dejado de atosigarles a él y a Natalia cada dos por tres sobre la boda, lo cual era de agradecer. La faena... que corría el riesgo de quedarse a solas con la General Celestial, y los dos seguían sin saber cómo demonios actuar cuando eso ocurría. Por suerte, Natalia y Suzzane acaparaban la mayor parte del tiempo de Tear, y Luke tenía obligaciones a las que atender que no dejaban muchas oportunidades para posibles encuentros con la joven.

Desde hacía varios meses ya, el colectivo de réplicas de Kimlasca venía teniendo problemas. Nunca habían dejado de tenerlos, en realidad, pero en los últimos meses las cosas se estaban poniendo especialmente difíciles. Habían llegado informes de todo tipo, desde niños que sufrían las burlas de sus compañeros en el colegio hasta agresiones que habían acabado con heridos graves (e incluso algún muerto), pasando por situaciones menos visibles pero igual de importantes: un patrón que se negaba a contratar a una réplica por aquí, otro que se resistía a subirles el sueldo por allá... Las réplicas que habían sobrevivido a la Torre de Rem no terminaban de integrarse en la sociedad, no porque no quisieran, sino porque no se les dejaba. Había quien las aceptaba sin problema alguno, como si fuesen personas normales y corrientes, pero en general el sentimiento colectivo hacia ellas era de desconfianza y a veces incluso rechazo y repulsa.

No sabía cómo estaba la situación en Malkuth, pero en Kimlasca sólo podía definirse como difícil. Luke más de una vez había propuesto una idea que nunca salía adelante: revelar oficialmente que él mismo era una réplica. Después de todo, al pueblo no le había importado que Natalia no fuera la hija biológica del rey para que siguiera siendo su princesa; si el futuro príncipe resultaba ser una réplica, tendrían que aceptar a las demás. Pero incluso la misma Natalia se había negado: precisamente porque ella no era de sangre real debían seguir manteniendo la mentira de que Luke sí lo era. Así, si alguna vez a alguien se le ocurría dudar del derecho al trono de cualquiera de los dos o de sus hijos, podrían justificarse con que el joven Fabre sí estaba en la línea de sucesión.

Así pues, la idea era siempre descartada. Había otras ideas, desde luego: centros de formación especial para réplicas, campañas de concienciación y sensibilización, subvenciones a los negocios que las contratasen... Pero no siempre funcionaban; de hecho, cada vez servían para menos. El país estaba entrando en una crisis económica y social por una mezcla de factores: la desaparición de la Partitura, algo a lo que no todo el mundo terminaba de acostumbrarse; el hermetismo de la Casa Real, que había mantenido en la oscuridad gran parte de lo ocurrido con Vandesdelca años atrás; y finalmente, el aumento de la población con las réplicas, que no había venido acompañado de un aumento en los puestos de trabajo pero sí de una subida en el precio de algunos productos (relacionados sobre todo con la metalurgia y la minería; Luke supuso que aquello era en buena parte culpa suya). Antes, cuando las cosas iban mal en Kimlasca, la gente le echaba la culpa a Malkuth. Ahora que la paz entre los dos países era más firme que nunca, las acusaciones recaían sobre las réplicas, el nuevo “elemento extraño” de la sociedad. Y a Luke y Natalia les estaba costando horrores cambiar eso.

El joven Fabre se restregó los lacrimales. Cuatro días después de la llegada de Tear a Baticul, Luke estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión, donde se había acostumbrado a esconderse para pensar después de alguna reunión complicada... como la que acababa de tener con una asociación de vecinos de los barrios bajos de Sheridan, que insistían en que la delincuencia que sufrían desde hacía días era culpa de las réplicas. Al no hacerles caso el alcalde de la ciudad de los artesanos, habían optado por ir a presentar sus quejas en Baticul, quejas que Luke había estado escuchando durante tres horas seguidas. Tres largas, improductivas y frustrantes horas tras las cuales el pelirrojo había decidido que necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué se podía hacer con aquello.

La biblioteca solía estar vacía y silenciosa, sobre todo ahora que Suzzane, la más interesada en la lectura de toda la casa, tenía entre manos asuntos que reclamaban casi todo su tiempo libre. A Luke los libros no le entusiasmaban demasiado, pero la tranquilidad que se respiraba entre las altas y viejas estanterías repletas de viejos volúmenes era justo lo que necesitaba para concentrarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Mieu no le acompañaba; lo había dejado con Natalia antes de reunirse con los vecinos de Sheridan. Su única compañía era Asch, cuyo humor parecía ir mejorando poco a poco.

Y hablando del General Celestial, se le estaba ocurriendo una idea.

“Oye, Asch...”

“No.”

Luke alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

“¡Pero si no he dicho nada!”

“No ha hecho falta. Apuesto a que me vas a pedir consejo sobre lo de esos vecinos de Sheridan.”

Gruñó. A veces parecía que Asch pudiese leerle el pensamiento. De hecho, no terminaba de descartar que así fuese, aunque él no fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo en sentido inverso. Tampoco es que nunca lo hubiese intentando, claro.

“Pues sí, iba a hacerlo” admitió a regañadientes.

“¿Cuánto llevas ocupándote de las réplicas?”

“Desde que volví, más o menos. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?”

“Te has apañado todo este tiempo sin mí, deberías ser capaz de seguir haciéndolo” observó Asch. No le costó demasiado imaginárselo cruzándose de brazos. “¿O es que piensas encasquetarme tu trabajo, desecho?”

Luke, a su pesar, sonrió. Traducido de Asch a fónico común, eso quería decir “puedes hacerlo solito, no necesitas mi ayuda” o algo parecido.

-Hm... El problema es que sólo tengo la versión de lo que dicen los vecinos- murmuró para sí mismo-. Pero, ¿a quién podría preguntar para obtener otra versión que contrastar? No hay asociaciones de réplicas en Sheridan, cosa que por cierto va a haber que remediar; y el alcalde no parece interesarse mucho en el tema. Aunque, ¡qué demonios! Mi tío es el rey de Kimlasca, si le llamo a la corte para hablar con él tendrá que venir, le interese el tema o no. Y entonces podría ordenarle que investigue por qué ha subido la delincuencia... O podría pedirle a Guy que lo haga, ya que está por allí. Pero no, Guy no tiene autoridad en Sheridan, o al menos no la suficiente. No, mejor escribo al alcalde. Y ya de paso a Guy, a ver qué tal le...

-¿Amo, está por _achí_?- la voz de Mieu entre las estanterías lo sobresaltó. Luke se levantó de la mesa y se giró a tiempo para ver al cheagle flotando en el aire delante de una vacilante Tear, que a todas luces no tenía nada claro si debía estar allí o no-. ¡Hola, amo! ¿Qué tal la reunión, _mieu_?

-Las ha habido peores y mejores- respondió Luke, acercándose a ellos y palmeándole la cabecita. Mieu ronroneó y cerró los ojos, y el pelirrojo, con la pericia de quien lleva mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo, alzó la vista a tiempo de sorprender a Tear mirando al cheagle con cara de querer adoptarlo, abrazarlo y comérselo a besos, todo a la vez-. Vaya, vaya, ¿qué dirían tus soldados si supiesen que tu punto débil siguen siendo las cosas monas, Tear la _Melodiosa_?

La joven castaña se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

-Oh, cállate- refunfuñó. Luke sonrió y dejó que Mieu se acomodase sobre su hombro.

-No sé si quiero preguntar, pero... ¿Qué tal vais con la boda?

-Pues para eso te andaba buscando- comentó Tear, recuperando la compostura-. El vestido de Natalia está encargado ya, pero para tu traje hace falta tomarte las medidas.

-No, no quería preguntar, definitivamente no. ¿Es que no vale alguno de los que ya tengo?

-Lady Suzzane dice que las bodas son ocasiones muy especiales y que necesitas algo nuevo que ponerte. Así que mañana deberías pasarte por palacio para que el sastre real te tome las medidas, o tu madre te arrastrará hasta allí de la oreja. Y cito textualmente esa parte.

-Ah, genial, gracias por avisarme- gruñó Luke, revolviéndose la larga melena escarlata. Tear esbozó una leve sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza a Mieu distraídamente, ocultando la mirada tras una cortina de cabello castaño. Un detalle que no le pasó inadvertido al joven pelirrojo-. Tear, ¿estás bien con todo esto?

-¿Eh?- Sobresaltada, retiró la mano y alzó la cabeza, ante lo cual Mieu soltó un ruidito de protesta que le arrancó un sonrojo más a Tear, pero esta vez Luke no se metió con ella por eso-. Claro que sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Sólo quería asegurarme. Madre se entusiasma tanto que a veces resulta difícil decirle que no- comentó el joven, tomando el relevo y rascándole detrás de las orejas al cheagle.

-Lo sé, lo he podido comprobar personalmente. Pero no te preocupes por eso, estoy encantada de ayudar a organizar la boda- sonrió Tear. Parecía una sonrisa sincera, pero... Luke se quedó en silencio unos momentos-. Luke, esto es por lo del beso, ¿verdad?

Le tocaba el turno a él de sorprenderse.

“¿De qué beso está hablando?” preguntó de repente Asch, interesado. Mieu, por su parte, miraba de uno a otro como si estuviesen en un torneo.

“Es una... larga historia. Mira, si puedes ojear en mis recuerdos, acabamos antes” respondió Luke, evocando mentalmente aquel extraño momento que habían compartido Tear y él un año atrás y esperando que Asch fuese capaz de verlo.

-Sí- admitió en voz alta-. Por eso te lo pregunto. Sé que me pediste que no volviésemos a hablar de ello, pero...

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios y Luke enmudeció. De repente no le parecía tan buena idea haber sacado el tema a relucir.

-Quieres saber si sigo enamorada de ti y cómo me afecta todo esto, ¿no es así?- preguntó la joven directamente. Él asintió. Tear sonrió entonces y trasladó la mano que tenía en sus labios a su hombro-. Luke, mis sentimientos por ti... ya no son los mismos que entonces. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y lo seguirás siendo siempre, pero eso es todo. Y como amiga tuya estoy muy ilusionada con ayudar a organizar tu boda, así que no te preocupes por mí.

Luke respiró hondo, aliviado. Menos mal, por fin alguien más aparte de su madre que estaba contento con su condenado compromiso.

-Eso sí, también soy amiga de Natalia, así que debo advertirte que si se te ocurre meter la pata y hacerle daño...- la General Celestial dejó la frase en suspenso a propósito, y algo en su mirada dejó claro que no necesitaba terminarla. Luke sonrió, apurado, y tragó saliva.

-C-claro, por supuesto.

-Estupendo- Tear sonrió y el pelirrojo supo que el peligro había pasado, pero por si acaso prefirió esconder su alivio.

-¡Me alegro de que el amo y Tear se lleven tan bien, _mieu_!- exclamó el cheagle, dando graciosos botecitos en el aire entre ellos. Luke soltó una carcajada y Tear se ruborizó, como prácticamente siempre que Mieu hacía... cualquier cosa, en realidad. La chica de verdad que tenía un punto débil con ese tipo de cosas-. Por cierto, Tear, si tú también tienes a alguien a quien tengamos que advertir que no debe hacerte daño, ¡dínoslo y nos ocupamos encantados! ¿Verdad que _chi_ , amo?

El tono de rojo de las mejillas de la joven rivalizaba ya con el escarlata del cabello de Luke, en cuyo rostro no tardó en dibujarse una sonrisa maliciosa. Rodeó los hombros de Tear con un brazo para asegurarse de que no se escapaba y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo confidente:

-Tienes toda la razón, cosa. Si Tear tiene alguna persona especial por ahí a la que debamos amenazar, nos lo puede decir sin problemas. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo...

-¡ _Mieu_ , _mieu_!

“Te has vuelto un cotilla, réplica.”

“¿Qué dices? Sólo me preocupo por mis amigos.”

-¡Bueno, ya vale!- Tear se lo sacudió de encima y trató de esconder su sonrojo detrás de su flequillo.

-Venga, Tear, sólo queremos ayudarte...- Luke hizo ademán de ir a rodearle los hombros de nuevo, esta vez de forma que no se le escapase, pero ella se escabulló ágilmente y le agarró el brazo izquierdo con fuerza a la espalda, inmovilizándole.

-He dicho que ya vale- repitió, esta vez totalmente seria. El joven optó por hacer caso a sus palabras: cerró la boca y se quedó quieto, sonriendo levemente. Ella le soltó enseguida, no obstante, y se retiró el cabello del rostro. El rubor de sus mejillas había desaparecido-. Pensándolo bien, si me respondes a una pregunta, te responderé yo a ti también. ¿Dónde estuviste los dos años que desapareciste, Luke?

La sonrisa de éste se desvaneció. Dentro de él, pudo notar a su original prestando plena atención de repente a la conversación, pero Luke negó con la cabeza y alejó de sí cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo relacionado con aquel periodo de tiempo.

-No quiero hablar de eso- murmuró. La mirada de Tear se endureció.

-Entonces, ya tienes mi respuesta.

Sin más, se fue. Mieu lo miró, vacilante, como preguntándole si debían ir tras ella; pero Luke se quedó donde estaba, con la cabeza gacha e inmóvil hasta que la voz de su original resonó en su cabeza:

“¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? ¿De qué no quieres hablar con ella?”

“Lo siento, Asch. No puedo decírtelo.” No, a él menos que a nadie.

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué me estás ocultando, réplica? ¿Qué les estás ocultando a tus amigos?”

Luke no respondió, de hecho apretó los dientes y se esforzó por no pensar ni siquiera en ello, hasta que la vocecita de Mieu lo distrajo:

-Dale un respiro al amo. _Chi_ no quiere decírselo a nadie, por algo será, _mieu_.- Cuando Luke alzó la cabeza, el cheagle lo estaba mirando con expresión inusualmente seria y decidida. No, a él no, estaba mirando a Asch, y con la misma cara que ya le había puesto una vez, cuando era Luke el que estaba encerrado en el interior de su original y su cuerpo yacía indefenso en una habitación de Ciudad de Yulia. Como entonces, Mieu no lo abandonaba, y Luke jamás terminaría de agradecerle su apoyo incondicional con aquel asunto en particular.

“¿Y tú cómo es que puedes verme y oírme?” le espetó el antiguo General Celestial. Mieu ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Es que no debería, _mieu_?

“Se supone que no. Lo que me faltaba, por si no tenía suficiente con el desecho, ahora también su mascota...”

“Oye, Asch, ya vale, no te metas con el pobre bicho. Además, los cheagles son bestias sagradas, ¿no? A lo mejor es alguna habilidad innata que no conocemos.”

“Bah, como sea, si no vas a soltar prenda, déjame tranquilo.”

Luke aceptó la idea sin queja alguna y dieron por zanjada la discusión. Aunque en el fondo, el joven sabía que había cosas que no podía ocultar para siempre... y seguramente su original era consciente de ello también.

 

Pese a que la conversación no había acabado de la mejor de las maneras, en los días que siguieron los encuentros entre Luke y Tear dejaron de ser tan incómodos. Parecía que una vez aclaradas las cosas, la confianza que habían llegado a compartir años atrás había vuelto. Una confianza que tenía sus límites, por supuesto, pero como ahora ambos tenían claro dónde estaban, ponían buen cuidado en no sobrepasarlos.

Con Asch la relación también parecía ir mejorando. Luke ya se había acostumbrado a oír su voz en los momentos más inesperados y a sus silencios atentos durante las conversaciones con otra gente. El humor de su original, aunque muy poco a poco y con altibajos, seguía mejorando. Además, tal vez fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero Luke lo notaba más fuerte, más presente con cada día que pasaba. Y ahora que Guy no estaba, era reconfortante tener a alguien con quien hablar, aunque ese alguien no hiciese más que picarle y llamarle de todo menos por su nombre. Asch veía y oía todo lo que entraba por sus propios ojos y oídos, pero su mente de soldado no captaba las cosas como la suya y a veces resultaba interesante intercambiar opiniones. Por ejemplo, con las investigaciones acerca de las presuntas réplicas delincuentes en Sheridan.

El alcalde de la ciudad de los artesanos se presentó en Baticul tres días después de escribirle Luke, y a la semana de aquello empezaron a llegar informes sobre el caso. Tras indagar un poco, el magistrado y la guardia de la ciudad habían descubierto que los responsables de los robos y demás actos vandálicos que se estaban produciendo no eran las réplicas, sino un grupo de daáthicos que habían llegado a Sheridan meses atrás. Se les había arrestado y los interrogatorios continuaban, pero aún no se sabía si iban por libre o seguían órdenes de alguien más. Asch tenía su propia teoría al respecto, que no tardó en perfilar con ayuda de Luke una noche cuando ya estaban en la cama:

“Los tipos estos eran de Daath, ¿no es así?”

“Eso dice el alcalde, sí.”

“Qué extraño que alguien de Daath acabe robando en las calles, ¿no crees? Y más aún, que sean un grupo organizado y operen en una ciudad como Sheridan, que es casualmente donde más réplicas están intentando incorporarse al mercado laboral en talleres y astilleros, por lo que he podido entender, pero que todavía no tiene ninguna asociación oficial que las proteja.”

“¿A dónde quieres llegar, Asch?”

“¿Hay alguien en la Orden de Lorelei a quien no le caigan bien las réplicas?”

Luke se lo pensó unos momentos.

“Al Gran Maestro Nerim no le gustan nada, la verdad. De hecho, creo que la única razón por la que Florian sigue ocupando el puesto del Maestro Fónico es porque siguen creyendo que es Ion. Anise no ha hecho público aún que en realidad es una réplica, pese a que eso seguramente le allanaría el camino para convertirse en Maestra Fónica. Pero de todos modos, no hemos encontrado ninguna conexión entre este grupo y el Gran Maestro.”

“Porque no la estabais buscando. Tal vez Tear o Anise puedan ayudarte con eso.”

“Tear no sé, pero Anise seguro que sí. Agradecerá cualquier cosa que pueda usar contra Nerim, ese tipo se las está haciendo pasar canutas. Y le diré a Guy que investigue también, a ver si hay algún otro grupo causando problemas por Sheridan.”

Dos semanas, muchas cartas y otros tantos interrogatorios más tarde, Anise le envió sus hallazgos: había encontrado dos agujeros en la contabilidad por donde se escapaban fondos de la Orden para propósitos que no quedaban muy claros. El primero se remontaba a tiempos del Ion original y eran cantidades tan pequeñas que resultaba imposible asociarlas a nada concreto, bien podría haber sido simplemente limosna o alguna donación benéfica; pero el segundo era mucho más reciente y coincidía con la cantidad de dinero que confesaron haber recibido los delincuentes. Guy incluso logró encontrar rastros del intermediario, aunque no consiguió dar con él antes de que huyese de la ciudad. No era suficiente para relacionarles con Nerim, pero sí para demostrar no sólo que las réplicas no eran las causantes de los disturbios, sino que alguien había intentado inculparlas.

Un pequeño triunfo más, pensó Luke cuando la asociación de vecinos demandante pidió perdón de forma oficial al colectivo de réplicas por sus infundadas sospechas. Pero todavía quedaba mucho por hacer: hasta que las réplicas fuesen consideradas como iguales al resto del pueblo ante la ley y la sociedad, no podría dar por cumplida la promesa que habían hecho en la Torre de Rem. Y Luke fon Fabre _siempre_ cumplía sus promesas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo no digo nah, pero ya han empezado a caer miguitas de pan, pistas de lo que se avecina. Pero yo no digo nah, que luego to se sabe. A ver si estáis atentos.


	7. VI- Vacilación

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que la barrera entre sus mentes se había roto, y Luke parecía no haberse percatado de la diferencia. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo: tan pronto Asch se dio cuenta de ello, levantó su propio muro alrededor de sus pensamientos. No le había costado; después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y era la única clase de privacidad a la que podía aspirar en aquellos momentos. Además, en los últimos días una idea empezaba a tomar forma en su mente, y no quería que su réplica la viera.

Ya había transcurrido casi medio mes desde que recobrase la consciencia. Tres semanas de encierro dentro del cuerpo del desecho, que no parecía por la labor de buscar una solución a su situación. Aunque se alegraba de estar vivo de alguna manera y prácticamente se había acostumbrado a dejarse arrastrar por el ritmo de vida de Luke, eso no quería decir que le gustase. Asch nunca había sido de los que se dejaban llevar... Y también estaba el asunto de Natalia. Estaba más que claro que la princesa no quería casarse con la réplica (algo bastante comprensible, por otro lado) ni el joven deseaba contraer nupcias con ella. Tal vez, si el rey y sus padres supieran que su verdadero prometido seguía allí, oculto dentro del alma de Luke, cancelarían la boda, o al menos la aplazarían hasta que... hasta que pudiesen encontrar una solución, la que fuera. Seguro que algo podrían hacer, ¿no?

Pero claro, no podía comunicarse con el exterior, y su réplica tampoco estaba por la labor. Tal vez Mieu podría haberle ayudado, si no fuese tan condenadamente fiel a su “amo” y si éste no le hubiese hecho prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Así que eso dejaba a la imaginación de Asch cómo ingeniárselas para hacerle saber a alguien, a quien fuese, que estaba allí. Y la idea que se estaba fraguando en su mente para ello podría resultar.

Años atrás, cuando cada uno tenía su propio cuerpo, la conexión que los unía a través de sus ranuras fónicas le había permitido hacer muchas más cosas que hablar con Luke o ver dónde estaba. También había podido crear un “espacio mental” donde encontrarse cuando quería asegurarse de que el otro le prestaba atención, y en ocasiones incluso había logrado controlar su cuerpo a distancia durante cortos periodos de tiempo. Después de la destrucción de Akzeriuth, incluso logró aislarle dentro de sí mismo de forma muy similar a como estaba él ahora, aunque eso seguramente fuese porque el shock de entonces había hecho que la réplica bajase drásticamente cualquier case de defensa que pudiera tener. En cualquier caso, si lo había conseguido antes, ¿por qué no ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por atender a su propio cuerpo?

En las últimas semanas, Asch se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte. De eso sí que se había dado cuenta Luke, pero el muy ingenuo se empeñaba en verle el lado bueno a todo lo que implicaba a su original sin mirar más allá. No parecía habérsele ocurrido las implicaciones que tenía el hecho de que el antiguo General Celestial ganase fuerzas estando ambos en el mismo cuerpo; y desde luego, no sería él quien le iluminase. Si se daba cuenta de que Asch tramaba algo y le preguntaba al respecto, él respondería, pero si no... Bueno, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, y mucho menos a su réplica.

Por el momento, iría por partes. Lo primero era ver si era capaz de crear de nuevo el espacio virtual en el que encontrarse con Luke; si podía hacerlo sería señal de que tenía suficiente poder para dar el siguiente paso. Además, estaba harto de que su réplica se quedase mirando al vacío cada vez que hablaban estando a solas, y aunque notaba los movimientos que hacían los músculos de su rostro, prefería poder verle cara a cara, o al menos lo más parecido a eso que se pudiera. Tardó una semana más en conseguirlo.

Para entonces, la lista de invitados de la boda ya estaba cerrada y el sitio donde iba a celebrarse, decidido. Sería en Baticul, en la capilla de los niveles intermedios, y el Maestro Fónico oficiaría la ceremonia. El emperador Peony estaba invitado, al igual que Jade, Ginji, Noelle y Guy, aunque Luke había aprovechado una de sus últimas cartas (mantenían el contacto casi a diario y cada carta era más empalagosa que la anterior) para recordarle a éste último que no debía aceptar la invitación. También lo estaban el abuelo de Tear, el Gran Maestro Nerim y por supuesto Anise, que seguía siendo la Guardiana del Maestro Fónico y como tal debía acompañarle a cualquier lado. En cuanto a Tear, iba a ser la dama de honor de Natalia. El padrino seguramente sería el mismo rey Ingobert. Tras la ceremonia oficial, Suzzane había propuesto celebrar una fiesta más informal al aire libre e invitar al pueblo a festejar las nupcias reales, aunque aquello todavía tenían que discutirlo; Tear, como buena soldado que era, había tardado poco en señalar la pesadilla que supondría para la guardia real mantener la seguridad en una celebración tan abierta. Ya bastante difícil iba a ser preocuparse de la capilla, como para añadirle un patio o una plaza.

El día había sido especialmente largo para Luke: nada más salir de la última reunión de la corte (esta vez con unos emisarios de Malkuth que venían a negociar sobre las aduanas, un tema que siempre acababa en jaquecas para todos) había tenido que ir corriendo a ver al sastre real para la prueba de su traje, pero al llegar se encontró con que Natalia se le había adelantado y hasta que no saliera ella no podría pasar. Cuando por fin le había tocado el turno, el sastre parecía empeñado en clavarle cuantos alfileres fuera capaz; además, el elegante traje rojo lleno de complicados bordados dorados no le dejaba mucha libertad de movimiento y el joven, acostumbrado a ropas anchas o por lo menos más holgadas, se agobiaba con facilidad. Asch, por supuesto, no dejó de recordarle cada vez que tenía oportunidad lo infantil que era quejarse por algo así, pero cuando finalmente se quedaron solos esa noche en el dormitorio y el humor de Luke siguió estando por los suelos, se puso serio y decidió comprobar si su último experimento resultaba.

“Oye, réplica, no te duermas todavía.”

“Ah, Asch, por favor, ha sido un día horrible, déjame descansar...”

“Tengo algo que enseñarte. Si no consigo que veas nada, puedes irte a dormir. No tardaré mucho.”

Luke gruñó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Mieu los observaba a ambos en silencio, curioso.

-Vale, vale... ¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarme?

“Cierra los ojos y respira hondo.”

Luke obedeció. Asch se concentró en la oscuridad, buscando la luz a la que había estado dando forma durante las últimas semanas y rogando por que no hubiese desaparecido. Tras unos minutos consiguió dar con ella, una pequeña estrella flotando en medio del subconsciente de su réplica. Se centró en alcanzarla y traerla a la parte consciente de su mente, despacio, no fuera a ser que la brusquedad echase a perder sus esfuerzos...

… y de repente la luz pegó un fogonazo, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba de pie. No porque Luke se hubiera levantado de la cama, sino porque _él mismo_ estaba de pie, sobre un suelo invisible en medio de la penumbra de una habitación vacía y sin paredes. Se miró las manos, cubiertas por mitones gris acero con bordados amarillos y guantes negros, y se tanteó la cabeza, la cara, el cuerpo. Tenía el flequillo echado hacia atrás y el pelo retirado de la cara como solía ser su costumbre antes de morir, y vestía su uniforme negro y rojo de General Celestial. En la cadera notaba el familiar peso de su espada colgada al cinto, y aunque supuso que le resultaría inútil allí, su presencia le reconfortó. Después de comprobar que su imagen estaba en orden, alzó la mirada al frente.

Por fin, allí estaba, cara a cara con Luke... o algo así, vaya. Su réplica mostraba el mismo aspecto que en el mundo real en ese momento: la revuelta y larga melena pelirroja, apenas un tono más clara que la suya, se le desparramaba por los hombros y la espalda, con las puntas acariciando su cadera. Vestía un viejo y gastado pijama negro, y tenía los ojos cerrados y el gesto relajado. Asch sonrió levemente, lo había conseguido.

-Abre los ojos, réplica.

Luke pegó un bote y alzó la mirada de golpe, clavando sus ojos esmeralda en la imagen de su original. Abrió la boca, la cerró, volvió a abrirla, le señaló con un dedo tembloroso y la volvió a cerrar. Asch se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, expectante.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo demonios has...?- balbuceó la réplica. Sin darle tiempo a responder, alargó los brazos hacia él y le agarró de los hombros. Sus dedos se clavaron en las hombreras de cuero de Asch y sus ojos buscaron los de él, todavía incrédulos.

-Tranquilo, desecho, no es para tanto. Además, no sé de qué te sorprendes, después de todo esta imagen se basa en tus propios recuerdos- comentó el original.

-Es... ¡Es verte en sí lo que me sorprende, idiota!- exclamó Luke, agitándolo, y Asch se sorprendió al notar que aquello le mareaba. Parecía que había hecho un trabajo mejor de lo que pensaba creando aquel sitio y sus reglas-. Pero me alegro, la verdad.

-Ves mi cara cada vez que te miras al espejo, no me digas que la echabas de menos- observó el antiguo General Celestial arqueando las cejas. Luke torció el gesto.

-Ésa no es tu cara, es la _mía_ \- protestó, dejando caer las manos que hasta ese momento seguían en los hombros de su original.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Somos idénticos.

-No, perdona pero mi cara no grita a los cuatro vientos “si me estornudas encima estás muerto”.

-Mi cara no dice eso.

-No, claro, y la de Jade tampoco dice “soy la criatura más escalofriante que ha pisado Auldrant en milenios y me gusta serlo”, no te fastidia...

Asch no pudo evitar sonreír con eso.

-Bueno, dejando las caras de la gente aparte- dijo, cambiando de tema-, además de comprobar si esto funcionaba, quería preguntarte algo.

Luke alzó las cejas y entrelazó los dedos tras la nuca.

-Dispara.

-¿Tu mal humor de hoy es por la boda, porque te has levantando con el pie cambiado, o hay algo más?

La réplica desvió la mirada y dejó caer los brazos. Asch aguardó pacientemente.

-No se te escapa una, ¿eh?- murmuró el más joven-. No es exactamente la boda. Es para qué parece que la esté usando nuestro padre.

El mayor frunció el ceño. Por pura inercia, su mano izquierda buscó el pomo de su espada para descansar sobre él.

-No sé si te entiendo.

-Kimlasca tiene problemas, Asch. Con la Partitura, el pueblo confiaba en que sus gobernantes harían lo correcto, porque tenían marcado el camino que debían seguir. Sigue la Partitura, y todo el mundo vivirá feliz y contento. Pero ahora que no está, y las cosas además se complican... la gente empieza a cuestionarse si la Corona realmente está haciendo las cosas bien.

-Suena lógico, supongo; cuando no te han dicho dónde vas a acabar, lo lógico es dudar del camino. Pero no veo qué tiene que ver eso con la boda o con padre.

Luke alzó la mirada, y de repente pareció que el que le sacaba más de una década al otro era él, y no Asch.

-¿No lo ves? Ahora mismo, toda Baticul... no, todo Kimlasca-Lanvaldear está volcándose con la boda. La gente se pone a especular sobre dónde será, qué llevarán los novios, qué habrá en el banquete, dónde será la luna de miel... Y mientras tanto, nadie se pregunta si la gestión del país es buena o el rey se está equivocando.

Asch entreabrió los labios, sorprendido. Jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que su réplica llegaría a esas conclusiones por sí mismo. Aquel chico... realmente había crecido.

-Resumiendo, están utilizando la boda como una distracción- dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Luke, muy serio, asintió y cerró los ojos-. Y odias que te utilicen así.

-Odio que me utilicen, en general. Si es para algo bueno, me importa menos, pero no tengo nada claro que esto sea bueno- masculló. Asch no pudo evitar comprenderlo. Al más joven de los Fabre le habían utilizado demasiado en el pasado-. Y... estoy hecho un lío. Por un lado, no me gusta el bombo que le están dando a la boda, cómo nos están usando a Natalia y a mí para que la gente no se haga preguntas que seguramente no quieren contestar. Pero por otro... No sé, Asch. Tengo miedo de que, cuando el circo se acabe, sea a nosotros a quien nos toque responder.

El antiguo General Celestial alzó una mano hacia él, pero se lo pensó unos momentos. Comprendía perfectamente por dónde iban los sentimientos de Luke, quizá mejor de lo que le gustaría. Por un instante, una punzada de remordimientos se clavó en su interior. Él también le había utilizado y pensaba seguir haciéndolo. ¿Realmente era la persona adecuada con quien hablar de ello?

-Que la gente cuestione a sus superiores no es malo- dijo finalmente con seguridad, dejando caer la mano-. Eso es algo que Van me enseñó sin querer, y es una de las lecciones más importantes que me dio nunca. Lo que es malo es que un superior no sea capaz de justificar sus actos, ahí es cuando hay que empezar a preocuparse. ¿Tienes miedo de no poder responder de los tuyos? ¿Es que piensas hacer algo que no es justificable ante tu pueblo?

Luke alzó la cabeza, escandalizado.

-¡No, claro que no, yo...!

-¿Entonces por qué temes que cuestionen tus decisiones?

-Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de hacer lo correcto- admitió el joven a media voz-. Y de que empiecen a fijarse en todo lo que he hecho o hago mal, y de que olviden las cosas que sí hice bien, y de que...- se interrumpió, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos-. Y de que recuerden Akzeriuth.

Asch bajó la mirada y sus cejas se inclinaron apenas hacia arriba en un gesto de comprensión. Habían pasado más de tres años, pero la sombra de la ciudad minera seguía planeando de vez en cuando sobre su réplica, como un buitre aleteando sobre su presa. Nadie le había recordado el desastre que había causado, nadie había vuelto a culparle... y no hacía falta: el mismo Luke jamás había terminado de pasar página con aquello.

No era justo. Sí, había sido culpa suya, y sí, muchas vidas se habían perdido. Pero Luke había hecho otras cosas, cosas buenas que podrían haberle costado la vida y que él mismo parecía olvidar a veces. Había destruido el miasma, gracias a él Vandesdelca había caído y Lorelei volvía a ser libre. Kimlasca y Malkuth, incluso Daath, revocaron la Partitura por su causa, rompiendo las cadenas del destino impuestas a la humanidad. No era justo que siguiera pagando una deuda que ya estaba saldada.

Asch soltó un bufido y alzó los brazos, posando las manos sobre los hombros del otro pelirrojo con firmeza. Luke alzó la mirada, sorprendido, y el original clavó sus ojos verdes en los de su réplica.

-Escúchame, estúpido desecho, y escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo- dijo. Su voz, no obstante, sonaba con más suavidad que la que transmitían sus palabras-. En primer lugar, Akzeriuth pasó, sí, la pifiaste, y luego pagaste por ello en la Torre de Rem, en Eldrant, en el mismo núcleo del planeta. Deja de torturarte por eso. Sí, fue tu culpa, y sí, murió mucha gente. ¡Pero luego salvaste a otros muchos, maldición!

-Asch...

-¡No me interrumpas! En segundo lugar, ¿tienes miedo de que la gente se fije en lo que haces mal y olvide lo que haces bien? Bueno, para tu información, eso es lo que significa tener responsabilidades. Significa que todo el mundo se fijará en cada paso que des, y como te equivoques, te harán lamentarlo el resto de tu vida. En eso consiste gobernar, en hacer las cosas tan bien que no tengas que preocuparte por que duden de tus capacidades ni tu autoridad, ¿por qué te crees que el pueblo acepta a Natalia aunque no sea de sangre real? Porque se lo gana, día tras día, se gana su respeto y su cariño. ¿Eso es estresante? Pues sí, ¡claro que lo es! Y puede que seas una simple réplica que nació para morir en mi lugar, pero sobreviviste; y ahora que estás vivo, tu deber es hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedas. Si vas a ocupar mi puesto, lo vas a hacer bien, porque Kimlasca necesita un príncipe y es a ti a quien le toca serlo. ¿Me has entendido?

Luke tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a decir una palabra.

-Y por último- el tono de Asch, que había ido elevándose en los últimos momentos, volvió a suavizarse-, no tengas miedo de no saber hacer lo correcto. Lo harás, estoy seguro de que lo harás.

-¿Porque soy tu réplica?- probó Luke, sonriendo con algo de tristeza. Asch le apretó los hombros.

-No. Porque eres _tú_.

El más joven lo miró durante unos segundos, boquiabierto, antes de que una tímida sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Asch retiró las manos de sus hombros, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Luke rodeó su torso con los brazos y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, arrancándole el aliento durante un par de segundos.

-Gracias, Asch- murmuró en su hombro. Y en ese momento, otra punzada de culpabilidad le atravesó el pecho al mayor de los pelirrojos, impidiéndole devolver el abrazo y congelándolo en el sitio. Después de todo lo que le había dicho, ¿de verdad estaba bien ganarse así su confianza, teniendo en cuenta lo que pensaba hacer luego con él?

No, las dudas no eran una opción, se obligó a pensar. Daba igual lo que estuviera bien o mal, no podía quedarse para siempre atrapado dentro de Luke. Aquello ya no tenía que ver con la ética o la moral. Tenía que seguir adelante con su plan. No podía permitirse vacilar ahora que uno de los pasos estaba dado. Así que cerró los ojos al remordimiento y desterró cualquier pensamiento que no fuera de resolución fuera de su mente. No, no dudaría.

Dudar ya no era algo que pudiera permitirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeña aclaración de este capítulo: escribí este fic guiándome por el calendario de Auldrant, en el cual las semanas y los años duran más o menos lo mismo que los terrestres, pero los meses duran el doble (vamos, que un año en Auldrant dura los mismos días más o menos que en la Tierra, pero está dividido en menos meses). Si algo os chirría en cuestión de plazos temporales, seguramente sea por eso. Que aquí está todo pensao, TODO xDDDDDD


	8. VII- Costumbres

La luz del amanecer se colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana y le arrancaba destellos dorados al cabello de Natalia, desparramado sobre su cara y la almohada a partes iguales. Sin poder resistirse, le apartó el mechón que le tapaba los ojos y sonrió cuando la joven princesa soltó un gruñido y arrugó la nariz, haciéndose un ovillo para esconderse de la luz, todo ello de una forma demasiado adorable como para no sonrojarse al verlo... al menos, si una se llamaba Tear Grants.

La General Celestial suspiró y se incorporó en la cama, tapándose recatadamente con las sábanas pese a que no había nadie más que ellas dos en el amplio y ordenado dormitorio. Buscó con la mirada su uniforme, que como de costumbre habría acabado en algún sitio inalcanzable sin salir de debajo de las sábanas, y dejó escapar un segundo suspiro al comprobar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas: la capa corta colgaba de los ganchos de la pared junto a uno de los abrigos de Natalia, las botas se habían ido de excursión bajo la cama con los guantes y la túnica estaba tirada sobre una silla junto a la ventana. En cuanto a la ropa interior, de una de las cómodas colgaba lo que podría ser su sostén, o sus medias, o su sostén enredado en sus medias.

A veces pensaba que Natalia lo hacía a propósito. La ropa de una persona no acababa en sitios tan insólitos por casualidad, por muy fogosa que fuera la noche.

Como de costumbre, se levantó de la cama llevándose la sábana consigo para cubrirse y se puso a recuperar su ropa. También como de costumbre, Natalia se despertó en ese momento y la observó ir y venir por el dormitorio con gesto somnoliento.

-Buenos días- bostezó, incorporándose sin que pareciera importarle que no había nada cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Y tan buenos.

-¿Intentando escabullirte otra vez sin que me entere?

-Dentro de media hora vendrá alguien a despertarte- se limitó a responder Tear. Natalia hizo un mohín.

-Lo sé. Pero podrías quedarte un poco más.

La joven castaña sonrió y detuvo su peregrinación en busca de su ropa para sentarse a su lado y acariciarle la mejilla. Natalia cerró los ojos y apoyó el rostro contra su palma.

A veces creía que aquello no era más que un sueño, uno del que temía despertar. Cada mañana que amanecía junto a Natalia, en su elegante y luminosa habitación pintada de sosegantes tonos azules, era un sueño demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Y sin embargo, era real. Llevaba ya un mes en Baticul, y no había dormido ni una sola noche en la habitación de invitados que le habían asignado en palacio. Y no se arrepentía: escasas eran las oportunidades que tenía de pasar tanto tiempo con la princesa, viviendo una en Daath y la otra en la Capital de la Luz.

Sacudió la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Natalia antes de levantarse de nuevo para terminar de vestirse. Tenía que regresar a su habitación antes de que los sirvientes se levantasen y fueran a despertarla.

Tear Grants era una persona extremadamente disciplinada, y probablemente gracias a eso nadie había descubierto jamás el pequeño secreto que compartían las dos jóvenes. Nunca se permitía un desliz frente a ojos u oídos ajenos, nunca cedía ni a sus propios deseos si no estaba segura de que nadie podía verlas u oírlas, y cuando estaban en el palacio mantenía controlados los horarios de los sirvientes para asegurarse de que jamás la sorprenderían donde no debía estar. Durante dos años y medio, les había funcionado de maravilla: nadie habría sospechado siquiera de las dos amigas que de vez en cuando pasaban unos días de vacaciones en casa de la otra. Curiosamente, si dos hombres dormían juntos aunque fuese sólo una noche, ya estaban bajo sospecha, pero si eran dos mujeres, no pasaba nada, al menos mientras amaneciesen vestidas. Tear no entendía dónde estaba la diferencia, pero les venía de perlas.

Mientras se afanaba en buscar su sostén (el que estaba enredado con sus medias en lo alto de la cómoda resultó ser el de Natalia), una parte de sus pensamientos voló hacia el pasado. Todo había empezado más de dos años atrás. Era el primer aniversario de demasiadas cosas: la caída de Eldrant, la derrota de Vandesdelca, la ruptura con la Partitura, la desaparición de Luke, la muerte de Asch... En Daath se estaba celebrando una ceremonia de homenaje a los caídos. Todo el mundo estaba allí, en el gran salón de la catedral, cantando a la memoria de los vencedores y los vencidos por igual. Todos... menos ella.

Tear se había negado a asistir. Sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría derrumbándose. Sus pérdidas todavía estaban demasiado recientes, las heridas aún no habían sanado del todo, y sabía que una ceremonia así las abriría de nuevo sin remedio. Así que había huido a los campos de las afueras, hasta que sus pasos la llevaron a uno de los bosques cercanos. Allí, sus entrenados oídos captaron el inconfundible chasquido de un arco al ser disparado. Intrigada, lo siguió hasta dar con su origen, que no era otro que Natalia, vestida con el elegante traje azul marino que se suponía que iba a llevar a la ceremonia y acribillando mecánicamente un árbol a flechazos. En cuanto vio su gesto ausente, Tear supo que estaban allí por lo mismo. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, y cuando el carcaj se vació de saetas, Natalia se apoyó contra el árbol más cercano.

-No has ido a la catedral- comentó.

-Ni tú- replicó la castaña.

-No pienso aparecer por allí.

-Yo tampoco.

Cruzaron una mirada, y entonces, ambas hablaron prácticamente a la vez:

-¿Luke?- preguntó Natalia.

-¿Asch?- inquirió Tear. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, y sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña carcajada sin alegría escapó de sus gargantas. Natalia se deslizó hasta sentarse junto a Tear en el suelo y se apoyó contra su hombro. En aquel momento, las dos eran iguales. Ni heroínas, ni una princesa y una soldado, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo dos chicas que pasaban su día a día en soledad pese a estar rodeadas de gente, dos jóvenes enamoradas de alguien que no volverían a ver. Era una sensación extraña, pero a su vez, reconfortante. La sensación de que por una vez, no estaban solas.

Al principio, todo había empezado como una mera necesidad de aferrarse a algo, de saber que la otra las necesitaba para no caer en la depresión. Las dos se apoyaban en la otra, unas veces por cartas, otras veces pasando juntas unos días de vacaciones en la tranquilidad de Ciudad de Yulia o en las aguas termales de Keterburg. Con el tiempo, las heridas de ambas se fueron cerrando, y Tear olvidó el duelo que las había unido. Dejaron de compartir su dolor por el pasado, pero siguieron siendo amigas. Y un día que estaban en las saunas de la ciudad de las nieves, la joven castaña se sorprendió a sí misma pensado en lo atractiva que era Natalia con aquel traje de baño que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación.

Durante semanas lo negó, por supuesto, porque ella formaba parte de la Orden de Lorelei, de los Caballeros del Oráculo, y no podía permitirse desviaciones como esa. Pero cada vez que se encontraba con Natalia, algo dentro de su pecho saltaba, recordándole quién iba reemplazando poco a poco a Luke en su corazón. Poco después empezaron las indirectas, comentarios ambiguos de la joven princesa cuando estaban a solas, de esos que se pueden interpretar de tantas formas que al final uno no sabe cómo reaccionar. Durante un mes, Tear creyó que se estaba volviendo loca, y en cierto modo, así era. Y siguió negando lo que en el fondo sabía que sentía, hasta que una de las cartas que envió a Natalia no obtuvo respuesta durante dos semanas. Tear escribió y escribió, pero la princesa de Kimlasca no contestaba. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el primer _Albiore_ que saliera hacia Baticul para ir a buscarla, porque en su cabeza se estaban formando mil paranoias de qué podría haberle pasado a Natalia, ésta apareció en la puerta de su habitación en Daath.

Tear, por supuesto, negó para sí misma el inmenso alivio que sintió al verla sana y salva. Negó la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba mientras Natalia entraba en su cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, quejándose sobre lo ocupada que había estado por culpa de algo relacionado con la aduana de Kaitzur y disculpándose por no haber podido escribir. Negó el calor que invadió su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven rubia estaba a apenas centímetros de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa curiosa.

Pero no pudo seguir negando nada de eso cuando Natalia se puso de puntillas y atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

Se sonrojó levemente al recordarlo. Había sido tan torpe en aquel entonces... Incluso después del primer beso, se había empeñado en que aquello estaba mal, que no debería albergar tales sentimientos hacia Natalia, hacia otra mujer. No le había costado tanto aceptar a Natalia en su vida como aceptarse a sí misma. Pero con el tiempo, la culpa se había ido desvaneciendo, y ahora, mirando atrás, sólo se arrepentía de no haber dado ella misma el primer paso.

-Me acabo de acordar, Tear, ¿cuándo tienes que probarte el vestido?- preguntó Natalia de repente, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

Tear sacudió la cabeza y terminó de vestirse.

-¿Qué vestido?

-El de dama de honor, por supuesto.

-Ah, ése. Esta tarde, si no recuerdo mal. ¿Vendrás?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Vas a estar preciosa!

-No tanto como tú. Luke va a ser la envidia de todos los hombres solteros de Auldrant.

Natalia esbozó una sonrisa pícara, pero en sus ojos había aparecido una sombra.

-¿Y tú qué?- dijo, levantándose y paseando una uña impecable por el pecho de la joven castaña-. ¿No le tendrás envidia, también?

Tear sonrió y atrapó su mano, que iba camino de desabrocharle la capa que acababa de colocarse.

-En absoluto- susurró, antes de apropiarse de sus labios durante unos momentos-. Tengo que irme, te veo en el desayuno.

La sombra en los ojos de la princesa había desaparecido. Tear, sin más dilación, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y tras comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo, se deslizó en silencio de vuelta a su habitación, donde terminó de colocarse bien la ropa y se recogió el largo cabello castaño en una trenza alta. Exactamente cinco minutos después, una sirvienta llamó a su puerta para avisarle de que el desayuno estaba listo. Puntual como un reloj, como de costumbre.

La suya con Natalia era una relación curiosa. La disciplina de Tear no sólo se manifestaba en su autocontrol y su obsesión por la seguridad de su secreto, también afectaba a su forma de ver el asunto de la boda. Para la pragmática General Celestial, la palabra “celos” carecía de significado. Desde su punto de vista, el matrimonio de Natalia y Luke no era más que una convención, un pacto que simplificaba las cosas a la hora de considerar la sucesión al trono de Kimlasca. Significaba que ahora vivirían en la misma casa, tendrían más libertad legalmente para decidir por el otro y nadie intentaría ganarse la mano de ninguno de ellos. Y eso era todo, porque no había que ser un lince para darse cuenta de que Luke no estaba enamorado de Natalia, y ésta... Bueno, teniendo en cuenta quién se despertaba a su lado desnuda cada mañana desde que estaba allí, la joven rubia definitivamente tampoco estaba enamorada _de Luke_. Así que Tear se tomaba todo el asunto de la boda con tanta ilusión como lady Suzzane, pues significaba que la princesa estaba un paso más cerca de lo que siempre había ansiado: el trono de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. Sus deberes como heredera al trono, sus responsabilidades para con su pueblo, la hacían feliz. Y eso era lo importante.

La princesa, sin embargo, no lo veía así. Tear era consciente de ello: no importaba cuántas veces lo hablasen, Natalia seguía sintiéndose culpable por casarse con otra persona. Seguramente porque durante toda su vida había estado prometida a alguien a quien de verdad quería, y de alguna manera asociaba el matrimonio al amor. Tal vez temía que Tear pensara que quería más a Luke que a ella, o que se distanciaran después de la boda. Ambos temores eran completamente infundados, como no se cansaba de explicarle, pero la princesa no terminaba de comprender su punto de vista. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por lady Suzzane, seguramente ni siquiera se habría atrevido a pedirle a Tear que fuese su dama de honor. La General Celestial, una vez más, consideró el asunto de forma pragmática: a ojos del resto del mundo, ella era la mejor amiga de Natalia, así que lo justo sería que fuese ella su dama de honor. La joven rubia había mostrado sus reticencias, pero finalmente se lo había pedido, y a Tear realmente le hacía ilusión estar a su lado ese día.

Además, lady Suzzane era un cielo de persona, y la pobre mujer estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda para organizarlo todo a tiempo. Y Tear, siendo la completa perfeccionista que era, estaba dispuesta a que la boda de su amante fuese memorable. Además, también era la boda de Luke, y ambos se merecían una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Luke. Ése era otro punto. El chico era demasiado ingenuo si creía que sus amigas seguían atascadas en el pasado. No se daba cuenta de que Natalia, aunque siguiese echándole de menos a menudo, había dejado de llorar a Asch hacía ya mucho tiempo; ni de que el beso que Tear le había robado cuando volvió era simplemente para comprobar si quedaba algún rastro del amor que llegó a sentir por él en su día. No quedaba nada de eso, por supuesto, pero su pequeño experimento le sirvió para comprobar otra cosa: que Natalia, al contrario que ella, _sí_ era celosa. _Extraordinariamente_ celosa. Tear le había explicado lo que quería hacer antes de poner su idea en práctica, le había expuesto sus motivos, y aparentemente la joven rubia lo entendía; por aquel entonces, la ya General Celestial seguía siendo asaltada por las dudas sobre sí misma de vez en cuando. A Natalia, aparentemente, le parecía bien que se aclarase... pero después de aquello, había estado varios días bastante irritante e irritable, soltando de vez en cuando algún que otro comentario mordaz sobre el tema, haciéndose de rogar más de lo normal antes de ir a la cama y otros pequeños detallitos que por separado no tenían mayor importancia pero en conjunto resultaban evidentes.

En cualquier caso, aquello quedaba muy lejos para ambas. Tear no tenía ya ninguna duda sobre sí misma. La única incertidumbre ahora era cómo decirle la verdad a Luke. Porque se enteraría tarde o temprano, eso era inevitable, y ambas preferían que fuese en una confesión antes de que las sorprendiese en una situación comprometida. Tear podía memorizar los horarios de cada sirviente, tener controlada cada vía de escape en caso de que una huida rápida fuese necesaria, controlarse en público y en privado todo lo que hiciera falta, pero ni siquiera ella era infalible. No con Luke en la ecuación, al menos; el pelirrojo parecía tener una habilidad innata para pillarla por banda.

Por lo menos, a Tear le quedaba siempre la baza de los dos años que estuvo desaparecido para evitar las posibles preguntas incómodas hasta el día en que ella misma supiese que podía responderle sin miedo al rechazo. Hasta entonces, pensaba seguir con su costumbre de acostarse cerca de la medianoche y levantarse al amanecer para poder robarle cuantas horas fuese posible a Natalia.

Ese mismo día, sin embargo, sus pacíficos planes iban a verse totalmente truncados.

 

Era ya por la tarde y Tear estaba en una de las salas de estar de palacio, una habitación pequeña con un mueble-bar de madera vacío desde hacía años y un tresillo cubierto de terciopelo granate que habían designado para las pruebas de los trajes de boda. El sastre real, un hombre ya entrado en años con pelusa gris alrededor de una brillante calva, dedos llenos de cicatrices en forma de puntitos y pequeños ojos azules escondidos tras unas gafas igual de pequeñas, comprobaba que el vestido estuviese bien ajustado a su silueta. El traje era sencillo, de color marrón claro con bordados dorados, lleno de vuelo en la falda pero bastante ceñido en el cuerpo. El escote en cuello de barco le dejaba los hombros al aire, y en los brazos iba a llevar un par de guantes hasta el codo a juego con el resto del conjunto. Con su pelo aún no sabían qué hacer, lo más probable era que acabase dejándoselo suelto. Y seguramente iba a tener que llevar un corsé debajo de todo aquello, cosa que no le hacía demasiada gracia. Los tacones a juego con el vestido ya le importaban menos.

Natalia, sentada en el sofá del tresillo, la observaba en silencio con una sonrisa mientras el sastre parloteaba sobre la necesidad de disimular la atlética complexión de Tear porque según él “tanto músculo no resultaba muy femenino”. Tampoco era para tanto, en realidad, o al menos ella no se veía tan fuerte. Años de entrenamiento en los Caballeros del Oráculo no pasaban en balde, obviamente, pero aun así...

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron al sastre de repente, que maldijo y fue a abrir la puerta, pero Natalia se le adelantó. Al otro lado aguardaba uno de los sirvientes más jóvenes de la casa, un chico moreno y bajito que a juzgar por la forma en que se agarraba el bajo de la casaca del uniforme, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Su Alteza, perdón por... por la interrupción. Es que hay... Ha venido alguien que quiere hablar con la coronel de locrio Tear Grants, Alteza. Y tiene prisa.

Natalia frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada a la aludida, que ya se estaba quitando el vestido con ayuda del sastre.

-¿Y quién es, si puede saberse?- preguntó, moviéndose de forma que le tapase el interior de la habitación al joven sirviente, un gesto que no pasó inadvertido para Tear.

-La coronel de locrio Notta Irene, Alteza, de los Caballeros del Oráculo. Ya... ya he avisado a Su Majestad también, y la he hecho pasar a la sala de audiencias. A nuestra visitante, no a Su Majestad. Bueno, a Su Majestad también, pero...

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- interrumpió Natalia. Tear, que ya había terminado de vestirse, cruzó una mirada preocupada con ella. ¿Por qué habían mandado a una General Celestial a hablar con la joven castaña, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ésta estaba de permiso?

Tras despedirse del sastre, ambas se dirigieron de inmediato a la amplia sala de audiencias, donde había más gente de lo que esperaban. En la tarima al final del salón, flanqueado por dos tronos vacíos y gigantescas estatuas de bronce, con el emblema de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear a sus espaldas, estaba el rey Ingobert sentado en el trono real con gesto serio, y a los pies de la escalinata que conducía a él dos hombres pelirrojos y una figura totalmente vestida de negro aguardaban. Al acercarse, Tear pudo ver que los dos pelirrojos eran el duque Fabre y Luke; a la figura de negro la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia como su homóloga de la segunda división de los Caballeros del Oráculo.

Apodada por todos como la _Muerte Silenciosa_ , Notta Irene debía de tener, pese a su baja estatura y su constitución delgada, por lo menos seis años más que Tear. Contrastando vivamente con su nívea piel y dándole un aspecto siniestro estaban su cabello corto y negro como la obsidiana, sus enormes e inexpresivos ojos del mismo color y tan cortantes como el mencionado vidrio, y su uniforme oscuro y holgado con bordados azul marino, compuesto por una vaporosa túnica de mangas acampanadas, una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga bajo ésta y una capa larga con el emblema de la Orden en dorado a la espalda y unos bordados parecidos a los que había llevado Asch por delante en azul oscuro. Aparentemente no iba armada, pero Tear la conocía bien y sabía que bajo sus anchas ropas escondía siempre un arsenal de dagas y sicas tan pequeñas como mortíferas.

-Coronel, la estábamos esperando- saludó el rey Ingobert al verlas entrar. Tear hizo una reverencia-. Su compañera, aquí presente, trae un mensaje de gran relevancia, pero ha preferido no desvelarlo hasta que estuviésemos todos.

-Tear- saludó Notta con una inclinación de cabeza que la castaña correspondió.

-Notta. ¿Qué te trae a Baticul?

-Órdenes y pésimas noticias- respondió la _Muerte Silenciosa_. Su voz suave, baja y tranquila tenía un curioso efecto relajante, pero ni eso consiguió mitigar la conmoción que causaron sus siguientes palabras-. La Llave de Lorelei ha sido robada.

Luke se puso pálido y Natalia volvió a cruzar una mirada preocupada con Tear. El duque Fabre apretó la mandíbula, pero fue Ingobert quien tomó la palabra:

-Tengo entendido que la Llave de Lorelei estaba siendo custodiada en Ciudad de Yulia, y que este hecho no había sido divulgado públicamente- dijo con voz grave-. ¿Cómo ha podido suceder algo así?

-No lo sabemos. Ciudad de Yulia es inexpugnable de por sí, y desde que está bajo la protección de la Orden, debería serlo más todavía- respondió Notta-. Por eso estoy aquí. General Celestial Grants, se te ordena volver de inmediato a Daath y presentarte ante el General Dórico Blacksen para recibir instrucciones más detalladas sobre el asunto. Vizconde Luke fon Fabre- la morena se giró hacia él, sobresaltándole-, vuestra presencia ha sido solicitada también.

-¿En calidad de qué exactamente se requiere a mi hijo?- interrumpió el duque, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Luke.

-No se me ha comunicado qué papel se espera que cumpla, pero no es el de acusado, si eso es lo que teméis. Daath también solicita que se envíe a un embajador con poder de decisión que represente a Kimlasca-Lanvaldear en el gabinete de crisis que se ha convocado.

Tear miró a Natalia, pero esta ya tenía la vista fija en su padre, que tras unos momentos de meditación asintió para sí mismo y dirigió la mirada hacia Notta.

-Mi hija Natalia será nuestra embajadora- anunció.

-Majestad, con vuestro permiso- intervino el duque Fabre, dubitativo-, con la boda de nuestros hijos tan cerca, no sé si es buena idea enviarlos a ambos.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, las decisiones que les concernían están ya tomadas. La coronel de locrio Grants ha sido de gran ayuda durante su estancia en palacio.

-Gracias, Majestad. Siento no poder seguir ayudando, de todos modos.

-No es ningún problema; mi hermana puede encargarse del resto- sonrió Ingobert-. Está decidido, pues. ¿Deben partir de inmediato, coronel, o podemos ofrecerle nuestra hospitalidad esta noche?

-Me honrará aceptar vuestra oferta, Majestad. El viaje es largo; partiremos mañana a primera hora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y tras unos cuantos capítulos de relativo "sosiego" y "paz espiritual", que empiece la fieshta :D Por cierto, os dejo por aquí la dirección de la referencia que hice de Notta y el pedazo de cosplay que se hizo de ella una amiga mía hace unos años (ha sido la única vez que alguien ha hecho cosplay de un personaje original mío y no os imagináis la ilusión que me hizo *.*). Así os resultará más fácil ponerle cara a este personaje:  
> Referencia visual: https://www.deviantart.com/sanae94/art/Notta-Irene-reference-525784533  
> Mi amiga, maravillosa con su cosplay: https://www.deviantart.com/shiranaitenshi/art/CDR-What-do-you-expect-to-say-548027464  
> Mi amiga, aún más maravillosa con su cosplay: https://www.deviantart.com/shiranaitenshi/art/CDR-Place-to-Relaxation-548026312  
> Me vais a disculpar, pero parece que AO3 no mantiene los enlaces. Aun así, si copiáis y pegáis en la barra de direcciones de vuestro navegador, debería salir sin problema.


	9. VIII- Robo en el hogar de los custodios

Por quinta vez en lo poco que llevaban de día, Luke maldijo para sus adentros a los Generales Celestiales, a todos y cada uno de ellos, y su predilección por los madrugones.

Primero, Asch lo había despertado cuando Rem apenas asomaba por el horizonte, en vez de esperar unos minutos a que se levantase él mismo por su propio pie. Luego se había encontrado a Notta, aquella mujer tan siniestra, esperándolo a la entrada de la mansión nada más terminar de desayunar, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se escaqueaba. Y ahora, mientras sobrevolaban el mar en uno de los _Albiores_ de Kimlasca, Tear no dejaba de darle conversación justo cuando intentaba dormir. Lo hacía a propósito, estaba más que claro.

“Es para que estés alerta al desembarcar y no parezca que acabas de salir de la cama” comentó Asch tras el último monosílabo seguido de un gruñido que había soltado Luke como respuesta a los intentos de la joven por mantenerle despierto.

“¿Y tú por qué te pones de su parte? Necesito dormir, el día ha empezado demasiado pronto...”

“Han robado la Llave de Lorelei, desecho, tendrás tiempo para dormir cuando resolvamos esto.”

“¡Asch, por favor, que estamos en medio de la nada! ¿Qué más da que me eche un sueñecito en lo que llegamos a Daath o no?”

En su regazo, Mieu, felizmente dormido, soltó un ronroneo como para hurgar más aún en la herida. Y Luke juró para sí que si no llegaban a su destino deprisa alguien iba a salir por la ventanilla más próxima, aunque todavía no tenía claro quién exactamente.

Afortunadamente, el piloto era uno de los alumnos más aventajados de Noelle y el viaje fue razonablemente corto. Al llegar a Daath aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de las afueras, un pequeño descampado circular donde se había construido un edificio bajo y chato para resguardar al _Albiore_ de Daath y a posibles visitantes. En aquel momento había un hangar vacío, pero el piloto tenía que volver a Baticul inmediatamente así que no llegaron a ocuparlo.

Notta los condujo por la ciudad sin una palabra en dirección a la Catedral. Las amplias calles daáthicas, llenas de gente yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá, rebosaban actividad a aquellas horas de la mañana. De vez en cuando alguien se paraba a saludarles, sobre todo a Tear, que parecía ser bastante apreciada entre los locales. Notta también recibía sus muestras de respeto de entre la multitud, aunque se limitaba a aceptarlas con cortesía y seguir su camino sin decir nada.

“Esperaba que a los Generales Celestiales se los tuviese en menor estima, la verdad” comentó Asch en algún momento.

“No me extraña, te has perdido muchas cosas. Los actuales son bastante respetados, la verdad. Tras lo del maestro Van, los Caballeros del Oráculo estaban para el arrastre, hizo falta reconstruirlos casi desde cero. No eran más que un montón de soldados estupendamente entrenados que no tenían a quién obedecer. El Gran Maestro Nerim fue quien se encargó de todo: asumió temporalmente el mando, nombró al miembro más fuerte de cada división General Celestial y les dio tres meses para conocerse y elegir a un General Dórico de entre ellos cinco. Al que salió elegido le cedió el mando de los Caballeros, y listo. Hay que reconocerlo, eso lo hizo bien. Ya no hay gente nombrada a dedo, todos se han ganado su posición” sonrió Luke. Él no había estado allí en aquel entonces, pero Tear le había dado todos los detalles de lo ocurrido.

“¿Cinco divisiones, has dicho? En mis tiempos eran seis.”

“Oh, lo sé. La sexta división se disolvió.”

Asch guardó silencio unos momentos.

“Era la mía” dijo finalmente. Luke se rascó la nuca.

“También lo sé. Por eso se disolvió, en realidad, porque ya no estabas tú para liderarla. Supongo que... nadie quería reemplazarte.”

El antiguo General Celestial calló y Luke sonrió, satisfecho. Aquella era una de las pocas cosas que, pese a haberse guardado en secreto oficialmente, todo el mundo sabía. Asch había actuado de espaldas a los Caballeros del Oráculo, por lo que no se le podía homenajear abiertamente, pero sin duda merecía algún reconocimiento por todo lo que había hecho. Disolver su división había sido una forma discreta de manifestar que no habría manera de encontrar un sucesor que estuviera a su altura.

La Catedral, con sus imponentes muros de tonos oscuros, se alzaba ya ante ellos, y su silencioso interior no tardó en aislarlos de los ruidos de las transitadas calles. Luke se estremeció mientras Notta los guiaba por los intrincados pasillos y escaleras. Había algo en la elegancia de la sede de la Orden, en el juego de luces y sombras que creaban las vidrieras de las ventanas, en el solemne silencio que reinaba en todos los rincones, que le infundía un profundo respeto por sus moradores. De vez en cuando se cruzaban con alguno de ellos, pero nadie se esforzaba por entablar conversación.

La General Celestial los condujo hasta una habitación de los pisos superiores, donde llamó a la puerta (sencilla dentro de la elegancia de Daath, no destacaba sobre las demás del pasillo). Una voz masculina indicó desde el interior que estaba abierto y la mujer se hizo a un lado.

-Adelante, por favor. Yo me retiro- dijo. Tear asintió, y tras darle las gracias, abrió la puerta y la comitiva entró.

Se trataba de una sala de reuniones. Iluminada por varias lámparas y la luz multicolor que entraba por una vidriera al final de la habitación, estaba prácticamente ocupada por una mesa alargada de madera clara con numerosas sillas dispuestas alrededor, todas vacías. Junto a la vidriera había una alta y robusta figura que se giró a mirarles en cuanto los oyó entrar. Como cada vez que lo veía, Luke tuvo que contener un sobresalto.

Recard Blacksen, General Dórico y Comandante de los Caballeros del Oráculo, llevaba el mismo uniforme que en su día había pertenecido a Vandesdelca, aunque varias tallas más grande y sin los picos de tela rígida que sobresalían de los hombros. Era un hombre de edad difícil de precisar, espaldas anchas y constitución fuerte, con la estatura de uno de los enormes armarios que usaba Natalia para guardar sus innumerables vestidos. Su rostro estaba esculpido en toscos ángulos rectos y de no ser por sus amables ojos verdes habría resultado amenazante. Tenía la piel tostada y una corta melena rubia que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, y de su espalda colgaba un espadón que puesto al lado de Luke apenas era un par de centímetros más bajo que el pelirrojo.

“Es... extraño. Se parece a Van, pero al mismo tiempo...”

“Es totalmente distinto. Lo sé, pensé lo mismo cuando lo conocí. Pero no te dejes engañar, es un pedazo de pan.”

-Bienvenidos a Daath- saludó el Comandante. Su voz grave y profunda sonaba tranquila, como el ronroneo de una bestia dormida-. Tear, disculpa que haya tenido que terminar con tu permiso tan abruptamente, pero las circunstancias lo requieren.

-No importa, señor. Creo que a Luke ya lo conoce, pero permítame presentarle a Natalia, princesa de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear; ha venido en representación de su reino- dijo Tear. Natalia inclinó la cabeza y Recard correspondió a su saludo con una reverencia antes de acercarse.

-Es un honor, Alteza. Lamento que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias.

-Lo mismo digo, Comandante.

-Vizconde- Recard se giró hacia Luke-. Gracias por venir.

-No es nada, aunque no sé muy bien por qué estoy aquí- replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que nadie le había dicho aún por qué requerían su presencia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Natalia ya estaba allí para representar a Kimlasca. Pero Blacksen no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues de nuevo sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Luke sonrió al ver quiénes entraban. Florian, vestido con la sotana de Maestro Fónico; seguido por Anise, que no había cambiado absolutamente nada en aquellos años; y finalmente, Jade, que hizo un saludo militar en cuanto entró y después cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Luke! ¡Qué rápido habéis llegado!- saludó Anise-. Anda, y os habéis traído a Mieu también. ¡Hola, chiquitín!

-Vaya, vaya, parece que no hay manera de librarme de vosotros- comentó Jade, sacudiendo la cabeza. Florian los saludó tímidamente con la mano que no aferraba su cetro en forma de diapasón.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Jade?- inquirió Luke alzando una ceja. El aludido se colocó bien las gafas sobre la nariz.

-Malkuth me envía de embajador. Comandante Blacksen, como siempre es un placer verle.

-Lo mismo digo, General Curtiss. Bien, ahora que estamos todos, tomemos asiento- indicó Recard, sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa. Tear se sentó a su derecha y Florian a su izquierda, mientras que Anise se quedó de pie tras éste-. Tenemos asuntos importantes de los que hablar.

Los demás tomaron asiento también. Luke, en vista de que Mieu se estaba portando bastante bien, dejó que el cheagle flotara hasta instalarse entre las coletas de Anise, que no perdió la oportunidad de hacerle alguna carantoña.

-Como imagino que ya os habrán dicho mis Generales Celestiales- empezó Recard, poniéndose serio-, la Llave de Lorelei, que hasta hace poco se mantenía custodiada en Ciudad de Yulia, ha sido robada. El Gran Maestro Nerim se encuentra en el hogar de los custodios en este momento, intentando adelantar trabajo con la investigación para cuando lleguemos, y me ha encargado reunir a un equipo para ayudar a esclarecer qué ha ocurrido exactamente, además de un comité que pueda gestionar esta crisis desde nuestra sede aquí en Daath o el lugar que consideremos oportuno, llegado el caso.

-Con permiso, Comandante- intervino Jade-. ¿Podría decirnos exactamente qué se sabe hasta el momento?

-Por supuesto. La Llave estaba siendo custodiada en una de las cámaras selladas de seguridad en Ciudad de Yulia. Hace dos noches, en el cambio de guardia de las doce, el relevo informó de irregularidades en el sello fónico de la entrada a las cámaras, y siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad en estos casos, ayer por la mañana se procedió a abrirlo bajo la supervisión de uno de mis Generales Celestiales, Giore Vlas. Cuando se accedió a la cámara, la Llave ya no estaba. Tras ello, procedimos a convocarles a ustedes y el Gran Maestro partió hacia Ciudad de Yulia con unos cuantos Caballeros del Oráculo para ayudar en la investigación. Eso es todo por el momento.

-¿Algún sospechoso?- inquirió Natalia, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, pero no hemos encontrado pruebas que los señalen. Es más una hipótesis probable que otra cosa- admitió Recard-. Desde hace un tiempo ha aparecido en Daath un grupo radical que reclama una nueva Partitura. Según ellos, la causa de la crisis que atraviesa Auldrant actualmente es la revocación de la anterior, y sostienen que con una Partitura las cosas volverán a su cauce. Se hacen llamar “Siervos de Lorelei”, y lamentablemente tienen bastante influencia entre los sectores más conservadores del pueblo.

Luke asintió, había oído hablar de ellos. Su influencia en Kimlasca no era tan grande como en Daath, pero de vez en cuando conseguían convocar alguna manifestación. Aunque de ahí a entrar a robar en las cámaras selladas de Ciudad de Yulia...

-Sospechamos que se puedan haber hartado de pedir y hayan decidido moverse por su cuenta- continuó el General Dórico-. De ser así, habrían robado la Llave para invocar a Lorelei y hacer un segundo pacto con él.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la mesa mientras las implicaciones de las palabras de Recard calaban en los presentes. Luke, por un momento, se quedó congelado. Después de tanto tiempo, tanta sangre derramada... ¿de verdad alguien quería repetir la historia?

“¿Es eso posible siquiera?” preguntó Asch, inquieto. El joven de los Fabre se apresuró a salir de su estupor y repetir su pregunta en voz alta:

-¿Pero eso se puede hacer? ¿Invocar a Lorelei y obligarle a hacer otra Partitura?

Esta vez, quien tomó la palabra fue Tear, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo:

-Se puede hacer, desde luego. Lo sabemos porque ya se ha hecho antes, pero fue cuando tú no estabas- dijo-. Se reunió a los líderes de Daath, Malkuth y Kimlasca y se decidió utilizar la Llave para invocar a la conciencia del séptimo fonón, pero no se hizo para pedir una nueva Partitura.

-¿Y entonces para qué?- preguntó Luke, curioso. Tear alzó la mirada hacia él.

-Con la Tormenta Planetaria detenida y gran parte de nuestra civilización dependiendo de las artes fónicas, necesitábamos saber por cuánto tiempo más íbamos a disponer de ellas, y qué hacer cuando los fonones disponibles se agotasen. Afortunadamente, gracias a que Lorelei ya no está encerrado en el núcleo del planeta, todos los fonones fluyen con total libertad sobre la superficie de éste y no es necesario ningún mecanismo como la Tormenta Planetaria para renovarlos. En resumen, podemos seguir usando artes y máquinas fónicas sin temor a que un día dejen de funcionar.

-Ésa fue la única vez que se ha invocado a Lorelei, y los que estaban en aquel entonces recordarán los meses de negociaciones y papeleo que hubo que pasar antes de tomar la decisión- siguió Recard-. Recurrir a la conciencia colectiva del séptimo fonón es una medida extraordinaria que se acordó utilizar únicamente en situaciones de extrema necesidad. La forma de hacerlo se mantiene en secreto, pero en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, me temo que debemos dudar de si sigue siendo así.

-Tenía entendido que para invocar a Lorelei eran necesarios los himnos fónicos de Yulia- comentó Jade-. Y Tear, aquí presente, es la única persona viva capaz de entonarlos. Sin su colaboración no debería ser posible, ¿no?

-En efecto, y eso es un punto a nuestro favor- asintió Blacksen-. Pero no por ello debemos bajar la guardia. La Llave de Lorelei es una reliquia de gran poder, y aunque los Siervos no sean capaces de darle el uso que pretenden, hemos de recuperarla cuanto antes. No conocemos con exactitud su potencial ni qué otras utilidades podrían darle esos fanáticos.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló sobre ellos, y de nuevo fue Luke el que lo rompió. Había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle en todo aquello.

-¿Y qué papel cumplo yo en todo esto?- preguntó-. Porque no me ha llamado como embajador de Kimlasca, Comandante Blacksen, eso está claro.

-Muy perspicaz- sonrió Recard-. En efecto, vizconde Fabre, no le he convocado como representante de su patria, sino como heredero del poder de Lorelei.

Luke se tensó, y pudo notar que Asch hacía un tanto dentro de él. A su lado, Natalia apretó los puños, y frente a ella, Tear miró a su superior, sorprendida. Los únicos que parecieron no inmutarse fueron Anise, Florian y Jade.

-Creía que la Partitura había sido revocada- dijo el joven pelirrojo con cautela-. ¿No estamos aquí precisamente para evitar que se escriba otra?

-Así es. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de quién es usted, vizconde, ni de lo que es capaz- respondió Recard-. Su frecuencia fónica es idéntica a la del séptimo fonón, y mientras que el resto de séptimos fonistas necesitamos a un compañero para desatar una hiperresonancia, usted solo es capaz de hacerlo; no sólo eso, sino que además es capaz de controlarla, por lo que he leído. Por supuesto, sé que la revocada Partitura hablaba de un noble pelirrojo que heredaría el poder de Lorelei, pero tengo entendido que ni usted es técnicamente ese noble ni debería estar aquí hoy si nos guiamos por lo que dicen las palabras de Yulia- añadió, con una sonrisa afable-. No me guío por supersticiones ni profecías, vizconde, yo sólo me atengo a los hechos. Y según los hechos, usted ostenta un poder que podría resultarnos útil para resolver este asunto.

Luke guardó silencio, algo más tranquilo. Recard Blacksen tenía esa tendencia a que sus palabras fuesen malinterpretadas, tal vez por culpa de su predecesor en el cargo que ocupaba, pero en realidad era un buen hombre y un buen Comandante. Tenía que acostumbrarse a volver a confiar en aquel uniforme blanco con bordados marrones y dorados.

-Bien, y ahora que ya están todos enterados de todo y nuestros papeles están claros- dijo Recard, posando las manos en la mesa con energía-, esta tarde partiremos a Ciudad de Yulia para unirnos al Gran Maestro en la investigación. El Maestro Fónico y su Guardiana permanecerán aquí en Daath hasta nuevo aviso, si os parece bien- añadió, mirando a Florian y Anise-; no nos conviene tener a las dos cabezas de la Orden de Lorelei fuera de la capital.

-Por supuesto- asintió Florian.

-Cuidaremos de que nada se desmadre en vuestra ausencia- añadió Anise, sonriendo.

-Perfecto, entonces. Partiremos después de comer; por el momento, pueden retirarse a descansar. Tear, encuéntrales a nuestros invitados habitaciones, si lo requieren.

-Sí, señor.

 

Natalia y Tear pasaron el resto de la mañana paseando por Daath, pero Luke aprovechó para echarse una siesta en una de las habitaciones que les había ofrecido el General Dórico Blacksen. O esas eran sus intenciones, pero como Asch no parecía muy dispuesto a quedarse en la oscuridad de su sueño durante dos horas y no le dejó pegar ojo, el pelirrojo acabó vagabundeando por los laberínticos pasillos de la Catedral con Mieu en un hombro y un General Celestial extrañamente parlanchín detrás de su cabeza.

Todo empezó al doblar una esquina, cuando Asch soltó algo sospechosamente parecido a una risa disimulada y Luke le preguntó al respecto. Su original no tardó en responder:

“¿Ves ese rincón de ahí? A Dist se le cayó justo allí el aceite de una de sus máquinas fónicas la noche antes de que lo nombraran General Celestial. El pobre estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, Sync llegó a convencerle de que le expulsarían del cuerpo por haber ensuciado el pasillo. Y lo peor es que se lo creyó durante varias horas, no he visto a nadie tan histérico en mi vida.”

Ésa fue la primera de una larga retahíla de historias, a cuál más extraña y ridícula, todas de los años que había pasado Asch en Daath. Eran bastante entretenidas, y parecía haber una anécdota para cada rincón de la Catedral. Pronto, Luke se sorprendió a sí mismo pidiendo más historias.

“¿Por qué no me sorprende, viniendo de Sync?”

“Sí, típico de él. Legretta le echó la bronca en cuanto se enteró. Y hablando de la _Rápida_... Uy, no, ésa no quieres saberla.”

“¿El qué no quiero saber? ¿Alguna pifia tuya que no quieras contarme?”

“Oh, no, mía no, de Van.”

“Hm, eso suena interesante. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Legretta?”

De haberle tenido delante, estaba seguro de que Asch habría esbozado una sonrisa traviesa... pero dándole la espalda para que no le viera, probablemente.

“Bueno, vale, te enseñaré el sitio. En la próxima bifurcación, gira a la derecha, la tercera puerta a la izquierda.”

Luke, intrigado, obedeció, encontrándose de repente ante la puerta de un despacho que conocía de anteriores visitas a Daath. En la puerta había una placa que rezaba: _General Dórico Recard Blacksen_.

“¿Has estado alguna vez en ese despacho, réplica?”

“Sí, una vez, cuando me presentaron al Comandante. ¿Por?”

“¿El escritorio sigue siendo uno de madera negra con patas de ligre talladas?”

“Ahm... Sí. ¿Qué más da eso?”

“Ah, desecho, si supieras la de cosas que ha visto ese escritorio... Informes secretos, libros escritos en ispaniense antiguo, las tetas de Legretta...”

Luke estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva y Mieu se apretó las orejas contra el cráneo con las patas delanteras.

-¡Mieu no debería estar oyendo eso, _mieu_! ¡Son cosas de mayores, _mieu_!

“Espera, espera, espera... Me estás diciendo... ¿Me estás diciendo que pillaste a...?”

“A Van montándoselo con Legretta, sí. Me acababan de nombrar General Celestial y fui a su despacho a entregar papeleo, y en ese escritorio me los encontré, en plena faena. Legretta no me miró a la cara en una semana, y Van me hizo jurar que jamás se lo contaría a nadie. Ni que hiciera falta, en realidad; estaba claro que esos dos estaban más liados que...”

-¡ _Mieu_ , _mieu_ , _mieuuuu_!

Luke estaba tentado de canturrear como el cheagle para evitar oír a Asch, pero éste estaba dentro de su cabeza, y contra eso poco podía hacer. Así que, intentando no pensar en el dichoso escritorio, siguió caminando, con su original relatando de vez en cuando alguna otra anécdota vergonzosa. Algunas consiguieron arrancarle una buena carcajada; Asch debía de haber tenido la peor suerte del mundo en lo que a encontronazos se refería.

“Creo que empiezo a entender tu problema con el sexo.”

“¡Yo no tengo ningún problema con el sexo, estúpido desecho! Además, ¡¿qué demonios me estás contando tú?! ¡Que no tienes ni once años, no me toques la moral!”

“Anda, tienes razón. ¡Oh, por los siete fonones! Asch, gracias, de verdad, gracias. Me acabas de dar munición para la próxima vez que Guy se meta conmigo; puedo contraatacar diciendo que es un pederasta. ¡Gracias, en serio! Siempre me quedo sin nada que replicarle, es frustrante.”

“Ah, por favor, que alguien vuelva a matarme.”

-¡¡ _Mieuuuu_ , _mieuuuu_ , _mieuuuuuuuuuuuu_!!

Luke se rió y acarició la cabeza del pobre cheagle, que seguía esforzándose en no oír nada de su conversación “de mayores”. La verdad, aquello le había sorprendido. Jamás se habría imaginado paseando por la sede de la Orden de Lorelei con Asch contándole batallitas de los años que había pasado allí. Tampoco se había imaginado nunca cómo habrían sido esos años, pero parecían haber tratado bien a su original en Daath.

“Tienes un montón de historias de este lugar.”

“Bueno, viví aquí durante mucho tiempo.”

“Asch... ¿Lo echas de menos? Vivir aquí, quiero decir.”

Asch dejó escapar un suspiro.

“No seas idiota, réplica” murmuró. “Sólo te estoy contando las historias con final feliz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo... CSI: Ciudad de Yulia.


	10. IX- Las sombras que acechan

El viaje entre Daath y Ciudad de Yulia no llegó a una hora a bordo del _Cygnus_. Era una nave daáthica acorazada relativamente pequeña y ligera, sin el arsenal de guerra que había albergado el _Tártaros_ en su día y más diseñada para la velocidad que el potencial ofensivo. Asch agradeció la rapidez de ésta; no deseaba permanecer cerca de la sede de la Orden más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

Luke podía encontrar entretenidas sus historias sobre Daath, porque él había puesto mucho cuidado en cuáles le relataba. No le había hablado de la férrea y asfixiante disciplina de los Caballeros del Oráculo, ni de los abusos de poder de los otros Generales Celestiales, ni las burlas de éstos hacia las “Cenizas de la Llama Sagrada”. Tampoco había mencionado las órdenes que jamás habría querido obedecer, o las noches en vela aprendiendo a usar el séptimo fonón para curarse una espalda en carne viva por los latigazos, o la sangre propia y ajena que había derramado intentando hacerse un lugar en aquel oscuro mundo y por causa de la cual se había ganado el sobrenombre de _Sanguinario_. Todas esas historias jamás se las contaría, ni a la réplica, ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a Natalia, que en aquellos momentos caminaba entre Luke y Tear por los corredores de Ciudad de Yulia, con Jade y Blacksen delante y unos cuantos Caballeros del Oráculo detrás como escolta.

Incluso ahora que los rayos de la reina del día lo bañaban, el hogar de los custodios seguía teniendo un aspecto cerrado y subterráneo. La ciudad, hecha de corredores y habitaciones amplias pero sin ventanas en su gran mayoría, no se parecía a ningún otro lugar que hubiese en Auldrant, excepto tal vez la abandonada Torre de Rem. Conservaba un aire de otro tiempo totalmente distinto al momento en el que vivía el resto del mundo, y las fuertes medidas de seguridad que se habían activado tras el robo acentuaban aún más la sensación de reclusión. Pero pese a todo aquello, Asch prefería estar apartado del mundo en Ciudad de Yulia que rememorando viejos (y no siempre buenos) tiempos en Daath.

Teodoro, el alcalde del lugar y abuelo de Tear, los recibió en el ayuntamiento de inmediato, y tras los saludos pertinentes, los condujo hasta los niveles inferiores de la ciudad, inundados de un ambiente todavía más cerrado y cargado que el de las plantas de la superficie. Allí abajo los corredores se volvían más estrechos y laberínticos para dificultar posibles incursiones, y cada pocos pasos era necesario abrir alguna cerradura cuya llave sólo tenía Teodoro. Tras unos minutos de marcha en silencio, por fin llegaron a una zona donde el pasillo se ensanchaba lo suficiente para albergar a la decena de guardias de pesada armadura y afiladas espadas que custodiaban una puerta abierta que daba a otra habitación. Los guardias los dejaron pasar a una seña de Teodoro, y Asch pudo ver por primera vez en su vida la antesala de las cámaras selladas.

Era una enorme habitación de techo alto con la planta en forma de octógono, con siete puertas metálicas sin cerradura ni picaporte de ninguna clase, una en cada pared, más la puerta de entrada. En el techo y en el suelo podían verse otras catorce trampillas más de iguales características. Parecían totalmente normales, pero para Asch y Luke, siendo como eran séptimos fonistas, resultaba evidente que no lo eran: una gran concentración de fonones rodeaba todas las puertas y trampillas, entrelazados de forma que dibujaban una tupida red de sellos fónicos que no dejaba ninguna abertura... salvo la que rodeaba una de las trampillas, abierta de par en par, alrededor de la cual había una multitud congregada. Entre ellos, Asch reconoció la sotana púrpura del Gran Maestro, aunque la cara del que la llevaba le resultaba totalmente desconocida.

Nerim era un hombre algo más joven que su predecesor en el cargo, pero enjuto y delgado como un palo. Tenía el pelo negro azulado bastante corto y unos ojos rasgados un par de tonos más claros que no tardaron en aterrizar sobre ellos con preocupación. Blacksen, tras dedicarle un saludo militar, se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones:

-Gran Maestro, le presento a Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear y Luke fon Fabre. Al General Jade Curtiss ya lo conoce, según creo.

-Así es, en efecto- respondió Nerim, con una reverencia que Natalia y Luke correspondieron-. Gracias por venir tan rápido, Altezas. General, gracias a usted también. ¿Ha venido Tear también?

-Aquí estoy, Maestro.

-Bien, pues venga, manos a la obra. Por aquí- indicó, conduciéndolos hasta la trampilla abierta-. Como podréis ver los que estéis bendecidos por el don de Lorelei, el sello fónico que protege estas cámaras está en perfectas condiciones, salvo por el punto obvio. No es una de las primeras trampillas que uno se encuentra nada más entrar aquí, y desde luego, no señalamos ninguna de las cámaras de forma que se pueda saber lo que hay dentro. Parece que sabían lo que querían llevarse y dónde estaba, pero no nos explicamos cómo es eso posible.

Jade se agachó junto a la trampilla, colocándose bien las gafas y examinando la abertura con los ojos entrecerrados.

“Ve a donde está él, desde aquí no veo bien qué hay” pidió Asch. Luke se acercó hasta el General de Malkuth y se inclinó sobre el agujero perfectamente circular del suelo. Al lado estaba la trampilla, una plancha metálica perfectamente lisa y redonda.

-¿Cómo se cierra esto?- preguntó el pelirrojo, curioso. Teodoro se acercó también y se agachó. Tras hacer salir a unos cuantos soldados que estaban inspeccionando el interior de la cámara, cerró los ojos y extendió las manos sobre el agujero. Murmuró rápidamente algo que Asch no llegó a entender, pero lo que sí captó fueron los fonones que se agrupaban sobre la placa metálica, que se levantó y se deslizó hasta cerrar la abertura con un ruido de succión. Los fonones se entrelazaron alrededor de la trampilla como en el resto de la habitación, formando durante unos instantes un glifo luminoso que después se apagó; y no eran sólo séptimos, los otros seis también participaban en el sello, aunque no tenían tanto peso-. Vale... ¿Y cómo se abre?

Teodoro, con la paciencia y el estoicismo que lo caracterizaban, volvió a murmurar algo incomprensible y los fonones se separaron limpiamente. La placa de metal soltó otro ruido de succión, se levantó y volvió a deslizarse hasta descubrir la entrada a la cámara, tras lo cual el alcalde se levantó y se apartó. Pero esta vez, a la tenue luz del glifo que volvió a formarse durante unos momentos, Asch pudo ver algo.

“Réplica, hay algo en el metal.”

“¿Qué?”

“En el borde que está más lejos de Jade. Fíjate bien, hay una... mancha, o algo así.”

Luke se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza hasta lograr verlo. Sí, ahí estaba, junto al borde de la plancha, apenas visible si no se miraba desde cierto ángulo o cuando se la iluminaba directamente: una huella dactilar.

-¿Luke?- inquirió Natalia, extrañada. El pelirrojo se incorporó y señaló la irregularidad en la superficie mate.

-Hay una huella en el metal- anunció-. Y por lo que hemos visto, no hace falta tocarlo para abrir la puerta, ¿no? ¿Por qué hay una huella ahí, entonces?

-Es una señal- respondió la joven princesa de inmediato. Asch sonrió para sus adentros, ésa era la Natalia que él conocía-. Una marca. Así sabían dónde entrar, alguien les señaló la cámara que querían.

Nerim se puso pálido.

-No es descabellado- admitió-. Pero... Pensar que tenemos a un infiltrado en la Orden, y en la misma Ciudad de Yulia... Porque ha tenido que ser alguien de aquí, ni siquiera yo sé en qué cámaras hay reliquias y cuáles están vacías.

-Un momento, ¿hay cámaras vacías?- preguntó Luke, sorprendido.

-Claro que sí. No existen suficientes tesoros para llenarlas todas, y así las que están vacantes actúan de señuelo. Nadie que no sea nativo de Ciudad de Yulia y trabaje en estas cámaras podría saber cuáles contienen algo más que aire y oscuridad- respondió Nerim.

El alcalde asintió para confirmar sus palabras. Jade alzó la vista y arqueó las cejas levemente.

-Bueno, eso permitirá reducir la lista de sospechosos. ¿Podemos entrar a echar un vistazo?- añadió, señalando el interior de la cámara.

-Por favor- indicó Teodoro-. Cuidado al bajar, el suelo está más lejos de lo que parece.

Jade fue el primero en deslizarse hacia el interior, y Luke lo siguió enseguida. La habitación tenía forma de triángulo isósceles, y efectivamente era más alta de lo que parecía: una vez que se bajaba al suelo resultaba casi imposible alcanzar la trampilla del techo sin ayuda de una cuerda o una escalera como la que había colocada en aquellos momentos. La cámara no estaba iluminada más que por la luz que entraba por la trampilla, pero Jade solucionó el problema enseguida sacando una pequeña piedra fónica. La luz de ésta reveló unas paredes cubiertas por espejos que desconcertaron a Luke y Asch durante unos segundos, y en el extremo opuesto a la trampilla, una especie de arcón de piedra tallado directamente en el bloque de mármol que cubría el suelo. La tapa estaba abandonada en un rincón, y en el interior sólo había un mullido cojín de terciopelo rojo. Alrededor del arcón de piedra blanca podían verse los vestigios de lo que había sido un poderoso sello fónico.

“Hay que reconocerlo, quien quiera que diseñase este sitio hizo un buen trabajo” murmuró Asch. “Todo está calculado para dificultar los robos, retrasar a los ladrones en su huida o ayudar a identificarlos después.”

“Y aun así, se han llevado la Llave de Lorelei. Si han sido los Siervos esos, deben de tener más fondos de lo que imaginábamos; esto no se hace con cuatro galds.”

-El arcón tenía un sello fónico independiente del de la antesala- comentó Nerim, que acababa de bajar seguido por Tear-. Una vez más, haría falta un séptimo fonista para abrirlo, y no uno cualquiera.

-Ya veo...- susurró Jade, rodeando el arcón y examinándolo por todos lados. Luke, intrigado, lo siguió.

-¿Qué buscas, Jade?

-No lo sé, algo que se les haya podido pasar a los demás. ¿Podrías echar una ojeada tú también, por si acaso? Los jóvenes tenéis una vista envidiable.

Luke sonrió levemente y obedeció, aunque no sabía muy bien qué estaba buscando. Asch hizo otro tanto, pero ninguno de los tres consiguió encontrar nada.

-La huella de la trampilla ha sido lo único que se han dejado, me temo- oyeron decir a Jade en algún momento-. Al menos, de lo que yo puedo ver.

“Sé algún arte que podría servir en estos casos” comentó el antiguo General Celestial. “Claro que... Sin poder controlar este cuerpo, poco puedo hacer.”

“Hm, a mí no es que se me den muy bien esas cosas, la verdad. ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme?”

Asch se guardó su descontento para sí, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba.

“Si te portas bien, a lo mejor me lo pienso” respondió a regañadientes.

Tras terminar de inspeccionar la cámara, volvieron a la antesala, retiraron la escalerilla de madera y Teodoro selló la trampilla. Tear se ocupó después de sacar una impresión de la huella que había en la placa de metal.

-Tal vez podamos utilizarla para identificar al menos a quien señaló la cámara- explicó, guardándose la impresión. Pero Nerim sacudió la cabeza, pesaroso.

-Tardaríamos demasiado si vamos por esa vía, mucho me temo que hay demasiados sospechosos.

-No sólo eso- intervino Jade, muy serio-. Esto no lo han podido hacer una o dos personas. Aunque capturemos al gancho, nada nos asegura que podamos sacarle la identidad o el paradero de sus compañeros. La huella puede servirnos de confirmación, pero no podemos basarnos sólo en eso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?- preguntó Luke. Estaba ansioso por ayudar, Asch se lo habría notado a la legua incluso sin estar dentro de su cabeza.

-Doblar la vigilancia aquí para asegurarnos de que lo ocurrido no se repita, por lo pronto- respondió Blacksen-. No sé ustedes, señores, pero yo cada vez estoy más convencido de que los Siervos de Lorelei tienen algo que ver con esto.

-No es el único, Comandante- asintió Natalia, pensativa-. Pero no tenemos ninguna prueba contra ellos. Tal vez podríamos volver a Daath y tratar de rastrear sus movimientos.

-¿Pero cómo pensáis hacer eso, princesa? Si cualquiera de nosotros empieza a preguntar por ellos, los pondremos sobre aviso.

“Los Alas Oscuras” respondió Asch de inmediato. Luke frunció el ceño.

“¿Esos bandidos a los que pagabas cuando lo del maestro Van?”

“Sí. Noir es de fiar, te lo garantizo. Al menos, mientras dura el dinero. Y seguro que se acuerda de mi cara, por ser tú podría hasta hacerte precio de amigo.”

-Podríamos recurrir a los Alas Oscuras- sugirió Luke en voz alta. El silencio que se apoderó de la sala hizo evidente que no a todo el mundo le parecía tan buena la idea-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se habrán disuelto, no?

-No, no, claro que no. Pero vizconde, ¿os dais cuenta de quién estáis hablando?- se apresuró a responder Nerim, nervioso-. Los Alas Oscuras viven al margen de la ley, son delincuentes. ¿Quién nos asegura que no son ellos quienes están detrás de todo esto? Tienen los fondos para ello, desde luego.

-¿Y para qué iban a querer ellos la Llave de Lorelei, vamos a ver? No es algo que pueda permanecer oculto en el mercado negro durante mucho tiempo, y en cuanto se supiera, les traería más problemas que soluciones- observó Luke-. Además, hace casi cuatro años, cuando sucedió lo del maestro Van, trabajaban para Asch. Y todos nos acordamos del buen trabajo que hacían siempre, ¿no?

-Por “Asch” supongo que te refieres a Asch el _Sanguinario_ \- comentó Blacksen, alzando una ceja. Luke asintió-. Nada de eso consta en los archivos de los Caballeros del Oráculo, no sabía que había tenido contacto con los Alas Oscuras.

-Por supuesto que no- sonrió Natalia-. Asch no querría que se le relacionase con esa gente oficialmente, igual que nosotros. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que, tal y como dice Luke, hicieron un trabajo estupendo para él.

Nerim cruzó una mirada primero con Tear, que asintió, y luego con Recard, que se encogió de hombros. Finalmente, el Gran Maestro suspiró.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero espero que vos sepáis contactar con ellos, vizconde, porque ninguno de los miembros de mi Orden se verá relacionado con esos proscritos.

“¿Sabes cómo contactar con ellos?”

“¿Crees que te lo habría sugerido si no fuera así? ¡Claro que sé cómo!”

-Bien, me ocuparé de eso yo mismo- asintió Luke.

-Permite que te acompañe- dijo Jade, limpiándose las gafas con el borde de la capa-. Me gustaría asegurarme de que no intentan nada raro, con lo inocentón que eres podrían aprovecharse para estafarte.

-Gracias, Jade, pero de eso puedo ocuparme yo- intervino Natalia antes de que Luke tuviera tiempo de fulminar al General de Malkuth con la mirada.

-Debo insistir, Alteza.

-Y yo también, General Curtiss.

Asch los observó aguantarse la mirada unos segundos, como si forcejearan, hasta que al final (y sorprendentemente) Jade se retiró.

-De acuerdo, pero mantened ambos los ojos bien abiertos. Y procurad que no os reconozca la gente.

-Que sí, Jade, que sí, que no somos novatos. Por los siete fonones, si es que a veces pareces mi padre.

-Oh, entonces me callo ya. Respeto mucho a Crimson fon Fabre, y el mérito de haberte aguantado durante tantos años sólo le pertenece a él.

 

Volvieron a Daath a la mañana siguiente en el _Cygnus_ , tan rápido como a la ida. Asch se había pasado todo el viaje dándole vueltas al asunto del robo, que ocupaba sus pensamientos hasta tal punto que cuando quiso darse cuenta llevaba dos días de retraso respecto a lo previsto con su pequeño plan. Tampoco es que encontrase muchas oportunidades para poner en práctica el siguiente paso: por más que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría cómo tomar el control de alguna de las extremidades de Luke sin que éste se diera cuenta. Había pensado en empezar por hacer que se le cayeran cosas no muy importantes de las manos, pero seguramente acabaría quedándose con la duda de si era por su causa o por la propia torpeza de su réplica.

Se estaba distrayendo demasiado con los problemas de Luke, tenía que volver a centrarse en su estrategia. Y no debería haberle sugerido contactar con los Alas Oscuras, ahora que lo pensaba, porque indicarle cómo encontrarlos y qué decirles lo distraería aún más. Por desgracia ya no había marcha atrás, así que sus intentos de recuperar la libertad tendrían que verse aplazados.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Luke y Natalia se agenciaron ropas más discretas y escondieron sus rostros bajo sendas capuchas antes de salir al mercado de Daath en busca de los bandidos a los que iban a contratar. Asch los hizo pasear por calles demasiado estrechas para la cantidad de gente que las transitaba y asomarse a cada bocacalle de mala muerte que encontraban, cosa que después de dos horas empezó a no gustarle nada a Natalia, cuyos nudillos estaban ya blancos sobre su arco.

-Luke, ¿estás seguro de que sabes a dónde vamos?- preguntó por enésima vez tras mirar en otro callejón vacío.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Pero cómo sabes qué hacía Asch para contactar con ellos?

-Por nuestra conexión, ya te lo he dicho. Él también podía ver lo que yo hacía, ¿recuerdas?- Bueno, eso no era del todo mentira.

-¿Y no sería mejor buscar en Chesedonia?

-Natalia, da igual dónde los busques, esos tipos están en todos lados. Salvo en Ciudad de Yulia y porque hace falta un permiso especial para entrar, que si no, allí los tendrías también.

-Aun así, creo que...

“¡Ahí está!” exclamó Asch de repente. En el campo visual de Luke acababa de entrar un niño andrajoso de apenas trece años que se movía entre la multitud como una sombra. No llamaba la atención si uno no lo estaba buscando a propósito: revuelto pelo castaño oscuro, bajito, delgado... Pero Asch se acordaba de su cara, aunque ahora tuviese más granos que la última vez que lo vio. “Seguidle, ¡rápido!”

Luke se apresuró a agarrar de la muñeca a una sorprendida Natalia y tirar de ella en pos del niño, que desapareció por una callejuela. O eso parecía, pero Asch no se dejó engañar.

“Gírate y mira hacia arriba antes de que te tire algo.”

Luke obedeció, y allí estaba el crío, encaramado al balcón de una casa con una piedra lista ya en la mano, aunque sorprendido de que le hubiesen descubierto.

-¡Oye, oye, deja esa piedra, no queremos hacerte daño!- exclamó Luke rápidamente, alzando las manos.

-Baja de ahí, muchacho, es peligroso- añadió Natalia, preocupada, pero el niño sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Y vosotros quiénes sois, eh?

“Quítate la capucha, réplica, y que te vea bien la cara.”

Luke se descubrió el rostro y se apartó los mechones de cabello escarlata de la cara, alzando la mirada hacia el chico. Éste se quedó congelado unos momentos y la sonrisa se le borró de golpe de la cara.

-Señor Asch- murmuró-. No... No es posible, la jefa dijo que estaba... muerto.

-Tu jefa tenía razón- dijo el pelirrojo a media voz. El niño entrecerró los ojos.

-Claro, tú eres... el _otro_. La jefa tenía razón, sois idénticos- comentó, alzando las cejas-. Buscas a los Alas Oscuras, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

“Saca el dinero y no seas demasiado explícito. Y sobre todo, no digas que necesitas ayuda.”

El joven obedeció. Con parsimonia, sacó una bolsa de cuero y la lanzó al aire para volver a atraparla después, haciendo que el tintineo de las monedas del interior captase toda la atención del niño.

-Lo mismo que quería Asch en su momento- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. El chaval esbozó una media sonrisa y se bajó ágilmente del balcón con un salto-. Información, principalmente.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, un gesto travieso pero con un deje de profesionalidad.

-¿A quién quieres encontrar, jefe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os dejo por aquí una ilustración de Nerim y Recard, para que les pongáis cara ya del todo: https://www.deviantart.com/sanae94/art/Nerim-and-Recard-505261205 Ya sabéis, copiad y pegad en la barra de navegación, que AO3 no deja poner enlaces. ¡Hasta el miércoles!


	11. X- Caminos que se cruzan

Mientras esperaban noticias de los Alas Oscuras, Luke y Natalia permanecieron en Daath, aprovechando la ausencia del Gran Maestro Nerim para ponerse al día con Anise en condiciones. Por la noche, la joven Guardiana, tras dejar a Florian durmiendo y asegurarse de que nadie los seguía, se encerró con los dos nobles kimlascanos en una sección restringida de la biblioteca de la Orden donde nadie los molestaría ni oiría por casualidad su conversación. Tras cerciorarse una vez más de que estaban solos, Anise se dejó caer en una mesa de trabajo con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Te has vuelto muy paranoica, Anise- comentó Luke. La chica alzó una mirada cansada.

-Prueba a ser el Guardián de un Maestro Fónico que en realidad no lo es, mientras intentas que nadie lo averigüe y tratas de llegar a su puesto. Es muy estresante, ¿sabes?

-Sé un par de cosas sobre el estrés, la verdad- replicó Luke, sonriendo levemente-. En cualquier caso, ¿qué tal se apaña Florian con el puesto?

Anise sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

-Ese chico no tiene remedio- suspiró-. No tiene ni idea de artes fónicas normales, no hablemos ya de daáthicas, lo único que tiene de Maestro Fónico es que sabe leer la Partitura. Y ahora que está revocada, de poco le vale eso...

-Pues en la reunión se le veía bastante resuelto- intervino Natalia, ojeando las estanterías de libros que se perdían entre las sombras del techo.

-Porque le he enseñado bien, naturalmente- respondió Anise, hinchando el pecho con orgullo-. Puede que no posea el poder de Ion, pero tiene las mismas ganas de aprender y de ayudar que tenía él. Y me estoy encargando de que sepa comportarse como quien todos creen que es, porque la Orden no está ahora mismo para más crisis.

-Cierto, te quería preguntar... ¿Cómo has conseguido mantener en secreto que es una réplica? De hecho, ¿cómo es que no ha trascendido nada de las otras seis réplicas de Ion?- preguntó Luke, poniéndose serio. Anise se enrolló el índice en uno de sus rizos oscuros distraídamente.

-No es tan difícil, en realidad. Lo bueno que tenéis las réplicas es que sois condenadamente iguales a vuestros originales- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. La gente está acostumbrada a la cara de Florian, y como Ion tenía una salud tan precaria, utilizamos esa excusa cada vez que hace falta apartarle de alguna situación comprometida. Por supuesto, Tear ayuda un montón, y el General Dórico Blacksen también.

-¿El Comandante sabe que Florian es una réplica?- intervino Natalia, sorprendida. A Luke no le sorprendió tanto, porque después de todo, Recard era el sucesor de Van. Tenía acceso a mucha información clasificada de lo que había ocurrido con su antiguo maestro, incluso sabía que el mismo Luke era una réplica, ¿por qué no iba a saber lo de Florian también?

-Claro que lo sabe, necesito su apoyo para mantener todo esto en pie. El único que no tiene ni idea es Nerim, porque con lo _bien_ que le caen las réplicas, si se entera...- la Guardiana agitó la mano dando a entender que se podía armar una buena.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo, Anise. ¿Sigues con la idea de convertirte en Maestra Fónica?- preguntó el pelirrojo. La aludida se volvió hacia él, desconcertada.

-Claro que sí, pero ese cerdo de Nerim no me lo está poniendo nada fácil. Por lo visto no quiere que le mande una chica, dice que ese puesto no está hecho para mujeres. Y eso que Yulia Jue era una mujer... Es un cretino.

-Tiene algunas ideas un poco retrógradas- aceptó Natalia, despegando su atención de la estantería que estaba fisgoneando durante unos momentos-, pero no me negarás que está haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo la Orden a flote.

-Ay, si es que ése es el problema- bufó Anise, agitando la cabeza-. No necesita que la mantengan a flote, lo que necesita es tocar fondo de una vez para poder volver a subir. La gente que nos sigue está confusa porque no saben si sin la Partitura la Orden de Lorelei tiene algún significado. Nerim se empeña en mantener la calma, pero lo que necesitamos es caos. Un caos que permita construir una nueva Orden, con unos nuevos principios que vuelvan a servir para ayudar a la gente a vivir felices, con nuevas normas internas... y menos prejuicios.

-En otras palabras, una revolución- simplificó Luke, alzando las cejas. Anise sonrió, satisfecha, y le guiñó un ojo.

-Eso mismo.

-¿Eso es lo que intentas hacer?

-Exacto.

-¿Y por qué no has desvelado entonces que Florian no es el verdadero Ion?- preguntó Natalia-. Eso te despejaría el camino al puesto de Maestra Fónica y causaría el revuelo que quieres, ¿no?

-¿Qué dices, princesa?- exclamó la Guardiana, escandalizada-. Ya os lo he dicho, Nerim odia a las réplicas. Florian correrá peligro si lo hago. Y no se trata sólo de causar revuelo, es mucho más que eso. Se trata de... de desestabilizar la Orden de arriba a abajo, cargarse todas y cada una de las ideas que tenía la gente sobre ella, darle un golpe tal a la cúpula que la única manera de reconstruirlo todo sea desde cero. Para eso, tengo que hacerlo en el momento adecuado, y por supuesto, tengo que saber con certeza que puedo poner a Florian a salvo. No quiero... No pienso arriesgar así su vida.

En los ojos de Anise brilló un destello de tristeza, pero en seguida fue reemplazado por decisión. Luke no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido la chica en aquellos años, pese a que físicamente no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

-Lo que quieres hacer es sumamente complicado- observó Natalia-. Pero si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar, tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional.

-¿Hablas por ti y el resto de nuestro viejo equipo o por Kimlasca, princesa?- inquirió Anise. Ella alzó la barbilla.

-Hablo por mí y por el resto de tus amigos; y por mi país, cuyos ciudadanos necesitan ver que es posible seguir avanzando sin la Partitura. Si Daath lo consigue, Malkuth y Kimlasca-Lanvaldear lo lograrán también.

Anise sonrió con malicia, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos podía verse un destello de agradecimiento.

-Ya hablas como toda una reina, Natalia. Cuidado, Luke, o tu chica acabará robándote los pantalones a la que te descuides.

 

Los Alas Oscuras tardaron apenas tres días en contactar con ellos. Asch le había sugerido que se paseara de vez en cuando por el mercado para que les fuera fácil encontrarle, pero no fue necesario: en el desayuno, escondida en su servilleta, encontró una nota. Estaban en el comedor de los altos cargos de la Orden, en una mesa apartada de las demás, pero por si acaso Luke hizo desaparecer la nota en el interior de las mangas de su uniforme de vizconde y esperó a estar a solas para leerla. Apenas era una línea escrita en tinta negra con trazos llenos de florituras: _En el mismo callejón, a la hora de comer. Puedes traerte a la rubia_. En el reverso, alguien había estampado un beso, alguien con unos labios claramente femeninos pintados de rojo carmesí.

“Vaya, vaya, sí que has despertado su interés” comentó Asch tras leer la nota.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Conozco bien esos labios, réplica. Vas a ver a Noir en persona, y si se molesta en acudir ella misma, es que el asunto le ha llamado mucho la atención.”

Luke cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el espacio mental que había creado Asch para verse las caras. Seguía en la misma penumbra que la última vez, y la imagen de su original tampoco había cambiado.

-Así que conoces bien los labios de Noir, ¿eh?

Debió de pillar desprevenido al otro pelirrojo, a juzgar por su expresión atónita. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la cara de Luke.

-No sé qué quieres decir con...

-Claro que lo sabes, hombre- interrumpió el más joven, atreviéndose a rodearle los hombros con un brazo en actitud cómplice-. Quién lo diría, y yo que pensaba que no eras capaz de mirar a una mujer que no fuese Natalia...

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando tú ahora, imbécil?!- Asch se lo quitó de encima y le dio la espalda, pero a Luke no se le había escapado el tono rojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas.

-Vamos, Asch, es normal, no se puede estar esperando a una persona para siempre. Aunque no imaginaba que te gustasen las chicas malas...

-¡Vete al infierno, maldito desecho! ¡No he tocado a Noir en mi vida, lo que pasa es que todas las notas me las mandaba firmadas así! ¡Deja de insinuar cosas sin sentido!

Luke estalló en carcajadas y volvió al mundo real, donde esbozó una sonrisa. Era tan fácil sacar a Asch de sus casillas que no podía resistirse a hacerlo de vez en cuando. Un buen rato después, mientras Natalia y él se encaminaban hacia el mercado, el otro pelirrojo seguía refunfuñando en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

En el callejón no les esperaba el niño con el que habían hablado días atrás, sino una figura sentada sobre las cajas de madera que había por allí tiradas y envuelta en una vieja capa. Luke, por precaución, se llevó la mano izquierda a la empuñadura de su espada, pero la figura se descubrió la cara en cuanto los vio, revelando el rostro fino y enmarcado por cabello rosado de Noir, la líder de los Alas Oscuras. Se había dejado crecer bastante el pelo, que ahora recogía en dos coletas bajas, y no llevaba el sombrero con el que la recordaba Luke. Sus carnosos labios estaban resaltados por el mismo carmín que había en el beso de la carta, y sus ojos violáceos rodeados de larguísimas pestañas iban de uno a otro de los dos nobles con curiosidad.

-Hola- saludó Luke, dejando su espada en la vaina. Noir se levantó e hizo una elegante reverencia.

-Altezas, es un placer veros después de tantos años.

-No esperábamos que la misma líder de los Alas Oscuras viniera a cumplir nuestro encargo- observó Natalia-. Disculpa si te hemos causado alguna molestia...

-Molestia ninguna, princesa- sonrió Noir, acercándose y rodeando a Luke. Una mano de largas y cuidadas uñas se paseó por los hombros del pelirrojo, jugueteando con sus largos mechones de cabello escarlata-. Me apetecía ver de nuevo esta cara, aunque no pertenezca a quien estoy acostumbrada.

“Bolsillo izquierdo de la casaca, réplica, antes de que termine de sacarte el monedero.”

En un rápido movimiento, Luke atrapó la muñeca de Noir y la alzó, mostrando la bolsita de cuero que le había intentado robar y que aún tenía entre los dedos. Un brillo divertido relampagueó en los ojos de la ladrona.

-Vaya, vaya, confiaba en que fuese tan fácil como la última vez. Lástima, de todo lo que podía pegársete de Asch...

Luke sonrió levemente y la soltó, dejando que abriese la bolsa. Dentro no había nada más que guijarros, para sorpresa de Noir, que alzó la vista hacia él con los labios entreabiertos.

-Natalia, gracias por guardármelo- comentó el pelirrojo, guiñándole un ojo a la princesa. Ésta sonrió y se sacó una faldriquera del interior del escote de su vestido. Al agitarla pudo oírse el inconfundible tintineo del dinero.

“Esto sí que ha sido una sorpresa, no eres tan idiota como pensaba. ¿Cuándo habéis ideado esto, y por qué no me he dado cuenta?”

“Oh, estabas muy ocupado gruñendo, no me extraña que no lo hayas visto.”

Noir sonrió, aceptando la derrota, y le dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho a Luke.

-Me caes bien, encanto- dijo-. Pero ya está bien de frivolidades, hablemos de negocios.

Luke y Natalia asintieron, serios.

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-Los Siervos de Lorelei se están moviendo- dijo la líder de los bandidos-. Están por todas partes, tienen casi tanta influencia como nosotros y se desplazan rápido. En las últimas semanas, muchos de ellos han pasado por Kaitzur dirigiéndose hacia el noreste, y también hemos podido observar mucho tráfico por el río Fubras hacia el este. Y desde hace bastante tiempo, parte de las caravanas que salen de Engeve hacia San Binah pasan de largo su destino y siguen hacia el sur.

Luke frunció el ceño, intentando situar en un mapamundi mental los lugares que mencionaba Noir. Y cuando lo consiguió, el color abandonó su rostro. Natalia frunció el ceño a su lado, pensativa.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- replicó-. Todos esos caminos que dices no conducen a ninguna parte.

-Exacto- masculló Luke con la boca seca. Las manos habían empezado a sudarle copiosamente-. _Ya_ no conducen a ninguna parte... porque allí ya no hay nada. Son las rutas que se usaban para llegar a Akzeriuth.

Noir asintió con seriedad.

-Así es. Tendría sentido que hubiesen decidido establecer un cuartel general allí, dado que los pocos pueblos de la zona que no se perdieron en el derrumbe han sido completamente abandonados. Además, según uno de mis chicos, que sabe bastante sobre estos temas, en esa zona es fácil excavar cuevas y galerías. Podrían haberse ocultado bajo tierra, y como nadie quiere ya acercarse por allí no se arriesgarían a que los descubriesen. Incluso podrían tener una fortaleza flotante en el interior del cráter y nadie se habría dado cuenta.

-Luke, ¿estás bien?- murmuró Natalia, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta el joven de que estaba temblando. Sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

-Tiene sentido, sí- consiguió decir-. ¿Podríais seguir vigilando sus movimientos y avisarme con cualquier cambio que haya?

-A cambio de unos cuantos galds, podemos hacer lo que quieras para ti, encanto. Y por ser tú, puedo hacerte una rebaja.

-Te lo agradeceré mucho. Y si pudierais enviar a alguien a fisgonear a... _allí_... sin que se notase mucho, a ver si encuentra algo...

-No te preocupes, Alteza, la discreción es nuestra mayor virtud. Déjalo en nuestras manos.

-Gracias, Noir. Y tened cuidado.

Tras recibir por fin el dinero que habían acordado y un adelanto para continuar con el trabajo, Noir se marchó, desapareciendo entre la multitud como si fuera una sombra, y Luke apretó los dientes.

Parecía que no importaba cuánto terreno le ganase, la sombra del recuerdo de Akzeriuth siempre terminaba alcanzándole. Daba igual cuánto avanzase para dejarla atrás, la ciudad minera volvía a cruzarse en su camino de una manera u otra. Tal vez Asch se equivocaba, tal vez no había pagado lo suficiente por sus errores y el destino seguía torturándole bajo la forma de su conciencia.

-Yo no me equivoqué.

La voz de Asch lo sacó de la espiral en la que sus pensamientos lo estaban hundiendo. Luke alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. En algún momento su original lo había arrastrado al espacio en penumbra de su mente, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo o cómo. Por un momento se vio reflejado en los ojos esmeralda de Asch, llenos de seriedad y determinación, y no pudo evitar pensar lo distintos que parecían los suyos, llenos de confusión.

-Pero...

-Ni _pero_ ni historias. Yo no me equivoqué. Para que te enteres, idiota, el destino no existe. Y antes de que digas lo que sé que vas a decir, _no_ , eso no me lo enseñó Van.

Luke tragó saliva.

-¿Y quién fue? Porque no sé si era una fuente fiable- dijo con voz ronca. Asch frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-Fue un niñato que por entonces tenía siete años. Es curioso, porque... tenía la misma cara que yo.

El más joven lo miró, boquiabierto. Parecía que Asch nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. Tragó saliva y alzó una mano hacia él, pero su original lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Asch...

-Vuelve con Natalia. Se estará impacientando de ver que no respondes.

Abrió los ojos en el mundo real, sobresaltándose al encontrarse de golpe con la mirada preocupada de la princesa frente a sí.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ésta. Luke sacudió la cabeza una vez más.

-Sí. Volvamos a la Catedral, tenemos que contactar con los demás- respondió, con bastante más seguridad que hacía unos momentos-. Hay que decirle a Jade que es posible que tengamos que hacer una excursión a lo que queda de Akzeriuth.

Esta vez, al pronunciar el nombre de la ciudad, la voz no le tembló.

 

Tear, Jade, Recard y Nerim volvieron a Daath a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Tras sentarse todos a la mesa de una de las salas de reuniones de la Catedral, con Florian y Anise a la cabeza, Luke y Natalia les pusieron al corriente de lo que habían averiguado los Alas Oscuras. Jade fue el primero en romper el silencio que se impuso cuando terminaron de hablar:

-Os dais cuenta de que no tenemos absolutamente nada que demuestre que han sido los Siervos de Lorelei quienes han robado la Llave, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién más podría ser si no?- preguntó Nerim a su vez, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente-. General Curtiss, ¿sabe acaso de algún otro grupo clandestino que pudiera estar interesado en ella?

-Que no sepamos de algo no quiere decir que no exista- contraatacó el _Nigromante_ -. Usted es un sacerdote, Gran Maestro, pero yo soy un científico. Me rijo por evidencias y hechos demostrados, no por creencias y sospechas.

-Desde luego que sí- masculló Nerim, con lo que sólo podía describirse como asco pintado en la cara. Tal vez el Gran Maestro no supiera cuántas réplicas tenía delante, pero sí estaba al corriente de quién había establecido las bases de la fomicría.

-¿Qué sugiere entonces, General?- intervino Recard, intentando tranquilizar los ánimos.

-Busquemos vías alternativas de investigación que no vayan directamente a por los Siervos de Lorelei. Veamos a dónde nos conducen y si de esa forma conseguimos relacionar a esos fanáticos con el robo, entonces y sólo entonces hagámosle una visita al cráter de Akzeriuth. De todos modos los Alas Oscuras mantendrán la vigilancia, ¿no es así, Luke?

-Sí, ése era el trato. Y si encuentran algo allí, me avisarán también.

-Me parece una idea sensata- intervino Florian, tan serio que durante unos momentos Luke habría podido jurar que era Ion quien presidía la mesa.

-A mí también- asintió Recard-. La pregunta es, ¿qué otras líneas de investigación podríamos seguir?

-Se me ocurre una idea, señor- dijo Tear de repente, atrayendo la atención de toda la mesa-. Tengo entendido que el ejército de Malkuth posee instrumentos que detectan señales producidas por grandes concentraciones de fonones. Así fue como nos encontrasteis a Luke y a mí cuando provocamos la hiperresonancia hace más de tres años, ¿no es así, Jade?

-Ah, te acuerdas de eso- sonrió Jade, quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas con el bajo de su capa-. Sí, es correcto. Qué tiempos aquellos, ¿verdad?

-Puede que sea una tontería, pero... ¿sería posible recalibrar esos instrumentos para encontrar la Llave de Lorelei, o al menos para saber cuándo y dónde la están utilizando?

Jade se colocó de nuevo las gafas y apoyó la barbilla en una mano, pensativo. Luke casi podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro encajando a toda velocidad en el silencio de la habitación, y pudo notar que tanto él como Asch estaban conteniendo la respiración a la espera de una respuesta.

-Lo segundo es posible, por supuesto. Lo primero... No estoy tan seguro, pero puede intentarse- dijo al fin el General de Malkuth-. Pero necesitaremos a un experto en la materia para eso.

-Si se trata de fonotecnología, Spinoza es el mejor que hay ahora mismo- dijo Luke-. Un buen amigo mío está trabajando con él en Sheridan, podría escribirle para decirles que vengan a visitarnos.

-Es una excelente idea, desde luego- concedió Recard, dando una palmada sobre la mesa. Luke sonrió. La suerte empezaba a sonreírle de nuevo, al menos podría ver a Guy antes de lo previsto. Lo cierto es que le echaba muchísimo de menos, y las cartas que se escribían empezaban a no ser suficiente.

-Escribiré a Su Majestad Imperial para que nos envíe el instrumental del que disponemos hasta el momento- anunció Jade-. Siempre tenemos un par de equipos de repuesto, podemos dejar que Spinoza trastee con uno de ellos para esto.

-Perfecto. Todo decidido, entonces.

Se levantaron de la mesa, y uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala. Nerim fue el primero en desaparecer por el dédalo de corredores, con pasos rápidos y tensos.

“¿No te parece que el Gran Maestro está un poco nervioso desde que llegamos?” comentó Asch.

“Ya tardabas en decirlo. En realidad no es que _esté_ nervioso, es que lo _es_. Nerim es un hombre que se estresa muy fácilmente, desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido así. No creo que tenga nada que ver con el robo.”

“Si tú lo dices...” murmuró Asch, aunque no sonaba convencido en absoluto. Y Luke, durante unos momentos, se encontró dudando también de sus propias palabras.


	12. XI- Reunión

Sheridan le estaba tratando bien. Spinoza era un compañero de trabajo estupendo, aunque a veces Guy se sentía más como su alumno que como su patrocinador, siempre acribillando al pobre hombre a preguntas sobre cada nuevo modelo que diseñaban y el funcionamiento de cada pieza, absorbiendo como una esponja cualquier cosa que el ingeniero le enseñase. Spinoza podría haber sido un gran profesor, tenía una paciencia infinita y tantas ganas de explicarle lo que él preguntase como Guy de aprender.

Le gustaba estar allí. Las labores de reconstrucción habían terminado tiempo atrás, y aunque la ciudad conservaba algunas dolorosas cicatrices, el ambiente general era bastante agradable. Incluso habían abierto algún que otro garito al que ir a divertirse por la noche (aunque nunca podrían compararse a los locales de Chesedonia, por supuesto). Sí, Sheridan le gustaba. Pero en cuanto recibió la carta de Luke pidiéndole que Spinoza y él fuesen a Daath a reunirse con él, no pudo evitar alegrarse de dejar atrás la ciudad de los artesanos. Por muy agradable que fuese, a Sheridan le faltaba algo, y Guy sabía perfectamente el qué: una alocada cabeza pelirroja en cuya habitación pudiera colarse por la ventana.

El mes que había pasado lejos de Luke se le había hecho eterno. Entendía por qué el futuro príncipe no quería tenerle cerca de su madre mientras ésta organizaba la boda, pero eso no quería decir que se le hiciese menos duro. Su piso en Sheridan, aunque fuese notablemente más pequeño que la mansión Fabre, se le antojaba demasiado grande y vacío por las noches. Además, echaba de menos tener un confidente, alguien con quien poder hablar libremente de cualquier cosa que le pasase por la mente, ya fueran batallitas del pasado o lo mucho que le gustaba el reflejo cobrizo del sol en el cabello de Luke; y hablar cara a cara, no por aquellas cartas que se enviaban Luke y él casi a diario. Por eso no dudó en sacar de la cama a Spinoza a primera hora de la mañana siguiente a cuando recibió la carta y arrastrarle, junto con las maletas de ambos, hasta el aeropuerto en pleno centro de la ciudad, donde les esperaba una de las alumnas de Noelle (a la que puso buen cuidado en no acercarse demasiado) con su _Albiore_ a punto para el despegue.

El viaje duró un poco más de lo previsto, pues debido a una inoportuna e inesperada borrasca tuvieron que hacer escala en la costa norte de Meggiora durante un par de días, pero la espera valió la pena. Cuatro días después de que Luke le escribiese, allí estaban, subiendo la escalinata que conducía a las puertas de la Catedral donde el pelirrojo, Jade y Recard Blacksen les esperaban. Si no hubiese subido cargando con la mayor parte del equipaje a Guy le habría faltado tiempo para correr hacia ellos, pero el ascenso por las escaleras le había dejado sin aliento y apenas atinó a farfullar un saludo.

-Te dije que debías dejarme llevar algo, jovencito- suspiró Spinoza, aprovechando el momento de respiro para arrebatarle una de las maletas.

-Tampoco era... para tanto- jadeó el rubio-. Luke, Jade... Comandante...

-Bienvenidos a Daath- saludó este último. El joven pelirrojo, mientras tanto, se acercó rápidamente con una sonrisa deslumbrante y se hizo con otra de las maletas que cargaba Guy sin darle tiempo a protestar.

-Gracias, General Dórico Blacksen- dijo Spinoza con una inclinación de cabeza-. General Curtiss, es un placer. Y Luke, muchacho, me alegro de verte.

-¡Igualmente!- La sonrisa de Luke era contagiosa y Guy no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se inclinasen también hacia arriba.

-Lamentamos el retraso, una desafortunada borrasca nos alcanzó al pasar las montañas de Meggiora y nuestra piloto prefirió no arriesgarse.

-No hay problema con ello, conde Gardios, las inclemencias del tiempo no son culpa de nadie. Aquí también llevamos unos días con un tiempo pésimo- comentó Blacksen, alzando la mirada hacia un cielo que llevaba todo el día con un amenazante color gris plomizo-. Entremos, por favor, antes de que empiece a llover.

Se apresuraron a entrar en el gigantesco edificio. Luke los guió hasta las habitaciones que se les habían asignado en los barracones de los Caballeros del Oráculo, pero Guy prefirió no ocupar la suya e instalarse en una posada cercana. Tenía intención de recuperar el tiempo que había estado alejado de su pelirrojo favorito, y una posada era un lugar mucho más discreto para ello. Al verle las intenciones, Luke le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Acabarás durmiendo en mi cuarto con tal de no caminar hasta la posada, y lo sabes- susurró en su oído disimuladamente. Guy contuvo a duras penas las ganas de tirar de su brazo y reclamar para sí sus labios, porque estaban en medio del pasillo y Spinoza estaba deshaciendo las maletas en la habitación de al lado con la puerta abierta.

Tras dejar las maletas del conde Gardios provisionalmente en la habitación de Luke y que Spinoza terminase de instalarse, se reunieron con Jade en una sección restringida de la biblioteca. Anise y Florian ya estaban allí, haciéndole carantoñas a Mieu, y Tear y Natalia llegaron cuchicheando entre ellas (alguna maldad estaban planeando, seguro) poco después.

-¡Guy! ¡Por fin habéis llegado! ¿Qué tal el viaje?- saludó Natalia, haciendo ademán de acercarse a él. Guy intentó aguantar, a Lorelei ponía por testigo de que lo intentó, pero la angustia que le provocaba tener a una mujer tan cerca lo obligó a recular hasta chocarse con una estantería. Tear soltó una risita disimulada y miró a la princesa con algo de reproche.

-Vamos, Natalia, no le hagas eso al pobre- la reprendió. La cara de niña buena de Natalia acto seguido merecía un premio a la más maquiavélica. Definitivamente, esas dos habían estado conspirando contra él.

Luke le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en el hombro, y en cuanto la joven rubia se alejó, Guy, tragando saliva, volvió a acercarse al grupo. Por unos momentos el silencio se impuso entre ellos, pero no era en absoluto incómodo. Jade los observó durante unos instantes con algo parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y aquí estamos, después de casi cuatro años- comentó el General, rompiendo el silencio al fin-. El equipo que puso el mundo entero patas arriba para reconstruirlo, juntos una vez más. Y con nuevos fichajes, además.

-Que tiemblen esos Siervos de Lorelei- rió Anise, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Guy frunció el ceño.

-Creo que Spinoza y yo nos hemos perdido algo.

-Luke, ¿no les has contado nada?- le reprochó Natalia, apoyándose una mano en la cadera. Su prometido se rascó la nuca, revolviéndose aún más la larga melena escarlata.

-No sabía si era una buena idea decírselo por carta- confesó-. Y de todos modos, así teníamos una excusa para reunirnos todos otra vez.

-¡El amo tiene razón! ¡Mieu se alegra muchísimo de volver a veros a todos, _chi_!- exclamó el cheagle, flotando hasta posarse sobre el hombro de Luke. A Guy no le hacía falta mirar para saber que Tear se estaba sonrojando en ese preciso instante.

-Todos nos alegramos- asintió Jade, con una ligera sonrisa bailándole en los labios-. Pero me temo que esta reunión no es por placer. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que... informemos a los recién llegados de la situación.

Entre todos pusieron al día a Guy y a Spinoza de lo ocurrido, y a medida que hablaban, en el pecho del rubio iba creciendo una desagradable sensación de incertidumbre. Luke le había dicho en las cartas que estaban bastante ocupados y que la situación era complicada, pero no se había imaginado algo como aquello. No le gustaba ni un pelo el cariz que estaba tomando el asunto. Una vez estuvo todo explicado, Spinoza se acarició la corta y cuidada barba ya totalmente blanca, pensativo.

-No sé si lo que queréis hacer es posible- dijo tras un rato de silencio-, pero podemos intentarlo. ¿Cuándo llegarán los instrumentos de Malkuth?

-Están ya de camino desde Gran Chokmah- respondió Jade-. La carga es demasiado pesada como para trasladarla en un _Albiore_ , así que los están trayendo en uno de nuestros cruceros acorazados.

-Vaya, eso sí que trae recuerdos- sonrió Guy, recordando al sufrido _Tártaros_ que les había acompañado durante tantos viajes en el pasado-. Aunque... Un acorazado llama bastante la atención, ¿seguro que es una buena idea traerlo hasta Daath?

-No, no lo es. Por eso le he dicho al capitán que atraque en Ciudad de Yulia y nos avise en cuanto llegue. Será más discreto operar desde allí.

-Los Alas Oscuras lo tendrán difícil para contactar conmigo allí y todavía sigo esperando noticias suyas- observó Luke. Tear frunció el ceño.

-Puedo hablar con mi abuelo para que le franquee el paso a Noir, al menos durante un tiempo, pero sólo a ella.

-Buena idea. Ah, qué fácil es todo cuando se tienen los contactos adecuados...- suspiró Jade, colocándose bien las gafas.

Guy se tragó el bufido que iba a soltar. Las cosas no pintaban fáciles en absoluto, con contactos o sin ellos. Blacksen estaba ya sobre aviso de que se trasladarían a Ciudad de Yulia de nuevo, pero por si acaso Guy y Spinoza fueron a hablar con él para confirmar también su participación en el proyecto. Después se retiraron a los barracones de los Caballeros del Oráculo, Spinoza para quedarse en su habitación y Guy para recoger sus maletas de la de Luke.

-Estoy pensando en el detector que quieren construir tus amigos, muchacho- comentaba el ingeniero, mesándose la barbita de chivo-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo son los instrumentos de los que debemos partir?

-Fonómetros de largo alcance, si no recuerdo mal- respondió Guy, haciendo memoria-. ¿Por qué, ya tienes alguna idea?

-Es posible, es posible. Tendré que verlos con mis propios ojos antes de nada, pero se me ocurren varias ideas. El problema que tienen casi todas es que necesitamos algo con lo que calibrarlos, y obviamente no tenemos el objeto en cuestión... Pero bueno, eso ya se verá cuando tengamos material con el que trabajar. Me retiro a mi cuarto, Guy, mis articulaciones están empezando a recordarme su existencia de formas poco agradables.

-Buenas noches, abuelete.

-Ja, ja. Verás cuando llegues a mi edad, jovencito, y empieces a crujir como una escalera vieja.

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación de Spinoza se cerró, Guy pudo oír otra abriéndose a la vuelta de la esquina. Echó a andar hacia allí con parsimonia, y al doblar el recodo se encontró con un pelirrojo apoyado casualmente en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, con una de aquellas irresistibles sonrisas traviesas dibujada en el rostro.

-Adivina quién le ha conseguido encasquetar un cheagle a Anise para estar a s...- Ni tiempo tuvo de acabar la frase: Guy le empujó al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, lanzándose a devorar sus labios con el hambre de quien por fin saborea un delicioso manjar tras semanas de ayuno. Enterró las manos bajo la casaca azul del vizconde, buscando la clara piel de Luke con la misma avidez que su boca y arrancándole un pequeño gemido. El pelirrojo, luchando por respirar entre beso y beso, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Maldita sea- masculló Guy. La parte de atrás de las rodillas de Luke golpeó contra el borde de la cama-. Te he echado de menos... una barbaridad.

-Lo sé. Lo sé, yo a ti también- jadeó el otro, dejándose caer en la cama y arrastrándole con él. Sus piernas se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura de Guy, que le desabrochó la casaca con manos temblorosas por la anticipación y paseó los labios por su cuello, embriagándose con su familiar aroma. Luke enterró los dedos en su corta melena del color del trigo y suspiró-. Oh, dioses, Guy...

El rubio levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, dos brillantes soles verdes clavados en él. Eran preciosos, pero cada vez que los miraba con atención no podía evitar tener la sensación de que estaban lejos, como estrellas que parecen estar al alcance de la mano en las noches despejadas pero que en realidad se encuentran a años luz de distancia.

Siempre le pasaba aquello. Podía fingir que no se daba cuenta (y se le daba muy bien fingir) pero la sensación de que Luke estaba lejos no se desvanecía, ni aun cuando sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que eran uno solo. Continuamente lo olvidaba y continuamente volvía a recordarlo, pero no se atrevía a hablarlo con él. Tal vez, si lo hacía, Luke se alejaría más aún, tanto que ya no sería capaz de alcanzarlo nunca. Con algo menos de ímpetu y un poco más de delicadeza, le acarició la barbilla y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez larga y pausadamente hasta que ambos volvieron a estar sin aliento.

-Deberíamos hacer esto en la posada, no aquí- comentó Luke de repente. Guy esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No suenas nada convincente diciendo eso mientras me desabrochas el cinturón.

-Uy, ¿te diste cuenta?

-Obviamente.

 

Deberían haberse ido a la posada. Si lo hubieran hecho, Guy no habría tenido que salir corriendo con sus maletas en medio de la noche para que no le encontrasen donde no debía estar por la mañana, ni habría tenido que darle excusas para salir de allí tan tarde a un Jade inoportunamente insomne que se había encontrado en el patio, y desde luego habría dormido notablemente más que las escasas tres horas de sueño de las que había podido disfrutar.

La próxima vez, con calentón o sin él, se irían a la posada.

“No te lo crees ni tú, Gailardia” se dijo, restregándose las legañas mientras emprendía el camino a la Catedral para reunirse con los demás. Cuando ya estaba casi al pie de la escalinata, algo tiró del bajo de su chaqueta, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

-Disculpe, señor. ¿Tiene un gald para un pobre huérfano?

Se giró, sacudiéndose los últimos restos de sueño de encima. Había un niño andrajoso de apenas cinco años mirándole con una sonrisa que no se correspondía con sus palabras y la mano extendida en forma de cuenco. Entre sus dedos había un papel doblado.

-Claro, incluso dos, pequeño- dijo Guy, sacando un par de monedas y entregándoselas, y recogiendo disimuladamente el papel al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, señor. Que Lorelei le bendiga.- El niño le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por un callejón. Guy se guardó el pliego en un puño y se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

Luke y los demás acababan de desayunar. Tras intercambiar los buenos días y sufrir un largo escrutinio en silencio por parte de Jade, que seguramente seguía preguntándose a qué venía su comportamiento de la noche anterior, Guy le entregó el papel doblado a Luke, que lo desplegó y leyó rápidamente.

-Noir tiene noticias- anunció-. Me ha citado a la hora de comer otra vez. Aprovecho para decirle que en breve nos vamos a Ciudad de Yulia y que puede entrar allí, ¿no?

-Sí, por favor. Nuestro paquete debería llegar entre mañana y pasado- asintió Jade. A Guy no se le escapó la sonrisilla que le salió a Spinoza al escuchar lo último. A aquel hombre de verdad que le entusiasmaba su trabajo.

Luke y Natalia fueron a la hora de comer al mercado a hablar con Noir, y a juzgar por el gesto grave que traían a la vuelta, las noticias no eran precisamente buenas.

-La chavala a la que enviaron a investigar el terreno ha vuelto con las manos vacías- les dijo el pelirrojo en cuanto estuvieron todos reunidos en un rincón discreto de la biblioteca-. Ya no queda nada de Akzeriuth donde hayan podido esconder una base, ni túneles, ni aldeas, ni casas en las afueras, ni nada; sólo un cráter enorme que podría pasar por una bahía natural por el tamaño que tiene, en palabras de la chica ésta.

-¿Y dentro del cráter?- inquirió Jade, pero Luke negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, Jade, ya os lo he dicho. La chica se asomó a ver si tenían alguna nave o algo así a resguardo entre los acantilados, pero no vio nada. Y por lo visto el precipicio que ha quedado es bastante escarpado, así que si hubiera algo ahí dentro se vería fácilmente. Y los movimientos de gente hacia esa zona se han estado reduciendo en los últimos días, así que... me temo que por ahí no tenemos nada.

-No teníamos nada desde el principio- observó Jade, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente-. Creo que esto nos deja como única opción dirigirnos a Ciudad de Yulia y esperar a que lleguen los instrumentos de Malkuth para seguir trabajando. Avisaré al Comandante para que salgamos mañana a primera hora, por si quiere acompañarnos.

Guy asintió, pero cruzó una mirada preocupada con Luke. No podía evitar pensar que estaban dando palos de ciego, y a todas luces eso era algo que no podían permitirse.

 

No tardaron mucho en instalarse en Ciudad de Yulia. Teodoro les asignó habitaciones junto al Ayuntamiento, de forma que Jade y Spinoza compartían cuarto, Luke y Guy también y Natalia estaba sola (aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que Tear no tardó en solucionar aquel detalle invitándola a su casa). Anise y Florian se habían quedado en Daath por el momento, al igual que Blacksen.

El “paquete” de Malkuth, como Jade lo llamaba, llegó a altas horas de la madrugada siguiente, por lo que Guy y Spinoza pudieron ponerse a trabajar en cuanto terminaron de desayunar. Para ello les habían habilitado uno de los diques secos del recién ampliado puerto, acoplándole una cubierta desmontable y convirtiéndolo en una especie de nave vacía que no tardó en llenarse de pesadas máquinas e instrumentos fónicos.

En cuanto vio lo que habían descargado los soldados malkuthienses del acorazado, Guy no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderase de su rostro. Las máquinas fónicas siempre serían su debilidad, y la perspectiva de aprender algo nuevo sobre ellas resultaba de lo más estimulante. Además, nunca antes se había planteado una idea como la que pretendían llevar a cabo; Spinoza y él iban a ponerse a la cabeza de la fonotecnología si conseguían materializar su proyecto. Los pensamientos del ingeniero debían de seguir una línea muy parecida, pues a pesar de su rostro serio, un brillo de entusiasmo se escondía en sus ojos tras los cristales de sus gafas.

Los primeros días los emplearon en familiarizarse con el funcionamiento de los instrumentos con ayuda de Jade. Luke también les echó una mano proporcionándoles la señal que medían las máquinas, para lo que tomaba prestado el _Cygnus_ para adentrarse en alta mar y provocar allí pequeñas hiperresonancias que pudieran detectar y localizar. Para sorpresa de Guy, no hizo falta pedírselo: el mismo pelirrojo se ofreció voluntario para hacerlo. De alguna forma, su antiguo sirviente esperaba que con las últimas menciones de Akzeriuth, Luke se mostrase reacio a utilizar su poder, pero parecía que no iba a ser así. Tal vez el joven Fabre por fin había conseguido perdonarse a sí mismo por la ciudad minera y perder el miedo a lo que era capaz de hacer.

Tras una semana de duro trabajo entre máquinas, bocetos y planos en la que tampoco recibieron noticias de Noir, apareció el primer problema con el dispositivo. Localizar la Llave de Lorelei no suponía ninguna dificultad siempre y cuando alguien la estuviera usando, pero mientras permaneciese inactiva, les resultaba imposible. Eso significaba que se arriesgaban a esperar a que algo ocurriese; y ese _algo_ podía ser demasiadas cosas, ninguna de ellas precisamente buena. La idea de Tear de recalibrar los instrumentos para que encontrasen exactamente la Llave podría ser viable... si tuviesen la frecuencia fónica de ésta.

-El fonómetro detecta oscilaciones de séptimos fonones- les explicó Spinoza-. Las frecuencias fónicas no son más que oscilaciones de fonones en general, así que podemos modificar este instrumento para que capte la frecuencia de un objeto en particular y ampliar el alcance y la sensibilidad para localizar mejor su posición. El problema es que para eso necesitamos saber la frecuencia fónica de la Llave, y eso es algo que no tenemos.

-¿Y hay alguna manera de obtenerla?

-Midiéndola en la propia Llave. Ves dónde está el problema, ¿verdad?

Guy se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos, al igual que Jade. Tear y Natalia, que no tenían mucha idea del tema que estaban tratando, se mantuvieron en silencio, al igual que Luke, que se rascó la melena escarlata con aire distraído. Guy sonrió levemente, seguro que nadie salvo el General de Malkuth y él mismo había entendido algo de lo que Spinoza había dicho. El pelirrojo pareció notar su mirada, porque se volvió hacia él y enarcó una ceja inquisitivamente. Y de repente a Guy se le ocurrió una idea.

-Creo que podría haber otra manera- dijo de repente el rubio, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de los demás-. Igual es una tontería, pero... Vamos a ver. La Llave de Lorelei... Podría considerarse como una extensión de la conciencia colectiva del séptimo fonón, ¿no?

-Eh... Sí, supongo- respondió Luke, intentando ver a dónde quería llegar.

-En ese caso, debería tener una frecuencia fónica muy similar, si no idéntica, a la de Lorelei, ¿no?- siguió Guy-. ¿Y si pudiéramos utilizar eso para calibrar el fonómetro?

-No es mala idea, pero le veo dos problemas. El primero es que así obtendríamos señales de todas partes, porque estaríamos buscando la frecuencia fónica de cualquier séptimo fonón que haya en Auldrant- señaló Jade-. El segundo es que tampoco tenemos la frecuencia de Lorelei; los únicos que consiguieron grabar el valor exacto fueron Saphir y Van Grants cuando...- se interrumpió y se llevó una mano a la frente-. Pues claro. Qué tonterías estoy diciendo, claro que tenemos la frecuencia fónica de Lorelei. O más bienañadió, alzando la mirada hacia Luke- la de su isofón perfecto.

El aludido miró a los tres hombres alternativamente, sorprendido, y Guy asintió, satisfecho.

-Se le pueden hacer ajustes al fonómetro para que filtre la señal y considere como ruido cualquier valor por debajo de un mínimo- murmuró Spinoza, mesándose la perilla-. Así que el primer problema también se puede solucionar.

-Ruego que me disculpes, pero... no he entendido nada de eso- intervino Natalia, alzo azorada. Guy soltó una carcajada.

-Quiere decir que podemos hacer que los instrumentos ignoren las señales de los séptimos fonones libres y detecten solamente las de la Llave, que son mayores- tradujo.

-Gracias, yo tampoco me estaba enterando de nada- suspiró Luke-. Entonces, a ver si lo he entendido. Pensáis medir mi frecuencia fónica y utilizarla para calibrar los chismes estos, ¿no?

-Eso es. Si no es problema para ti, claro...

-¡Qué va, hombre! ¿Cuándo empezamos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título alternativo para este capítulo: "Algo pasa con Luke" (??) xDDDDDD En fin, punto de vista nuevo!!! Aunque los protagonistas de esta historia sean Asch y Luke, me gusta ir cambiando el punto de vista a los demás de vez en cuando.  
> Por cierto, este miércoles no va a haber actualización, porque han surgido asuntos laborales que no me van a dejar actualizar en toda la semana. El sábado probablemente sí tendréis capítulo, y de ahí ya volvemos al horario habitual. ¡Hasta el sábado!


	13. XII- Al descubierto

Era la primera vez que despertaba con los fuertes brazos de Guy rodeando su cuerpo desnudo, y Luke se permitió disfrutar durante unos minutos de la sensación de seguridad y calma que le embargaba. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción y trató de girarse a mirarle, pero Guy gruñó en sueños y lo apretó más contra sí, impidiéndole moverse.

-Vale, vale... Tú ganas- susurró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, haciéndose un ovillo contra el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

Bendito fuese Teodoro con su feliz idea de ponerlos en la misma habitación. Normalmente, despertarse en la misma cama por la mañana significaba que uno de los dos tenía que salir corriendo antes de que los descubriesen, normalmente Guy. Por primera vez no había sobresaltos ni necesidad de escapadas por la ventana. Si alguien llamaba a la puerta, bastaría con que el rubio se metiese en su cama, a menos de un metro de la de Luke, y nadie sospecharía nada. No tener que esconderse, aunque fuese sólo durante un rato, era una sensación de lo más tranquilizadora.

Un bostezo a su espalda le informó de que su amigo se empezaba a despertar. Aprovechando que el agarre sobre su cuerpo se había aflojado, Luke se giró a mirarle, sonriendo al ver la terrible batalla que estaba manteniendo Guy con sus propios párpados por no caer dormido otra vez.

-Buenas- saludó, acariciándole la mejilla-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Como una piedra- bostezó el rubio-. ¿Y tú?

-Igual.

-Eso está bien.

Guy se restregó los ojos intentando eliminar el sueño que seguía aferrado a sus pestañas y Luke se incorporó y se estiró con un bostezo. Dentro de sí notaba a Asch desperezándose también, y por unos momentos se alegró que de su original no hubiese visto la escena que acababa de suceder. Seguramente se habría quejado de lo cursi que podía llegar a ser su réplica o algo así. Conteniendo la risa, el joven Fabre se levantó para buscar algo que ponerse.

-Oye, ¿dónde te crees que vas?- protestó Guy, aún en la cama.

-A desayunar. Hoy tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿no?

-Oh, cierto, las mediciones.

-Sí, y la prueba del cacharro. Así que arriba, tenemos una reliquia que encontrar.

Guy gruñó y volvió a bostezar, pero acabó levantándose también a por su ropa.

 

Spinoza y Jade estaban ya en el improvisado laboratorio del muelle cuando ellos llegaron, enchufando una especie de plataforma metálica circular del tamaño de una cabeza humana a una caja llena de botones y cables que seguramente Guy sabría qué demonios era pero que ni Luke ni Asch podían identificar.

-Buenos días, dormilones. Nos acostamos tarde anoche, ¿eh?- saludó Jade, levantando la vista del... _chisme_. Luke tragó saliva y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Jade?

-Por la cara de muertos de sueño que traéis ambos, ¿por qué iba a ser si no?

“Lo sabe.”

“¡No digas eso! ¡Es imposible que lo sepa!”

“Que niegues las cosas no significa que no sean verdad, réplica. Jade sabe lo tuyo con Guy, está más que claro.”

Esforzándose por ignorar el sudor frío que le corría por la sien y el repentino agobio que se había instalado en su pecho, Luke se apresuró a buscar otro tema de conversación:

-Bueno, ¿ya está todo listo por aquí?

-Sí- asintió Spinoza, terminando de conectar unos cables-. Luke, por favor, voy a necesitar que vengas por aquí y pongas una mano en este sensor- añadió, señalando la plataforma metálica. El pelirrojo, contento de haber desviado el tema y de empezar a ser realmente de utilidad por fin, se apresuró a obedecer. El metal estaba caliente al tacto, contrariamente a lo que esperaba-. Muy bien. Ahora quédate lo más quieto que puedas, si te mueves puede que tengamos que repetir la operación.

-Vale.

Jade retrocedió, ojeando la pantalla del chisme (se iba a quedar con ese nombre a falta de uno mejor, decidió Luke para sí) a cierta distancia. Spinoza, mientras tanto, pulsó unos cuantos botones y la plataforma donde el pelirrojo tenía la mano empezó a vibrar. Una ristra de datos se desplegó en la pantalla que sobresalía de la caja, donde parpadeaba una luz amarilla en una esquina.

Guy se acercó y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro del ingeniero, que frunció el ceño.

-Qué raro- murmuró, escrutando la pantalla. Jade se inclinó hacia delante con un brillo curioso en sus ojos rojizos.

-Interesante, diría yo- musitó para sí. Spinoza sacudió la cabeza.

-Tiene que haber algún error. Luke, muchacho, puedes quitar la mano, vamos a repetir la lectura porque esto no es normal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El sensor está detectando tu frecuencia fónica por duplicado- explicó Spinoza sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla, presionando más botones-. Debe de ser un error de programación, esto nunca pasa. Además, las señales no están ni siquiera en fase, no tiene ningún sentido que pase esto...

Luke, confuso, miró a Guy en busca de una traducción. El rubio tenía el ceño fruncido también.

-Spinoza quiere decir que el sensor detecta dos _tús_ \- explicó. Luke palideció-. No entiendo muy bien por qué, tiene que tratarse de algún error.

El más joven tragó saliva una vez más y asintió, desviando la mirada y volviendo a colocar la mano sobre la plataforma cuando Spinoza se lo dijo. El ingeniero maldijo en voz alta y golpeó el chisme con una mano cuando la segunda lectura salió igual que la primera.

-Tiene que ser una broma. No puede ser que se haya estropeado justo ahora- masculló. Luke se escondió bajo su espeso flequillo. No era ninguna broma, ni tampoco un fallo de programación. Puede que no entendiese mucho de fonotecnología, pero sabía bien lo que estaba pasando: el sensor estaba detectando su frecuencia fónica y la de Asch entremezcladas, y al ser la misma lo estaba interpretando como si hubiera dos Lukes.

-No creo que se haya estropeado- comentó Jade, que no le había quitado la vista de encima desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿Qué dices, Jade? Es obvio que se ha estropeado, ¿cuántos Lukes ves tú ahí delante?- replicó Guy, desconcertado.

“Prepárate para dar unas cuantas explicaciones, réplica” oyó decir a Asch. Su voz mental sonaba con el inconfundible tono satisfecho de la victoria. Luke apretó los dientes.

-Sólo veo uno, en efecto- asintió Jade, acercándose y clavando sus penetrantes ojos rojos en los del joven-, pero que no se pueda ver algo no quiere decir que no esté ahí. Lo diré una sola vez. ¿Qué es lo que está detectando el sensor aparte de ti?

-Jade, no... No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo de esto no entiendo...

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo- cortó Jade fríamente-. Si no hubieras reaccionado como lo has hecho, habría pensado que se trataba, efectivamente, de un error del sensor. Pero teniendo en cuenta que cuanto más pregunto, más nervioso te pones, estoy seguro de que tienes una idea bastante sólida acerca de qué es lo que está haciendo que el sensor falle.

Luke miró a Guy y a Spinoza buscando auxilio, pero éstos le devolvieron una mirada confundida. Maldijo para sus adentros, se le acababan las opciones.

-Luke fon Fabre, no me obligues a repetirme. Responde a mi pregunta.

“Estás acorralado, desecho. Ríndete. Además, estamos perdiendo tiempo que podríamos estar utilizando en buscar la Llave de Lorelei. Escúpelo de una vez y acabemos con esta farsa.”

“Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo. No eres tú quien tiene que encararlos luego...”

-Está bien- murmuró Luke al fin, suspirando-. Lo siento. El sensor... Sé lo que está detectando, pero no es a mí dos veces. Es... es a mí y a Asch.

En cualquier otra situación, habría presumido del logro que suponía el que Jade se le hubiera quedado mirando con los labios tensos y un brillo de genuina sorpresa en el fondo de sus ojos rojizos. Spinoza tampoco daba crédito a lo que oía, a juzgar por su expresión, pero sin duda el más desconcertado era Guy, que lo observaba totalmente boquiabierto. Luke bajó la mirada y dejó caer la mano que, sin darse cuenta, había mantenido apoyada contra el sensor.

-No sé si he entendido eso que has dicho- dijo Jade después de unos momentos de tenso silencio-. Por favor, ilumíname. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que el sensor está detectando a Asch?

-Exactamente lo que he dicho- respondió Luke a media voz-. Sé que esto va a resultar difícil de creer, pero... Él está vivo, aquí- añadió, llevándose una mano al pecho, justo donde el corazón le golpeaba violentamente las costillas-. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva conmigo, creo que ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe. Tampoco sabemos cómo ha acabado dentro de mí, pero... ahí está.

Otro minuto de pesado silencio. Spinoza parecía estar devanándose los sesos para encontrar alguna explicación lógica a todo aquello, pero el gesto de Jade se había vuelto inescrutable. Guy, por otro lado, respiraba de forma cada vez más acelerada y un reguero de sudor le corría por la frente.

-Espera un momento- dijo al fin, alzando una mano hacia Luke-. ¿Me estás diciendo que... Asch, tu original, que murió hace casi cuatro años... está dentro de ti?

-Sí. Sé que suena raro, pero así es, ahí tenéis la prueba- Luke señaló el chisme con una mano y bajó la mirada. De repente, las puntas de sus botas resultaban mucho más fáciles de mirar que los ojos azules llenos de confusión de Guy.

-¿Hace cuánto que está ahí?

-Ya os lo he dicho, no lo sabemos- Luke sacudió la cabeza y siguió con la vista fija en sus zapatos-. Hace más de un mes que contactó conmigo por primera vez, lleva mirando a través de mis ojos desde entonces.

-Ya veo. Supongo que la idea de contactar con los Alas Oscuras fue suya- comentó Jade. Luke asintió.

-¿Y... qué puede ver exactamente Asch?- preguntó Guy. El pelirrojo se encogió. No quería responder a eso-. Luke, dímelo, por favor. ¿Cuánto ha visto?

-Asch comparte mis sentidos- respondió el joven Fabre-. Ve y oye absolutamente todo lo que yo veo y oigo, salvo que le dé por ignorarlo, claro. Ahora mismo nos está escuchando.

-¿Lo sabía alguien antes que nosotros?- preguntó Jade. Luke se encogió aún más.

-Sólo Mieu, y porque puede ver a Asch. Le hice prometer que no se lo diría a nadie.

Silencio otra vez. Luke no levantó la cabeza hasta que el portazo de alguien al salir lo sobresaltó; entonces descubrió que Guy ya no estaba. Jade parecía estar atravesándole con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-No lo creería si no fuese por estas lecturas. Un original y una réplica en el mismo cuerpo, ambos conscientes... Jamás había oído nada parecido- admitió Spinoza-. Esto complica un poco las cosas, pero confío en poder aislar vuestras frecuencias fónicas. Sabiendo que es la misma señal pero desfasada, tal vez sea posible hacer algo.

Luke asintió y miró a Jade, suplicante. Tras unos momentos de escrutinio más, el _Nigromante_ sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Ve- dijo simplemente. A Luke le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo en pos de Guy.

Le encontró en el pasillo de los dormitorios que ocupaban, a punto de encerrarse en el cuarto que compartían. En cuanto estuvo junto a él, le agarró del brazo y tiró hasta hacer que se girara a mirarlo, pero un destello de advertencia en los ojos del rubio bastó para que le soltase y retrocediera, tragando saliva.

-Guy, lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?- siseó él-. ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada?

-Escucha, yo...

-No, escúchame tú, ¿tienes la menor idea de cómo me siento ahora mismo? ¡No hago más que pensar en... en todas las veces que hemos...! ¡Y Asch estaba ahí! ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que tomarme esto?

-Guy, mira...

-¿Por eso me convenciste de que me fuera?

-No, lo hice porque...

-¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada, maldita sea?!

-¡¿Habría cambiado algo si lo hubiese hecho?!- exclamó Luke, cansado de que le interrumpiera. Guy se quedó sin palabras unos momentos-. Voy a casarme con Natalia, Guy. Con _Natalia_. ¿Cómo crees que habría reaccionado ella al saber que Asch está atrapado dentro de mí? La situación ya es bastante difícil de por sí, yo sólo... Sólo intentaba no empeorarlo. No quería que ninguno os sintierais más incómodos.

Guy respiró hondo y se llevó las manos a la cara, echándose hacia atrás la revuelta melena rubia.

-Al menos podrías habérmelo dicho a mí, maldición- murmuró. A Luke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento- consiguió decir, agarrándose los brazos en un gesto instintivo para protegerse, o tal vez para mantenerse entero y no derrumbarse-. De verdad que lo siento, Guy. Me pareció la opción más sencilla para todos.

-Menos para ti- observó Guy. Luke se encogió de hombros-. Anda, ven aquí.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y el más joven liberó la bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Menos mal. Parecía que la tormenta había pasado por el momento.

-Siento haberte gritado. Estaba un poco... en estado de shock- murmuró el rubio.

-No te preocupes, me lo he ganado a pulso.

-Oye, sé que es difícil, pero... Si Asch está vivo, creo que Natalia tiene derecho a saberlo.

Un ramalazo de pánico se apoderó de Luke, obligándole a separarse de golpe de Guy.

-No.

-Luke, no puedes ocultárselo siempre y tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Además, apuesto a que Asch está de acuerdo conmigo.

-Guy, ni hablar. Natalia está empezando a pasar página por fin, si se lo digo...

-La princesa es ya mayorcita para que andemos protegiéndola de sus propios sentimientos- cortó Guy-. Si yo lo sé, ella también debería saberlo. Además, lo acabará descubriendo tarde o temprano, y sabes perfectamente que cuanto más tarde lo haga, mayor será la bronca que te eche por ocultárselo.

-¡No puedo decírselo, Guy! ¡Va a casarse conmigo, ¿es que no lo ves?! ¡No puedo ir y decirle que...!- se interrumpió de golpe y su ritmo cardíaco empezó a desbocarse. Los tacones que acababa de oír deteniéndose a apenas unos metros de ellos no podían pertenecer a su prometida, era demasiado horrible para ser cierto... pero Tear era sigilosa como un gato, jamás la habría oído acercarse, ¿y quién más iba a pasar por allí a aquellas horas?

-¿Qué no puedes decirme, Luke?- preguntó Natalia, clavando en los dos jóvenes una mirada severa y cruzándose de brazos. Luke miró a Guy pidiendo auxilio, pero éste negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso.

“Te lo advertí, réplica. Deberías habérselo dicho hace mucho tiempo.”

“¡Cállate! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!”

“¿Cómo dices? Repite eso, que creo que no me he enterado bien.”

-Estoy esperando una respuesta- exigió la princesa, sin variar ni un ápice su expresión. Luke se apoyó en la pared, empezaba a marearse.

-Natalia, yo... lo siento. Hay una cosa que no te he contado- dijo a media voz. Respiró hondo, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y no entendía del todo por qué-. Es... sobre Asch.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Asch está... Está vivo, Natalia.

La joven palideció y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y la volvió a cerrar. Luke se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Si tan solo... el mareo remitiese un poco...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- musitó la princesa-. Fuiste tú quien dijo que... Fuiste tú quien trajo el cuerpo. Lo enterramos en el jardín, no es posible que siga con vida. ¡No es posible!

-Lo sé, sé lo que dije y lo que hice, pero... él está vivo. No sé cómo, pero consiguió sobrevivir y ahora está dentro de mí, atrapado. No te dije nada porque pensé que era lo mejor, lo sien...

-¡¿Lo mejor para quién, Luke?!- estalló Natalia. El joven Fabre se encogió como si hubiese escuchado el restallido de un látigo en vez de la voz de su prometida-. ¡No tenías ningún derecho a ocultarme algo así! ¡Nos vamos a casar, por el amor de Yulia! ¡¿Cómo crees que...?!

La airada voz de Natalia se fue apagando en sus oídos, al igual que el resto del mundo. Su campo visual fue invadido por una densa oscuridad y las piernas dejaron de obedecer sus órdenes. Luke ni siquiera llegó a oír a Guy gritando su nombre, mucho menos notó el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo; para cuando su cabeza dio contra las frías baldosas, él ya estaba inconsciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Recuperamos la programación habitual para las actualizaciones! Mañana otro capítulo, y el siguiente el miércoles. En el fondo está bien que haya coincidido así, no vais a sufrir demasiado el cliffhanger xDDDDDD


	14. XIII- Engranajes en movimiento

Siempre se ha dicho que los pétalos de selenia tienen propiedades relajantes. Su olor calma los nervios y transmite una agradable sensación de paz, como una dulce nana. Tradicionalmente, las infusiones de selenia, junto con las de sauce, han sido el mayor aliado de los gobernantes contra la jaqueca y el insomnio.

Lamentablemente, ni todas las infusiones del mundo habrían bastado para serenar los ánimos de Natalia en aquellos momentos. Tras dejar a Luke acostado y que Guy le asegurase que él se ocupaba de echarle un vistazo hasta que despertase, la joven princesa de Kimlasca había caminado sin rumbo aparente por los corredores de Ciudad de Yulia hasta que sus pasos la llevaron al jardín de selenias de Tear. Rem brillaba desde lo alto del cielo con todas sus fuerzas, así que las flores estaban cerradas. Sorteó con cuidado los delicados capullos y rodeó la lápida que descansaba entre ellos, quedándose de pie frente al ventanal que daba al océano.

Estaba furiosa. Mentiría si intentase negarlo. Luke siempre decía que eran buenos amigos, que entre ellos había confianza, y sin embargo le ocultaba cosas tan importantes como aquella. Con la excusa de “no complicar más las cosas”, ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle que tenía un amante, ni que ese amante era un hombre, ni que era Guy. Había tenido que ser el mismo conde Gardios quien se lo confesara. ¿Dónde estaba ahí la confianza?

“Bueno, tampoco es que yo le haya hablado de Tear” admitió para sí misma. Pero aun así, Luke debería haberle contado lo de Asch. Natalia se miró las manos, dándose cuenta justo a tiempo de que había estado a punto de empezar a morderse las uñas inconscientemente.

Se mordió el labio en su lugar, insegura. No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse en lo que a Asch se refería. Ni siquiera terminaba de creerse del todo que estuviese vivo, escondido en algún rincón del alma de Luke, viendo y oyendo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin intervenir. ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ella ahora que lo sabía? ¿Qué debería sentir, además de confusión? Desde que se reencontrasen en Ciudad de Yulia hacía ya cuatro años, no pudo evitar el impulso de apoyarle y defenderle, tal vez en un intento de compensarle por todo el tiempo que el mundo entero le había abandonado. Y había llegado a admirarle, a quererle tanto, había derramado tantas lágrimas por su muerte... La situación actual se le antojaba demasiado parecida a aquel entonces. Una vez más, el mundo había apartado a Asch a un lado, de una forma todavía más cruel que la anterior, y ella no había sido capaz de verlo. Una vez más, se sentía impulsada a apoyarle, a estar a su lado, a compensarle por no haberse dado cuenta.

Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, porque Tear estaba ahí. Tear, la que había arreglado su fragmentado corazón sólo para volvérselo a robar, la que se había quedado a su lado incluso cuando Luke volvió, la única en quien podía pensar cuando tenía tiempo para sí misma. No podía abandonarla. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Como invocados por sus pensamientos, un par de brazos enfundados en tela marrón y negra con bordados dorados rodearon su cintura con delicadeza, y la melodiosa voz de la General Celestial susurró junto a su oído:

-Un gald por tus pensamientos, princesa.

Natalia sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se giró, atrapando sus labios durante unos momentos. Si Tear se acercaba tanto significaba que no corrían peligro de ser descubiertas.

-No lo valen.

-¿Segura?

La joven rubia apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, jugueteando con la larga trenza de cabello castaño que caía por su espalda. No sabía si debía hablarle a Tear de sus dudas. No quería que pensase que se estaba planteando dejarla ni nada por el estilo, pero no se le ocurría cómo formularlo para que no sonase como tal. Tras unos momentos de cavilación se decidió por la opción más sencilla:

-Asch está vivo.

Las manos de Tear vacilaron sobre su cintura, pero la castaña no dijo nada. Natalia levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, que la observaban con una mezcla de miedo y expectación.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé. Debió de quedarse atrapado dentro de Luke de alguna forma, pero Luke no me lo ha dicho hasta hace unos momentos. No me dijo nada.

-A mí tampoco.

Natalia guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza. Oyó a Tear tragando saliva, y tras unos momentos de silencio, la General Celestial volvió a tomar la palabra a media voz:

-¿Esto cambia algo entre nosotras?

Natalia alzó la vista. Raras eran las veces en que veía a Tear así, mirándola como si estuviese a punto de alejarse corriendo de ella, con un brillo asustado pero resignado en la mirada, como si ya la diese por perdida. Sacudió la cabeza y rodeó su rostro con las manos, recuperando la seguridad en sí misma. No, no iba a abandonar a Tear. Apoyaría a Asch lo que fuese necesario, pero su corazón ahora pertenecía a otra persona.

-No cambia nada en absoluto- declaró, apartándole el flequillo de los ojos con un dedo. Una sonrisa aliviada se asomó a los labios de la castaña.

-Me alegra oír eso.

 

Durante el resto del día no había nada más que hacer, al menos para las dos jóvenes. Spinoza y Jade estaban peleándose con sus instrumentos y Guy vigilando a Luke, que seguía inconsciente pero estable, así que Natalia y Tear se dedicaron a escribir a Anise para ponerla al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos y pasear por las escasas zonas al aire libre de Ciudad de Yulia.

Luke debió de recobrar el conocimiento en algún momento de la noche, pues a la mañana siguiente Guy y él se unieron al resto del grupo en el comedor del Ayuntamiento para desayunar. Cuando el pelirrojo entró, cabizbajo, las conversaciones se detuvieron en un tenso silencio que duró unos minutos, tras los cuales Guy le dio un leve empujón en el hombro y Luke apretó los dientes.

-Hola- saludó al fin-. Chicos, yo... lo siento.

Natalia se esforzó por devolver su atención a las tostadas, resuelta a reservarse su opinión sobre el tema para sí misma. A su lado, Tear respiró hondo y tomó la palabra:

-Luke, creo que hablo en nombre de todo el grupo si digo que entendemos tu decisión, pero no la compartimos en absoluto. Debiste contarnos lo de Asch, aunque eso complicase las cosas. Debiste confiar en nosotros.

Luke asintió en silencio.

-No vuelvas a ocultarnos algo tan importante, ¿de acuerdo?

-No lo haré.

Unos momentos más de silencio. Otro empujón de Guy, esta vez más suave, y tanto él como el pelirrojo tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer también.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal va lo del fonómetro, Spinoza?- preguntó el rubio, intentando aliviar la tensión que seguía instalada en el ambiente. El ingeniero se apresuró a seguir la conversación:

-He conseguido aislar las dos frecuencias fónicas para utilizar una sola. Ahora deberíamos poder calibrar los instrumentos correctamente, si queréis podemos hacer una prueba después de desayunar- sugirió.

-Por favor- asintió Jade, limpiándose con una servilleta y levantándose de la mesa-. Nos reuniremos en el muelle cuando hayáis terminado, os esperaré allí.

-¿Pero a dónde vas, Jade?- preguntó Natalia alzando una ceja. El _Nigromante_ se encogió de hombros.

-A empolvarme la nariz- respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo, desapareciendo por la puerta. Tear parpadeó, confusa.

-¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir?

-Sí- respondió Guy, igual de confundido. Natalia sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita.

-Es una pena que se haya perdido las caras que habéis puesto ambos ahora mismo- comentó, acabando de desayunar y levantándose también-. Voy a terminar de asearme, nos vemos en la dársena.

Antes de irse, no obstante, no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada furtiva a Luke y preguntarse si Asch estaría observándolos desde sus huidizos ojos verdes.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde estaban todos reunidos de nuevo en el dique seco que les hacía las veces de laboratorio, expectantes alrededor de Spinoza y sus instrumentos. El científico, tras respirar hondo para calmar sus propios nervios, pulsó varios botones hasta que una pantalla cobró vida en el artilugio que estaba manejando y líneas de información en fónico empezaron a desfilar por ella, reflejándose en los cristales de sus gafas. Natalia miró a sus compañeros de reojo y suspiró de alivio al ver por sus expresiones que no era la única que no entendía la mitad de lo que salía en la pequeña pantalla. Los únicos que parecían enterarse de algo eran Spinoza, Jade y Guy, y éste último con reservas.

-El fonómetro está operativo- anunció el ingeniero después de unos momentos-. Vamos a hacer una prueba.

Pulsó unas cuantas teclas y algo que Natalia consiguió reconocer como una barra de progreso apareció en la pantalla. Cuando apenas llevaba una pequeña porción llena, una alarma saltó justo al lado: _Resultados de la búsqueda: 2 coincidencias. Búsqueda en _curso...__ Spinoza pulsó otra tecla y una nueva pantalla se encendió en el aparato de al lado, esta vez una más grande que mostraba un mapamundi de Auldrant. En él aparecía un punto rojo parpadeante sobre Ciudad de Yulia.

-¿Ha funcionado, no?- inquirió Guy. Spinoza sonrió ampliamente.

-Creo que sí. El fonómetro ha captado dos señales con la frecuencia fónica que le dimos procedentes ambas de aquí; es decir, a Luke y a Asch. Seguirá buscando hasta que encuentre otra señal, pero no sé cuánto tardará. Supongo que dependerá de lo lejos que se hayan llevado la Llave.

-Toca esperar, pues- dijo Jade, colocándose bien las gafas-. Mientras el aparato termina con la búsqueda, Luke, hay algo que me gustaría tratar contigo. Bueno, en realidad... con _ambos_. ¿Me acompañas fuera, por favor?

-Claro- asintió Luke a media voz. Natalia los observó irse sin decir nada, pero en cuanto salieron cruzó una mirada con Tear. Primero el General malkuthiense desaparecía a no se sabía dónde en el desayuno, ¿y ahora se llevaba a Luke aparte para hablar con él y con Asch? ¿Qué demonios tramaba esta vez?

Un resoplido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Guy se había sentado sobre unas cajas vacías, subiendo los pies encima de una tubería cercana y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Entre sus cejas había aparecido una fina arruguita y tenía la boca torcida en un gesto contrariado.

-Guy, ¿va todo bien?- inquirió la princesa kimlascana. Guy sacudió la cabeza y clavó la mirada en las puntas de sus botas de cuero reforzado.

-No sé qué hacer con todo este asunto- admitió-. Luke debió decirnos lo que le pasaba, maldita sea. Pero... no soy capaz de seguir enfadado con él mucho más.

-Oh, si te preocupa eso, ya me encargo yo de enfadarme con él por los dos- gruñó Natalia. Tear sacudió la cabeza.

-De todos modos, creo que ninguno de nosotros sabemos qué hacer- comentó, antes de dirigir la mirada a Spinoza-. Tú fuiste uno de los implicados en la creación de Luke, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero si vas a preguntarme sobre su situación actual, me temo que no tengo respuestas- dijo el ingeniero, apartándose del aparato (¿fonómetro, había dicho que se llamaba?) y mesándose la barbita de chivo-. El caso de Asch y Luke es una rareza en sí misma. Son los únicos isofones perfectos vivos que existen, y por ende las únicas criaturas cuyas fonorranuras están completamente sincronizadas. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, está Lorelei; ignoro cómo podría influir la consciencia del séptimo fonón en todo esto exactamente.

-Jade sabe algo más, estoy segura de ello- afirmó Natalia, apretando los puños-. Él creó la fomicría, debe de tener alguna idea al respecto.

Pero Spinoza la miró con un brillo escéptico en los ojos.

-No estaría tan seguro, princesa Natalia- replicó-. Hay demasiadas lagunas en esta disciplina que ni siquiera el mismísimo doctor Balfour ha podido llenar. Seguramente esté tan perplejo como nosotros.

-¿Alguna vez había ocurrido algo parecido? ¿Que un original acabe dentro del cuerpo de su réplica?- preguntó Guy, curioso. Spinoza se lo pensó unos momentos.

-No estando ambos vivos, que yo sepa- respondió al fin-. Y no es que haya habido pocas oportunidades. El Maestro Fónico Ion llegó a tener siete réplicas, ¿recordáis? Y es un hecho reconocido que el efecto _Big Bang_ acaba provocando que los fonones de uno de los dos individuos se separen y se transmitan al otro, pero... Una cosa son los fonones, y otra muy distinta, la consciencia. No sé; como ya os he dicho, hay demasiadas lagunas en la fomicría aplicada a seres vivos.

Natalia guardó silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de oír. Nunca antes había oído lo del efecto _Big Bang_ , pero empezaba a explicarse bastantes cosas que no había entendido hacía cuatro años. Por ejemplo, por qué Asch había insistido una y otra vez en que no le quedaba tiempo, o por qué a veces parecía dispuesto a lanzarse de cabeza a las fauces de la muerte. Ahora todo cobraba un nuevo sentido.

En aquel entonces, el General Celestial se estaba muriendo. Otra cosa más que Natalia no había sido capaz de ver a tiempo.

El respingo que pegó Spinoza de pronto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Llamad a los demás!- exclamó el ingeniero-. ¡Tenemos la tercera señal!

Guy se levantó con tanta brusquedad que la caja donde había estado sentado se volcó, pero nadie se molestó en enderezarla. En un parpadeo el conde Gardios estaba de vuelta con Jade y Luke, que parecía estar esforzándose por ocultar el temblor de sus manos tras su espalda. Natalia se puso en pie y clavó la vista en la pantalla grande, la que mostraba el mapamundi de Auldrant. Un punto rojo fijo había aparecido en la costa oriental de Rúgnica, justo sobre el golfo de Akzeriuth.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido- murmuró Luke-. Noir dijo que no había nada allí.

-También dijo que muchos Siervos estaban desplazándose hacia ese punto- observó Natalia. Jade frunció el ceño.

-Lo que no tiene sentido es que estemos aquí especulando sin haber inspeccionado el lugar con nuestros propios ojos- declaró-. Spinoza, repite la búsqueda por si acaso. El resto de vosotros, preparaos para partir mientras yo aviso al Gran Maestro; nos vamos a Daath inmediatamente.

Spinoza se quedó en Ciudad de Yulia monitorizando la posición de la Llave de Lorelei, y el _Cygnus_ llevó a los demás a la sede de la Orden con su rapidez habitual. Allí se reunieron de urgencia con el General Dórico Blacksen, Florian y Anise (Natalia no pudo evitar percatarse de la larga mirada curiosa que le dirigió ésta a Luke; seguramente ya había leído la carta). El Maestro Fónico y su Guardiana parecían ansiosos por unirse al equipo, pero Blacksen no lo permitió.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, sargento Tatlin, pero prefiero que el Maestro Fónico se aleje de riesgos innecesarios- dijo el Comandante, en un tono severo que viniendo de un hombre de su estatura no admitía réplica-. Y hablando de riesgos innecesarios... Tear, tú tampoco vas.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Luke, indignado. Tear entrecerró los ojos.

-Con todos mis respetos, señor, me gustaría saber el porqué de semejante orden.

-Si son los Siervos de Lorelei, necesitarán a alguien que sepa entonar los himnos fónicos de Yulia para invocarle- respondió Recard firmemente-. No pienso arriesgarme a entregarles en bandeja lo que quieren. Contaréis con la ayuda de un General Celestial, por supuesto, pero no será Tear.

-Señor, agradezco su preocupación, pero creo que soy capaz de cuidarme sola.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero mi decisión sigue siendo la misma. Te quedarás en Daath con tu escuadrón hasta nuevo aviso, y no hay más que hablar. El General Celestial Hyren Regnar está ahora mismo en San Binah, si vais al golfo de Akzeriuth le escribiré para que se reúna con vosotros en el Paso de Deo.

-En realidad, mejor que se quede en San Binah- intervino Jade- y que nos prepare un barco discreto en la desembocadura del río.

-¿Vais a ir por mar?

-Bordearemos la costa este de Rúgnica hacia el sur, sí. Por tierra seguramente nos esperen, pero por mar tenemos una posibilidad de sorprenderlos. Además, los Alas Oscuras no consiguieron ver nada desde tierra firme; tal vez cambiado la perspectiva encontremos algo interesante.

-Muy bien. Avisaré a Hyren, entonces.

Natalia desvió su atención de la conversación entre los dos militares y dirigió una mirada a Tear, que desde que había oído las órdenes de su superior tenía el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos. A la joven castaña no le gustaba que la dejasen en tierra, pero esta vez Natalia se alegraba de que así fuera. Blacksen tenía razón: si eran en efecto los Siervos de Lorelei intentando formar un segundo Pacto, necesitarían a Tear. Y la princesa de Kimlasca no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la seguridad de su amante, por mucho que eso la pusiera de mal humor.

Una media hora después, tomaron un _Albiore_ hacia Baticul, donde harían la primera escala del viaje para avisar a la corona kimlascana de sus planes y descubrimientos. Natalia apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Tear, pero mientras la nave despegaba en el aeropuerto de las afueras pudo lanzarle un disimulado beso por la ventanilla. La General Celestial sonrió a su pesar desde la pista de despegue y agitó la mano en el aire para despedirse, antes de que los dos soldados del Oráculo que la escoltaban se la llevasen de vuelta a la ciudad. La joven rubia sonrió también. En los labios de Tear había podido leer, antes de que se girase, la palabra “cuidaos”.


	15. XIV- Recoger lo sembrado

Las nubes pasaban a toda velocidad al otro lado del cristal en el campo de visión de su réplica. Asch se entretuvo en observarlas aparecer y desaparecer a través de sus ojos, que estaban fijos en la inmensidad azul que se extendía bajo el _Albiore_. Tal vez habría podido obligarle a desviar la vista hacia algo más interesante, pero no quería arriesgarse a que volviese a suceder lo de la vez anterior. Que Luke se desmayase y le dejase sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio había sido extremadamente aburrido y frustrante.

Podría decirse que Asch había sido el causante principal de su desvanecimiento en Ciudad de Yulia. Aprovechando el estrés del momento y que las defensas de Luke estaban bajas, el antiguo General Celestial había intentado tomar el control de su cuerpo... con resultados claramente nefastos para ambos. La réplica se había resistido, aunque probablemente de forma inconsciente, algo que Asch no esperaba; y al final los dos habían acabado agotándose demasiado como para que ninguno de los dos pudiera mantener el cuerpo en pie.

Había sido un imprudente arriesgándose de esa manera. No debió intentar controlarle por completo, debió empezar por algo más pequeño. Todavía no tenía fuerzas suficientes para aspirar a nada más allá de un brazo o una pierna, y en adelante pondría buen cuidado en no sobrepasar sus propios límites. Demasiada suerte había tenido con que Luke no se diese cuenta de lo que había pasado realmente.

Por la mente de su réplica flotaba la conversación que había mantenido con Jade antes de que Guy les avisara de que tenían la localización de la Llave. Llevaba ya dos días dándole vueltas.

_-¿Qué ocurre, Jade?_

_-Tengo ciertas dudas sobre vuestro caso. Espero, por vuestro propio bien, que alguno de los dos sea capaz de resolverlas._

_Luke lo miró, expectante, aunque Asch pudo notar cautela en la tensión que había en sus hombros._

_-Cuando apareciste en el valle de Tataroo, ¿notabas a Asch ahí dentro?_

_La réplica desvió la mirada._

_-No. No lo noté hasta que consiguió contactar conmigo, hace ya más de un mes._

_-¿Dónde estuviste antes de volver a Tataroo?_

_Luke no respondió, y una vez más, Asch se encontró con una barrera al intentar buscar la respuesta en su mente._

_-Luke, aunque no te lo creas, no estoy interrogándote, sólo intento ayudarte. Por favor, responde a mi pregunta._

_El joven cerró los ojos y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Las apretó en puños en un intento de disimularlo._

_-No puedo decírtelo, Jade. De verdad que no puedo._

_-Pues si no me lo quieres contar, no puedo ayudarte, lo siento mucho. Tal vez Asch se muestre más cooperativo..._

_-A él tampoco se lo he dicho- murmuró Luke-. No es que no quiera contártelo, Jade, te lo prometo. Es que no... No puedo..._

_En ese momento, apareció Guy e interrumpió la conversación. Tenían la posición de la Llave._

Tanto secretismo con sus dos años de ausencia empezaba a poner de los nervios a Asch. El que no fuese capaz de sacarle la respuesta por la fuerza tampoco ayudaba, ni el hecho de que la única parte de sus recuerdos a la que no podía acceder nunca era precisamente ésa. Una vez más, la pregunta de qué demonios había pasado con Luke, con ambos, durante aquellos dos años flotó por su mente, como un molesto mosquito que no se dejaba aplastar.

Bajo el _Albiore_ , el mar se convirtió en tierra por fin, y pronto pudo ver a lo lejos San Binah. Asch habría suspirado de alivio de haber tenido un cuerpo propio con el cual hacerlo. El viaje, con una escala en Baticul y otra en Chesedonia, había durado dos largos y tensos días; se alegraba de que llegase a su fin de una vez. Todo el mundo a bordo parecía ansioso por entrar en acción, y salvo Jade, nadie parecía tener muy claro cómo dirigirse a Luke.

“Se lo tiene merecido. Uno acaba recogiendo lo que ha sembrado, eso le pasa por no hacerme caso” se dijo el antiguo General Celestial.

En el aeropuerto, situado a un par de kilómetros de la Ciudadela, había una decena de Caballeros del Oráculo esperándoles. Al frente de todos ellos Asch pudo ver una figura no muy alta vestida de verde, a todas luces el tal Hyren Regnar. En cuanto aterrizaron y descendieron de la nave los Caballeros se acercaron, y los ojos de Luke se posaron de inmediato sobre el hombre de verde. La respiración se les cortó durante unos instantes.

El joven que tenían ante sí no era mucho más mayor de lo que Anise había sido cuando se enfrentaron a Van, pero su porte orgulloso y la forma en que los soldados se giraban a mirarle delataban su posición como General Celestial. Vestía una camisa verde y larga de manga corta con bordados negros, y bajo ella otra camisa gris de manga larga y pantalones holgados del mismo color. Calzaba unas botas altas también verdes y por su espalda caía una capa negra con bordados dorados, entre los que Asch pudo reconocer fácilmente los símbolos que solían llevar los altos cargos de la Orden. De su cinturón colgaba una espada envainada, seguramente un sable de un solo filo, con una sencilla guarnición alrededor de la empuñadura. Pero lo que más impresionaba era su rostro rodeado de cabello rubio paja: aquel chico era la viva imagen de Legretta la _Rápida_. Excepto por sus ojos, que eran de un vivo azul turquesa.

-Bienvenidos a San Binah- saludó, con una reverencia breve pero respetuosa-. Espero que el viaje no haya sido muy pesado.

-No se preocupe, ha sido por una buena causa- intervino Jade-. Creo que quitando al conde Gardios, no conoce a mis compañeros, General.

-En realidad sí, me ocupé de la seguridad del vizconde Fabre en su última visita oficial a Daath. Y esta bella dama sólo puede ser su prometida, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear- sonrió Regnar.

-¿Fue usted quien se ocupó de eso?- dijo Luke, tragando saliva. Pero la sonrisa del General Celestial era sincera.

-Si no me vio, es que hice bien mi trabajo- respondió-. Notta estará orgullosa de mí, seguro. En cualquier caso, si vamos a ser compañeros, por favor, llámenme Hyren. Es más corto que “coronel de locrio Regnar”, les costará menos gritarlo si me necesitan.

“Si no fuera tan condenadamente parecido a Legretta, sería hasta simpático” comentó Asch. “Pero hazme un favor, a ver si puedes pillar a Jade por banda y averiguar de dónde ha salido este chaval.”

“Descuida, yo también quiero averiguarlo.”

Se pusieron en marcha casi de inmediato, siguiendo el río escoltados por los soldados del Oráculo y con Hyren a la cabeza, que no tardó en entablar conversación animadamente con Natalia. A Asch no le gustó demasiado aquello, pero al menos les proporcionó una oportunidad para hablar con Jade sin que el joven General Celestial los oyese.

-Habéis notado el parecido, ¿verdad?- murmuró el _Nigromante_. Guy tragó saliva y Luke se volvió a mirarle.

-Por supuesto que sí, es imposible no notarlo- replicó éste en el mismo tono-. ¿Es familia de Legretta?

-Desde luego que lo es. No llegó a conocerla, pero la _Rápida_ era su madre.

A Luke se le olvidó respirar durante unos momentos. Asch no lo culpaba, a él también se le habría olvidado.

-No puede ser, ¿cuántos años tiene?- preguntó Guy, mirando de reojo al joven de verde, que caminaba varios metros por delante con Natalia.

-Trece para catorce. El oficial más joven que ha tenido la Orden nunca, con la única excepción de Asch, claro. Su padre lo escondió en Ciudad de Yulia nada más nacer, ya que a las mujeres que forman parte de los Caballeros del Oráculo no se les permite tener descendencia.

-Su padre... ¿cómo es que conocía la existencia de Ciudad de Yulia?- musitó Luke, clavando la mirada en el largo cabello rubio cortado desenfadadamente a capas de Hyren.

-Porque era de allí, naturalmente. ¿No reconoces sus ojos? Los ha heredado de él.

Y entonces, la última pieza encajó en el puzzle. Asch quiso gritar. Claro que conocía aquellos ojos azules: todos los Grants que conocía los tenían.

-¿Es el hijo de Van?- preguntó Guy, sorprendido.

-Sí. Su verdadero nombre es Hyren Musto Fende, pero eso es algo que ni siquiera él sabe. En la Orden juzgaron conveniente que el chaval no conociese los detalles sobre sus padres, a los que de todos modos no llegó a conocer. Lo único que le dijeron es que su madre era un Caballero del Oráculo que murió en acto de servicio. Naturalmente, tampoco sabe que tiene una tía viva, aunque Tear sí que está informada. Y así debe seguir, así que por favor, tratadle con normalidad.

-Claro, claro...

-Ah, y que no les dejen tener hijos no quiere decir que sean célibes, como tu otra mitad seguramente sabe bien, Luke- comentó Jade como de pasada-. Así que dile a Asch que si se lo está preguntando, la respuesta es _sí_ , debería vigilar cuánto se acerca Hyren a Natalia.

Si el antiguo General Celestial hubiese tenido cuerpo propio, seguramente Jade estaría comprobando ahora mismo por qué le llamaban el _Sanguinario_. Una oleada de ira lo recorrió por dentro. El día que consiguiese controlar un brazo de Luke, aunque sólo fuese un simple brazo, el _Nigromante_ iba a sufrir. Mucho.

-Tranquilo, te ha oído y está la mar de contento con ello- suspiró Luke, agitando la cabeza.

-No me cabe la menor duda.

 

Alcanzaron el barco casi al mismo tiempo que Rem empezaba a hundirse en las llanuras que quedaban a sus espaldas. Alrededor de la orilla había más Caballeros del Oráculo esperándoles con botes para llevarles al barco, un sencillo y relativamente pequeño modelo de acorazado ligero bautizado como _Sagitta_ fondeado a unos cuantos metros, con la quilla pintada de azul verdoso mate y las velas blancas. Embarcaron sin más dilación y Hyren organizó los turnos de guardia y descanso en apenas unos minutos, de forma que los cinco (seis, en realidad, pero eso incluso Asch prefería que no lo supiese) tuvieran el primer turno de la travesía libre para reunirse en el camarote del capitán y planear el siguiente paso.

-Si mantenemos la velocidad, llegaremos al golfo antes de que amanezca- dijo el General Celestial-. Podemos ir más rápido, pero comprometeríamos el sigilo de la nave.

-No tiene mucho sentido llegar en plena noche, no veríamos gran cosa- respondió Guy encogiéndose de hombros-. No obstante, deberíamos dejar el barco fondeado en alguna cala discreta y acercarnos en los botes, serán más discretos, ¿no?

-Debo discrepar, señor. No sabemos qué hay ahí esperándonos, y en cualquier caso el _Sagitta_ tiene equipado un dispositivo de camuflaje. Acercarnos en una nave más endeble es un riesgo que no quiero correr, no con un General y un aristócrata de Malkuth y Sus Altezas de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear a bordo. Porque supongo que no podré disuadirles de que nos dejen el trabajo a nosotros y se queden mirando, ¿verdad?

-Si sigues tratándonos tan formalmente, ten por seguro que no- negó Natalia, sonriendo levemente. Luke se encogió de hombros.

-Natalia tiene razón, ahora somos compañeros. Y si nos necesitas, nuestros nombres también son más fáciles de gritar que nuestros títulos- añadió.

“Qué rápido te fías del enemigo.”

“Asch, no seas paranoico. Es el hijo del maestro, no el maestro reencarnado. Además, me cae bien.”

“Apuesto a que Van también te caía bien.”

“Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.”

-Bien, entonces nos acercaremos desde el _Sagitta_ con ese dispositivo de camuflaje- dijo Jade, zanjando el asunto.

-Por curiosidad, ¿qué esperan...? Perdón, ¿qué esperáis encontrar?

-Todavía no lo sabemos- admitió el General-. Pero si nuestras sospechas son correctas, resultará bastante evidente.

La noche transcurrió sin mayores incidentes que una ligera marejada que no hizo buenas migas con el estómago de Natalia. Cuando el astro rey empezó a ascender al otro lado del mar, Hyren dio la orden de activar el camuflaje y unos complicados glifos fónicos rodearon la nave con una barrera transparente desde dentro, pero que según les explicó el ingeniero de máquinas de a bordo, desde fuera imitaba lo que la rodeaba, escondiendo el _Sagitta_ como si fuera un camaleón. Protegidos de miradas indiscretas, doblaron el cabo junto a la desembocadura del Fubras y lo que una vez había sido Akzeriuth quedó a la vista al fin.

Asch pudo notar cómo se le encogía el corazón a su réplica al contemplarlo. Había un tremendo hueco en la costa, como si un gigante hubiese llegado y le hubiera asestado una dentellada al borde del continente de Rúgnica. Lo había visto antes en los mapas más nuevos, pero verlo en persona impresionaba muchísimo más. El cráter en forma de media luna, de paredes prácticamente verticales, se había inundado, y las olas batían la base de los acantilados con tal violencia que seguramente en unas cuantas décadas éstos empezarían a derrumbarse. Un ramalazo de culpabilidad se agarró al pecho de Luke, y esta vez Asch no hizo nada por consolarlo. Él mismo no podía dejar de mirar la huella imborrable que había dejado el joven sobre la superficie del planeta.

-Luke, ¿estás bien?- murmuró Guy a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Luke tragó saliva y asintió.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Sólo ha sido un momento- respondió, apartando al fin la mirada de los acantilados.

“¡Espera! Vuelve a mirar para allí” ordenó Asch. Había captado algo por el rabillo del ojo. Luke, apretando los dientes, obedeció y frunció el ceño.

-¿Ves algo?- preguntó Guy. Luke entrecerró los ojos y Asch se esforzó por volver a localizar lo que había visto, pero la réplica le tomó la delantera esta vez:

-Ahí- dijo, señalando una grieta de tamaño difícil de precisar a aquella distancia-. Ahí hay algo. Los fonones están demasiado concentrados y ordenados, tiene que haber algún glifo o algo así.

-¿No podría ser un vestigio del Sephiroth?- intervino Hyren. Luke sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga.

-Te digo yo que de ese Sephiroth ya no quedan ni los restos.

Hyren lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, hasta que de repente pareció recordar algo.

-Oh, cierto. Lo había olvidado- murmuró. Dirigió una fugaz mirada al cráter y se volvió hacia Luke, tan serio que por unos instantes parecía diez años mayor-. No vi lo que ocurrió aquí, pero me han puesto al corriente. ¿Me permite que le sea sincero al respecto?

-¿A qué viene esto ahora?- intervino Guy, molesto, pero Luke alzó una mano para detenerlo.

-Está bien. Habla, Hyren, por favor.

-He conocido a mucha gente fuerte en mi vida, señor- dijo el joven-. O al menos eso creía, hasta que he visto esto. Ahora creo que sólo he conocido a una persona que merezca tal título, y es el vizconde que tengo delante de mí. Me alegra de veras tenerle de mi lado, señor.

Asch observó al joven General Celestial, intentando averiguar si sus palabras eran una burla o una alabanza, pero no parecían ser ninguna de las dos. Su tono era directo, sereno, como el de alguien que afirma una verdad absoluta; no había rastro de ironías ni dobles sentidos.

-¿Crees que soy fuerte por haber destruido todo esto?

-No sólo. Hay dos clases de fuerza: la voluntad, y el poder. Usted posee ambas, y eso... no es tan fácil de encontrar.

Luke sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, Hyren.

“Para ser tan retaco, no habla nada mal. ¿A quién me recordará?” comentó Asch.

“Oh, vamos, cállate. Seguro que os llevaríais bien si te conociese.”

“Sí, una lástima que esté encerrado dentro de mi estúpida réplica.”

Luke suspiró y se llevó una mano a la sien, atrayendo una mirada indescifrable de Jade, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, Natalia pegó un respingo y señaló la grieta.

-¡Mirad, parece que sale alguien!

Los demás se volvieron hacia allí, y Asch habría jurado que la abertura hacía unos momentos no parecía tan grande. Por ella estaba saliendo un sencillo bote a motor de cabina cerrada que maniobró hábilmente entre las olas, evitando lo que posiblemente fuesen rocas sumergidas. Cuando pasó junto al _Sagitta_ , que seguía escondido por su dispositivo de camuflaje, pudieron distinguir unas tres o cuatro personas en el interior de la pequeña embarcación. Ninguno de ellos llevaba uniformes que Asch reconociese, ni el bote tenía emblemas o bandera alguna. Pasó de largo siguiendo la costa en dirección al sur y pronto lo perdieron de vista.

-Podríamos seguirlo- sugirió Hyren, pero Jade negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que nos interesa no se ha movido del sitio. Deshagamos ese glifo y veamos qué es lo que está escondiendo exactamente- ordenó, señalando la grieta con el mentón.

-A la orden. ¡Artilleros!- exclamó Hyren-. ¡Carga fónica de media potencia a las once en punto, a mi señal! ¡Preparaos para alzar el escudo si es necesario!

El ruido de la maquinaria del _Sagitta_ hizo vibrar la cubierta bajo sus pies mientras los Caballeros del Oráculo se desplegaban por las entrañas del barco. Tres finos cañones salieron de un compartimento en la proa, apuntando en la dirección de la grieta. Asch observó las puntas de los cañones iluminarse durante unos momentos, conteniendo el disparo.

-¡Fuego!

Un destello de luz y el glifo fónico de la grieta estalló en miles de chispas de colores, con un sonido parecido al de una copa de cristal rompiéndose. El acantilado mismo se iluminó y pareció temblar durante unos momentos, y los que estaban en cubierta se protegieron los ojos del brillo cegador que irradiaba. Cuando la luz desapareció, una miríada de cuevas y aberturas había aparecido de la nada en el acantilado donde antes no había nada más que roca maltratada por el viento y las olas. Y a Asch se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio lo que salía de uno de los agujeros.

-¡¡Escudos!!- exclamó Hyren una milésima de segundo tarde. El disparo de la antiaérea hizo blanco en la quilla del barco por la parte de estribor, arrancándole un desagradable chirrido a la nave y haciendo que la cubierta se ladease. Luke se agarró a la barandilla con una mano y aferró a Natalia por el codo con la otra, intentando mantenerles a ambos en equilibrio. Hyren no dejaba de proferir órdenes a voz en grito y Jade parecía estar invocando algún arte.

-¡Jade, no es el mejor momento para presumir de repertorio!- advirtió Guy, aferrándose también a la barandilla.

-Es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro- replicó Jade, liberando el arte fónico. Un maremoto en miniatura se desató en la base del acantilado, empujando al _Sagitta_ mar adentro y arrollando a los tres botes con cañones que habían salido de la grieta sin que nadie más se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, en cuanto las olas recuperaron la normalidad, otras cinco embarcaciones salieron del acantilado y se lanzaron a toda máquina hacia el pequeño acorazado, con el inconfundible brillo de los fonones acumulándose en las bocas de los delgados cañones.

Hyren estaba ordenando la retirada y empujándoles debajo de la cubierta al mismo tiempo. Por los gritos que llegaban de estribor, habían perdido los escudos y el dispositivo de camuflaje. El blindaje del casco les había salvado de que se abriera un boquete por el que pudiese entrar agua, pero aun así, no podían arriesgarse a seguir allí con Lorelei sabía cuántas armas y de qué calibre apuntándoles. No tan rápido como a Asch le hubiese gustado, el _Sagitta_ emprendió la retirada rumbo al norte de nuevo, pero los botes eran claramente más veloces, y aunque la artillería de a bordo se deshizo de un par de ellos, los otros tres les estaban dando alcance rápidamente. El suelo volvió a temblar cuando uno de los disparos de los botes acertó en la popa.

El antiguo General Celestial luchó por mantener la calma e ignorar el caos que había dentro de la cabeza de su réplica y en el interior de la nave. Si seguían disparándoles, por muy acorazado que fuese el barco, acabarían yéndose a pique. Tenían que escapar como fuese. ¿Por qué demonios el barco parecía estar aminorando de repente? ¿Les habían dado en algún motor? ¡Tenían que salir de allí!

A su lado, Natalia estaba curándole una pequeña contusión en la cabeza (pero manteniendo una cierta distancia, claro) a Guy, que debía de haberse golpeado contra algo cuando Hyren les había obligado a refugiarse bajo la cubierta. Los séptimos fonones que flotaban desde su mano hasta la frente del rubio le dieron una idea.

“Réplica, agárrate a algo.”

“¿Qué? Asch, ¿qué vas a...?”

Asch lo ignoró y se concentró. Al infierno con la cautela, si aquello salía mal al menos se desharían de sus perseguidores en un segundo. Y no iba a salir mal, de todos modos; se había pasado años practicando con aquel poder. Que llevase un tiempo sin hacerlo no quería decir que no fuese capaz.

Los séptimos fonones se plegaron a su voluntad enseguida, agrupándose alrededor del barco, concentrándose hasta que el aire mismo pareció estar hecho de luz. Incluso para alguien que no fuese un séptimo fonista, la energía que sobrecargaba el ambiente era más que evidente, y por si eso no hubiera sido bastante, el cuerpo de Luke había empezado a emitir un inconfundible brillo violáceo. Seguramente la réplica estaría gritándole que qué se proponía, pero Asch no se permitió distracción alguna. Aferró firmemente cada séptimo fonón, obligándolos a agruparse hasta que resonaron al unísono con su voluntad... y justo entonces, con un grito que sonó demasiado real como para haber sido sólo mental, los liberó, justo antes de perder el conocimiento de puro cansancio.

El destello cegador de una hiperresonancia se elevó hacia el cielo, como un cometa de metal fundido. Cuando la luz se disipó, no quedaba ni rastro del barco sobre las agitadas olas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo de hoy trae regalito!!! Aquí os dejo una ilustración de los cinco Generales Celestiales actuales en el fic: https://www.deviantart.com/sanae94/art/Five-God-Generals-505143236 Así ponéis cara a Hyren también y veis lo guapa que está Tear como coronel de locrio. Hay dos a los que aún no reconoceréis, pero tened paciencia que todo se andará.  
> Ni confirmo ni desmiento que Hyren fuese concebido en el escritorio de patas de ligre del despacho de Van.


	16. XV- Respuestas

-Luke, despierta. Vamos, hombre, arriba...

Luke se despertó sobre una superficie dura, con una mano sacudiéndole el hombro con suavidad. Entreabrió los párpados, esforzándose por enfocar la vista hasta que pudo distinguir los rostros de Guy y Natalia entre los mechones de cabello rojo que se habían metido en su campo visual. Los apartó de ahí con una mano y se incorporó trabajosamente. Notaba la cabeza palpitarle de dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- murmuró.

-Dínoslo tú- replicó la voz de Hyren algo más lejos. Luke alzó la mirada. El General Celestial lo observaba apoyado contra la barandilla de la cubierta con una mezcla de enfado y curiosidad pintada en la cara. El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que no había dejado de dolerle, y miró a su alrededor. Estaban sobre la cubierta del Sagitta, fondeado a pocos metros de lo que no podía ser otra cosa que el valle de Tataroo, con las ruinas de Eldrant envueltas en la bruma de la mañana al lado. Al este se adivinaba la tímida luz del amanecer. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo allí?

Un carraspeo a su izquierda distrajo sus pensamientos. Jade acababa de subir a cubierta.

-No parece haber rastro de nuestros perseguidores. Buen trabajo, Luke, los dejaste atrás y seguramente bastante perplejos... aunque ya podías haber pensado en un sitio menos apartado de cualquier tipo de civilización- comentó, colocándose bien las gafas. Luke frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Jade?

-De tu plan de retirada secreto usando la hiperresonancia, obviamente. Sí, ése que no nos contaste a ninguno, ése mismo. ¿Cómo, si no, te crees que hemos acabado al norte de Aberria?

Luke se masajeó las sienes, hasta que lo sucedido volvió a su memoria de golpe sumándose a la persistente jaqueca. Cierto, alguien había desencadenado una hiperresonancia mientras intentaban alejarse del golfo de Akzeriuth, justo después de que les reventaran el motor. Pero había algo que no cuadraba...

-Pero si yo no he...

… hasta que de pronto la última pieza encajó. No había sido él, había sido Asch. Cuya presencia, ahora que se fijaba, no conseguía sentir. Con un nudo en el estómago, se esforzó por dejar a un lado el dolor de cabeza para centrarse en buscarlo.

“¿Asch?”

No hubo respuesta. Lo volvió a intentar.

“Asch, ¿puedes oírme?”

Nada. El pánico empezó a abrirse paso por su pecho, apretando el nudo que notaba en el estómago.

-No, no, no... ¡Asch!- exclamó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta-. ¡Responde, maldita sea!

-Luke, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Natalia, preocupada. Luke sacudió la cabeza.

-No consigo... No puedo contactar con Asch. ¡No está!

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no está?

Pero Luke ya no la escuchaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hundiéndose en el espacio mental que había creado su original. Estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, pero forzando la vista consiguió distinguir una figura vestida de negro tendida en el suelo un poco más lejos. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, corrió hacia allí y se dejó caer a su lado.

-¡Asch!

Lo incorporó con cuidado sobre su regazo y le apartó la melena carmesí de la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no parecía herido... aunque sí un poco pálido. Luke, tragando saliva, lo agitó con cuidado. Le daba miedo comprobar si respiraba. De hecho, ¿acaso les hacía falta respirar a alguno de los dos allí?

-Asch, por favor, respóndeme... Dime algo...

Una fina arruga se dibujó entre las cejas pelirrojas de su original, que dejó escapar un gruñido y abrió los ojos poco a poco.

-Réplica...

Luke suspiró de alivio y se aferró a sus hombros hasta arrancarle un quejido.

-Menos mal... ¡No vuelvas a darme un susto como ese! ¡Pensé que habías desaparecido!

-No caerá esa breva... Y ahora suéltame, vas a romperme una clavícula.

-Uy, lo siento.

Le soltó con cuidado y dejó que Asch se sentara. El color iba volviendo poco a poco a su piel bajo el largo y descuidado flequillo, que le había caído sobre los ojos. El antiguo General Celestial se pasó una mano por el pelo para intentar retirarlo de su rostro y miró a Luke, interrogante.

-¿Funcionó?

-¿Te refieres a la hiperresonancia?

-Obviamente, ¿a qué si no?

-Sí, funcionó. Estamos frente al valle de Tataroo, no hay ni rastro de los botes.

Asch relajó los hombros y se permitió una levísima sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Excelente- murmuró para sí. Desenvainó su espada y la clavó en el suelo, usándola de apoyo para levantarse. Luke vigiló sus movimientos, mucho más torpes que de costumbre, por si le fallaban las piernas.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?  
-Sólo un poco cansado, no te preocupes. Vuelve con los demás, querrán saber qué ha pasado.

Luke asintió, y tras dedicarle una última mirada, volvió al mundo real en un parpadeo. El dolor de cabeza había remitido bastante, pero sus compañeros lo miraban con distintos grados de preocupación en el rostro. Seguramente la más angustiada era Natalia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien Asch?

-Sí, sí, sólo ha sido un susto- respondió Luke con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. No fui yo quien causó la hiperresonancia, fue él. Está exhausto, pero está bien.

-Cuánto me alegro...- suspiró Natalia, aliviada. Hyren, con el ceño fruncido, se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a ellos.

-Espero una explicación, dama y caballeros- dijo, atravesándolos con la mirada uno por uno hasta detenerse en Luke. Por un momento, le pareció que era Tear quien lo miraba desde aquellos ojos azules. Maldijo los parecidos familiares de aquel chaval, no ayudaban nada a su jaqueca.

Jade se subió las gafas y enterró las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí, creo que va siendo hora de explicar unas cuantas cosas.

 

-A ver si lo he entendido- dijo Hyren un buen rato más tarde, rascándose los lacrimales y con claros síntomas de estar a punto de sufrir una migraña-. Luke fon Fabre, aquí presente, es una réplica de Asch el Sanguinario, caído en combate durante la batalla de Eldrant de hace tres años, y por culpa de ese... efecto que no he entendido del todo, el original ha acabado dentro de su réplica y es capaz de actuar por su cuenta. Y todos lo sabíais menos yo.

-A grandes rasgos, así es, aunque esta hiperresonancia ha sido lo más que ha conseguido hacer Asch desde ahí dentro hasta la fecha- asintió Jade sin inmutarse. El más joven de los pelirrojos, por quinta vez en la última media hora, luchó para no alzar la mirada de sus zapatos.

No le habían contado a Hyren todo. De hecho, era Jade quien se había encargado de ponerle al día en aquello que juzgó conveniente. El General malkuthiense había omitido la edad real de Luke, la identidad de sus creadores o la verdadera procedencia de Asch. Hyren pareció conformarse con la información que tenía, en cualquier caso; o eso, o la inminente migraña hizo que desistiera de seguir preguntando.

-Bueno, tampoco era un detalle tan relevante para el asunto que nos atañe, después de todo, aunque está bien saberlo- comentó Hyren, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Pasemos a lo importante. Nos hemos quedado sin motor y no tenemos ni rastro de civilización cerca donde encontrar un astillero.

-Si sacamos los botes salvavidas, ¿llegaríamos hasta Ciudad de Yulia?- probó Guy, aunque no sonaba muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

-No creo. Nos iría mejor intentando reparar el motor con lo que tenemos a mano, y aun así tardaríamos demasiado- negó Hyren.

-¿Tenemos palomas mensajeras a bordo?- preguntó Natalia, pensativa.

-No, fallo mío al preparar el barco, lo siento. Pero... Chesedonia no está demasiado lejos. Si no nos perdemos en el bosque, podríamos enviar un mensaje desde allí a Daath, o tomar un barco a Baticul e ir en Albiore desde allí.

-No nos perderemos, descuida. Esta zona ya nos la conocemos, ¿verdad, Luke?

El aludido alzó la mirada por fin de sus botas y asintió.

-Claro que sí. No sé cómo me las apaño para terminar siempre aquí- dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

-Decidido entonces. Dejaré a parte de mis hombres aquí cuidando del Sagitta, y nos llevaremos a otros cuantos por lo que pueda ocurrir.

-Con todos mis respetos, Hyren- intervino Guy-, pero creo que podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió Jade-. Además, las multitudes llaman demasiado la atención, y cuanta más gente, menos capacidad de maniobra.

Hyren aceptó a regañadientes y apenas una hora después desembarcaron con los botes salvavidas en tierra firme. La guarnición del General Celestial se quedó repartida entre el Sagitta y la costa, montando guardia a la espera de que Daath enviase un remolcador para recuperar el barco, y los seis compañeros emprendieron el camino hacia el sur. Con un poco de suerte, Spinoza estaría pendiente de la posición de Luke y Asch y podría adelantarse a sus intenciones.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo durante la mayor parte del tiempo, salvo por algún que otro encontronazo con los monstruos que merodeaban por el lugar y que no les costó demasiado despachar. Natalia y Hyren (que también resultó ser un séptimo fonista) curaban más tobillos torcidos y cortes de zarzas que heridas de pelea; y Jade, con la excusa de sus “cansadas articulaciones”, apenas se molestaba en intervenir cuando se cruzaban con algo. Luke, en cambio, solía ser el que primero atacase cuando un elemento hostil les salía al paso, buscando distraerse de la cantidad de recuerdos que le traían el valle tapizado de selenias y el frondoso bosque que atravesaban.

Asch no decía nada al respecto, pero lo notaba ojeando todo lo que acudía a su mente. Como un grifo volando en círculos mientras espera a que la presa asome de su madriguera, aguardaba a que la respuesta a sus preguntas aflorase a su memoria. Bueno, si era por Luke, podía seguir esperando, y más le valía estar cómodo. No iba a encontrar lo que buscaba, daba igual cuánto se esforzase.

Pasaron junto a las ruinas de Eldrant, prácticamente engullidas por la vegetación, y Luke no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento lo recorriera al contemplar las amenazadoras formas de la réplica de Hod cubiertas de mil tonos distintos de verde. En un lateral juraría que podía ver todavía el hueco que había dejado el Albiore de Ginji al estrellarse. ¿Seguiría en pie la explanada sobre la que habían derrotado al maestro Van? ¿Y la sala donde Asch y él habían luchado? Acarició distraídamente la empuñadura de su espada, sujeta a su cinturón en horizontal sobre la base de su espalda. Era una ornamentada cimitarra de un solo filo, muy parecida a la que le había entregado a su original tras vencerle, pero no era la misma. La vieja se había quedado en Eldrant; tal vez siguiera por ahí, acumulando óxido entre los cascotes y el polvo.

“No llegué a devolvértela” comentó Asch de repente. “Tu espada, quiero decir.”

“Oh, no pasa nada. Ya me he acostumbrado a ésta, de todos modos. Oye, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué fue de la tuya?”

“¿Cuál?”

“La negra esa, la que tenía el emblema en la hoja en dorado. ¿Por dónde andará?”

“A saber. No iba a cargar con dos, así que en cuanto tuve la Espada de Lorelei, empeñé la Maestro. Era una buena espada, pero... me estaba quedando ya sin fondos.”

“Lástima.”

De vez en cuando Luke notaba la mirada de Jade clavada en su nuca, pero las preguntas que sabía que rondaban la mente del General no llegaron a salir de su cabeza. Tras pasar las ruinas de Eldrant, no obstante, la sensación de sentirse atravesado por los ojos rojizos del Nigromante se volvió cada vez menos frecuente, hasta el punto de que terminó olvidándose de ello. Tras unos días de marcha sólo interrumpida para comer y descansar de noche, por fin llegaron a Chesedonia.

La ciudad los recibió con su familiar bullicio de gentes de todo tipo transitando por las calles. Los olores de especias, perfumes, comidas y humanidad se mezclaban en el aire con los gritos de los tenderos anunciando su mercancía y los clientes regateando. Algún que otro chiquillo corría de un lado a otro por entre los puestos, seguramente cumpliendo encargos de los dueños. Lo primero que hicieron fue enviar un mensaje a Daath y otro a Ciudad de Yulia para informar de su paradero y solicitar que enviasen un remolcador a hacerse cargo del Sagitta. No había barcos que saliesen hacia Baticul hasta el día siguiente, así que tras saludar a Astor y disfrutar de su hospitalidad en forma de un suculento banquete, se retiraron a la posada a descansar.

Luke debería haberlo visto venir. Jade le estaba dando demasiada tregua, así que no debería haberle extrañado encontrarse de repente a solas con él en el salón de la posada. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que los demás se habían ido retirando a sus habitaciones; incluso Asch estaba cayéndose de sueño. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, no había nadie más que Jade y él mismo en la salita, iluminada tenuemente por un par de piedras fónicas en la pared y las brasas que se consumían en la chimenea. El brillo de éstas se reflejaba en los cristales de las gafas del General, que una vez más parecía estar atravesándole con la mirada. Luke se removió, incómodo.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya- masculló, resignado. Jade alzó una ceja.

-Me lo has puesto demasiado fácil, así no es tan entretenido.

-Jade...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré al grano.- El General se puso serio y entrelazó los dedos en el regazo. Luke frunció el ceño, estaba adoptando una actitud demasiado diplomática-. No he dejado de preguntarme por qué no quieres contarle a nadie qué te pasó tras derrotar a Van Grants y liberar a Lorelei.

Luke suspiró. Asch, que había estado a punto de dormirse, se acaba de despejar de golpe y les estaba prestando toda su atención.

“Podrías tener la decencia de fingir que no te interesa tanto” le espetó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Ya te lo dije, Jade, no es que no quiera contártelo. Es que no puedo.

-¿Qué te lo impide?

-Pues que... Que no hay nada que contar. Así de sencillo- admitió Luke, hundiendo los hombros. Jade lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. No te estoy ocultando nada, ni a ti ni a nadie. Asch lleva días escarbando aquí dentro- añadió, dándose un par de golpecitos en la sien con un dedo-, intentando averiguar lo mismo que tú, y no ha visto nada. Pero no porque le bloquee, de hecho no sé cómo se hace eso. Es que no hay nada que ver.

-¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas nada?

-Tengo una laguna. Recuerdo... Recuerdo haberme despedido de vosotros. Después, descendí con un glifo que hizo la Llave de Lorelei hasta el núcleo- tragó saliva y se interrumpió, con el corazón encogiéndosele unos momentos. Las imágenes inundaron su mente, imágenes que podía soportar revivir, pero que no sabía si Asch estaría preparado para ver-. Recuerdo... el techo derrumbándose y haber recogido el cuerpo de Asch, que cayó casi a mis brazos. Incluso recuerdo a Lorelei. Era... extraño, pero a la vez familiar. Y no era lo que imaginaba, pero sentí que no podía ser de otra forma. No sé, fue una sensación muy rara. Después, sé que empecé a desvanecerme... y a partir de cierto punto, no hay nada. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es la voz de Tear cantando el Gran Himno Fónico, despertarme en el valle de Tataroo con la Llave de Lorelei al cinto y... y Asch a mi lado.

Réplica y original guardaron silencio. Luke se agarró las rodillas, intentando disimular el temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos. Asch no debería haber escuchado nada de aquello, no debería haberse visto como aparecía en sus recuerdos, tan pálido, ensangrentado y... roto. Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza, no debería estar pensando en eso.

-Jade, no sé qué pasó ahí abajo, de verdad que no lo sé. No tengo ni idea de por qué sigo vivo, o por qué fui yo y no Asch, o por qué sólo volvió uno de los dos... Pero creo que los dos años que desaparecí, todo ese tiempo que no recuerdo, estuve muerto. Y creo que... de alguna manera, fue Tear quien me trajo de vuelta.- Su voz se apagó en un susurro y Luke desvió la mirada hacia las ascuas, que agonizaban en el hogar. El frío de la noche de Chesedonia parecía habérsele metido en el pecho.

-Me temo que eso es algo que sólo Lorelei sabe- dijo Jade tras unos instantes-. Aunque he de admitir que encuentro tu teoría bastante factible.

La réplica se encogió de hombros.

-Ojalá pudiera preguntarle- murmuró-. Pero parece que hayan pasado siglos desde la última vez que oí su voz.

-Tal vez Asch pueda comunicarse con él- sugirió Jade-. Siempre se le dieron mejor esas cosas.

Luke respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Bueno, no perdía nada por probar.

“Asch, ¿podrías...?”

“Sí. No sé cómo, pero encontraré la forma. Lo haré, tenlo por seguro” respondió el otro pelirrojo con una decisión que dejó sin palabras por unos momentos a Luke. “Sé que siempre acabo rompiendo mis promesas, pero... esta no. Te prometo que encontraré la respuesta, réplica.”

Luke sonrió y enterró la cara en una mano.

“Eres un idiota. ¿Cuándo has roto una promesa? Le prometiste a Natalia que cambiaríais Kimlasca y que estaríais juntos, y técnicamente, lo estáis. Y el país ha cambiado muchísimo gracias a lo que habéis hecho los dos.”

“También te prometí que sobreviviría.”

“¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que no llegaste a prometerme eso. Y aun así, aquí estás.”

Asch se quedó en silencio unos momentos, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero no pareció encontrarlas.

-Sí, seguro que a él se le ocurre cómo- asintió Luke, volviéndose hacia Jade a tiempo de captar un leve brillo de preocupación en sus ojos del color del rubí-. Siento no haberos contado nada de esto a ninguno. Es que... no es fácil.

Su amigo asintió y cerró los ojos.

-Vete a la cama, Luke. Nos espera un día agitado mañana y no quiero entretenerte más.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. El pelirrojo se retiró enseguida a la habitación que compartía con Guy, y sin hacer un sólo ruido, se desvistió y se deslizó entre las sábanas de la cama del rubio. Guy seguía dormido, pero sus brazos rodearon su cintura inconscientemente y Luke se acurrucó entre ellos, intentando alejar de sus pensamientos la conversación que acababa de tener con Jade, concentrándose en el calor del cuerpo de su amigo a su espalda y en la presencia de Asch en el interior de su alma.

El antiguo General Celestial siguió despierto aun cuando él empezaba a caer presa del sueño. Y en algún momento antes de dormirse le pareció notar una mano incorpórea posándose sobre su hombro, el fantasma de unos dedos enguantados sobre su piel bajo las sábanas. Pero apenas su mente lo hubo registrado, el sueño terminó de reclamarle y Luke se quedó dormido.

 

A la mañana siguiente fue a buscarles a la posada la mismísima Noir, que acompañada de sus dos fieles lacayos y mortalmente seria, les comunicó la terrible y urgente noticia que Anise le había pedido que transmitiera: Tear había desaparecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez respondidos algunos interrogantes y abiertos otros, se admiten teorías de qué leches pasó con Luke (y Asch) esos dos años. Podéis dejármelas en un comentario aquí debajo ^^


	17. XVI- Fuera

Recard Blacksen seguramente había visto cosas terroríficas a lo largo de su vida, pero Natalia parecía decidida a igualarlas a todas ellas e incluso superarlas con creces. Y el hecho de que tuviese a Luke y a Jade respaldándola no ayudaba a mejorar la situación del General Dórico, a quien Asch compadecía profundamente en aquellos momentos.

Nada más llegar a Daath, Natalia los había llevado a paso militar hasta el despacho de Blacksen, y una vez allí, se había pasado más de media hora exigiendo explicaciones sobre la desaparición de Tear, criticando la seguridad de Daath, arrepintiéndose de haber apoyado la decisión de que la General Celestial se quedase allí, protestando por que hubiesen tenido que ser los Alas Oscuras quienes les avisaran y reclamando soluciones de inmediato. Asch, a decir verdad, se alegraba de que Luke hubiera decidido ponerse de su parte, porque cuando la princesa kimlascana sacaba aquel lado tan violento y autoritario de su carácter, lo más seguro para uno mismo era estar detrás de ella y no en su camino.

Su reacción había sido una auténtica sorpresa, no obstante. Sabía que Tear y ella eran muy cercanas, pero no imaginaba que lo fuesen tanto como para que Natalia se alterase así. En cualquier caso, una vez que Recard consiguió explicarse, quedó claro que la preocupación de la joven estaba más que justificada.

Tear había estado todo el tiempo o bien en los barracones de los Caballeros del Oráculo o bien en la Catedral. Era una soldado disciplinada y en ningún momento había desobedecido las instrucciones de no salir de la sede de la Orden, por eso nadie se explicaba cómo era posible que se la hubiesen llevado. Porque no se había ido por voluntad propia, eso estaba claro: su báculo se había quedado abandonado en sus habitaciones, que estaban revueltas y llenas de claras señales de lucha. Además, habían conseguido capturar a uno de los culpables, que en aquellos momentos estaba preso en las mazmorras de la Orden; pero aún no le habían interrogado. Según Blacksen, les estaban esperando a ellos para eso, y si habían recurrido a los Alas Oscuras fue porque sabían que eran los mensajeros más rápidos. Nada de aquello, sin embargo, complació a Natalia o ayudó a calmarla lo más mínimo, y si accedió a que fuese Jade quien interrogase al desafortunado que habían capturado seguramente fue sólo porque sabía que al _Nigromante_ se le ocurrirían formas mucho más imaginativas de hacerle hablar.

Guy había salido de inmediato hacia Ciudad de Yulia para comprobar si Spinoza estaba bien y Anise prefería quedarse con Florian, así que fueron Jade, Luke, Natalia y Recard quienes bajaron a los calabozos a interrogar al preso. Éste, un hombre no demasiado mayor, estaba sentado en un rincón de la estrecha pero limpia celda, guardando cierta dignidad aun a pesar de los grilletes que apresaban sus tobillos y muñecas. La celda tenía tres gruesos muros sin ventanas y sólidos barrotes a prueba de artes fónicas actuando como cuarta pared, y el único mobiliario del que disponía era un jergón olvidado en el suelo. Junto a los barrotes habían dejado una jarra de agua y un trozo de pan, pero estaban intactos.

El hombre levantó la cabeza en cuanto se pararon delante de los barrotes y clavó en ellos una mirada desafiante. A la tenue luz de las piedras fónicas del pasillo Asch pudo distinguir un rostro barbudo y enmarcado por greñas de cabello castaño, con facciones duras y tensas. Su ropa estaba algo rasgada, pero el tejido no era de mala calidad. En cuanto le puso la vista encima, los hombros de la princesa kimlascana se tensaron y la joven crispó los puños con renovada furia.

“Réplica, sujeta a Natalia o nos quedaremos sin sospechoso al que interrogar” comentó Asch. Luke se apresuró a posar una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, que parecía a punto de saltar al cuello del hombre.

Jade se adelantó unos pasos, atrayendo la atención del preso, y le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo a los barrotes de la celda.

-Debo advertirte- comenzó- que hoy no es tu día.

El hombre arqueó las cejas burlonamente, pero no respondió.

-Verás, te voy a explicar la situación, aunque me parece que es un poco obvia- suspiró Jade, colocándose bien las gafas-. Detrás de mí están Luke fon Fabre y Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, futuros gobernantes del vecino reino. Son bastante amigos de la persona a la que tu gente ha raptado, y como comprenderás, no les ha sentado muy bien su desaparición. Y seguro que sabes cómo se ponen los nobles cuando se enfadan, ¿verdad?- Hizo una breve pausa, pero al ver que el hombre no respondía, continuó-. Por otro lado, tenemos a Recard Blacksen, General Dórico de los Caballeros del Oráculo y Comandante de esta persona, que según sé, es una de sus subordinadas más preciadas. Y luego estoy yo. Pero sabes bien quién soy, ¿verdad?

El hombre seguía observándole en silencio, con una expresión burlona que empezaba a crisparle los nervios a Asch también. Jade se encogió de hombros y se quitó las gafas, alzándolas para examinarlas bajo la luz de las piedras fónicas.

-Tienes que saber quién soy, no te molestes en hacerte el loco. Oh, y casi olvido a la otra señorita... General Celestial Irene, por favor, disculpe mi rudeza al no presentarla.

Asch se sobresaltó al ver a Notta Irene de repente junto a ellos, que parecía haber surgido de la sombra de Blacksen. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Y cómo es que no la había visto nadie salvo Jade?

-No se preocupe, General Curtiss- murmuró la _Muerte Silenciosa_ con su habitual tono heladoramente tranquilo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Luke, y Asch no supo si era suyo o de su réplica. El desafío burlón que brillaba en los ojos grises del preso vaciló, pero siguió sin decir nada. Jade lo observó unos momentos, evaluándole, y finalmente se volvió a poner las gafas y enterró las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme.

-Bien, y ahora que ya nos conoces a todos, iré al grano. Como puedes ver, aquí hay cuatro personas que quieren a Tear Grants de vuelta y otra a la que le da igual si vives o mueres, porque sólo obedece órdenes del Comandante Blacksen. De los cuatro que queremos recuperar a la _Melodiosa_ , yo personalmente tengo más imaginación que aprecio por tu vida, así que te sugiero que empieces a pensar en hablar antes de que se me ocurran ideas para obligarte a hacerlo- concluyó Jade, agachándose hasta ponerse a su altura-. ¿Quiénes sois, qué queréis con la General Celestial Grants y cómo os las ingeniasteis para raptarla?

El hombre reculó, pero tras unos momentos escupió a los pies del General malkuthiense a través de los barrotes y volvió a alzar la mirada, desafiante.

-Prosperidad para el mundo y los fieles a Lorelei, penuria para los impíos que le dieron la espalda- espetó rápidamente, como si fuera una letanía. Luke entrecerró los ojos y fue a adelantarse, pero Asch lo detuvo:

“¡No! Deja hablar a Jade, creo que tiene una estrategia.”

A regañadientes, la réplica se quedó en su sitio. Jade se había inclinado sobre los barrotes, interesado.

-Curiosa elección de palabras la tuya- murmuró-. Así que esto, tal y como sospechábamos, es alguna clase de organización de fanáticos de Lorelei. Bien, la primera pregunta está respondida. Vamos con la segunda: Tear Grants. ¿Qué puedes decirnos de ella?

El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada, pero esta vez mantuvo la boca cerrada. Jade suspiró, se incorporó y empezó a pasearse distraídamente ante los barrotes, dándoles algún que otro molesto golpecito con los nudillos de vez en cuando.

-Bueno, ya que no quieres hablar, permite que lo haga yo por ti. Verás, desde que la Llave de Lorelei desapareció de Ciudad de Yulia, tenemos la sospecha de que un grupo de fanáticos que se llaman a sí mismos “Siervos de Lorelei” planean invocar a la consciencia colectiva del séptimo fonón y jugar a ser Yulia Jue. Quieren una nueva Partitura, o algo así. Curiosamente, Tear la _Melodiosa_ es un elemento necesario para realizar tal proeza.- Se detuvo y clavó la vista en el preso-. Y el hecho de que nada de lo que he dicho te sorprenda acaba de responder a la segunda pregunta. La cuestión es... ¿cómo sabíais todo esto? ¿Cómo sabíais dónde buscar lo que necesitabais?

Asch tenía que reconocerlo, Jade era _muy_ bueno. Ni siquiera había recurrido a la violencia, pero sus palabras y sus acciones estaban minando la moral del hombre. La entereza desafiante que mostraba éste al principio se estaba derrumbando, y conforme el _Nigromante_ hablaba, en los ojos del preso iba apareciendo un brillo de angustia. Incluso su cara le estaba traicionando: a Asch no le costó reconocer los tics que tiraban de sus músculos, las expresiones que no era capaz de esconder y que cruzaban sus rasgos durante apenas décimas de segundo. Aquel tipo no era un soldado, saltaba a la vista. No le habían entrenado para controlarse e impedir que sus gestos traicionasen sus pensamientos.

-Pues claro, ¡qué tontería!- siguió Jade, esbozando una escalofriante sonrisa-. La única manera de que supieseis todo eso... es que tuvierais infiltrados en la Orden.

El hombre tragó saliva.

-Jamás os diré sus nombres- masculló, pegándose a la pared más alejada del _Nigromante_ , que se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias por confirmar mis suposiciones, pero la identidad de las ratas no me interesa. Eso ya le concierne a la coronel de locrio Notta, yo sólo quiero saber si habéis llevado a Tear Grants al mismo sitio que la Llave de Lorelei.

-¿Qué más te da si los tenemos en el mismo lugar? No sabes dónde está la Llave- replicó el preso. La siniestra sonrisa de Jade se amplió.

-Tenemos lo que queríamos. Todo suyo, Notta- dijo, volviéndose hacia los demás, pero la _Muerte Silenciosa_ ya no estaba entre ellos. Asch reprimió un segundo estremecimiento. Jamás sabría cómo había hecho aquella mujer para entrar en la celda sin que nadie se diese cuenta de cuándo o por dónde. El preso se apretó aún más contra la pared, con las facciones distorsionadas por el pánico, pero ella permaneció impasible. Entre los esbeltos dedos de su mano izquierda, una diminuta y afilada sica lanzaba tenues destellos a la luz de las piedras fónicas del exterior de la celda-. Compañeros, dejémosles intimidad, tenemos una operación de rescate que planear.

Se apresuraron a salir de las mazmorras, pero Asch aún pudo oír el primero de los gritos del pobre desgraciado antes de marcharse de allí.

 

Se reunieron con Florian y Anise en una de las salas de reuniones, donde Recard ordenó traer unos cuantos mapas modernos del golfo de Akzeriuth y los extendió sobre la mesa.

-Si lo que ha dicho nuestro prisionero es cierto, Tear debe de estar presa en algún lugar de la base que encontrasteis en el acantilado- empezó-. Por suerte para nosotros, está entrenada como cualquier otro Caballero del Oráculo para resistir la tortura. Además, la necesitan viva, eso nos conseguirá algo de tiempo para decidir qué hacer.

-¿Cómo que “decidir”?- repitió Natalia, indignada-. A mi entender está perfectamente claro lo que hay que hacer. Tenemos que entrar ahí y sacarla de inmediato.

-Alteza, os ruego que mantengáis los pies en la tierra- replicó Recard con voz serena-. Una operación de rescate como ésta es algo muy delicado, sobre todo si no sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar esperándonos. Ahora saben que conocemos su posición, esperarán una ofensiva tarde o temprano.

-¡Precisamente por eso el tiempo es crucial!- exclamó la joven, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos-. ¡Si esperamos, se llevarán a Tear y a la Llave a otro sitio!

-Coincido con la princesa Natalia en eso- intervino Jade, observando los mapas. Asch podía imaginar los engranajes de su cerebro girando a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar la ruta más adecuada para acercarse al objetivo-. No sabemos aún nada de Spinoza, y si por el motivo que fuese no pudiéramos volver a rastrear la Llave, incluso con la ayuda de los Alas Oscuras tardaríamos meses en volver a encontrarlos.

-¿Y qué sugiere que hagamos, General Curtiss? Porque no quiero arriesgar una de mis divisiones al completo por una sola soldado sin saber dónde nos estamos metiendo y lo que van a encontrarse allí mis hombres.

-Eh, ya basta- intervino Luke, alzando las manos-. No es sólo una soldado. Es una General Celestial, nuestra amiga, y también nos estamos jugando la Llave de Lorelei. No sabemos lo que le estarán haciendo, y como se derrumbe y consigan que cante el Gran Himno Fónico, lo que nos estaremos jugando será mucho más que la vida de Tear.

Recard se masajeó las sienes unos momentos, pensando.

-¿Asch el _Sanguinario_ tiene algo que añadir en todo esto?- preguntó, mirando a Luke. Éste frunció el ceño, Hyren debía de habérselo contado.

“Oh, desde luego que tengo algo que decir. Ya bastantes muertes ha habido a cuenta de la primera Partitura como para que ahora nos instauren una segunda, y en ese _bastantes_ entran también las nuestras. Voto por que entremos ahí y nos llevemos a Tear, la Llave y a quien pillemos por delante.”

-Asch vota por el rescate inmediato- resumió Luke encogiéndose de hombros-. Y si no me crees, haz venir a Mieu y que traduzca. Si Hyren te ha hablado de Asch, también te habrá dicho que mi cheagle puede verle y oírle.

-No será necesario, vizconde, me fío de su palabra. De acuerdo, reuniré un pelotón de rescate. Nos harán falta séptimos fonistas, así que... Hyren está en camino hacia el valle de Tataroo para recuperar a sus hombres y el _Sagitta_ , creo que la mejor opción sera Giore Vlas. Tiene experiencia con estas cosas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?- intervino Natalia, algo más calmada.

-Alteza, vos y vuestro prometido os quedaréis en Daath, junto con el conde Gardios en cuanto vuelva de Ciudad de Yulia.

-¡¿Qué?!- Esta vez fue Luke quien saltó.

-Lo que he dicho. Aprecio la labor de ambos hasta la fecha, pero si vamos a meternos en la boca del lobo, prefiero que haya los mínimos sentimientos posibles de por medio. General Curtiss, confío en contar con usted y su cabeza fría para esto; después de todo, vamos a atacar terreno malkuthiense.

-Descuide, Comandante, el Emperador no tendrá problema en darnos su permiso- asintió Jade, levantando una mirada que a Asch se le antojó demasiado tranquila de los mapas.

-Esto es increíble. Discúlpenme, pero he de retirarme- masculló Natalia, apartándose de la mesa y abandonando la sala con un portazo. Luke miró a los demás brevemente, se excusó y salió corriendo tras ella.

Los ruidosos tacones de la joven, por suerte, le facilitaron la tarea de seguirla. Además, Natalia no llegó muy lejos: salió al primer balcón que encontró, una terraza no muy grande que daba a un patio interior, y golpeó la balaustrada de mármol con los puños. Los hombros le temblaban violentamente, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola se esforzó por ocultar su rostro tras una cortina de cabello dorado.

-Natalia- llamó Luke con suavidad. Ella no respondió, así que se acercó y le apretó el hombro con una mano-. ¿Va todo bien?

“Pregunta estúpida o un estúpido preguntando, una de dos.”

“Asch, cállate.”

-La verdad es que no. Discúlpame, no quería que nos dejaran fuera, es solo que...- a Natalia se le quebró la voz y enterró la cara en el hombro de Luke, que la abrazó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No pasa nada, desahógate. Tranquila- murmuró. Los temblores que sacudían los hombros de la princesa se habían transformado en sollozos mudos. Asch guardó silencio, con el corazón encogido al verla así. No recordaba verla tan hundida en mucho tiempo, y desde luego, no era normal. Definitivamente, tenía que haber _algo_ , algo que Luke no sabía, algo que la estaba socavando por dentro. La Natalia que él recordaba mantenía la compostura, tenía que haber alguna cosa enterrada bajo la superficie... O a lo mejor la réplica tenía razón y la joven princesa había cambiado tanto como él decía. Viéndola así, Asch empezaba a dudar incluso de sus propias certezas al respecto.

“No le digas que todo va a salir bien” le dijo a Luke. “Pero dile que pase lo que pase, estamos aquí.”

“Me has leído el pensamiento.”

“En realidad esta vez no.”

-Asch dice que no te diga que todo saldrá bien, pero quiere que sepas que los dos estamos aquí para lo que haga falta. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Claro que lo sé. Gracias... a ambos.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Al otro lado de la Catedral, Rem se hundía en el horizonte, pero como el balcón miraba hacia el este lo único que se veía era un cielo que cada vez se volvía más oscuro. Asch no dejaba de exprimirse la mente, intentando dar con alguna idea que sirviese para sacar a Natalia de la crisis de angustia que parecía estar sufriendo, pero no se le ocurría nada. De pronto, una vocecita atrajo la atención de los tres desde la puerta:

-¿Se puede, _mieu_?

Luke alzó la cabeza. Mieu estaba en el umbral, flotando en el aire y mirándolos con expresión preocupada.

-Claro, ven aquí. A Natalia no le vendría mal una cosa adorable como tú a la que achuchar ahora mismo- sonrió. Natalia se limpió un rastro de lágrimas y acogió en sus brazos al cheagle, que ni corto ni perezoso se lanzó a ellos.

-Mieu no ha podido evitar oír lo de Tear- dijo la pequeña criatura, mirándolos más serio de lo normal-. No quería espiar, pero pasaba por _achí_ , y... Últimamente todos están muy ocupados y Mieu no tiene nada que hacer, _achí_ que...

-No te preocupes, chiquitín, no has hecho nada malo- susurró Natalia acariciándole entre las orejas. Mieu soltó un ronroneo y se dejó mimar, pero siguió atento a la conversación. Asch notó una punzada de remordimiento por parte de Luke, y no pudo evitar reconocer que con todo el asunto del robo habían dejado bastante de lado al pequeño cheagle, pese a que todos lo consideraban ya como uno más del grupo.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer, _mieu_?

-Lo cierto es que no, cosa. No nos van a dejar participar ni en los planes del rescate- respondió Luke rascándose la cabeza-. Aunque puede que sea lo mejor. El Comandante tiene razón, no tenemos la cabeza fría de Jade para estas cosas.

-Aun así... No sabemos cuánto tardarán en actuar. Y yo personalmente no sé cuánto aguantaré aquí encerrada, esperando noticias que no llegan- replicó Natalia a media voz.

-Bueno, la verdad es... que mientras pasaba por delante de la puerta... puede que oyese algo...- vaciló Mieu, dubitativo. Natalia lo alzó en brazos de golpe hasta poner sus ojos a la misma altura.

-¿Qué oíste? ¿Decían cuándo iban a salir? ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó rápidamente.

-¡ _Mieu_ , _mieu_! Mañana al anochecer- respondió Mieu, asustado ante su vehemencia-. Jade dijo que aprovecharían la oscuridad... Irán en dos de las naves que vuelan con más soldados, _mieu_.

La idea que había estado buscando empezó a tomar forma en la mente de Asch con las palabras de su peludo compañero.

“Eh, Mieu. ¿Oíste cuántos soldados?” preguntó.

-Unos... veinte, no cabían más entre las dos naves, _mieu_.

“Hm, un poco justos... Pero servirá. Si no nos descubren hasta que estemos en el aire...”

-Ay, madre...- Luke se llevó una mano a la frente. Natalia los miró a ambos, confundida.

-¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

-A Asch se le está ocurriendo una idea. Sugiero que echéis a correr, vosotros que podéis huir de él.

“Deja de decir tonterías, desecho, y presta atención, que luego le vas a tener que explicar el plan a Natalia.”

-Vale, vale... Natalia, espera un segundo, ahora te retransmito el mensaje.

La joven esperó, mirándolo con una pizca de curiosidad mezclada con la preocupación, mientras Asch iba desgranando su idea con todo lujo de detalles. Y cuando acabó, el antiguo General Celestial se permitió una sonrisa satisfecha en su interior con las palabras de la réplica:

-Muy bien, tú ganas. Escucha, Natalia, que esto va a ser complicado.


	18. XVII- Dentro

La voz del piloto resonó por el interior del _Albiore_ , imponiéndose al zumbido de los motores:

-Nos acercamos al objetivo, señor.

Jade se colocó bien las gafas y asintió. A su lado, el General Celestial Giore Vlas ordenó el descenso y la activación del camuflaje.

Le había caído bien aquel tipo. Era un hombre ya mayor de escaso pelo cano y cuidada perilla puntiaguda. Unas cuantas cicatrices le cruzaban la calva y otra se deslizaba bajo su fino bigote, aunque esta última aparecía disimulada por la red de arrugas que cubría su rostro. Vestía de rojo y negro con sencillos bordados blancos y protegía sus antebrazos y hombros con brazaletes y hombreras de acero que tenían el mismo color gris que sus ojos. De su cadera, además de un carcaj lleno de virotes, colgaba una ballesta. Lo llamaban el _Pensativo_ , y a Jade no le costó ver por qué: Giore era un estratega nato, siempre observando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, siempre ideando el mejor curso de acción para resolver cada problema. Una gran elección por parte de Blacksen para una operación de rescate.

Apenas habían tardado en prepararse. Los Caballeros del Oráculo se movilizaban rápidamente, y una vez consiguieron permiso del Emperador Peony para llevar a cabo la operación, los demás trámites fueron ágiles. Siguiendo la sugerencia de Jade de atacar de noche, se habían llevado dos _Albiores_ de Daath (el de emergencia oficial y uno de paso que habían tenido que requisar) con diez soldados en cada nave. Jade dudaba sinceramente que aquello fuese suficiente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que desconocían por completo el interior de la base de los Siervos de Lorelei, pero se abstuvo de decir nada. No quería poner más nerviosos a los nobles kimlascanos que se habían infiltrado en la nave sin que nadie más se diese cuenta.

Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a las dos figuras apartadas en un rincón de la cabina. Ambos vestían uniformes y armaduras de soldados rasos del Oráculo, pero no se movían como tales en absoluto. El más alto, que según la posición de la espada que colgaba de su cinto debía de ser zurdo, parecía olvidarse de vez en cuando de que llevaba yelmo y a veces subía la mano como si fuese a llevársela a la nuca. El más bajo se agarraba las manos sobre el regazo, intentando disimular en vano el ligero temblor de sus dedos. Obviamente, eran Luke y Natalia, lo que significaba que Asch también estaba por medio. Jade los había calado nada más subirse a la nave, pero optó por no decir nada. A él tampoco le había gustado la decisión de Recard de dejarlos en tierra, después de todo Tear también era su amiga. Bueno, algo más en el caso de Natalia, pero en eso prefería no pensar por el momento. Y estaba bastante seguro de que cualquier asunto en el que Lorelei apareciese, de un modo u otro, concernía a Luke y a Asch tanto o más que a la Orden.

Invisibles y sigilosos, los _Albiores_ descendieron sobre el acantilado. El dispositivo de camuflaje de éste seguía deshabilitado, dejando las galerías a plena vista bajo la luz de la luna. El agua tembló al posarse las naves sobre ella, pero las olas que seguían batiendo la costa enmascararon la perturbación de la superficie. Lenta y cuidadosamente maniobraron hasta situarse junto a la pared de roca, de forma que una de las alas del primer _Albiore_ rozaba con la entrada a una de las cuevas.

-Anclaje- ordenó Giore. Las olas, una vez más, ocultaron con su rumor el siseo del sistema de garfios que fijó la nave a la erosionada piedra-. Perfecto. Parece que no nos han detectado aún, pero no esperen que la suerte siga sonriéndonos una vez entremos ahí. Y ahora, despliéguense y busquen a Grants.

-¡Sí, señor!

Uno por uno, los soldados fueron saliendo lo más sigilosamente posible y deslizándose al interior de la cueva. Giore y Jade los siguieron, el primero cargando su ballesta y el segundo haciendo aparecer su lanza. El túnel estaba oscuro al principio, pero en cuanto sus ojos captaron la luz de una piedra fónica más adelante, Giore ordenó el alto. En susurros, organizó a sus soldados de forma que avanzasen por parejas, y en cada bifurcación que encontraban, un par de ellos se separaba para buscar por el nuevo camino. Luke y Natalia se las estaban arreglando para quedarse de los últimos, pero por si acaso, Jade mantuvo un ojo en ellos.

Algunos túneles eran naturales y otros habían sido excavados artificialmente, pero todos estaban iluminados con piedras fónicas. Aquí y allá aparecían de vez en cuando arcones, alguna que otra herramienta, cuerdas o incluso algún arma, pero no había ni rastro de gente. Eso era lo que más preocupaba a Jade: llevaban más de diez minutos allí y no habían visto aún a nadie. Ni vigías, ni guardias haciendo la ronda, ni siquiera alguien que hubiese salido a tomar el aire. _Nadie_. O les estaban tendiendo una emboscada, o algo los tenía demasiado entretenidos para prestar atención a nada más. Teniendo en cuenta con quiénes se las estaban viendo, a Jade no le gustaban las implicaciones de ninguna de las dos opciones.

Llevaban ya media hora deambulando por las desiertas galerías, que parecían interminables, cuando se cruzaron con la primera patrulla. Eran cuatro y no fueron difíciles de eliminar, pero no fue hasta entonces que Jade se percató de que ninguna de las parejas de soldados del Oráculo de los que se habían separado habían vuelto todavía. A juzgar por la telaraña de profundas arrugas que se había dibujado en el semblante de Giore, también él se había dado cuenta. La siguiente patrulla era más numerosa, y al ser el túnel bastante estrecho, hubo dos que escaparon y a todas luces dieron la voz de alarma, pues pronto el suelo empezó a temblar con los pasos y los gritos de una multitud moviéndose y organizándose.

“Bueno” pensó Jade, “al menos se les oye llegar.”

El siguiente grupo de Siervos que se encontraron era ya un auténtico batallón que salió a hacerles frente en una galería ancha con el techo lleno de unas finas estalactitas que a Jade no le inspiraban nada de confianza. El batallón enemigo estaba bien organizado, y aunque no vestían uniforme, sus armas y armaduras no eran malas en absoluto, igual que las del desgraciado que habían conseguido capturar en Daath. ¿De dónde demonios habían sacado los fondos? Porque aquellas cuevas tampoco eran moco de pavo. Tenía que ponerse a pensar seriamente en ello cuando volviesen.

El primer arte, una lluvia de carámbanos afilados como flechas, fue el desencadenante de una caótica batalla bajo la amenaza constante de las estalactitas del techo. Jade mantenía un ojo en éstas y otro en la pelea, descargando golpes con su lanza y artes moderadamente potentes a partes iguales, vigilando de vez en cuando a los dos nobles disfrazados de soldados. Natalia, pese a no llevar encima su arco, no paraba quieta, actuando de apoyo y curando a tantos aliados como podía. Luke, por su parte, parecía bailar a su alrededor, descargando potentes golpes con la espada e impidiendo que nadie se les acercara demasiado, aunque se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado al peso de la armadura. Jade se abrió paso con algo de dificultad hasta ellos, dispuesto a terminar con la farsa, pero cualquier cosa que fuese a decirles murió en sus labios al oír la voz de Luke recitando a través del casco:

-¡ _Convierte todo en ceniza y ruina_! ¡ _Explosión_!

El arte sacudió la caverna, además de deshacerse eficazmente de los Siervos que habían conseguido acercarse demasiado a Natalia. Por unos momentos Jade dudó seriamente si había sido la voz de Luke y no la de Asch la que había recitado el encantamiento. ¿No decía Luke siempre que él era un negado para las artes fónicas?

El tintineo de las estalactitas del techo reclamó la atención del _Nigromante_. El arte, fuera de quien fuera, había sido más eficaz de lo que había previsto. Jade anotó mentalmente la regañina que tendría que echarle más tarde a cierto pelirrojo imprudente por usar explosiones dentro de una cueva y agarró a los dos nobles por el brazo rápidamente, tirando de ellos hasta un rincón en sombras relativamente apartado de la lucha. Una vez allí y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, le descubrió la cara a un sorprendido Luke (que se había recogido la larga cabellera en un moño bajo para que no sobresaliera del casco) y arrojó su yelmo contra la cabeza del Siervo desprevenido más cercano.

-¡Ah, Jade!- el pelirrojo sonrió nerviosamente-. ¡Qué casua...!

Una mirada del General malkuthiense bastó para cerrarle la boca. A su lado, Natalia se desprendió también del casco y bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

-¿De quién fue la idea de lanzar una _Explosión_ aquí dentro, trío de cerebritos?- preguntó Jade directamente. Luke tragó saliva.

-Te juro que no he sido yo, Jade. De repente mi boca se movió sola, te lo prometo. No tengo ni idea de qué...

-Ya veo. Ha sido Asch, entonces- cortó él-. Mira al techo y asegúrate de que tu original vea lo que casi nos cae encima, por favor.

Luke obedeció y se puso pálido al ver las afiladas estacas de piedra.

-No lo va a volver a hacer- balbuceó-. Jade, te juro que no tengo ni idea de cómo...

El General alzó una mano y el pelirrojo enmudeció. Natalia los observaba como si estuvieran en un duelo, aferrándose a un cuchillo que, Jade estaba seguro, era igual que los que llevaba Tear. Un regalo de ésta, probablemente.

-Aprovechemos el barullo para escabullirnos y buscar a Tear, estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí- ordenó Jade. Los dos nobles asintieron y se apresuraron a seguirle por una galería secundaria. Durante un buen rato caminaron en silencio entre las sombras, evitando como podían encuentros con los Siervos que patrullaban por los túneles o se dirigían a la caverna donde se estaba librando la batalla. Mieu, que había estado escondido bajo la capa de Luke, se instaló sobre su hombro en silencio. Jade aprovechó el momento de respiro para poner en orden sus ideas.

Asch se las había arreglado para controlar el cuerpo de Luke, aunque fuese sólo parcialmente. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí resultaba inesperado... e inquietante, una opinión que a juzgar por su expresión ausente y preocupada, Luke compartía. Seguramente estaría discutiendo con su original, pensó Jade, tal vez exigiendo unas explicaciones que Asch probablemente no iba a darle. El _Nigromante_ dirigió una mirada furtiva a Mieu, pero desechó la idea. El cheagle no iba a chivarle la conversación de los dos pelirrojos, era demasiado fiel a Luke para hacer eso.

De repente, Luke se detuvo de golpe, apoyándose en la pared con una mano y llevándose la otra a la cabeza con gesto de dolor. Mieu pegó un bote y saltó de su hombro para quedarse flotando frente a él, preocupado.

-¿Está bien, amo? ¿Qué ocurre, _mieu_?

Luke apretó los dientes.

-Lorelei...- masculló. Natalia dio un respingo y una sombra cruzó el rostro de Jade, que ya se temía lo siguiente que iba a decir-. Dice que... nos demos prisa. Están intentando invocarle.

-Es imposible- musitó Natalia-. Tear... ¡No puede haberse rendido ya!

-Luke, ¿puedes localizar dónde?- preguntó Jade. Luke asintió a duras penas y echó a andar, pero le temblaban las rodillas. Natalia se apresuró a agarrarle por la cintura y se pasó uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro, permitiéndole apoyarse en ella.

-Gracias- murmuró el pelirrojo-. Tear no está cantando, o eso dice Lorelei. Le están intentando invocar sólo con la Llave, y no... No funciona bien. No le tienen atado, pero... ¡Ah!- apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, jadeando-. Dice que las invocaciones incompletas son muy dolorosas, y creo que me hago una idea. Si Tear no empieza a cantar ya... me temo que Asch y yo estaremos fuera de combate en poco rato.

-¿Eso lo sabe ella?- preguntó Jade, apretando el paso.

-Ni idea- masculló Luke. El castaño, en su fuero interno, rogó por que no lo supiera.

Al cabo de unos minutos de caminar a trompicones por los laberínticos túneles y de deshacerse de unos cuantos Siervos que les salieron al paso, la galería desembocó en una amplia cueva abarrotada de gente. Aprovechando las sombras de un par de gruesas columnas, se escondieron y echaron un vistazo a la caverna. Jade reparó en que las estalactitas del techo habían sido cortadas, al igual que algunas estalagmitas que de otro modo habrían estorbado el paso. Los Siervos de Lorelei estaban congregados alrededor de algo que no alcanzó a ver, pues todos estaban de pie. Fuese lo que fuese, toda la luz que alumbraba la estancia procedía de aquel punto. El murmullo de la multitud inundaba el aire; parecían estar rezando.

-Tenemos que despejar la sala- murmuró Jade-. Luke, Asch, ¿alguno puede pelear?

Luke negó con la cabeza, pero Mieu se puso delante de él con gesto serio.

-Mieu peleará por el amo, _chi_ \- afirmó. Jade sopesó sus opciones y finalmente asintió.

-No intervengáis hasta que hayamos despejado la zona- ordenó-. Mieu, si se acerca alguien, protege al torpe de tu amo.

-¡ _Chi_ , señor!

-Natalia, tú y yo nos ocuparemos de hacer limpieza.

-¿De verdad tienes que expresarlo así?

-Me has entendido, ¿no? Pues ya está. Ve por la izquierda, yo iré por la derecha. No te quedes quieta en un solo sitio.

-De acuerdo.

Se separaron y Jade se deslizó entre las columnas de piedra, buscando el mejor sitio donde atacar. Finalmente se decidió por una zona donde había bastante gente, justo al otro lado de una de las salidas más grandes de la caverna. Se aseguró de que tenía las gafas bien puestas, alzó una mano y los fonones se agruparon siguiendo sus pensamientos en un acto que ya era tan natural para él como respirar. Tomó aire y su voz retumbó en la galería por encima de los rezos:

- _Arde, furia carmesí. Erupción_.

El torrente de fuego desató el caos entre los Siervos, que tal y como Jade había previsto, se dispersaron en dirección a la salida más grande, despejándole la visión de lo que había en el centro de la sala: un enorme y complicado glifo fónico de ardientes tonos dorados. En su interior, una pequeña figura que parecía hecha de oro líquido flotaba, cambiando de forma constantemente. Al borde del glifo, la Llave de Lorelei brillaba clavada en el suelo, y a su lado, maniatada y arrodillada, estaba Tear. Un par de fornidos Siervos la sujetaban firmemente por los hombros, ignorando las llamaradas que habían hecho huir a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, la visión no duró mucho: en cuanto el fuego se hubo disipado, los fanáticos que quedaban en pie cerraron filas y desenvainaron sus armas. Jade se dejó ver, esperando que Natalia supiese aprovechar la distracción.

-Jade el _Nigromante_ \- murmuró alguien entre la multitud. El General sonrió levemente, su fama le precedía... y pensaba sacarle partido al miedo que había infundido su nombre en los presentes.

-En efecto. No pienso repetirme, así que entregadme la Llave de Lorelei y a Tear Grants ahora y rendíos sin oponer resistencia- dijo fríamente-. Es una orden.

-¡No obedecemos órdenes de infieles!- exclamó un tipo de la primera fila. El grito levantó los ánimos de sus compañeros, que lo corearon... hasta que uno de los artes de Natalia explotó unos metros más allá, volviendo a hacer cundir el caos. Jade no perdió más tiempo: aferró su lanza, preparó otro arte y empezó a abrirse paso entre los Siervos, intentando llegar hasta Tear. Si conseguía apartarla de en medio, podría lanzar un ataque más potente que abreviaría el combate. Tampoco les vendría mal que las tropas de Giore acudiesen en su ayuda... si es que quedaba algo de ellas, claro, pero Jade no pensaba hacerse ilusiones al respecto.

Mientras despachaba golpes con la lanza, esquivaba y sembraba aún más el caos con artes aquí y allá, se preguntó una vez más de dónde habían sacado los fondos aquella gente para montar semejante base. No todas las galerías por las que habían pasado eran naturales, y aunque no llevasen uniforme, sus armas y corazas eran de buena calidad. Además, para mantener a tanta gente viviendo allí abajo harían falta muchas provisiones. Los Alas Oscuras habían mencionado algo sobre unas caravanas que se desviaban hacia el sur en San Binah, si no recordaba mal, pero aun así quedaba la pregunta de cómo estaban pagando todo eso.

Estaba ya a casi dos metros del glifo y de Tear, que había caído al suelo. Los guardias que la custodiaban debían de haber huido o se habían unido a la lucha, pero la joven no se levantaba. No estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, como pudo comprobar cuando unos cuantos séptimos fonones bailaron sobre una herida que había conseguido hacerle un Siervo en el hombro, cerrándosela enseguida. Jade alzó la mirada hacia la joven con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Tear tenía la trenza medio deshecha y la melena le tapaba gran parte de la cara, pero estaba despierta. Jade aprovechó un hueco en la lucha para saltar hacia ella, agarrarla por la cintura y retirarse junto a la pared más cercana, abriéndose paso con una _Espada Voltaica_ que despejó eficazmente el camino. La _Melodiosa_ soltó un grito de dolor y sólo entonces el General vio el ángulo tan extraño en que tenía la pierna derecha.

-¿Lesiones?- preguntó rápidamente, manteniendo un ojo en los oponentes, entretenidos con esquivar un arte de Natalia.

-Pierna derecha dislocada- jadeó ella-, puede que tenga algún hueso del pie roto. Lo hicieron cuando lanzaste el primer arte. Un par de costillas tocadas, creo... y el resto es superficial.

-¿Puedes curarte las costillas para que podamos moverte?

-Eso intentaba hacer.

-Perfecto. Te voy a colocar la pierna, muerde algo y sujétame la lanza.

Tear tragó saliva y obedeció, apretando entre los dientes el bajo de su capa y el mango de la lanza entre las manos. Jade la sujetó plantando una rodilla sobre su cadera y le agarró la pierna firmemente con las manos. Con un fuerte tirón y un grito ahogado por la tela, la pierna volvía a estar en su sitio; un problema menos por ese flanco.

-Cúrate las costillas- le recordó Jade, recuperando su arma antes de volver a la lucha. Si Tear respondió algo, no llegó a oírlo, pues un nuevo estruendo inundó la caverna: los soldados del Oráculo por fin habían conseguido llegar hasta allí y se unían al combate. Jade reprimió un suspiro de alivio, la caballería se había hecho esperar.

Con la ayuda de los refuerzos, la batalla no se alargó mucho más. Pronto la mayoría de los Siervos habían huido y otros tantos yacían sin vida en el suelo, pero en el centro de la sala la masa de oro fundido seguía flotando sobre el glifo. Jade hizo desaparecer su lanza en un destello de luz verde y se acercó hacia allí, pero uno de los soldados le salió al paso:

-No se preocupe, señor, ya nos encargamos nosotros de eso.

Jade se encogió de hombros y dirigió una mirada al glifo. Uno de los soldados, que se había acercado para retirar la Llave de Lorelei de donde estaba clavada, parecía haberse topado con una barrera invisible que le impedía acercarse.

-Creo que nadie se va a encargar de eso, soldado. Y ahora, apártese, tengo a un vizconde escondido detrás de esa columna.

El soldado, confuso, le dejó pasar, y Jade se acercó a donde había dejado a Luke. El joven estaba hecho un tembloroso ovillo en el suelo, con las manos enterradas en la melena pelirroja. El moño se le había soltado a medias. En cuanto lo vio, Mieu, que no se había apartado de su lado, saltó hacia Jade.

-¡El amo está peor, _mieu_! ¡Jade, por favor, haz algo!- suplicó. El aludido lo apartó con el ceño fruncido y se inclinó sobre Luke, que lo miró con una mueca de dolor contorsionándole el rostro.

-La invocación...- murmuró débilmente-. Deshazla, Jade, por... por favor...

-No se puede deshacer si no está completa- replicó él-. Lo siento, Luke, pero vas a tener que aguantar un poco más.

Luke cerró los ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza. Jade le ayudó a incorporarse y tiró de él como había hecho antes Natalia para acercarle al glifo, que Giore estaba inspeccionando. El General Celestial alzó una ceja al ver al pelirrojo.

-No voy a hacer preguntas ahora, pero me gustaría que luego me explique qué hacen usted y su prometida vestidos con el uniforme de mis hombres en una misión en la que no deberían estar, vizconde Fabre- dijo. Luke sonrió débilmente.

-Discúlpenos por eso. Golpeamos a dos despistados... y ocupamos su lugar. Ya estarán despiertos- respondió a duras penas. Giore sacudió la cabeza.

-Al Comandante no le va a gustar nada esto- comentó-. Pero ya están aquí, así que no tiene remedio.

-¿Dónde están... Tear y Natalia?

Jade le señaló el rincón donde había dejado a Tear. Natalia estaba ya junto a ella, cada una curando las heridas de la otra. Qué enternecedor, se dijo el General sonriendo levemente. Ya tenía material para molestarlas cuando terminasen de solucionar el problema que tenían entre manos.

El peso que Luke descargaba sobre sus hombros aumentó de pronto, y Jade tuvo que cambiar rápidamente su agarre para impedir que el pelirrojo se le escurriera y cayera al suelo, inconsciente. Giore se adelantó.

-¿Está herido? Soy un séptimo fonista, si tiene alguna lesión...- empezó, pero Jade sacudió la cabeza y dejó a su amigo con cuidado en el suelo.

-No hace falta. Pero sí le agradecería que sacase a sus hombres de la sala y nos esperasen fuera, si no le importa- respondió Jade-. Estamos en territorio de Malkuth, así que prefiero ocuparme de eso- señaló la Llave con la barbilla- yo mismo.

Giore dudó, pero Jade le clavó una mirada que no admitía réplica.

-La Llave de Lorelei está bajo la custodia de la Orden...

-... que no tiene jurisdicción aquí- interrumpió el General malkuthiense-. General Celestial Vlas, espéreme fuera con sus hombres. Es una orden.

Giore frunció el ceño, pero acabó obedeciendo. Jade, Luke, Mieu, Tear y Natalia se quedaron solos en la sala, y el más mayor indicó a las dos jóvenes que se acercaran. Natalia se agachó junto a Luke y le tomó el pulso, respirando aliviada al cabo de unos segundos.

-Está estable- dijo-. Pero tiene el corazón muy acelerado, no sé cuánto tiempo aguantará así.

-Por eso no te preocupes, vamos a solucionarlo ahora mismo. Tear, canta el Gran Himno Fónico, por favor- pidió Jade, aunque sonó casi como una orden. Tear dudó. Ahora que la veía de cerca y con detenimiento, el castaño reparó en los restos de un ojo morado y alguna que otra magulladura más en su rostro, señales que el séptimo fonón no había borrado del todo.

-Jade, no sé si eso es una buena idea. Mira cómo está Luke.

-Precisamente por eso te lo estoy pidiendo. Lorelei debe de estar apoyándose en él y en Asch para soportar el dolor de la invocación a medias. Hasta que no la terminemos, ninguno de los tres estará bien. Así que, por favor...- señaló con un gesto el glifo.

La _Melodiosa_ vaciló, pero un súbito golpecito en la parte de atrás de su tobillo la distrajo. Jade arqueó las cejas al ver el pie de Luke allí, empujándola a pesar de que el joven seguía inconsciente. Se agachó y le sacudió el hombro, pero no hubo reacción por su parte.

-Parece que alguien está de acuerdo contigo, Jade- observó Natalia, sorprendida. El _Nigromante_ asintió, pero frunció el ceño levemente. En efecto, _alguien_ estaba de acuerdo con él... ¿pero cuál de los dos pelirrojos era?

Tear, tras unos momentos más de vacilación, terminó desviando la mirada hacia el glifo y cojeando hacia allí. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos y su limpia y poderosa voz resonó en la habitación, entonando la ya familiar melodía. Jade se permitió cerrar los ojos unos momentos. Nunca se daba cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos oírla hasta que su amiga la cantaba.

La masa cambiante y dorada que había en el centro del glifo se expandió y su brillo empezó a aumentar. Jade abrió los ojos y se acercó, examinándola con la mirada conforme iba volviéndose más estilizada, lanzando pequeñas llamaradas de oro que no llegaban a salir de los límites del glifo. Cuando la figura adoptó el tamaño y una forma que recordaba vagamente a un ser humano adulto, Tear abrió los ojos y dejó de cantar.

-Lorelei- murmuró Jade. La consciencia colectiva del séptimo fonón volvió hacia él un rostro de rasgos tan brillantes que apenas podían distinguirse. Sus cambiantes contornos parecían estar hechos de llamas, luz o una mezcla de ambas. Lo único que permanecía constante en él eran sus ojos, dos insondables iris dorados que le arrancaron un escalofrío al _Nigromante_ al posarse sobre él. Y había muy pocas cosas en Auldrant que hicieran estremecerse a Jade Curtiss.

“ _Te conozco_ ” susurró la voz de Lorelei. Era grave, profunda y tranquila, y no sonaba en sus oídos sino en sus corazones. “ _Os conozco a todos vosotros. Sois los mismos que me llamasteis la última vez, pero no los que querían atarme hoy._ ”

-Me alegra ver que nos recuerdas- dijo Jade, tomando la palabra-. Siento que hayamos tenido que molestarte, pero juzgamos que era la mejor manera de poder dejarte tranquilo otra vez.

“ _Era la única_ ” suspiró Lorelei. Su figura pareció agacharse y sus ojos se trasladaron a Luke, que seguía en el suelo. Una lengua de oro y fuego se alargó hacia él, pero como todas las demás no salió del glifo. “ _Transmitidles mis disculpas cuando despierten, por favor. He tenido que apoyarme en ellos una vez más._ ”

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo entienden- sonrió Natalia.

-Precisamente de tus dos isofones quería hablar, ya que estás aquí- intervino Jade. Lorelei se volvió hacia él, interesado, y su figura volvió a ponerse “de pie”.

“ _¿Qué quieres saber, Jade Balfour?_ ”

-Un momento. Tear, Natalia, Mieu, llevaos a Luke y esperadnos fuera. Esta es una charla de mayores.

Las dos jóvenes se volvieron hacia él, indignadas.

-¿Perdona?

-Ya me habéis oído, Alteza, esperad fuera con vuestra _amiga_ \- ordenó Jade. Apenas puso énfasis en la última palabra, pero bastó para que los ojos de la princesa se dilatasen por el pánico durante unas milésimas de segundo. Tear, mucho más serena, le puso una mano en el hombro y sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos, Natalia. No pasa nada, es Jade; sabrá lo que hace- murmuró. La joven rubia lo fulminó con la mirada, pero ambas acabaron saliendo con el cheagle flotando delante y Luke a hombros. Los ojos de Lorelei iban de unos a otros, divertidos, como si se riese de alguna broma interna que sólo él entendía.

-Bien, ahora sí.- Jade se volvió hacia la divinidad, poniéndose serio-. No te quiero entretener más de la cuenta, así que iré al grano. Luke estuvo dos años desaparecido después de liberarte.

“ _Para vosotros, así es_ ” asintió Lorelei. “ _Tras liberarme, su cuerpo no aguantó mucho más y empezó a desvanecerse, así que lo acogí en mi seno para que su alma no se perdiera del todo. Después de todo lo que hizo por mí, se lo debía... igual que a Asch._ ”

-¿Cómo es que volvieron?

“ _Aquella noche yo también acudí a la cita en el valle de Tataroo, aunque no pudieseis verme. Mi intención era dejarles dormir para siempre, permitir que descansaran por fin... Pero esa noche vi que los necesitabais. El mundo entero los sigue necesitando. Por eso les dejé volver._ ”

Jade pensó en su siguiente pregunta durante unos momentos.

-Asch está encerrado dentro de Luke- dijo finalmente-. ¿Por qué no volvieron por separado?

“ _Lo intenté_ ” murmuró Lorelei. Su voz sonaba con un matiz de tristeza tal que Jade no pudo evitar que le encogiera el corazón. “ _De verdad que lo intenté, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo. Pude volver a reunir los fonones del cuerpo de Luke, pero no conseguí devolver los de Asch a donde deberían estar. Ambos se habían mezclado demasiado, era casi imposible separarlos... y el cuerpo de Asch, aunque perfectamente conservado, ya estaba frío. No tuve otra elección._ ”

El General de Malkuth guardó silencio de nuevo, pensando. Hora de compartir lo que llevaba días rondando por su mente.

-Verás...- empezó-. Desde que supe que Asch estaba ahí dentro... he estado dándole vueltas a una idea, pero siempre me topo con una serie de obstáculos para llevarla a cabo. Y tal vez sea imposible, pero me gustaría exponértela, a ver si puedes ayudarme. Prometo dejarte tranquilo después.

“ _Te escucho, Jade Balfour_ ” respondió Lorelei, interesado. Jade se colocó bien las gafas, que lanzaron un destello, y tomó aire.

-¿Qué sabes de fomicría, Lorelei?


	19. XVIII- Desconexión

Cuando Luke se despertó, lo primero que vio fue el techo de una habitación vagamente familiar. Lo segundo fue a Guy, dormido sobre una silla junto a la cama donde yacía y con el cuello en una posición claramente incómoda. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír con aquella visión, sobre todo al reparar en el hilillo de saliva que se deslizaba por la comisura izquierda de los labios de su amigo. Mieu ronroneaba sobre su regazo, también entregado al sueño.

Se incorporó pesadamente, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Estaba en la sobria habitación de Tear en Ciudad de Yulia, y a juzgar por la luz que entraba por el balcón, debía de ser más tarde del mediodía. Habían atacado la base de los Siervos de Lorelei después de anochecer, pero no recordaba cuánto tiempo habían pasado en los túneles. ¿Cuánto llevaría dormido?

En un rincón de su alma, Asch empezó a desperezarse también.

“Hola. Estás perdiendo las buenas costumbres” comentó Luke mentalmente. Su original gruñó.

“¿Qué demonios dices tú ahora?”

“Me he vuelto a despertar antes que tú, te estás volviendo un vago sin remedio...”

“Prueba a lanzar un arte fónica sin estar en tu propio cuerpo, a ver cómo acabas luego. Por los siete fonones, estoy reventado...”

Luke frunció el ceño.

“Asch, sobre eso... ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que ibas a hacerlo?”

“No había tiempo.”

“¿Y cómo lo hiciste?”

Sólo obtuvo silencio por respuesta; como todas las veces que le había preguntado al respecto en su momento, en realidad. Luke suspiró y se revolvió la desordenada melena escarlata, ya totalmente libre del moño en el que se la había recogido para la incursión. El mutismo de Asch empezaba a resultarle inquietante. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera insistir, un tremendo ronquido procedente de la silla que tenía al lado lo sobresaltó, al igual que a Mieu y Guy, que pegaron sendos respingos. Luke los observó, atónito.

-Guy, por favor, dime que has sido tú y no Mieu el que ha roncado.

El joven se rascó la nuca y el cheagle parpadeó, confuso.

-Pues no estoy seguro- admitió el rubio-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Un poco cansado, pero sí, estoy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Casi un día entero- sonrió Guy-. Volvisteis anoche. Que por cierto, ya podríais haber avisado de que os ibais, me pegué un susto de muerte al llegar a Daath y encontrarme a Anise histérica diciendo que Tear, Natalia y tú habíais desaparecido.

-Todos estaban muy preocupados, mieu. ¿Seguro que está bien, amo?

-Sí, sí, siento haberos asustado. ¿Y Spinoza?

-Divirtiéndose con sus cacharritos- rió Guy, quitándole importancia con un gesto-. Está estudiando nuevos mecanismos de seguridad para las cámaras selladas. No parecía que corriese peligro, pero por si acaso, preferí quedarme cerca y asegurarme.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro del conde Gardios. Fue sólo un instante, pero a Luke no le pasó desapercibida.

-Guy, ¿pasa algo?

El rubio desvió la mirada y alzó a Mieu, empujándole hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Anda, Mieu, ve a buscar a los demás, querrán saber que Luke está despierto. Y diles que traigan algo de comer, ya de paso.

-¡Enseguida, mieu!

En cuanto el cheagle hubo salido del cuarto, el gesto de Guy se ensombreció de nuevo y el flequillo le ocultó los ojos. Luke se sentó en el borde de la cama, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a media voz. El más mayor respiró hondo y alzó una mirada seria.

-Estos días he estado pensando en nosotros- empezó. Un mal presentimiento se agarró al pecho de Luke, que sin darse cuenta enroscó los dedos en las sábanas-. Mira, Luke, yo... Maldita sea, no sé cómo decirte esto- masculló, rascándose los lacrimales. Luke esperó, aunque tenía la sensación de saber lo que iba a decir su amigo-. He estado pensándolo, y... no tengo nada claro que sea buena idea que sigamos con esto.

Luke bajó la cabeza. Sus temores se habían confirmado.

-¿Es por lo de Asch?

-No sólo, pero algo de eso hay- admitió Guy, mirándolo a los ojos-. Escucha, sé por qué no me dijiste nada, lo entiendo. Pero si no puedes confiar en mí para contarme esas cosas, tal vez debamos dejarlo. Además... Y esto es algo que llevo pensando desde hace bastante, ojo... Creo que en esta relación las tornas no están igualadas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que te quiero, Luke. Te quiero, y no me importa decirlo. Pero da igual cuántas veces lo diga, nunca me has respondido lo mismo.

-Guy, yo...

-Déjame acabar. No te estoy reprochando nada, aunque suene como si lo estuviera haciendo. Pero esto... no es bueno. No va a acabar bien.- Guy le agarró de las manos, y Luke no supo si las que temblaban eran las suyas o las de su amigo-. Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás, Luke. No sé dónde está tu corazón, pero... sé que no está conmigo. Por eso creo que deberíamos dejarlo. Aunque ahora duela, pienso que es lo mejor. Si no, acabaremos realmente mal.

-Guy, no... No sé qué decir- musitó Luke, con las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos. Jamás habría pensado que se encontrarían en una situación como aquella, y por un lado estaba aterrorizado, pero por otro... Una parte de sí lo estaba aceptando con resignación, incluso le daba la razón a Guy. Y por encima de todo, se dio cuenta de que seguía sin ser capaz de decirle que le quería-. Lo siento- murmuró al fin, bajando la mirada. El rubio hundió los hombros.

-No te disculpes. El tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido genial- sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla-. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Pero esto... tiene que acabarse, por el bien de ambos. Estoy seguro de que algún día encontrarás dónde estaba tu corazón. Espero que, quien quiera que lo tenga, sea digno de estar con alguien como tú.

Luke no aguantó más: le echó los brazos al cuello y le abrazó. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba llorando, y Guy le acariciaba la espalda intentando aliviar el daño que había causado. En cualquier otro momento le habría estrechado entre sus brazos y borrado sus preocupaciones con uno de esos besos que quitan el aliento, pero no lo hizo; y fue entonces cuando Luke fue consciente de que no iba a haber más besos a escondidas, ni noches de pasión a espaldas del mundo, ni escapadas furtivas por la ventana de su habitación. Se había acabado. La idea le dejó con un sabor amargo en la boca y una angustiosa sensación de opresión en el estómago.

Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el encantamiento. Los dos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente y se limpiaron las lágrimas, cada uno las suyas, antes de que Guy dijera con la voz más firme que fue capaz:

-Adelante, está abierto.

Cuando Natalia entró con una bandeja de comida y una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro, Luke se esforzó en borrar de su rostro cualquier rastro de tristeza. Detrás de la princesa iban Tear con Mieu en brazos y Anise arrastrando a Florian del brazo y con una cara que presagiaba la regañina del siglo.

-Por fin se despierta la bella durmiente- gruñó la Guardiana, acercándose a Luke y poniendo los brazos en jarras. Guy se apartó discretamente de la línea de fuego-. ¿Tienes idea del susto que nos llevamos Florian y yo al ver que Natalia y tú os habíais largado? ¿De quién fue la idea, eh?

-De Asch- se apresuró a responder Luke.

-¡No utilices a alguien que no puede defenderse como excusa!- Con cada palabra, Anise le dio un golpe en el pecho con un dedo acusador, y Luke temió que le acabase abriendo un agujero en el esternón.

“¡Oye! ¿Cómo que no puedo defenderme?”

-¿Y tú para qué me preguntas si me vas a echar la bronca de todos modos? ¡Te digo la verdad, fue idea de Asch!

-Y una idea bastante buena, por cierto- intervino Natalia, sonriendo conciliadoramente-. Luke, ten, estarás hambriento después de dormir tanto.

El pelirrojo asintió, agradecido, y se apresuró a tomar la bandeja que le ofrecía y dar buena cuenta del bol de sopa que había en ella. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía (tanta que ni se planteó los riesgos de comer algo que ofreciese la princesa) hasta que había empezado a comer.

-Gracias, Natalia, está buenísimo. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-No, ha sido Tear- reconoció la princesa-. Anise no me dejó intentarlo siquiera.

-Bah, bah, le habrías envenenado y lo necesito vivo para echarle la bronca.

-¿Perdona?

-Chicas, chicas, calma- intervino Florian, interponiéndose entre ellas-. Anise, no seas tan dura, todos hacen lo que pueden.

-Ay, Florian, eres demasiado bueno para esta panda de inútiles e irresponsables.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

Tear y Luke intercambiaron una mirada divertida mientras Natalia se cruzaba de brazos, indignada. Incluso Asch se permitió algo que sonó sospechosamente parecido a una pequeña carcajada.

-Siento haberos asustado, pero temíamos por Tear- se disculpó Luke después de terminar con la sopa-. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para reaccionar, la verdad, y si os lo contábamos, alguien podría haberse enterado y delatarnos a Recard.

Anise suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. El gesto se le ablandó, pero a sus ojos asomó un brillo de preocupación.

-La próxima vez dejad al menos una nota- dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Luke asintió y se puso a pelar la naranja que había en la bandeja junto al bol de sopa ya vacío.

-Descuida, con un poco de suerte no habrá una próxima vez. Tear, a todo esto, ¿estás bien?

Las miradas se volvieron hacia la joven General Celestial, algo que la incomodó claramente. Reculó y se escondió bajo su flequillo, desviando la mirada.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí. Además, mientras estaba allí, pude averiguar algunas cosas sobre los Siervos de Lorelei. No tienen un líder fijo, por lo visto, sino una asamblea en la que deciden y planean qué hacer.

-Tear, somos tus amigos, no tus superiores. Te han secuestrado, deja de darnos el informe y dinos cómo te encuentras- le dijo Anise, poniendo los brazos en jarras otra vez. La castaña sonrió levemente.

-Ya os he dicho que estoy bien. No me hicieron nada que el séptimo fonón no pueda curar, tranquilos- insistió. Natalia la miró largamente y le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla-. Hubo soldados que acabaron mucho peor que yo.

Luke optó por no presionarla más por el momento, pero no descartó tener una charla en privado con ella más tarde. Estaba seguro de que la habían torturado, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a que Tear escondiese su dolor así, nunca le había gustado que lo hiciera. Un día, su amiga iba a reventar de guardarse tantas cosas para sí misma.

-Hablando de soldados, ¿dónde está Jade?- preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Pues la verdad es que no le hemos visto desde que volvimos- comentó Natalia, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa-. Se encerró nada más llegar en la nave del puerto con Spinoza y no se le ha visto el pelo desde entonces.

-Qué raro.

-Y no lo sabes todo- añadió la rubia, frunciendo levemente el ceño-. Cuando te desmayaste, nos hizo salir de la cueva a Tear, Mieu y a mí y se quedó hablando a solas con Lorelei. Estuvieron ahí más de dos horas, pero se niega a decirnos de qué hablaron exactamente. “Cosas de mayores”, dice el muy...

-Fue algo menos de hora y media, en realidad- corrigió Tear-. Pero efectivamente, no suelta prenda.

Luke guardó silencio, masticando un gajo de naranja y preguntándose qué estaría tramando Jade esta vez.

“Cuando consiga contactar con Lorelei, le interrogaré al respecto” murmuró Asch. “No me gusta nada que el viejo se ponga a hacer las cosas por su cuenta de esa manera.”

La réplica asintió vagamente. Su mirada había volado inconscientemente por la habitación, y se preguntó en qué momento Guy se había ido. Ya fuera por la ausencia del rubio o por no haberse dado cuenta antes de ello, la naranja que se estaba comiendo de repente sabía ligeramente amarga.

 

La Llave de Lorelei no tardó en volver a las cámaras selladas de Ciudad de Yulia, esta vez con un nivel de seguridad aún mayor. Luke y Natalia, por su parte, regresaron a los pocos días a Baticul (a Recard no le había sentado nada bien su escapada sin permiso), mientras que Tear se quedó en Daath junto con Anise y Florian. Jade había dicho que volvía a Gran Chokmah, pero pronto les llegaron rumores de que estaba trabajando con Spinoza en no se sabía muy bien qué en Belkend. Y en cuanto a Guy... Luke recibió algunas cartas suyas, cada una enviada desde un sitio distinto. Primero de Engeve, por donde había parado para dejar a Mieu de vuelta en su hogar; luego de la Capital del Agua, Keterburg, de nuevo Gran Chokmah, Chesedonia...

Luke le extrañaba bastante, pero los asuntos de la corte kimlascana no tardaron en dejarle de nuevo sin tiempo para echar de menos a su amigo. Y también estaba la cada vez más cercana boda, para la que ya faltaban apenas dos meses y medio. A pesar de lo ocurrido con los Siervos de Lorelei, Ingobert prefirió no modificar la fecha para no dar la imagen de que unos fanáticos podían amedrentarlos tan fácilmente, y siguiendo sus instrucciones Suzzane se limitó a incrementar la seguridad que necesitarían durante la ceremonia sin hacer casi ningún cambio en el resto del programa.

La presencia de Asch en el interior de su réplica se mantuvo en secreto, a petición del propio original. Luke esperaba que le pidiera que hablase con sus padres al respecto, de hecho el viaje de vuelta desde Daath lo había empleado en prepararse mentalmente para ello, pero el otro pelirrojo lo sorprendió una vez más.

“¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que les diga nada?”

“Sí. Me he dado cuenta de que no cambiará nada que lo sepan. La boda ya es un asunto de estado, no van a suspenderla porque esté yo aquí” se limitó a responder Asch. Y Luke, agradeciendo profundamente no tener que hacer aquello, guardó silencio al respecto.

Tras la escaramuza del golfo de Akzeriuth, los Siervos de Lorelei que habían conseguido escapar fueron relativamente fáciles de rastrear y apresar. Cada uno de los tres países se ocupó de sus prisioneros como juzgó conveniente y las extradiciones colapsaron el tráfico aéreo durante varios días, pero al final las cosas se calmaron. La ayuda de Tear, por lo que habían oído, resultó imprescindible para identificar a muchos. No obstante, no fue hasta mes y medio después de la recuperación de la Llave que dieron por disuelta la organización... aunque todavía quedó la incógnita de cómo habían financiado sus actividades.

La calma que sobrevino luego, no obstante, era relativa, al menos para Luke. Pronto empezó a notar que había algunos momentos en los que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, o de repente se encontraba sosteniendo algo que no recordaba haber recogido, e incluso hubo alguna noche que se despertó en mitad del patio aparentemente sonámbulo. Hubo quien se dio cuenta de sus frecuentes distracciones, pero la mayoría lo atribuían a los nervios de su inminente enlace con Natalia. El pelirrojo, por su parte, sabía que el motivo no era ése.

Cuanto más disperso y distraído se sentía, más fuerte percibía a Asch en su interior. El antiguo General Celestial había empezado a pelear por el control de su cuerpo y le estaba ganando terreno. Luke lo notaba día a día: sus ausencias eran cada vez más largas y frecuentes y sus paseos nocturnos cada día llegaban más lejos. No era como en el pasado, cuando Asch había controlado su cuerpo a distancia, ni siquiera como cuando le encerró dentro de su mente tras la destrucción de Akzeriuth. Entonces había estado aislado, pero ahora... sentía como si estuviera desapareciendo otra vez. Y eso le aterrorizaba.

Muchas veces se preguntó por qué. Asch no era la persona más agradable de Auldrant, pero tenía sus principios. Luke no le veía capaz de hacerle algo así. Además, le había dado tantos consejos, le había prometido que averiguaría por qué habían vuelto del modo en que lo habían hecho... ¿Y si todas sus palabras no significaban nada? ¿Y si sólo lo había hecho para ganarse su confianza? Luke ya no sabía qué pensar, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que su mente y su cuerpo cada vez estaban más desconectados. Y llegó un punto en el que la alerta constante, la incertidumbre por no saber en qué momento iba a esfumarse su consciencia de la realidad, la lucha por no perder el control de sus extremidades, todo empezó a pasarle factura físicamente, deteriorando su salud.

El día que se despertó con fiebre y un violento ataque de tos que acabó en vómito sanguinolento decidió que ya era suficiente. Descendió al espacio mental en penumbra por primera vez en semanas y se encaró con Asch, que lo esperaba con gesto impasible y una mano apoyada en el pomo de su espada.

-Tienes que dejar esto- fue lo primero que dijo la réplica. Asch no se inmutó.

-No sé de qué me hablas, desecho.

-Creo que lo sabes demasiado bien. Has estado controlándome, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué si lo he hecho?

-¿Cómo que...? ¿No te das cuenta?- Luke lo agarró por los hombros, empezando a perder la compostura-. Esto... Estar peleando todo el rato... Está afectándome. ¿No has visto lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos? ¡He vomitado sangre, maldita sea!

-No estaba mirando- replicó Asch, desviando sus ojos verdes de él. Luke le sacudió por los hombros.

-¡Pues mírame ahora!- exclamó-. Asch, por favor, no quiero pelear contigo. Entiendo que quieras volver a vivir por ti mismo, pero...

-¿Dices que lo entiendes?- siseó él. La ira resquebrajó su fachada de frialdad-. ¡¿Cómo vas a entender nada, estúpida réplica?! ¡No tienes ni idea!- gritó, quitándoselo de encima de un empujón-. Llevo... meses aquí dentro. Tú sólo estuviste encerrado unos días, ¡no puedes entenderlo! Necesito vivir por mi cuenta. ¡Me ahogo aquí encerrado, maldición!

-¡Pues no me mates a mí intentando salir!- exclamó Luke a su vez, arreándole un puñetazo de pura frustración. Asch se llevó una mano a la mejilla y retrocedió, sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tú puede que te ahogues, pero yo... Cuanto más utilizas mi cuerpo, más siento que... desaparezco- murmuró el más joven, mirándose las temblorosas manos-. Y eso sin contar lo que le está pasando a este cuerpo. Asch, por favor, necesito que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. Me estás matando.

Sus ojos, dos pares de esmeraldas idénticas, se encontraron durante unos momentos; atónitos los de Asch, suplicantes los de Luke. El primero dejó caer la mano con la que se masajeaba la mejilla, que había empezado a hinchársele, y finalmente desvió la mirada.

-No lo sabía- admitió-. No quería hacerte daño. Sólo quería... salir de aquí. Cada vez lo soporto menos. Ya no es sólo que me agobie- murmuró, cansado-. Cada noche me voy a dormir preguntándome si será la última, si despertaré a la mañana siguiente o habré desaparecido.

Luke se agarró los brazos y bajó la mirada, apretando los labios. Al final, los dos estaban en la misma situación, luchando por no desaparecer. Y él no quería que Asch se fuese otra vez, pero tampoco deseaba morir.

-¿Dónde nos deja esto?- murmuró, dejándose caer al suelo sentado, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y enterrando la cara en las manos. Su original sacudió la cabeza, y tras unos momentos de vacilación, se sentó a su lado y le agarró un hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria, tal vez para disimular el temblor de sus propias manos.

-Creo que nos deja empatados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por circunstancias de la vida no podré actualizar este domingo, pero intentaré hacerlo el lunes. Si no pudiera tampoco, el martes a lo más tardar tendréis capítulo, no preocuparse ^^


	20. XIX- Enlace

Le había prometido a Luke no utilizar su cuerpo salvo en caso de emergencia, pero le estaba costando horrores cumplir. Ahora que había empezado a rozar la libertad no poder alcanzarla resultaba aún más frustrante, pero Asch pronto se dio cuenta de que su réplica tenía razón. No fueron pocas las mañanas que se despertaron tosiendo sangre, y la fiebre a veces era tan intensa que les impedía levantarse de la cama, que siempre amanecía llena de cabello que se les había caído. Al cabo de un tiempo, los dolores en las articulaciones y unas pequeñas hemorragias internas que dejaban cardenales por todo el cuerpo se unieron a la mezcla de síntomas.

Sus padres se dieron cuenta, como no podía ser de otra manera. Tras una charla con Suzzane, Natalia prácticamente lo arrastró a punta de arco hasta Belkend a ver a Spinoza, aunque tuvo la decencia de esperar fuera durante la consulta. La visita no sirvió sino para confirmar lo que ambos pelirrojos ya sabían, sólo que con más detalle:

-Lo que os está pasando es un trastorno muy raro que sólo se da entre séptimos fonistas- había explicado el científico-. Se llama “síndrome del séptimo fonón guerrero”, porque estos fonones, en vez de curar, reaccionan siguiendo el estado mental del fonista y empiezan a causar daños internos en su cuerpo. Sólo se produce en algunos casos de estrés o depresión muy graves en fonistas no muy experimentados. Podemos ponerte medicación para ello, Luke, pero sólo será paliativo. Si no consigues controlar los séptimos fonones rebeldes, irá a peor.

Luke le había dado las gracias y pedido que no dijera nada a los demás. Cuando Natalia le preguntó al respecto, la réplica respondió vagamente que le habían dado unas pastillas y que acabaría mejorándose. Asch estaba seguro de que la joven no se había creído ni una palabra, pero por una vez se libraron del interrogatorio.

Con la medicación los síntomas remitieron un poco. Además, aunque no tuviera tanta práctica como Tear o Natalia, Asch también sabía controlar el séptimo fonón, así que dedicó todo el tiempo que no intentaba contactar con Lorelei en tratar de mantener los fonones rebeldes bajo control. De cualquier modo, era un arreglo provisional y ambos lo sabían: si no daban con una solución definitiva pronto, los dos acabarían consumiéndose. Y a Asch sólo se le ocurrían dos salidas realmente _definitivas_ , ninguna de ellas viable.

No consiguió contactar directamente con Lorelei, pero hubo una noche que soñó con él. En su sueño, perseguía sin descanso una figura hecha de llamas doradas que cambiaba de forma constantemente, escurriéndose entre sus dedos como la arena cada vez que lograba alcanzarla. Lo llamó a gritos, le dijo lo que les estaba ocurriendo a él y a Luke, le suplicó que respondiese a sus preguntas. ¿Por qué él seguía vivo? ¿Por qué lo estaba Luke? ¿Por qué los había metido en el mismo cuerpo? Pero la etérea figura de Lorelei sólo respondió con un nombre: _Jade_. Asch se despertó justo después totalmente desorientado, sin conseguir recordar nada del sueño y con la incómoda sensación de estar olvidando algo importante.

“Buenas. Parece que la fiebre va a darnos un respiro hoy” saludó Luke. “Y menos mal; no me gustaría arruinarle el día a madre, con lo que ha trabajado estos meses.”

“¿De qué hablas?”

“De la condenada boda, ¿de qué si no? Es hoy, no me digas que se te había olvidado.”

Asch hizo cuentas mentalmente. No, no se le había olvidado, era sólo que las últimas semanas las había pasado tan concentrado en Lorelei y en mantener los fonones en su sitio que apenas había prestado atención al paso del tiempo. Se reprendió a sí mismo por aquello, un poco más y se habría perdido la boda.

“¿Estás bien, Asch?”

El aludido asintió en silencio, dejando que su resignación aflorase, y Luke suspiró.

“Si quieres tomar el control hoy...”

“No. Me temo que eso sólo hará las cosas aún más difíciles luego. Esto... es algo que tienes que hacer tú.”

“De acuerdo.”

“Ah, y réplica... Gracias por la oferta.”

Luke sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, y se levantó por fin de la cama. Tras asearse y vestirse, se tragó las dos pastillas diarias y se encaminó al comedor para desayunar.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente para Asch. Mientras Luke se dedicaba a recibir a los invitados que iban llegando, él se preocupó de mantener sus séptimos fonones en su sitio lo mejor que pudo. Seguramente alguien como Natalia o Tear lo habría hecho mejor, pero ya tenía cierta práctica y consiguió controlar las náuseas durante casi todo el día. Del dolor en las articulaciones y las hemorragias ya se ocupaba la medicación, por suerte.

La ceremonia tendría lugar por la tarde, y conforme Rem avanzaba por el cielo, los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de ambos. No habían visto a Natalia en toda la mañana y seguramente no la verían hasta el momento en que el rey Ingobert, que iba a actuar como padrino, la llevase al altar, y Asch no podía evitar pensar en ella. Habría dado lo que fuera por aceptar la oferta de Luke, por tomar su lugar y ser él quien intercambiase con la joven las coronas de flores, quien pronunciase los votos y sostuviera su mano durante el enlace. Habría matado por ser él quien se casara con Natalia. Y podría hacerlo, sin duda. Aunque la réplica no quisiera, se notaba lo bastante fuerte como para robarle el control a Luke durante toda la tarde y había vivido dentro de él lo suficiente como para actuar de forma que nadie se percatase del cambiazo.

Pero si lo hacía, ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Cómo afectaría algo así a su réplica? Cuando quisiera devolverle el control, ¿seguiría Luke allí? De hecho, ¿sería capaz siquiera de renunciar a la libertad y cederle aquel cuerpo de nuevo? Asch no estaba seguro de conocer la repuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse para averiguarlo. Además, si Natalia lo descubría, jamás le perdonaría algo así. Tampoco Luke, si no desaparecía, volvería a mirarle del mismo modo.

Era extraño, se dijo, lo mucho que había llegado a importarle la opinión de su réplica y de la joven princesa. Durante años había estado resentido con ambos, con ella por no saber distinguir al usurpador que Van había colocado en su lugar, con él por haberle robado todo lo que amaba. Incluso después de reconciliarse con Natalia había tratado de distanciarse de ella, diciéndose que lo que una vez hubo entre ellos no podría volver a existir, que él no era la misma persona que la joven conoció. Y aunque al final reconociese y valorase a Luke como otra persona distinta a sí mismo, los recientes acontecimientos habían hecho que el resentimiento volviera a instalarse entre ellos. Aun así, cada vez que se planteaba hacer algo, Asch se encontraba preguntándose si ellos lo aprobarían, con qué cara lo mirarían después.

Bueno, tal vez no era tan raro. Por mucho que le molestase reconocerlo, parecía que Luke se había hecho un hueco en su corazón, justo al lado del lugar que Natalia había reclamado una vez más.

 

Cuando Rem empezó a hundirse por el oeste varias sirvientas fueron a buscar a Luke, que estaba en su habitación descansando, para llevarle su traje y ayudarle a vestirse si era necesario. El futuro príncipe las hizo salir; tras unas cuantas discusiones con el sastre el traje se había vuelto bastante más sencillo y prefería que no vieran los moratones que, aunque se iban desvaneciendo con ayuda de la medicación, todavía adornaban su piel. Asch lo observó vestirse en el espejo: primero, los ajustados pantalones de color granate oscuro, a los que siguió una túnica corta de terciopelo rojo, cuello alto y manga larga, llena de complicados bordados dorados que se asemejaban a llamas. Luego, Luke se ciñó a la cadera un cinturón negro mate a juego con las botas altas hasta la rodilla y decoradas con adornos granate en las que enfundó sus pies, y se cruzó al torso la banda roja de vizconde un par de tonos más clara que la túnica. Las manos las metió en suaves guantes blancos, y finalmente se colocó una segunda túnica más larga con una abertura por detrás hasta la cadera. Esta última prenda, también roja con bordados dorados más sencillos y puños negros, la dejó totalmente abierta para no agobiarse tanto.

“No te queda mal” comentó Asch.

“Gracias. Pero estos pantalones son demasiado estrechos” se quejó la réplica. Unos golpes en la puerta reclamaron su atención, y cuando dio permiso para entrar, una emocionada Suzzane vestida con sus mejores galas se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Hijo mío, ¡estás espectacular!- exclamó la duquesa, agarrándole por los hombros. Luke se rascó la revuelta melena pelirroja.

-Me lo acabaré creyendo, y todo- respondió, sonriendo. Su madre le dio un pellizco cariñoso en la mejilla.

-Sólo faltan un par de detalles. Mira estos pelos, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ellos?- suspiró. Luke se apartó un mechón rebelde de los ojos con un soplido y se encogió de hombros, pero Suzzane ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar-. ¡Ya sé! Siéntate ahí, al menos voy a intentar quitarte el pelo de la cara.

Luke obedeció, sentándose frente al espejo con su madre detrás. Asch observó distraídamente cómo las hábiles y suaves manos de su madre se peleaban con su cabello, dándole algún que otro tirón de vez en cuando. Cuando acabó, había conseguido hacerle cuatro trenzas finas que salían cada dos de una de sus sienes, uniéndose en una quinta en su nuca. También le retocó el flequillo para que no se le metiera en los ojos y anudó la última trenza con un sencillo lazo dorado.

-Mucho mejor ahora, hombre- asintió, satisfecha. Luke, todavía con algunas partes del cuero cabelludo dolorido por los tirones, contuvo las ganas de rascarse la nuca e ignoró la maraña de cabellos escarlata que se habían quedado enredados en los dedos de su progenitora.

-¿Por qué me da la sensación de que has disfrutado con esto, madre?

-Ay, hijo mío, tu padre nunca me deja peinarle en condiciones, y con el cabello tan bonito que tenemos en nuestra familia...- suspiró ella, colocándole bien los puños de la túnica.

-¿Ya le estás metiendo tus manías en la cabeza al chico, querida?- oyeron decir a alguien en la puerta. El duque Fabre los observaba desde allí con el uniforme de Estado mayor, apoyado en el quicio y sosteniendo un paquete alargado en las manos. Luke se levantó de golpe, pero su padre sonrió y se acercó, ofreciéndole el paquete envuelto en terciopelo de color oro viejo. Luke alargó las manos y retiró la tela, descubriendo una hermosa espada con la empuñadura y la guardia bañadas en oro blanco y adornadas con pequeños rubíes.

Asch la reconoció. La había visto solo una vez en su vida, de pequeño, cuando Guy y él se habían colado en la parte privada de la armería que escondía las reliquias familiares. Antes de que Luke tomara la espada en sus manos con respeto, Asch ya sabía lo ligera y bien equilibrada que era y las dos palabras que había grabadas sobre la hoja de doble filo bajo la funda de cuero marrón repujado: _Proteger_ en un lado y _Cumplir_ en el otro.

-La _Orgullo de Fabre_ \- confirmó su padre-. La espada de nuestra familia. Algún día, cuando yo ya no esté, será tuya, pero de momento quisiera que hoy la llevaras durante la ceremonia.

Luke asintió y agachó la cabeza, colocando la espada en su cinturón como solía llevar la suya propia y pasando los faldones de la túnica a cada lado. Asch optó por no intervenir y dejarles espacio.

-Gracias, padre.

El duque sonrió y le estrechó el hombro, mientras Suzzane los tomaba de las manos, radiante.

-Es la hora. Vayamos ya, a ver si vamos a hacer esperar a la novia.

 

La diminuta capilla estaba abarrotada de gente vestida de gala para la ocasión, la mayoría rostros conocidos: Recard Blacksen, Peony, Noelle, Ginji, Jade, Spinoza, Nephry... También había algunos nobles de los que Asch apenas se acordaba ya. El edificio, formado por tres naves separadas por esbeltas columnas de piedra, había sido engalanado con guirnaldas de flores y estandartes de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear por doquier. Acababa de anochecer, pero las piedras fónicas de las paredes iluminaban perfectamente la estancia; y aunque no fuese así, en unos minutos la luna saldría y su luz se filtraría por la vidriera de Yulia Jue que había al final de la nave central, tras el altar de alabastro tallado en una sola pieza.

Luke avanzó hacia allí con Suzzane del brazo, y Asch no pudo evitar notar sus nervios. Tampoco pudo dejar de ver la cabeza rubia que había escondida entre Jade y Peony y que sabía bien que no debería estar allí.

“¿Ése es Guy?” exclamó Luke al verle, alarmado.

“Diría que sí. Creo que no te hizo mucho caso con lo de no venir.”

Luke contuvo un resoplido, su amigo le iba a oír cuando aquello acabase.

Ya habían llegado al final de la nave central. Suzzane le soltó el brazo, le dedicó una sonrisa y se retiró junto a su marido, enlazando sus dedos con los de él. Luke respiró hondo y subió los siete escalones que lo separaban del altar. Tras la pieza de alabastro, Florian aguardaba con una sonrisa enorme, flanqueado por Anise y Tear, que portaba un cofre de ébano en las manos. La Guardiana iba vestida de uniforme (no dejaba de estar de servicio, después de todo), pero Tear llevaba el elegante vestido marrón que el sastre real había cosido para ella. Le habían dejado el pelo suelto, que a causa de llevar siempre en una trenza, se había vuelto ondulado. Los tres le dedicaron una sonrisa de ánimos y Luke se lo agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza.

Las puertas de la capilla se abrieron de nuevo y los músicos empezaron a tocar una alegre marcha nupcial. Y cuando Luke se giró hacia allí, el tiempo se detuvo por completo para Asch, y supo que aquella imagen permanecería en su memoria para el resto de su vida.

Natalia estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba haberla visto jamás. Llevaba el cabello cubierto por un fino y vaporoso velo sujeto con una tiara de plata y recogido en una especie de moño del que se escapaban algunos tirabuzones rubios. El sastre se había lucido con su vestido, que le dejaba los hombros al aire con un escote en palabra de honor. La falda, de color blanco inmaculado, tenía tanto vuelo que la joven parecía flotar en vez de caminar. Los bajos estaban adornados con fino encaje plateado, y por delante tenía una abertura hasta la mitad de los muslos que dejaba a la vista las enaguas de seda blanca que llevaba debajo. Se le ceñía al cuerpo gracias al corsé largo de color azul pálido que llevaba encima, que junto con el encaje que rodeaba su cuello y cubría su escote y la fina cadena de plata con zafiros que llevaba a la cadera resaltaba su figura sin caer en la provocación, de una forma elegante y discreta. En los brazos, cubiertos por guantes también de encaje que llegaban casi hasta los hombros, acunaba un ramo de selenias, rosas blancas y lirios envueltos en seda azul clara; y Asch reparó en que cuando se movía de algunos puntos del velo salían destellos, tal vez pequeños cristales engarzados en la tela. Ni la falda ni el velo eran más largos de la cuenta, lo que le permitía caminar sin que nadie tuviera que llevarle la cola del vestido. De su brazo caminaba el rey Ingobert, orgulloso, y delante de ellos Mieu iba esparciendo pétalos de rosas que no tardaron en inundar el suelo de rojo.

Al llegar al pie del altar, la joven se recogió el vestido y subió los escalones con cuidado, apoyándose en el brazo de su padre. Al llegar junto a Luke y antes de retirarse junto a los duques, Ingobert tomó la mano de su hija y se la ofreció al vizconde, que entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

“Está preciosa” comentó Luke con una sonrisa.

“Y que lo digas...”

-Bienvenidos- empezó Florian, sonriendo ampliamente-. Habéis sido convocados hoy en este lugar como testigos de la unión de estos dos jóvenes, que...

La pequeña réplica de cabello verde siguió con su sermón, pero Asch no registró la mayor parte de los detalles. Estaba demasiado ocupado embelesándose con Natalia por el rabillo del ojo de Luke, descubriendo nuevos detalles en su atuendo: por ejemplo, los pendientes de oro blanco en forma de flecha que adornaban sus orejas, o que prácticamente no llevaba maquillaje (tampoco es que lo necesitara), o los pequeños diamantes que le adornaban la tiara. No fue hasta que Luke le dio una colleja mental que volvió al presente. Para entonces, Florian ya había terminado el sermón, que los asistentes recibieron con un caluroso aplauso, y había llegado el momento de pronunciar los votos. Tear se había acercado con el cofre que sujetaba; se colocó frente a los novios y lo abrió, revelando su contenido: dos coronas de flores blancas y una especie de cuerda hecha de siete cintas de colores trenzadas. Luke se arrodilló mientras Natalia sacaba una de las coronas y la sostenía entre las manos.

-Yo, Luke fon Fabre, heredero de la Casa Ducal Fabre- recitó él con voz solemne-, prometo respetarte y protegerte con mi vida y mi honor, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, hasta que nuestros días toquen a su fin. Juro no abandonarte jamás, ya sea en tiempos de guerra o paz, prosperidad o pobreza, salud o enfermedad, con la ayuda de Lorelei y mi conciencia. Mi espada está a tu servicio, y te ruego que la aceptes.

Natalia, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, le puso la corona de flores. Luke se levantó y sacó la segunda del cofre, mientras Natalia se volvía a recoger el vestido y se arrodillaba frente a él.

-Yo, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, princesa heredera del trono de este nuestro país- dijo-, te prometo el mismo respeto y protección que me brindas, Luke fon Fabre, con mi vida y mi honor si fueran necesarios, hasta que la muerte nos lleve. Juro serte leal ya sea en tiempos de paz o de adversidad, especialmente en los momentos difíciles, con la ayuda de Lorelei y mi conciencia. Mi arco está a tu servicio y al de nuestro reino, y te ruego que lo aceptes.

Luke le colocó la corona a su vez y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, que Natalia aceptó. Tear, entonces, dejó el cofre sobre el altar y sacó la trenza de colores, atándola alrededor de sus manos enlazadas.

-Yo, Mystearica Aura Fende, de estos votos soy testigo y daré fe de su cumplimiento- recitó. Después, se retiró de nuevo detrás de Florian, que alzó las palmas hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos.

-Como Maestro Fónico, suplico a Lorelei y a sus seis hermanos que os acompañen y colmen de bendiciones el camino que empezáis a recorrer. Que Ellos protejan el lazo que os une y sepan guiaros para cumplir vuestro juramento, así como dirigir el reino que habréis de heredar con rectitud y sabiduría. Desde hoy y hasta el final de vuestras vidas, yo os declaro marido y mujer.

La multitud estalló en un coro de vivas y vítores, los pétalos de rosa volaron en todas direcciones y Luke y Natalia terminaron de cumplir el protocolo con un tímido y breve beso. Asch, entre todo el jaleo, se entretuvo en analizar los votos que habían jurado los recién casados, y no pudo evitar percatarse de que en ningún momento se prometían amor, como solía ser habitual. Además, ambos juramentos eran bastante similares, algo que también se salía de la norma: por lo general, la mujer no prometía “proteger y respetar” a su esposo, ni tampoco lo hacía “por su vida y su honor”. Aquellos dos iban a dar de qué hablar durante una buena temporada.

Tras ser bombardeados con pétalos de rosas rojas, los recién casados recorrieron la nave central con las manos enlazadas, recibiendo cada pocos pasos reverencias y enhorabuenas de los invitados que se acercaban. El ramo de Natalia había acabado en manos de Anise, que había mascullado algo que sonó como “a buenas horas”. Cuando alcanzaron la salida de la capilla, un segundo estrépito de vítores asaltó sus oídos: parecía que Baticul entera hubiese salido a la calle a ver a sus príncipes. En todas partes había sonrisas, más reverencias y gritos de “¡Vivan los novios!”, además de pétalos de todo tipo de flores rojas. Luke pareció marearse ante tan calurosa recepción, pero Natalia le apretó la mano para darle ánimos y Asch se aseguró de que ni un sólo séptimo fonón se salía de su sitio hasta que llegaron a la silla móvil decorada con el emblema de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear que les esperaba en el exterior.

En cuanto se metieron en el pequeño habitáculo, Natalia desató la trenza de colores que unía sus manos y Luke dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Sillas como aquella eran extremadamente raras en Auldrant, pero Tear las había puesto como requisito para el viaje de vuelta a palacio. Con tantos invitados de alto rango y tanta gente en la calle, el mayor temor de la _Melodiosa_ había sido que alguien aprovechase para cometer un atentado. Por esa razón, nada más salir de la capilla todos los invitados debían meterse en aquellos viejos pero resistentes vehículos, que les llevarían de la forma más cómoda y segura posible a continuar con la celebración en otro lugar.

Natalia, accionando una palanca junto a su asiento, puso en marcha el arte fónica que levantaba la silla unos centímetros sobre el suelo y el vehículo empezó a flotar hacia los elevadores, que ya habrían sido despejados por los guardias reales. De vez en cuando saludaba y sonreía por la ventanilla de cristal que había en la puerta, y Luke la imitó en cuanto el mareo remitió lo suficiente. Pronto, no obstante, la multitud fue dispersándose y ambos se dejaron caer sobre el asiento acolchado, cansados.

-No ha ido mal, ¿no?- murmuró Luke.

-¿Qué dices, hombre? Ha ido genial. Tear es una paranoica, al final no hacía falta tanta seguridad.

“Que no lo diga muy alto, vayamos a tener una desgracia...”

-De parte de Asch, dilo con la boca pequeña, a ver si va a pasar algo- sonrió Luke. Natalia puso los ojos en blanco y masculló algo entre dientes que sonó a “militares”.

-¿Qué tal está él?- preguntó, cambiando de tema. Luke esbozó una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Está bien. Dejando de lado que casi se ahoga en sus propias babas mentales, quiero decir- respondió.

“¡RÉPLICA!”

“Es que la broma era demasiado fácil. De todos modos, ¿estás bien?”

Asch, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por calmarse y no arrastrarle al espacio mental para partirle la cara a gusto, asintió en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Natalia se deshizo del velo y Luke dejó la espada de nuevo en manos de su padre, pero ambos, siguiendo el protocolo, se dejaron puestas las coronas de flores. En los jardines, alumbrados por tantas piedras fónicas que parecía que fuese de día, se habían dispuesto largas mesas que los sirvientes se apresuraban a llenar con comida y bebida a medida que los invitados tomaban asiento. Los dos protagonistas de la fiesta se sentaron en la cabecera de la mesa más grande, con Tear, Ingobert y los duques cerca. A Guy también le tocó sentarse allí, o tal vez lo buscó a propósito. Luke le dirigió una mirada severa durante el banquete, pero cuando terminaron y se levantaron de sus asientos, el conde Gardios desapareció del mapa y ya no volvió a verle en toda la noche.

La cena había sido exquisita, y el vino que se sirvió en el cóctel de después también estaba delicioso, pero Luke prefirió no abusar de la bebida. Asch no dijo nada, pero tal vez hubiera sido buena idea que lo hiciese. Todo el mundo sabía que lo que implicaba la consumación del matrimonio, y la réplica, teniendo en cuenta sus _preferencias_ , tal vez necesitase un poco de alcohol aquella noche.

Tras el banquete, los invitados se trasladaron al vestíbulo, donde los músicos que había elegido Suzzane amenizaron la velada desde un discreto rincón. Luke y Natalia, siendo la pareja de honor, abrieron el baile con la primera canción, y Asch no pudo evitar un ramalazo de envidia. Pero una vez más se contuvo, reprimiendo las ganas de apoderarse del cuerpo de Luke que lo asaltaban, conformándose con ver la sonrisa de Natalia a través de sus ojos y sentir sus delicadas manos sobre la piel de su réplica; piel que, después de todo, también era la suya ahora.

Luke también bailó con su madre y con Tear, y a Natalia la sacaron a la pista Ingobert, Peony e incluso Jade. Tras unas cuantas canciones (Asch perdió la cuenta en algún momento), el duque Fabre se acercó a su hijo, que acababa de darle permiso a un emocionado Mieu para que bailara con Natalia, y murmuró en su oído:

-Deberías ir pensando en llevarte a tu mujer al dormitorio.

Luke pegó un brinco.

-Aún es pronto- susurró.

-En realidad no, son más de las tres de la mañana. Ya va siendo hora, hijo.

-Vale, en cuanto... En cuanto acabe esta canción- asintió Luke, apretando los puños. Su padre le apretó el hombro y se alejó para hablar con Ingobert. Luke respiró hondo y miró largamente a Natalia, que sostenía las patas delanteras de Mieu mientras éste giraba a su alrededor en el aire. Asch se mantuvo en silencio. Cuando la canción acabó, los novios se retiraron discretamente y Natalia tomó la delantera una vez más, conduciéndole hasta su habitación.

Asch no recordaba la última vez que había estado allí. Y una cosa tenía por segura: jamás había visto a Natalia como la estaba viendo ahora, acercándose a la cama con paso resignado, desprendiéndose lentamente de los adornos y prendas que llevaba. Luke, al verla empezar a desnudarse, tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

“No puedo hacer esto.”

Asch guardó silencio. Él sí podía, pero no quería ser quien sugiriese la idea.

“Asch, respóndeme, por favor. No... No puedo.”

“Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, réplica. Si los sirvientes no ven indicios en las sábanas mañana, habrá rumores.”

“Hazlo tú.”

Asch volvió a enmudecer. Era lo que había estado esperando, pero la excitación que esperaba al oírlo no llegó. En lugar de eso, había una sombra agarrada a su conciencia.

“¿Estarás bien si tomo el control?”

“Por una noche no creo que pase nada. Pero... Asch, por favor, prométeme una cosa. Prométeme que me devolverás mi cuerpo por la mañana. No quiero desaparecer... Así no.”

“Lo prometo.”

Nunca le había costado tanto pronunciar dos palabras. Esperó unos segundos más... y tomó el control.

La consciencia de Luke fue relegada a un rincón oscuro de su mente al instante, haciéndose tan pequeña que casi desapareció. Asch respiró hondo sintiendo de cada centímetro de piel, cada músculo de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que podía controlarlo, se quitó la túnica larga, el cinturón y la banda de vizconde, dejándolos bien doblados sobre una silla, y se acercó hasta la cama. Natalia, de espaldas a él junto al borde del lecho, se acababa de quitar las enaguas, dejando a la vista las medias altas que llevaba debajo y un pequeño puñal escondido en el liguero. Asch le soltó el pelo con cuidado, dejando que los bucles dorados cayeran por su cuello libremente, y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella se tensó durante unos momentos, pero se relajó cuando Asch apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro y no hizo ademán de quitarle la ropa interior, las únicas prendas que la cubrían ya.

-¿Has bebido algo de alcohol, Luke?- preguntó la princesa.

-Estoy sobrio- murmuró él-. Y no soy Luke.

Natalia se giró de golpe a mirarle, sorprendida. Le agarró de los hombros con manos temblorosas y escrutó su rostro, incrédula. Asch le devolvió una mirada tranquila.

-¿Asch?

-Sí. La réplica me pidió que fuese yo quien hiciera esto. Creo que sabes por qué- dijo a media voz. Natalia desvió la mirada.

-Oh, cielos. Nos oyó a Guy y a mí aquel día, ¿verdad?- dijo, sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

-Así es.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Asch, tras unos momentos de duda, alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, y al ver que la joven no se apartaba, inclinó la cabeza y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros. Natalia lo miró a los ojos, y el corazón del pelirrojo se aceleró. Por primera vez en tantos años la tenía tan cerca... No pudo resistirlo más: deslizó los dedos bajo su barbilla y la besó, enterrando la mano libre entre sus mechones de cabello dorado. Lo hizo con tanta pasión que hasta se olvidó de respirar, pero cuando se detuvo a tomar aire se percató de que Natalia no había respondido al beso. Pero al ir a preguntar si pasaba algo, ella desvió la mirada, se separó de él y se tumbó en la cama, en silencio.

Asch frunció el ceño. La sensación de que algo no iba bien con la joven rubia había vuelto, pero el calor que empezaba a correr por sus venas no le dejaba centrarse. Y Luke tenía razón, aquellos pantalones eran demasiado estrechos. Se desabrochó la túnica corta y se quitó las botas, sentándose junto a la princesa en la cama.

-Natalia...- murmuró-. Ocurre algo, ¿verdad?

Ella se mordió el labio y se incorporó, agarrándole una mano. Luego pareció pensárselo mejor y le soltó, enlazando los dedos sobre su propio regazo.

-A ver cómo demonios te digo esto...- susurró. Asch arqueó una ceja.

-No estarás en esos días, ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, eso! No, no, no es eso- negó ella, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Natalia respiró hondo una vez, dos veces, y finalmente alzó la mirada, completamente seria.

-Asch, no quiero acostarme contigo. Lo siento, pero... hay algo que no te he contado, ni a ti, ni a nadie- dijo a media voz. El pelirrojo la miró, sorprendido-. Hay... Hay otra persona.

Sus palabras cayeron sobre Asch como una cascada de agua fría. Todo aquel tiempo había creído que Natalia no quería casarse con Luke porque seguía enamorada de él, pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar que hubiese otro hombre de por medio. Había sido un iluso por pensar así. Después de casi cuatro años era natural que la joven hubiese pasado página, nadie esperaba eternamente a un muerto. Y aun así, no podía evitar el regusto amargo que los celos le dejaron en la garganta al tragar saliva.

Bajó la mirada, preguntándose quién sería _el otro_. Guy no, desde luego. No podía imaginarse a Natalia con alguien como Jade tampoco, y Florian mucho menos. ¿Peony, quizás? ¿O tal vez algún noble kimlascano? De repente notó las manos de Natalia rodeándole el rostro y obligándole a alzar la vista hacia ella. Al hacerlo se topó con sus ojos verdes con vetas castañas mirándole con preocupación.

-Lo siento. Es todo culpa mía- musitó la joven-. Se supone que... tenemos que acostarnos en nuestra noche de bodas, y que tengo que ser virgen. Seguro que te estoy fastidiando una velada romántica estupenda, pero es que no... No puedo hacerlo, de verdad. No puedo. Ni siquiera soy virgen.

Natalia dejó caer las manos, pero Asch las atrapó entre las suyas al vuelo. El pelirrojo respiró hondo y le apretó las manos, aunque el gesto era más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo que a ella. La miró a los ojos, muy serio.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó en voz baja. Natalia desvió la mirada.

-Prométeme que no me odiarás si te lo digo.

-¿Cómo voy a odiarte, Natalia?

-¡Prométemelo!

-De acuerdo. Lo juro- asintió Asch, empezando a impacientarse. Natalia se mordió el labio y respondió al fin:

-Tear Grants.

Asch se quedó congelado. Todas las veces que las había visto juntas, una colgándose del brazo de la otra, la complicidad que compartían, la ansiedad de Natalia cuando los Siervos de Lorelei se llevaron a Tear... Todo el tiempo que llevaba observando a través de los ojos de Luke, ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? Los pequeños detalles que a simple vista le habían parecido irrelevantes cobraban ahora importancia. Incluso reparó en que el cuchillo que llevaba escondido Natalia en el liguero era exactamente igual a los que usaba la _Melodiosa_. Al verlo, una idea le vino a la mente.

-Natalia, ¿podrías prestarme ese cuchillo?

Ella alzó la vista, desconcertada, pero lo sacó de su escondite y se lo tendió.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Ahora lo verás, hazte a un lado.- Asch tomó la pequeña daga con la mano derecha y extendió la izquierda. Sin inmutarse, pasó la punta de la hoja por la piel llena de callos de la palma, abriendo un pequeño corte que enseguida empezó a rezumar sangre. Dejó caer varias gotas sobre las sábanas y le devolvió el acero a su dueña-. La primera vez que estuve con una chica virgen, sangró más o menos esto. Me acuerdo porque casi me da un ataque, no me lo esperaba.

Sonrió levemente al recordarlo, aquella vez se había llevado un buen susto. Natalia aceptó el cuchillo de vuelta y se lo volvió a guardar tras dedicarle una larga mirada a la hoja. Tras ello, sacudió la cabeza y extendió las manos hacia la de Asch. Una cálida luz verde emanó de sus palmas y un río de séptimos fonones se apresuraron a cerrar el corte en la mano del pelirrojo.

-Gracias- dijo éste. Pero ella negó con la cabeza y le abrazó.

-No, gracias a ti- murmuró contra su hombro. Asch dejó escapar un levísimo suspiro y la rodeó con sus brazos, permitiéndose embriagarse con su perfume una última vez antes de que se separaran y Natalia se metiera en la cama, evitando la mancha de sangre. El joven se tendió a su lado, pero no hizo ademán de acercarse. Simplemente cruzó las manos tras la nuca y clavó la vista en la espalda de Natalia, que estaba tumbada de costado, repasando con los ojos la fina y blanca piel que, estaba seguro, jamás podría volver a tocar.

-Buenas noches, Asch.

-Buenas noches, princesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El vestido de novia de Natalia fue diseñado por mi estimada beta-reader, que en deviantART se hace llamar RhymeCherry.


	21. XX- Fénix

Cuando Luke despertó no estaba en ninguna cama, sino en el espacio mental en penumbra. Lo primero que notó fue el par de manos que lo sacudían por los hombros, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un rostro idéntico al suyo mirándolo con preocupación.

-Asch...- murmuró. La voz le salió más débil de lo que esperaba.

-Gracias a Lorelei- murmuró su original, aliviado-. Te estaba intentando ceder el control, pero no lo recuperabas. Haz el favor de no darme estos sustos, ¿vale?

Luke asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Se sentía adormilado, como si el aire que lo rodease fuera pesado y estuviera cargado de algún tipo de somnífero que se empeñase en hundirle de nuevo en la inconsciencia, pero Asch volvió a sacudirle.

-No te duermas, desecho. Tienes que volver, Natalia se despertará pronto y como no respondas...

Aquello le despejó de golpe. ¡Natalia! ¿Cómo iba a mirarla a la cara cuando despertase? Se incorporó trabajosamente y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Tal vez podría marcharse de la habitación con la excusa de llevarle el desayuno a la cama, antes de que despertase... Pero cuando abrió los ojos (los suyos, los de verdad), la joven ya estaba despierta, sentada en el borde de la cama y vestida con una fina bata de seda azul pastel, dándole la espalda. Luke se incorporó en la cama, estirándose como un gato y rascándose la nuca. Todavía llevaba el peinado que le había hecho su madre la tarde anterior.

Al oírle moverse, Natalia se giró a mirarle y sonrió levemente.

-Buenos días, Luke- saludó. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy Luke y no Asch?

-Oh, venga ya, te aseguro que he aprendido a distinguiros. ¿Quieres que te deshaga las trenzas?

-Sí, por favor.

Dejó que Natalia trasteara con su cabello, sin poder evitar darse cuenta de la mancha de sangre ya seca que había en las sábanas.

“¿Qué tal anoche?” preguntó.

“No creo que quieras detalles, réplica.”

Y Luke, efectivamente, no los quería, pero se había sentido obligado a preguntar. Era su cuerpo, después de todo, pero prefería no imaginar qué habría hecho Asch con él mientras no miraba. Además, el dolor articular y el mareo no tardaron en ocupar sus pensamientos por completo, ya que aún no se había tomado la medicación. O tal vez fuese por haber estado demasiado tiempo desconectado, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Por el momento, se esforzó en mantener la compostura hasta que pudo salir de la habitación de Natalia, soltar el contenido de su revuelto estómago en el excusado más cercano y tragarse las malditas pastillas.

Después de vestirse con su uniforme habitual de vizconde, que las sirvientas le habían dejado en la habitación de su ahora esposa, se reunió de nuevo con Natalia para bajar al comedor de palacio. Eran ya cerca de las dos de la tarde, pero apenas tenía hambre y no tardó en retirarse a la mansión Fabre con la excusa de hablar con sus padres. Sin embargo, a quien encontró allí fue a Guy.

Se topó con el rubio en el patio de la mansión. Los dos se quedaron mirando al otro en medio de un tenso silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que Guy inclinó la cabeza e hizo ademán de irse; pero Luke lo sujetó por la muñeca antes de que se escapara.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Guy?

-Vine a la boda de mi mejor amigo. ¿Eso es un crimen?- replicó él.

-Creía que te había dicho que no vinieras.

Guy se encogió de hombros.

-No debí de escucharte, o igual se me olvidó. Por cierto, Natalia y tú estabais espectaculares, no sabía a dónde mirar- comentó, sonriendo levemente. Luke le soltó la muñeca y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No tenía ganas de discutir, y menos aún con Guy.

-De acuerdo, vamos a dejarlo así, anda. ¿Te vas a quedar por aquí mucho tiempo?

-No, no puedo. Spinoza tiene algo gordo montado en Belkend, por eso no pudo venir a la boda. Nos pidió que volviésemos enseguida para ayudarle.

-¿ _Nos_? ¿En plural?- Luke alzó una ceja, curioso.

-Sí, es que Jade nos está echando una mano. Y creo que vamos a tener que tomar prestada a Tear también.

-¿Me puedes decir qué es?- Ahora sí que le estaba picando la curiosidad. ¿Qué se traían entre manos sus amigos esta vez? ¿Y por qué Spinoza estaba en Belkend y no en Sheridan?

-En cierto modo es un... regalo de boda colectivo. No te puedo decir más. Y hay un _Albiore_ esperándome en el puerto, así que...

-Vale, no te entretengo más.

De nuevo cayó el silencio entre ellos. Luke miró a su amigo con algo de tristeza. Desde que se habían separado las cosas no habían vuelto a ser lo mismo entre ellos, y su ausencia aún le dolía. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto: ese puente ya estaba quemado. Finalmente, Guy le tendió una mano, vacilante, y Luke se la estrechó, tras lo cual se despidieron y el rubio se marchó.

“Eh, desecho, no te me deprimas ahora. Tenemos trabajo que hacer” dijo de pronto Asch en su mente. Luke frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

“¿Ah, sí?”

“Sí. Maldición, se me había olvidado completamente... Soñé con Lorelei el otro día.”

La réplica pegó un respingo al oírle y cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en el espacio mental. Asch lo esperaba allí rascándose los lacrimales.

-¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó Luke de inmediato.

-No estoy del todo seguro, no lo recuerdo bien. Pero el nombre de Jade salió en algún momento- respondió el original-. Así que mueve el culo y sigue a Guy, tienes que coger ese _Albiore_ a la de ya o...

-Espera, espera, no puedo irme así como así- interrumpió Luke, alzando las manos-. Mañana a primera hora salimos para Keterburg, Natalia me matará si de repente me doy a la fuga.

-¿Por qué demonios nos vamos a Keterburg?

-Por la luna de miel, obviamente. Por los siete fonones, Asch, si no lo dijeron cien veces en la última semana no lo dijeron ninguna. Es imposible que no lo hayas oído en algún momento.

-Ya, bueno, disculpa mi falta de atención, estaba concentrado en mantener tu estúpido cuerpo de una pieza- masculló el otro pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos-. Y de todos modos, ¡que le den a la luna de miel! Tampoco es que Natalia y tú vayáis a hacer mucho.

-Da igual lo que vayamos a hacer o no, ya está programado el viaje, no podemos cancelarlo. Fue el regalo de bodas de Peony, nos reservó el hotel entero durante un mes... y cualquiera le hace el feo a Peony- se excusó Luke-. Pero... supongo que puedo escribir a Jade para que se pase por allí.

-Bueno, vale, pero si tenemos que depender de que le apetezca o no hacer caso, lo llevamos crudo. Y si no va, en cuanto volvamos hay que ir a por él. Lorelei no se habría molestado en decirme nada si no fuera importante.

Luke asintió, le parecía una decisión razonable. Una vez más, se preguntó en qué andaría metido Jade en Belkend, y si tendría algo que ver con Lorelei.

 

El viaje a Keterburg, incluyendo la escala en Daath, duró día y medio. La ciudad norteña los recibió con una suave nevada que tapizaba de blanco las calles y los tejados de las casas, la mayoría de las cuales lucían humeantes chimeneas. Aquello, junto con la familiaridad de los habitantes del mundo plateado, que los saludaban cálidamente a cada paso, le daba un aire hogareño muy agradable a la que iba a ser su residencia durante el mes siguiente. Peony les había reservado el hotel entero para su completo disfrute, incluyendo una _suite_ de lujo, el casino y las aguas termales. A las últimas les sacaron bastante partido, pasándose horas y horas en las piscinas; Natalia en las de agua caliente y Luke alternando con las de agua fría para evitar bajadas de tensión, el nuevo síntoma que había empezado a sufrir últimamente.

El pelirrojo escribió a Jade en reiteradas ocasiones, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Al menos, no hasta pasadas tres semanas de su estancia allí, cuando ya tanto Luke como Asch se habían resignado a ir a buscar al _Nigromante_ a Belkend o a donde fuese necesario a la vuelta del viaje. Fue entonces cuando, mientras estaban cenando, el mismo Jade se presentó en el hotel acompañado por Noelle, que le había traído en su _Albiore_.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo a Luke nada más entrar en el comedor-. Ah, y buenas noches a los tres.

Luke estaba tan desconcertado que no supo reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera levantarse torpemente y seguirle a alguna habitación aparte en la que no se fijó demasiado. Que Jade irrumpiera así no era normal, desde luego, y a juzgar por su gesto serio el asunto debía de ser de suma importancia. Un mal presentimiento hizo acto de presencia en la mente del pelirrojo. ¿Habría pasado algo mientras ellos no estaban? En Keterburg se encontraban aislados de todo, ¿y si...?

Pero antes de que su imaginación terminase de echar a volar, Jade empezó a hablar:

-Lo que voy a decirte puede ser difícil de digerir, así que por favor, toma asiento. No quisiera que te diese una bajada de tensión y verme obligado a explicártelo dos veces- dijo. Y por una vez, no sonaba a puya, así que Luke tragó saliva y se sentó en el sillón más cercano.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, Jade?

-No, no te preocupes, las cosas están calmadas tanto en Kimlasca como en Malkuth. El asunto del que he venido a hablaros no es internacional, sino personal. Y os concierne tanto a Asch como a ti, así que prestad atención.

Luke, algo más tranquilo pero igual de intrigado, asintió. Jade se colocó bien las gafas y lo miró seriamente.

-Cuando me enteré por primera vez de cómo habíais acabado Asch y tú, pensé inmediatamente que la situación no podía ser viable a largo plazo- explicó-. Y mi suposición ha resultado ser más acertada de lo que pensaba en un principio, pues al trauma psicológico que debe de suponer algo así se une el serio deterioro que está sufriendo vuestra salud. Y no, antes de que lo preguntes, Spinoza no me ha contado nada, pero reconozco las pastillas que te has estado tomando- añadió, al ver que Luke abría la boca para interrumpirle. El pelirrojo la cerró de nuevo y siguió escuchando-. En los últimos meses he estado trabajando en un proyecto bastante ambicioso en Belkend. Mi objetivo ha sido buscar una solución a vuestro problema, preferiblemente una que no conlleve la muerte de ninguno de los dos implicados, y por fin parece que la he encontrado.

-¿Quieres decir...?

-Que podemos sacar a Asch de ahí dentro y que ambos sigáis vivos en el proceso. Si todo sale bien.

El corazón de Luke se empezó a acelerar. Notó una sensación fantasmal en el hombro, como si una mano incorpórea estuviera aferrándole por ahí, y supuso que era Asch intentando mantener la compostura. La réplica entreabrió los labios, buscando las palabras que de repente se habían esfumado de su garganta, pero Jade no había terminado:

-Sin embargo, hay inconvenientes. El precio que vais a pagar ambos es bastante alto, podemos meternos en un pequeño gran lío internacional y no hay garantías de que salga bien. Y si sale mal al menos uno de los dos morirá, y esta vez dudo que tengáis tanta suerte como la última.

Luke tragó saliva a duras penas, notaba la boca tan seca que bien podría haber estado masticando algodón.

-Explica todo eso con algo más de detalle, por favor- consiguió decir.

-Se trata de crear un nuevo cuerpo para Asch mediante la fomicría. Hacer una segunda réplica, vaya- explicó Jade-. Por desgracia vuestros datos se perdieron hace años, así que tendríamos que extraerlos directamente de ti, Luke, junto con los fonones de Asch. Y eso no va a ser agradable en absoluto, he ahí una parte del precio que tendrás que pagar.

-Creo que podré soportarlo.

“Yo no estaría tan seguro, réplica.”

-Otra cosa que tendréis que sacrificar es vuestra hiperresonancia. Seguiréis siendo capaces de controlar el séptimo fonón, pero se acabó lo de generar hiperresonancias por vuestra cuenta.

“¡¿Qué?!”

-¿Por qué?

-Por dos motivos. Uno, por la naturaleza de las réplicas. Como ya sabéis, entre dos isofones perfectos hay una pequeña interferencia fónica que puede acabar desestabilizándolos a corto, medio o largo plazo. Para evitar esto modificaremos la frecuencia fónica de Asch apenas unos dígitos, de forma que su isofonía con Luke desaparecerá, pero también con Lorelei. Esto también quiere decir que la conexión que os une mentalmente se romperá para siempre, y que si uno muere, sus fonones no acabarán dentro del otro. ¿Me seguís?- El pelirrojo asintió-. Bien. Eso por un lado. Por el otro, Lorelei consideró que no sería justo dejar a uno de vosotros con su poder y al otro no, así que Luke, tu hiperresonancia será sellada.

-Espera, ¿todo esto lo has hablado con Lorelei?- preguntó el más joven, intentando procesar la avalancha de información que estaba recibiendo.

-Así es. Tuve tiempo de sobra para discutir los detalles de este asunto con él cuando los Siervos lo invocaron- respondió Jade, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y ahora, sigamos. Ése es el precio que tenéis que pagar. Ahora vamos con lo internacionalmente farragoso, que es mi parte favorita: necesitamos la Llave de Lorelei para hacer todo esto. La idea es conectarla a la máquina de fomicría para que Lorelei pueda intervenir en el proceso a través de ella, pero la condición que puso fue que después de eso la dejaría inservible. Podemos sacar la Llave de Ciudad de Yulia y devolverla su sitio sin que nadie se dé cuenta, cortesía de Tear y sus influencias de General Celestial, pero cuando el Gran Maestro y el Comandante se enteren de que no tiene poder se puede montar una buena. El motivo de todo esto es que vuestro isofón se ha dado cuenta de que no somos capaces de mantener la Llave a salvo, y antes de que alguien utilice mal su poder, prefiere cortar el problema de raíz. Personalmente, creo que estaba deseando una excusa para hacer algo así; debe de estar harto de que le molesten con tanto pacto.

-Vale, de momento todo entendido... ¿Qué puede pasar si esto sale mal?- inquirió Luke, aunque casi le daba más miedo saberlo que quedarse con la incertidumbre. Jade cerró los ojos.

-Pueden pasar muchas cosas. Podemos equivocarnos a la hora de extraer los fonones de Asch de tu interior o no instalarlos correctamente en la réplica, por lo que tendríamos un nuevo pelirrojo sin un sólo recuerdo de nada. Los datos pueden corromperse y que el cuerpo que creemos sea deforme, o que no funcione bien y se acabe desvaneciendo, o incluso dejar sin memoria a Asch o cambiar su personalidad radicalmente. Y también está la posibilidad de que mueras durante la extracción de los datos, porque aunque se supone que Lorelei estará ahí para estabilizar vuestros cuerpos, podría fallar. Después de todo, es algo que nunca antes hemos hecho. La elección es vuestra, pero os rogaría que os decidieseis rápido. En estos momentos tengo a Tear sacando la Llave de Lorelei de Ciudad de Yulia clandestinamente... y como la descubran nuestro plan se va al garete.

-¿Tear también está metida en esto? ¿Quién más?

-Spinoza, por supuesto, y Guy, que nos ha proporcionado los fondos que hacían falta. También tenemos a Anise y Florian, para darle una coartada a Tear si fuera necesario, y Noelle y Ginji, que son nuestros pilotos de confianza. Y ahora, Natalia y vosotros dos, obviamente.

Luke se tomó unos momentos para cerrar los ojos y recuperar el aliento. Guy, Jade, Spinoza, Tear, Anise, Florian, Noelle, Ginji... Todos estaban jugándose bastante por ellos, pero a Jade al menos no parecía importarle. Y el joven pelirrojo sabía mejor que nadie que la situación en la que se encontraban no podía continuar. Ni Asch ni él sobrevivirían mucho más tal y como estaban. Era arriesgado, desde luego... Pero tal vez mereciera la pena intentarlo.

¿O tal vez no? ¿Qué les garantizaba que funcionase? Absolutamente nada. Por no hablar de los problemas a nivel internacional que podía acarrearles aquello... Y a nivel personal, a Luke le aterrorizaba la idea de desaparecer. Llevaba ya semanas viviendo con ese miedo, con esa sombra planeando sobre él como si fuera un carroñero vigilando a su presa moribunda, intentando ignorar el hecho de que podría no despertar a la mañana siguiente. No quería morir, ni tampoco quería que Asch se fuera.

“Creo que esa es razón de más para intentarlo” intervino su original, oyendo sus pensamientos. “Réplica, nos estamos muriendo de todos modos. Si esto falla, al menos será más rápido. Yo tampoco quiero desaparecer, pero... Estoy cansado. Cada vez se me hace más difícil todo esto.”

“Asch... Si lo hacemos, el que puede salir peor parado eres tú.”

“Lo sé, pero también tengo mucho que ganar si sale bien, así que estoy dispuesto a jugármela. Por mí, adelante con ello.”

Luke tragó saliva. Asch tenía razón, tenían que dar el paso. Aunque le aterrorizara, aunque después les aguardasen problemas con Daath, Kimlasca y Malkuth, aunque hubiese posibilidades de que todo saliera mal. No podían seguir como hasta ahora... y después de todo lo que le había quitado a su original, sentía que se lo debía. Alzó una mirada decidida hacia Jade y tomó aire antes de decir:

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

 

Noelle les llevó a Belkend en menos de un día, tiempo récord que no habría sido posible sin saltarse todas las escalas y descansos reglamentarios. Una vez aterrizaron, Natalia la arrastró a la posada más cercana para obligarla a descansar, y Jade guió a Luke hasta el antiguo laboratorio de fomicría que Van había utilizado en su día para su proyecto de preservación. Se notaba que habían estado trabajando allí: pese al silencio y la ausencia de gente transitando por las instalaciones, Luke no vio ni una mota de polvo en ningún lado y las luces funcionaban perfectamente.

Guy y Spinoza los esperaban en una de las salas más recónditas, junto a una versión modificada de la máquina de fomicría que se habían encontrado años atrás en el Castillo de Coral. La que tenían en el laboratorio era algo más pequeña pero la estructura era la misma, con dos plataformas circulares puestas una encima de la otra. La diferencia principal era que debajo de la plataforma superior se había acoplado un compartimento que en aquel momento estaba vacío, y que habían montado un andamio al lado para poder subir a trastear en dicho compartimento.

-Por fin llegáis- suspiró Spinoza al verles entrar, levantándose de la consola de la máquina. Guy estaba paseándose a su lado como una fiera enjaulada.

-¿Dónde está Tear?- inquirió Jade, buscando a la _Melodiosa_ con la mirada.

-Todavía no ha llegado. Se está retrasando bastante- masculló Guy, cruzándose de brazos y deteniendo su ir y venir, pero empezando a golpear el suelo con un pie para descargar nervios. En ese momento, como invocada por sus palabras, la puerta de la sala se abrió y Tear entró a la carrera, llevando un paquete alargado en brazos. Una capa vieja marrón con capucha enmascaraba sus rasgos.

-Lamento la tardanza, ha sido culpa mía- dijo rápidamente, apresurándose a entregarle el paquete a Jade y desprendiéndose de la capa-. Tengo a mis soldados en los cambios de guardia de las cámaras selladas desde hoy hasta mañana a estas horas, así que la Llave tiene que estar de vuelta en Daath antes de eso.

-En ese caso no perdamos más tiempo. Luke, desnúdate y túmbate en la plataforma inferior, por favor- ordenó Jade. Luke obedeció de inmediato, no había tiempo para la vergüenza-. Guy, átalo y ponle la mordaza.

-¿De verdad es esto necesario?- preguntó el rubio, pero Jade le devolvió una mirada que no admitía réplica.

-¿Quieres que se trague la lengua o se lesione por el dolor? No, ¿verdad? Pues entonces es necesario.

Casi a regañadientes y con una mirada de disculpa hacia Luke, Guy se sentó en la plataforma y utilizó unas correas que llevaba ésta adosadas para sujetar las muñecas y tobillos del pelirrojo. Después, atrapó en el aire una tira de tela anudada que le lanzó Jade, pero dudó antes de atársela a su amigo a la nuca.

-Oye, todavía puedes echarte atrás- murmuró. Pero Luke lo miró con decisión y se aferró a sus ataduras.

-No voy a echarme atrás.

Guy, apretando los labios en una fina y tensa línea recta, le ató la tira de tela a la nuca, y Luke clavó los dientes en el nudo que quedaba sobre su boca.

“¿Estás seguro de esto?”

“Que sí, maldición. Dejad de preguntarme todos lo mismo, no puede ser tan doloroso.”

“Lo es” se limitó a decir Asch. Mientras tanto, Jade había desenvuelto el paquete alargado, revelando la Llave de Lorelei, y colocado la reliquia en el compartimento que había entre ambas plataformas.

-Todo el mundo atrás. Tear, cuando quieras activa la Llave- indicó Jade-. Spinoza, prevenido.

-Y preparado- asintió el científico, de nuevo sentado a la consola y con la vista fija en la pantalla. Luke respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse... y Tear empezó a cantar.

El Gran Himno Fónico llenó la sala, junto con un zumbido procedente de la máquina de fomicría. El zumbido se hizo cada vez más agudo y Luke pudo notar los fonones reuniéndose a su alrededor. Con el cuerpo y la mente en tensión, se preparó para lo que venía, deseando que empezase de una vez y pudieran acabar cuanto antes.

“Gracias, réplica. Te debo una por esto.”

“Te la debía yo a ti, idiota. Y no me lo agradezcas hasta que esté hecho.”

Asch guardó silencio, pero le pareció sentirle sonreír a medias.

“Ah, y Asch... Si no salimos de ésta... Gracias por todo.”

“Ah, cállate, saldremos de ésta y de todas las demás. Te lo aseguro.”

Luke sonrió levemente al notar una mano incorpórea sobre su hombro. Sólo quedaba que lo que quiera que tuviese que pasar, ocurriera de una buena vez.

Y de pronto, _empezó_. Y supo que nada habría podido prepararle para aquello.

El dolor lo golpeó repentinamente, sin ninguna clase de aviso. Un momento todo estaba bien, y al siguiente su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de deshacerse en pedazos. Se retorció y apretó los dientes, pero sus ataduras no le dejaron apartarse. La sala desapareció a su alrededor, el zumbido ensordecedor de la máquina se desvaneció de sus oídos, incluso dejó de oír la voz de Tear cantando. Lo único que ocupaba su pensamiento y sus sentidos era el dolor agónico que lo desgarraba por dentro, los miles de fonones que lo atravesaban a toda velocidad.

“¡Asch!”

“Estoy aquí, réplica” le llegó la voz de su original. Se aferró a su presencia en su interior, intentando mantenerse cuerdo en medio de la agonía.

-Luke, estamos extrayendo los datos, pero tienen que pasar por Lorelei antes de darles forma. Esto puede tardar un poco. Si me has entendido, parpadea dos veces- oyó decir a Jade. Se esforzó en abrir y cerrar los párpados un par de veces. Aquello era una tortura, ¿cómo lo había aguantado Asch de pequeño? Se centró en la presencia de su original en un intento por distraerse.

“Lo estás haciendo bien” susurró el otro pelirrojo con voz tranquilizadora. “Respira.”

-Extracción de datos completada con éxito. Asch, prepárate, vamos a sacarte de ahí.

Fue entonces cuando llegó la segunda oleada de dolor, mil veces peor que la primera. Luke arqueó la espalda y gritó a través de la mordaza, clavando las uñas en las correas que apresaban sus muñecas. Sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón mientras éste aún latía a toda velocidad dentro de su pecho, golpeando con violencia sus costillas. Y cuando notó que Asch empezaba a desvanecerse en su interior, otro grito de la réplica murió ahogado en la tela.

-¡Aguanta un poco más, Luke! ¡Casi lo tenemos!

No, no, ¡no lo tenían! La presencia de su original era cada vez más débil, lo estaban perdiendo. ¿Por qué nadie detenía aquella locura? ¡Si Asch desaparecía ahora, sería para siempre! Jade, Guy, alguien tenía que pararlo, alguien tenía que hacer algo o... o...

-¡Se está estabilizando! Casi estamos...

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Luke. Ya no era capaz de sentir la presencia de Asch. Se había ido, y esta vez no volvería. Quiso desmayarse, dormir, desaparecer, olvidar que, por su culpa, Asch había muerto otra vez, pero el dolor lo mantenía atado inmisericordemente a la realidad.

Se acabó. Al final, nada de lo que habían hecho había servido para nada.

En algún momento y con la misma rapidez que había llegado, el dolor se fue, dejando su cuerpo inerte e insensible sobre la dura plataforma. Los fonones lo dejaron en paz y un par de manos conocidas se apresuraron a desatarle y quitarle la mordaza.

-Ya está, tranquilo- oyó decir a Guy. Sus fuertes brazos lo incorporaron y sostuvieron, echándole una manta por encima-. ¿Quieres agua? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Jade- acertó a mascullar Luke.

-De acuerdo, te ayudo a caminar, vamos...

La voz de Tear había enmudecido tras cantar los últimos versos del séptimo himno, dejando un silencio solemne en la sala. Luke, apoyándose en Guy, subió por la escalera metálica del andamio, donde estaba el _Nigromante_ sacando la Llave de Lorelei del compartimento. Nada más verle, Luke se aferró al cuello de su uniforme.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!- bramó-. ¡Asch ha desaparecido! ¡¿Qué habéis hecho, maldita sea?!

-Luke, por favor, tranquilízate...

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!- un segundo par de lágrimas asomó a sus ojos-. ¡Se ha ido, Jade! ¡No...! No está...

Un ruido procedente de la plataforma superior distrajo su atención, una especie de gemido. Luke se quedó congelado. Recordaba perfectamente a aquella bestia humanoide con la cara de la antigua profesora de Jade a la que se habían enfrentado en el peñón de Nebilim. Cuando un experimento de fomicría salía mal, los resultados eran siempre catastróficos. No quería mirar la plataforma, no quería ver qué clase de monstruo habían creado, no quería ver qué era lo que había salido mal exactamente, pero Guy lo agarró bruscamente y le obligó a girarse. La respiración se le cortó durante unos momentos.

Tendido sobre la plataforma no había ningún monstruo, sólo un joven idéntico a él, desnudo, con el largo cabello rojo carmesí esparcido alrededor de su rostro como una corona de fuego o sangre. Su pecho subía y bajaba a intervalos regulares, y al fijarse mejor, Luke reparó en que no eran totalmente idénticos: aquel cuerpo tenía tres cicatrices de las que el suyo carecía, finas líneas que surcaban su torso en el lado izquierdo del pecho, sobre la clavícula derecha y en el estómago. Pero mientras trastabillaba hasta él y se dejaba caer a su lado, aquellas sutiles diferencias no llegaron a registrarse del todo en su mente. Boquiabierto y tembloroso, Luke extendió las manos hacia el joven, temiendo que al ir a rozarlo desapareciera, pero su piel era tan sólida como la suya.

Al contacto con sus manos, el otro pelirrojo abrió unos ojos de un vivo color verde esmeralda que lo observaron, serenos. El corazón de la primera réplica se aceleró una vez más.

-¿Me reconoces? ¿Recuerdas quién eres?- preguntó a media voz.

-Ré... pli...ca- murmuró el otro con voz ronca-. Estúpida... réplica... Luke. Claro que... recuerdo.

-Demuéstralo. ¡Demuéstralo! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Luke, alzando la voz y agarrándole por los hombros. Él cerró los ojos unos instantes.

-L... Lu... No- dijo el otro, en un tono algo más alto y con más seguridad que la última vez-. _Asch_. Mi nombre... Mi nombre es Asch.

Con aquellas simples palabras, el pecho de Luke pareció explotar de alegría. El laboratorio, las voces de sus amigos, el zumbido de la máquina apagándose, todo volvió a desaparecer. Pero esta vez no era a causa del dolor, sino porque la imagen especular de sí mismo que tenía delante era lo único que alcanzaba a ver. Sin poder contenerse, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando las manos del otro pelirrojo se posaron sobre sus hombros devolviéndole el gesto vacilantemente, lágrimas de pura dicha invadieron sus mejillas.

El dolor había merecido la pena. Asch había vuelto.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto se acaba la primera parte de este fic!!! No he llegado a recibir ningún comentario y hace semanas que no tengo ningún kudó nuevo, pero espero que os haya gustado de todas formas. Este capítulo y el de la boda fueron dos de mis favoritos a la hora de escribir, y espero que la última escena os haya emocionado tanto como a mí mientras la escribía.  
> Voy a tomarme un pequeño descanso de una semanilla antes de continuar subiendo capítulos. El viernes 15 de marzo subiré el prólogo de la segunda parte, el domingo 17 subiré el primer capítulo, y a partir de ahí volvemos a la programación habitual de actualizaciones los domingos y los miércoles. Hasta dentro de una semana!!!


	22. Prólogo: Visita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la segunda parte del fic!!! Atentos a partir de aquí, porque cada detalle puede ser importante... Sin más, os dejo que leáis, disfrutad!!!

**Segunda parte: Libertad**

Prólogo: Visita

Los subterráneos del sector penitenciario de Ciudad de Yulia estaban tan desiertos como de costumbre. El pesado silencio sólo era roto por los ligeros pasos de Jade Curtiss que, vestido con una capa que ocultaba su uniforme militar, caminaba por ellos rápidamente pasando de largo puertas y más puertas metálicas iguales unas a otras salvo por los números que había grabados en ellas, justo bajo pequeñas mirillas. Se detuvo al llegar frente a la que rezaba _137_ y golpeó con los nudillos el metal.

-¿Quién va?- preguntó una voz nasal al otro lado, al tiempo que la mirilla se abría y un par de ojos enrojecidos lo miraban desde el otro lado.

-Doctor Jade Balfour. He venido a ver al prisionero, ¿puedo pasar?

Tras soltar un gruñido, la persona al otro lado cerró la mirilla y abrió la puerta. Jade entró en la estancia, una habitación pequeña con un escritorio de metal y otra puerta al otro lado. Un hombrecillo bajito lo miró con mala cara desde el escritorio, sonándose la nariz ruidosamente con un pañuelo antes de abrirle la segunda puerta.

-No más de media hora, doctor, ya conoce las reglas.

-Por supuesto.

La puerta se cerró tras él en cuanto entró. Jade miró a su alrededor. La segunda habitación era notablemente más grande que la primera, pero aun así, no era gran cosa. Una sencilla cama en una pared, una mesa con un montón de libros en otra y una puerta que daba al servicio en la tercera. No había ventanas ni adornos en las paredes, sólo cuatro piedras fónicas para iluminar la estancia. Sentado en una silla de ruedas junto a la mesa de los libros con un grueso tomo en el regazo se encontraba un hombre de su edad, con el pelo lacio y algo más corto que el suyo de color rosado claro cayéndole por la mitad de la cara. Vestía de ocre, como todos los presos de Ciudad de Yulia.

-Hola, Saphir- saludó a media voz el _Nigromante_. El antiguo General Celestial levantó la mirada del libro de inmediato.

-Jade... No te esperaba hoy. Hace sólo dos semanas que viniste, ¿por qué has vuelto tan pronto?- preguntó, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Suenas como si no me quisieras aquí- observó Jade, alzando una ceja y apoyándose contra la mesa. Saphir hizo un mohín.

-Siempre retuerces mis palabras. Podrías no hacerlo por una vez en tu vida, no vas a morir por eso.

Jade sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-He vuelto pronto porque tenía algo que contarte. Probamos lo de Asch.

A Saphir le cambió la cara de golpe. El mohín se le transformó en una mueca de sorpresa y se apartó el cabello de la cara de un manotazo, apoyándose en los reposabrazos de la silla para inclinarse hacia Jade.

-No puedo creer que al final os atrevierais a hacerlo... No me tengas en ascuas, ¿funcionó?

-Un éxito rotundo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí.

-¿La parte de Lorelei también?

-También. Funcionó _todo_. Asch el _Sanguinario_ vuelve a correr feliz y contento por Auldrant... si es que de ese chico se puede decir que esté “feliz y contento” alguna vez, claro.

Saphir volvió a recostarse en la silla y pulsó un botón en los controles que tenía bajo la mano derecha para echarse hacia atrás, procesando todavía lo que había oído.

-Vaya. Es... Es increíble. Al final, sí que era posible hacerlo- musitó. Jade, viendo por dónde iban sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza.

-Lo de Asch sólo fue posible porque teníamos sus fonones y su alma, lo teníamos a él además de sus datos. Si estás pensando en la profesora Nebilim...

Saphir sonrió con algo de tristeza y se quitó las gafas para rascarse los lacrimales. Alzó la mirada hacia Jade, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos y tuvo que ponerse de nuevo los lentes para poder enfocar la mirada en él.

-Claro que estaba pensando en ella, pero ya sé que no es posible. Además, no creo que le gustase verme en este estado- respondió, resignado.

El _Nigromante_ frunció el ceño. Después de tantos años intentando convencer a su amigo de la infancia para que desistiera de intentar revivir a Gelda Nebilim, se sorprendía a sí mismo disgustado por ver que al fin se había rendido. Era como si algo no encajase, como si la pasión que había impulsado a Saphir años atrás se hubiese esfumado dejando un cuerpo vacío postrado en una silla de ruedas, como una marioneta sin hilos. No le gustaba verlo así, pero no podía remediarlo. Él había ayudado a cortar esos hilos, había sido su ataque lo que le había dejado inutilizadas las piernas y sus palabras las que hicieran trizas su ilusión.

-Quería agradecerte que me dejaras los planos de la máquina tan a la vista- dijo de pronto-. No habría sido posible hacerlo sin tus juguetitos.

-¿Me estás dando las gracias? ¿ _Tú_? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Jade?

-No te acostumbres, _Segador_.

-¡No me llames así! Como sea, no hay de qué, pero me habría encantado estar allí para verlo. Oye, ¿crees que podrás traérmelos algún día? A esos dos pelirrojos, quiero decir. Me gustaría ver mi obra maestra otra vez.

-¿ _Tu_ obra maestra? Estás delirando.

-Bueno, vale, _nuestra_ obra maestra. Pero el 80 % del mérito es mío por haber diseñado la máquina y refinado el proceso.

Jade sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Ese Saphir ya le gustaba más.

-Claro, genio, a diferencia de ti yo no necesito que me inflen el ego con alabanzas. Peony y Nephry te mandan saludos desde Gran Chokmah, por cierto.

-Ah, salúdales de mi parte tam... Espera, ¿Peony _y_ Nephry? ¿Desde Gran Chokmah?- preguntó el científico, extrañado.

-Oh, es verdad, no te lo conté. Nephry se divorció y adivina con quién ha contraído segundas nupcias.

-No puede ser. ¿Peony y Nephry...? Me la estás jugando, Jade, no me tomes el pelo.

-Jamás se me ocurriría. Para mi desgracia, digo la verdad: ahora tengo de cuñado a Su Majestad.

Jade rodó los ojos y Saphir estalló en carcajadas, golpeando con el puño el reposabrazos de la silla. Cuando consiguió controlarse, se subió las gafas, que se le habían ido cayendo por el puente de la nariz, y tosió para aclararse la garganta.

-En ocasiones como ésta me alegro de estar metido en este zulo. Jade, lo que no te pase a ti...

-Ni lo digas.

Saphir meneó la cabeza, pero luego se puso serio y volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él. Jade desvió la suya, sabía lo que iba a preguntarle.

-¿Cuánto te ha dolido que se case con ella?

-No tanto como crees. Somos mayores, Saphir. Yo sabía que no significaba nada más que diversión y que sólo estaba esperando a que mi hermana estuviera disponible, nunca hubo nada más allá de eso.

-Entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos y Jade se entretuvo dándole la espalda y ojeando los libros que tenía el antiguo General Celestial repartidos por la mesa, perfectamente ordenados según temática y autor. Tratados de fonotecnología, matemáticas, novelas negras, libros de historia... “Lectura ligera” pensó para sí, divertido. Tras tanto leer con una luz tan mala, no era de extrañar que los problemas de visión de su viejo amigo estuvieran yendo en aumento.

-Oye, Jade...

-¿Sí?- respondió, sin levantar la mirada de los libros.

-Ahora que ya no tienes a Peony, me preguntaba... si querrías... _divertirte_ con otra persona. Como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que llegara el Comandante.

Jade alzó la cabeza sin girarse y dejó el ejemplar sobre la guerra de Hod que había estado hojeando sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que querría _divertirme_ contigo, Saphir?

-Dímelo tú. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en dique seco?

-¿Cuánto llevas tú?

-Eso no viene al caso. Ah, maldita sea, no tendría ni que habértelo dicho. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Y deja el libro donde estaba.

Oyó tras él el zumbido de la silla de ruedas al alejarse y se apoyó unos momentos en la mesa, cerrando los ojos. Todavía le quedaban veinte minutos de visita. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se giró, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas sobre el libro que había descolocado de su sitio. Se soltó la coleta baja en la que recogía su melena, que empezaba a mostrar mechones grises, y su capa cayó al suelo momentos después con un ruido sordo. Pero cuando Saphir hizo ademán de girar la silla para mirarle, le rodeó el cuello con una mano hasta sentir su pulso acelerado bajo los dedos.

-Desnúdate- ordenó secamente. La nuez del otro hombre se movió bajo su palma cuando éste tragó saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí puedo leer por hoy. Seguimos el domingo y a partir de entonces volvemos a la programación habitual~~


	23. I- Empezar de nuevo

Baticul se había levantado esa mañana con los estandartes y las guirnaldas de fiesta desplegados por cada calle, agitados por la brisa marina y calentados por los rayos de Rem. Era el cumpleaños de los dos jóvenes más queridos del reino: el príncipe Luke y Asch fon Fabre. Sin embargo, nadie esperaba al segundo desde hacía ya meses.

Luke contempló la ciudad a sus pies desde lo alto de uno de los árboles del bosquecillo privado de palacio. Había recuperado la costumbre de subir allí a pensar y a deleitarse con las vistas, y desde hacía ya tiempo nadie se molestaba en ir a buscarle la mitad de las veces. Concretamente, desde que Asch había empezado a desaparecer de la mansión Fabre.

Hacía ya algo más de un año que su original volviese de verdad a la vida. Los primeros días fueron lo más difícil para todos: a Asch y Luke se les había recibido en Baticul con tanto honor como desconcierto. Todo el mundo había oído hablar del Sanguinario y sus proezas en la lucha contra Vandesdelca, pero también de su muerte. Mientras el duque, Asch e Ingobert se exprimían los sesos para buscar alguna excusa convincente, Luke tomó la delantera y contó públicamente la verdad, respaldado por su madre. Había sido terrorífico para él admitir ante el pueblo de Kimlasca que era una réplica, que el verdadero Luke fon Fabre no era quien se había casado con la princesa, pero los ciudadanos lo acogieron sorprendentemente bien. Tal y como le dijo Asch que hiciese en su día, Luke se había esforzado en hacer las cosas tan bien antes de aquello que para cuando la verdad se supo, todos le querían demasiado como para protestar.

A su contraparte, por otro lado, Suzzane lo había tenido enclaustrado en casa con un ejército de médicos vigilando cada movimiento que hacía. La pobre mujer se había llevado un susto de muerte al verle, pese a la carta que había recibido de su puño y letra previamente contándole todo lo sucedido. Pronto, no obstante, quedó claro que Asch estaba en perfectas condiciones y no necesitaba a cinco doctores encima. A partir de entonces su “arresto domiciliario” se levantó y el joven se incorporó a la vida en la corte como vizconde, el cargo que le correspondía por derecho. Estaba a gusto con su nueva posición, o al menos eso parecía... hasta que empezó a largarse sin decir nada a nadie.

Al principio eran escapadas que no duraban más de unas horas. Luego, las horas se empezaron a convertir en días, los días, en semanas, y de pronto dejaron de verle por completo y las únicas noticias que recibían de él eran cartas mensuales de las cuales cada una era más escueta que la anterior. De la última vez que lo viesen en Baticul hacía ya seis meses, puede que algo más. En cualquier caso, a Luke se le estaban haciendo eternos.

Desde que Asch había vuelto, Luke notaba que algo no iba bien y no sabía qué era. A menudo se despertaba inquieto pero sin recordar qué había soñado, o se sorprendía a sí mismo intentando calmar su respiración o su ritmo cardíaco sin saber en qué momento se le habían acelerado. Y constantemente notaba una extraña sensación en el pecho, que unas veces le parecía una opresión y otras como si tuviera un espacio vacío junto al corazón. Desde que Asch se había ido estaba yendo a peor, pero no podía hacer nada por solucionarlo. Las cartas de su original cada vez llegaban desde un sitio distinto y su conexión mental ya no existía; no tenía modo alguno de contactar con él.

Se abrazó al paquete alargado y envuelto en papel que había subido hasta la rama donde se encontraba. Se suponía que iba a ser su regalo de cumpleaños para Asch, pero cada vez estaba menos seguro de si podría dárselo. Se le escapó un suspiro y dejó que su mirada se perdiera entre la gente que caminaba por las calles a varios metros por debajo de sus pies.

Algo captó su atención de repente. Tenía que haber sido su imaginación, porque era imposible que a aquella distancia hubiese podido distinguir una cabeza tan pelirroja como la suya entre la multitud, pero juraría que había visto... Se puso en pie de golpe y oteó desde la rama hasta que consiguió vislumbrarla de nuevo entre el gentío. Podría ser su padre, su madre o incluso Ingobert, pero ninguna de esas posibilidades se le pasó por la cabeza mientras saltaba al suelo y echaba a correr con el paquete envuelto en papel en una mano.

Los ascensores y cabinas no iban lo bastante rápido para su gusto y para cuando llegó a la calle donde lo había visto estaba sin aliento. Se apoyó en sus rodillas, jadeando y saludando con la mano a quienes se paraban a felicitarle por su cumpleaños. Miró a su alrededor en busca de la cabeza pelirroja que había visto, pero no consiguió encontrarla de nuevo. Decepcionado, se apoyó el regalo en el hombro y echó a andar de vuelta hacia el palacio.

“Me lo habré imaginado. Por los siete fonones, esto se está saliendo de lo normal, ¿ahora empiezo a tener también alucinaciones?” pensó, rascándose los lacrimales. “¿Dónde demonios estará, de todos modos? Se va a perder la fiesta y eso que el único que realmente cumple años hoy es él...”

-Hola, desecho.

El corazón le dio un doloroso vuelco en el pecho. Luke se detuvo de golpe y tragó saliva, girándose hacia la callejuela de la que procedía aquella voz que sonaba tan parecida a la suya propia, y cuando alzó la mirada, sus ansiosos ojos verdes se toparon con un par de orbes idénticos observándole con un brillo divertido apenas perceptible.

Asch estaba apoyado contra la pared de una de las casas que flanqueaban el callejón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Resultaba increíble lo mucho que había cambiado en seis meses: su piel se había tostado ligeramente desde la última vez que lo vio, y se había echado hacía arriba el flequillo como solía hacerlo en el pasado. El resto del pelo lo llevaba recogido en una apretada trenza de espiga que hacía que su melena pareciera la mitad de corta de lo que en realidad era. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Luke fue su ropa: a excepción de la capa, vestía exactamente igual que cuando ostentaba el puesto de General Celestial. Túnica corta y negra con pantalones ajustados a juego debajo, botas y guantes altos y grises, complicados bordados dorados por todas partes con motivos parecidos a un corazón que se repetían con más o menos complejidad... Luke lo observó de arriba a abajo sin saber qué decir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el cheagle?- le espetó Asch, alzando una ceja. El otro pelirrojo luchó por encontrar su voz.

-No, yo sólo... No esperaba que... No creía...- balbuceó. Apretó el regalo entre las manos, arrugando el papel que lo envolvía, y la frustración le soltó por fin la lengua en forma de grito-. ¡¿Dónde te habías metido, idiota?! ¡Nos tenías preocupadísimos! ¡A madre casi le da una recaída mientras no estabas!

Asch desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-He estado ocupado.

-¿Con qué? ¿Qué era tan importante que no podías ni pasarte a saludar?

-Estoy aquí ahora, ¿no? ¿No te vale con eso?

Luke torció el gesto y puso los brazos en jarras, golpeando el suelo con un pie hasta que Asch suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Estuve de viaje, ¿de acuerdo? Había cosas que necesitaba hacer. De hecho... por eso he venido hoy- el mayor de los pelirrojos alzó la mirada y descruzó los brazos, dejándolos caer a los lados de su torso-. He vuelto a mi puesto como General Celestial.

Luke lo miró, boquiabierto. Sólo entonces reparó en el arma ligera y esbelta que colgaba del cinto de su contraparte; era la espada estándar de los soldados del Oráculo. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarle a la cara.

-Creía que te gustaba la vida aquí en Baticul- murmuró.

-Ya, bueno, sobre eso... Creo que ya no estoy hecho para los asuntos de la corte. Demasiados años siendo un soldado, ¿sabes? Hablando de lo cual... ¿Dónde están padre y el tío Ingobert?

-Arriba, en la mansión, seguramente decidiendo qué hacer con los regalos que te habían buscado porque no aparecías para dártelos- respondió Luke, no sin cierto resentimiento-. Y no me cambies de tema. ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada sobre esto?- preguntó, dándole unos golpecitos en el pecho, sobre el emblema bordado en dorado en la tela negra-. Porque Tear como mínimo tiene que saberlo.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe, me nombró ella misma. Pero le pedí que no dijese nada.

-Espera, ¿te nombró ella? ¿Quieres decir que...?

-Hace dos meses la ascendieron a Comandante- confirmó Asch, sonriendo levemente-. Tras la muerte de Blacksen, ella era la mejor candidata. En realidad siempre lo fue, pero su apellido tiraba para atrás a la mayoría de los Generales Celestiales. En cualquier caso, ahora que ya la conocen de verdad, ninguno ha puesto pegas en su nombramiento. El único que se quejó fue Nerim, pero porque es un cerdo anticuado y misógino y necesita la jubilación cuanto antes.

Luke alzó las cejas, admirado. Sabía que Recard Blacksen había caído meses atrás en una escaramuza contra los últimos restos de los Siervos de Lorelei, de hecho había asistido a su funeral, pero no había tenido noticia de que los Caballeros del Oráculo volviesen a tener un Comandante. Se alegraba por Tear, pero le habría gustado saberlo porque ella misma se lo hubiese contado.

-No le eches la bronca por no decirte nada- añadió Asch como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Está bajo mucha presión últimamente, no quiere decepcionar a nadie y se está esforzando al máximo. No podía venir a decírtelo en persona, así que me pidió que si pasaba por aquí, te lo contara y te pidiera disculpas de su parte.

-Vale, bueno, dile que no pasa nada- sonrió Luke-. Y enhorabuena... a los dos, supongo.

Asch aceptó la felicitación con un asentimiento de cabeza y sus ojos se posaron sobre el paquete que llevaba Luke todavía en la mano.

-¿Y eso?- inquirió, señalándolo con la barbilla.

-Ah, ¿esto? Pues estoy tentado de no dártelo, porque con lo preocupado que me has tenido, no te lo has ganado. Pero teniendo en cuenta que me he pateado medio Auldrant para encontrarlo... Toma, feliz cumpleaños- dijo, sonriendo y poniéndole el regalo entre las manos. Asch lo sopesó, intrigado, y rasgó el papel del envoltorio de un fuerte tirón, descubriendo el objeto que se ocultaba debajo. Al hacerlo, la sorpresa se instaló en sus rasgos.

Era su vieja espada, Maestro, la que lucía el mismo emblema en dorado que los guantes y botas que cubrían sus brazos y piernas, la que había empuñado contra Van y contra el mismo Luke hacía ya tanto tiempo. La funda de duro cuero negro con adornos dorados tenía algún que otro rasguño, pero la hoja del color de la obsidiana estaba tan limpia y brillante como el primer día. Luke, satisfecho, lo observó desenvainarla y probar un par de movimientos, escuchando el sonido que hacía el metal al cortar el aire.

-La encontraste- murmuró el mayor.

-¿Lo dudabas?- sonrió Luke.

-No te he traído ningún regalo.

-No importa, si lo piensas bien ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños, en realidad- replicó, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano-. Y ahora, ¿vas a subir conmigo a casa por las buenas, o tengo que obligarte?

Asch suspiró y echó a andar hacia los ascensores que conducían a los niveles superiores de la ciudad.

-No podrías obligarme a hacer nada ni en un millón de años, réplica.

-¿Perdona? ¿Quién es la réplica de quién ahora, eh?- contestó Luke, siguiéndole y dándole un par de codazos amistosos en las costillas. Asch sacudió la cabeza y le dio un empujón no muy fuerte para apartarlo.

-Ah, cállate.

Luke sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Es broma, idiota, para mí tú siempre serás el original. Ah, y sí que me has traído un regalo.

-¿Qué dices? No te he traído nada. Y suéltame, ya.

Luke se rió y le soltó, alzando las manos en señal de rendición. Se alejó un paso de él sin dejar de caminar a su lado, observándole de reojo. Asch caminaba con la seguridad que siempre lo había caracterizado, pero parecía más relajado que en otras ocasiones, puede que más a gusto. La temporada fuera parecía haberle sentado bien, después de todo.

-Te queda bien la trenza- comentó el menor de los pelirrojos. Asch se encogió de hombros.

-Es práctica.

-Oye, te voy a hacer una pregunta que puede ser incómoda. Con lo de los sobrenombres de los Generales Celestiales, ya sabes... ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo que antes?

Al mayor se le perdió la mirada en algún punto del suelo, pero negó con la cabeza y esbozó algo que podría haber sido una sonrisa. Se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino. En el primer ascensor en el que entraron, Asch se colgó del cinturón a _Maestro_ , y Luke reparó en que dejaba la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el pomo de la espada, con el pulgar acariciándola en un gesto inconsciente. Sonrió para sí. No le había dado las gracias, pero estaba seguro de que le había hecho mucha ilusión.

 

Tres pelirrojos y una rubia los esperaban en la mansión Fabre: los duques, el rey y Natalia, que se lanzó directa hacia Asch con el mayor gesto de enfado que Luke recordaba verle en meses.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar!- rugió, colocándose delante de él y apretando los puños. Con cada palabra le daba un golpecito en el pecho, cada vez con más fuerza-. No vienes a vernos, no escribes y tengo que enterarme de tu vida por lo que me cuenta Tear, y lo que sé no se lo puedo contar a tus padres ni a mi propio esposo porque se supone que no sé nada. ¿Te parece bonito? ¡Tú por ahí perdido en a saber dónde y tu madre aquí enferma asustándose cada vez que tus cartas se retrasan!

-Natalia, no seáis tan dura con él...- intervino Suzzane, pero la rubia no llegó a oírla, ocupada como estaba en abrirle un agujero a Asch en el pecho con su dedo índice. Luke, tras el sobresalto inicial, se apresuró a interponerse entre ellos y separarlos.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilidad, por favor. A ver, tú- se giró hacia Asch-, Natalia tiene razón, y tú- miró a Natalia-, ¡¿cómo que Tear te cuenta lo que hace Asch y a mí no?! ¿Es que tú también sabías lo del Oráculo?

Natalia desvió la mirada y jugueteó con el encaje de su vestido.

-Sí, pero se suponía que oficialmente no, y no podía decir nada- murmuró.

-¿Pero por qué nadie me cuenta nada nunca?- se quejó Luke, rascándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Suzzane dejó escapar una risa dulce y se acercó a ellos, seguida de cerca por el duque e Ingobert.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente a Asch-. Y feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, madre. Padre- saludó el vizconde, con una inclinación de cabeza-, he de hablar contigo.

-Por supuesto, pero seguro que eso puede esperar a después. Me alegra verte sano y salvo, Asch.

Luke miró de uno a otro, cruzándose de brazos pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Seguía molesto por el secretismo que se traían unos y otros, pero ver a su familia unida de nuevo bastaba para que se olvidase del enfado un rato. Y era un alivio que su padre por una vez no hubiese estado a punto de llamar al más mayor “Luke”, como le había pasado ya en incontables ocasiones antes. Natalia se le acercó con un suspiro y apoyó un brazo en su hombro, aunque teniendo en cuenta que Luke era más alto que ella, el gesto quedaba un tanto extraño.

-Mírale, qué forma tiene de evitar las regañinas. Será posible...- gruñó la rubia. El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada-. Veo que le ha gustado el regalo.

-Así es.

-Te habrá regalado algo él también, ¿no? Porque si no lo ha hecho, le uso de diana en mi próximo entrenamiento.

Luke volvió a reírse y miró a Asch distraídamente hablar con sus padres.

-Tranquila, sí que me ha traído algo- murmuró, con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Por alguna razón, la opresión de su pecho parecía haberse aliviado.

 

La tarde transcurrió alegremente ajetreada entre regalos y risas en la pequeña fiesta en los jardines de la mansión Fabre que había organizado Natalia para ellos. Fue bastante sencilla y familiar, puesto que Suzzane llevaba unos cuantos meses con recaídas continuas y no le convenían grandes multitudes. A Luke le habría gustado que pudiesen acudir sus viejos amigos, pero se dio por satisfecho con que Asch se quedase.

Natalia le había regalado unos guantes nuevos de cuero reforzado para protegerse las manos al empuñar la espada, pues según ella los callos le raspaban cuando iban de la mano en las ceremonias oficiales. Sus padres e Ingobert, por otro lado, le habían cedido un pequeño y apartado caserón cerca de Sheridan para que lo utilizase como residencia de vacaciones, pues el Castillo de Coral estaba ya inhabitable y despertaba demasiados recuerdos desagradables. De parte de Guy le había llegado un kit de limpieza de armas, Tear le había enviado un libro para ampliar su reducido repertorio de artes fónicas y Jade un traje de baño nuevo a juego con la reserva de un mes en el balneario de Keterburg cortesía de Peony. El regalo de Anise y Florian, por su parte, consistía en un cuaderno de suave piel teñida de rojo, del cual las primeras páginas estaban llenas de dibujos que había hecho la réplica del Maestro Fónico sobre sus amigos, y el resto estaba en blanco para que él mismo lo llenase. El joven de cabello verdoso dibujaba realmente bien.

A Asch nadie había sabido qué demonios regalarle, así que todo el mundo había ido esperando a última hora para preguntarle qué quería él por su cumpleaños. Parecía que los únicos que sabían que acertarían de lleno eran Luke y Natalia, que se habían pasado meses preparando sus regalos y cuando alguien les preguntaba se negaban a compartir sus ideas. La princesa le había mandado hacer un complicado anillo que parecía hecho de llamas doradas, con pequeñas flores de rubíes engarzados entre las finas lenguas de oro. Asch siempre llevaba guantes, pero se lo había guardado para colgárselo al cuello con una cadena en cuanto encontrase una lo bastante bonita.

Luke le miró bailar con Natalia al son de la canción que estaba tocando el cuarteto de cuerda que habían contratado. Habían conseguido convencerle para que vistiese el traje de vizconde por esa noche, pero se había colocado la banda roja del lado contrario que la de Luke. El príncipe kimlascano estaba seguro de que lo había hecho a propósito. Tampoco se había soltado la trenza, pero sí había dejado que el flequillo le cayese normalmente por la frente, realzando el parecido entre ambos y al mismo tiempo haciendo bastante notables las diferencias.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte de lo que les hacía distintos se encontraba bajo aquel uniforme. Luke tragó saliva al ver el estremecimiento que recorría a su original cuando Natalia le apoyó una mano en el hombro derecho. Bajo la casaca y la camisa, en aquel punto de la piel, había una delgada línea vertical perfectamente recta de medio palmo de largo. Unos centímetros más abajo y hacia la izquierda había otra sobre el corazón, y un poco más abajo una tercera, esta vez horizontal y más corta, marcando la posición de su estómago. Todas ellas tenían su contraparte en la cara frontal del torso.

Le había visto las cicatrices mientras se cambiaba en el cuarto que hasta casarse con Natalia había ocupado él. No había dicho nada, pero se las había quedado mirando tiempo suficiente para que Asch se girase y lo descubriera observando fijamente su torso desnudo.

-Son de Eldrant. Cuando me estabais... sacando... Lorelei dijo que me dejaría un recuerdo de lo que había pasado. Como si fuese a olvidarlo de todos modos...- había dicho el otro pelirrojo antes de que Luke preguntase nada. El más joven asintió y desvió la mirada, avergonzado por que le hubiese visto mirándole, pero Asch no dijo nada al respecto.

Las marcas en su piel, en cualquier caso, no eran las únicas cicatrices que Eldrant había dejado. En el mismo jardín donde estaban celebrando la fiesta, a varios metros bajo tierra, yacía el cuerpo original del hijo mayor de los Fabre. Por encima de él ya no había ninguna lápida; pero el lugar seguía estando marcado, esta vez por los rosales llenos de flores rojas que Suzzane había hecho plantar para disimular el hueco de la tumba.

Luke sacudió la cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. No era el día de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Era el día de alegrarse y festejar que Asch estaba con ellos, que un año más y contra todo pronóstico, ambos seguían vivos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como veis, Lorelei es un experto en el sutil arte de los amables recordatorios xDDDDDDD A partir de hoy y salvo que la vida lo impida, retomamos el calendario habitual para las actualizaciones. Espero que os guste esta segunda parte, y os recuerdo que no muerdo y que podéis dejarme comentarios si os apetece ^^


	24. II- El Errante

Todavía no terminaba de entender lo que le había arrastrado de vuelta a Baticul después de casi medio año de ausencia. O quizás sí que lo entendía pero no podía dar crédito a sus propios sentimientos.

Desde que regresara hacía ya casi un año, Asch había estado notando que algo no iba bien. Se sentía fuera de lugar en todas partes, incluso en lugares donde debería haber estado a gusto. No era por factores externos, de eso estaba seguro: sus padres lo habían acogido con calidez, el pueblo de Kimlasca lo respetaba tanto como a Luke y los amigos de éste, que nunca habían terminado de hacer buenas migas con él, lo trataban casi como a uno más del antiguo grupo cuando coincidían en alguna parte. Tampoco era culpa de Luke, que había llegado incluso a confesar que era una réplica con tal de que se reconociera a Asch como el primogénito de los Fabre. Aquello, dicho fuera de paso, había sido una verdadera imprudencia desde el punto de vista del mayor. Puede que Kimlasca lo hubiese aceptado bien, incluso había servido para que a las réplicas se las tuviese en mayor estima, pero aun así... Todavía quedaba mucha gente violenta con prejuicios hacia ellos. En Daath, por ejemplo, no había gustado nada saber que el futuro de Kimlasca estaba en manos de una princesa adoptada y una copia.

Claro que Daath en aquel asunto no tenía voto alguno, y los únicos que se habían quejado eran Nerim y su facción de retrógrados. Por eso, en parte, había decidido Asch volver a la Orden: Anise estaba a punto de revelar que también Florian era una réplica y necesitaría todo el respaldo posible para protegerle y convertirse en la nueva Maestra Fónica. Sin embargo, tampoco en Daath había aguantado mucho tiempo.

El problema era suyo, estaba seguro de eso. Fuera lo que fuese que no iba bien, era algo que estaba dentro de él. Pese al respeto que le profesaban sus compañeros en los Caballeros del Oráculo y la admiración de sus hombres, que se habían vuelto a reunir bajo su mando en la sexta división; pese al cariño de sus padres, Natalia y Luke en Baticul, se encontraba a sí mismo incapaz de permanecer demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar. Cada vez que estaba más de medio mes en un sitio empezaba a notar una agobiante opresión en el pecho que no se disipaba hasta que emprendía un nuevo viaje. Huyendo de aquel sentimiento había viajado primero por medio Kimlasca, incluso visitando a sus viejos compañeros de batalla algunas veces o a los Alas Oscuras en su guarida secreta, y luego por casi todo Auldrant. Unas por misiones del Oráculo y otras por iniciativa propia, siempre acababa yendo de un lado a otro, sin ser capaz de sentir que encajase en ninguna parte, asfixiándose sin saber por qué en cuanto permanecía mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Así se había ganado su nuevo sobrenombre entre los Generales Celestiales: Asch el _Errante_.

Tal vez fuese un problema común a aquellos que habían nacido, o en su caso _renacido_ , gracias a la fomicría. Tal vez todas las réplicas tenían el mismo sentimiento de desarraigo respecto a todo, como si estuvieran constantemente en el lugar y el momento equivocados.

Sin embargo, allí estaba aquella noche, de vuelta en el que debería haber sido su hogar, bailando con la que debería haber sido su esposa y celebrando una fecha que hacía tiempo creía olvidada. Y por algún motivo, desde que se había encontrado con Luke aquella misma tarde la sensación de angustia se había aliviado bastante.

-Así que has vuelto a la Orden- comentó Natalia, sacándole de sus pensamientos con un apretón en el hombro. Asch asintió y dejó caer la mano que apoyaba en su cintura, permitiendo que la joven describiese un par de vueltas sobre sí misma bajo sus manos entrelazadas-. ¿Te tratan bien allí?

-Mejor que con Van, desde luego- respondió él-. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te tratan bien Kimlasca y tu _marido_?- preguntó a su vez, con una sonrisa socarrona aflorándole con la última palabra. Natalia rodó los ojos.

-Menos mal que las criadas de palacio son discretas, somos el matrimonio menos casado que hay en Auldrant- murmuró-. Cada vez que no puede utilizar la habitación de invitados, se echa a dormir en el suelo. En ocasiones parece que Guy le haya pegado la ginofobia.

-No es ginofobia- negó Asch, volviendo a colocar la mano en su cintura, moviéndose ambos al son de la música-. Es... _nataliafobia_.

-Eso ni siquiera existe.

-No, me lo acabo de inventar. Pero es así. No es que le tenga miedo a las mujeres, es que tú tienes más huevos que él.

Natalia no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada.

-Sigue comiéndose la cabeza intentando recordar qué pasó en nuestra noche de bodas exactamente- susurró, divertida-. A veces incluso me hace alguna pregunta disimulada. El pobre se pasó meses desesperado y pidiéndome perdón por no haber sido capaz de hacerlo él mismo.

-¿Pero tú qué le has contado?

-Absolutamente nada, es demasiado divertido verle así de histérico.

Asch sonrió levemente.

-Eres malvada, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. ¿Ni siquiera le has hablado de Tear?

-No. Lo seguimos llevando en secreto, es mejor para todos. El único que lo sabe eres tú... y seguramente Jade.

-Por supuesto. El viejo siempre lo sabe todo.

-Eso es- rió Natalia de nuevo, pero enseguida se puso seria-. ¿Qué hay de ti, Asch? ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

Asch cerró los ojos.

-Bien- respondió vagamente. Hizo ademán de soltarla y dejar que Natalia diese otra vuelta sobre sí misma, pero la joven lo agarró con más fuerza por el hombro y le aplastó la palma de la mano con los dedos.

-Asch fon Fabre, no te atrevas a intentar engañar a la futura reina de tu país.

-Jamás se me ocurriría- replicó él, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Estoy bien, Natalia.

La princesa lo miró unos momentos, preocupada, y Asch le sostuvo la mirada preguntándose en qué momento se había vuelto tan transparente a sus ojos. Hubo un tiempo en el que había sido al revés; él había sido capaz de ver cada una de las preocupaciones que acosaban a Natalia, incluso encontrándose con ella muy de vez en cuando. Ahora los papeles parecían haberse invertido.

-Asch, sabes que si necesitas algo, sea lo que sea...

Él alzó una mano para hacerla callar.

-Cuento con ello- respondió simplemente.

Cuando la canción acabó, se separaron con una reverencia y Natalia se alejó para buscar a Luke y sacarlo a bailar también. Asch la dejó ir y se sorprendió a sí mismo al no encontrarse admirando la forma en que el vestido le resaltaba las caderas, ni el modo en que los músculos de su espalda se movían cuando caminaba. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que jamás dejaría de mirar a Natalia como si fuera la única mujer sobre Auldrant; resultaba increíble lo mucho que podían cambiar las cosas una noche de bodas y unas pocas palabras.

Sacudió la cabeza. Lo pasado, pasado estaba. Era momento de atender al presente, y para eso tenía que encontrar a su padre. Todavía tenía algo de que hablar con él antes de que la noche acabase.

El duque Fabre estaba cerca de la mesa de los cócteles, hablando con Ingobert en susurros, pero se interrumpió al verle acercarse y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Asch, justo estábamos hablando de ti. Le estaba comentando a tu padre lo llamativo que me ha resultado que volvieses a los Caballeros del Oráculo- dijo el rey. Asch inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Precisamente por eso venía. Padre, ¿podríamos hablar en tu despacho un momento?

-Claro. Disculpadnos, Majestad- asintió el duque, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Se alejaron de allí de vuelta a la mansión y permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar al despacho del cabeza de familia, que se sentó tras su escritorio y entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa. Asch, por su parte, se quedó de pie-. He dado por sentado que lo que sea que tengas que decirme es algo que no quieres que oigan ni tu madre ni tu hermano. ¿No es así?

-Luke no es mi hermano, padre. Es mi réplica, nada más, nada menos- respondió el _Errante_ , frunciendo el ceño. Daba igual cuánto lo intentase, era incapaz de pensar en el otro pelirrojo como su hermano, pese al empeño que parecían mostrar sus padres en ello-. Pero sí, prefiero que no lo sepan... al menos no antes que tú.

-Te escucho.

El más joven se apoyó en la mesa del escritorio, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Durante estos meses que he estado fuera- empezó-, he estado pensando en mi futuro, en lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. He llegado a una conclusión que seguramente no va a gustaros a ninguno, pero es mi deseo y espero de veras que lo respetéis.

Su padre lo miró y asintió para que continuase. Asch tomó aire y soltó lo que llevaba semanas pensando:

-Quiero renunciar a mis derechos sucesorios y cedérselos a Luke.

El duque Fabre abrió mucho los ojos y lo observó, ligeramente boquiabierto. Asch cerró los ojos y esperó su respuesta.

-¿Por qué deseas tal cosa, hijo mío?- preguntó el mayor a media voz.

-Han pasado muchas cosas. Demasiadas- respondió el General Celestial en el mismo tono-. Ya no soy aquel niño al que enseñaste a gobernar. He cambiado, y... no me siento capaz de ocupar el puesto de duque cuando llegue el momento. Mi lugar ya no está aquí.

-Me duele que pienses así, Asch- dijo el duque tras una breve pausa. Su hijo abrió los ojos y perdió la mirada en algún punto del escritorio.

-A mí también, pero no puedo evitar sentir que no encajo aquí- “Ni en ningún sitio” añadió para sí. Levantó los ojos y los enfocó en su padre-. Luke ha cambiado mucho también. Puede hacerse cargo de esa responsabilidad, estoy seguro de ello.

-No me cabe duda. Pero aun así...

-Padre, no he venido a negociar. No aceptaré una respuesta negativa- cortó Asch, cruzándose de brazos. El duque suspiró y se rascó los lacrimales-. Sé que ninguno de vosotros sabía qué regalarme por mi cumpleaños... Pues esto es lo que quiero: la libertad.

-De acuerdo. Pero dime que por lo menos conservarás nuestro apellido.

-Por supuesto.

-Es un consuelo... Y dime, hijo, si vas a renunciar a tu puesto en la corte de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Serviré en los Caballeros del Oráculo como General Celestial. Mis hombres me conocen ya y estoy familiarizado con el puesto... y creo que allí se me necesita más que aquí- respondió él. El duque se levantó y rodeó la mesa, apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

-Puede que allí les venga bien alguien como tú, Asch. Pero ten por segura una cosa: jamás nadie te necesitará más que tu familia- dijo, muy serio. Asch guardó silencio-. Respetaré tu decisión, hijo mío. Si quieres que sea yo quien se lo diga a tu her... a Luke y a tu madre, lo haré.

-Gracias- murmuró el General Celestial, bajando la cabeza-. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- inquirió el duque. Asch lo miró unos momentos, pero acabó agachando de nuevo los ojos.

-No soy el hijo que madre y tú esperabais que fuera.

-Luke tampoco lo es- replicó su padre-. Pero ambos sois nuestros hijos y habéis hecho grandes cosas. Cosas que salvaron Auldrant varias veces y que podrían... ¡qué digo! Que os _costaron_ la vida. Pero aquí estáis los dos, sanos y salvos. Los dos sois mi mayor orgullo.

Asch sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos. Pese a las palabras de su padre y la seguridad de sus manos en sus hombros, la opresión de su pecho había vuelto a dejarse sentir, constriñéndole el corazón y disminuyendo el aire que entraba en sus pulmones.

 

Pensaba partir a la mañana siguiente, pero de algún modo que no comprendía Luke y Suzzane se las ingeniaron para convencerle de que se quedase una semana. Escribió a Tear para avisarla de que tardaría más de lo previsto en volver (como su subordinado, tenía la obligación de decírselo) y se instaló temporalmente en la mansión Fabre, en su antiguo dormitorio.

Se notaba que la réplica no había vuelto a dormir en aquella habitación desde su marcha meses atrás; todo estaba tan ordenado y colocado como él recordaba haberlo dejado. Y así se quedaría tras su marcha, pensó mientras hurgaba en el armario en busca de una percha libre donde guardar el uniforme de vizconde que ya no volvería a usar. Nunca se había parado a pensar en la cantidad de trajes que tenía, aunque la mitad eran heredados de Luke... o más bien _robados_. Sus dedos se toparon de pronto con algo que en un principio le costó reconocer: una gabardina larga de color blanco con sencillos bordados negros. La sacó y se la quedó mirando, desconcertado, hasta recordar de dónde procedía.

Era parte de la ropa con la que había aparecido Luke en el Valle de Tataroo, hacía ya por lo menos cuatro años. La réplica había dicho que se la podía quedar y que seguramente le estaría mejor a él, una afirmación un poco absurda teniendo en cuenta que ambos tenían exactamente las mismas medidas. Seguramente sólo intentaba deshacerse de ella y no sabía cómo. Se la echó por encima sin pensar, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos acercarse. El instinto de soldado entró en juego en su mente y antes de darse cuenta ya había echado mano de su espada, para sobresalto de la persona que acababa de asomarse al interior de la habitación.

-¿Guy? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó Asch, sorprendido y devolviendo la espada a su funda.

-Eh... Hola- saludó el rubio, vacilante. El General Celestial le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva y Guy se llevó una mano a la nuca-. Esto es lo más vergonzoso que he tenido que preguntar en años, pero... ¿Asch o Luke?

Asch alzó las cejas y una sonrisa taimada pasó fugazmente por su rostro.

-Soy Asch. La réplica está en palacio, pero dijo que se pasaría más tarde por aquí- respondió. Guy soltó un bufido.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Es que desde que volviste sí que no hay quien os distinga, en serio. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

Guy abrió del todo la puerta y Asch alzó una ceja al verle de cuerpo entero. No había cambiado mucho, salvo por la pequeña coletilla baja que se había dejado crecer en la parte inferior de la nuca. El resto del pelo lo seguía llevando corto, y aunque vestía ropa de viaje se notaba que estaba sacándole provecho a su posición como noble. El rubio le dedicó un escrutinio algo más largo que al que estaba siendo sometido y se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo para sí.

-Luke se equivoca, te queda mejor el negro- concluyó. Asch rodó los ojos y se quitó la gabardina, devolviéndola a su sitio en el armario junto con el traje de vizconde-. Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto. Tu regalo está ahí fuera esperando, cuando venga Luke os lo enseño.

-¿Alguien me ha llamado? ¡Guy, al final has venido!- exclamó el susodicho, apareciendo por el pasillo y acercándose rápidamente. Guy sonrió y le revolvió la melena hasta encontrar una de sus orejas.

-Felicidades, Luke. ¿24?

-No, no, no, el que cumple 24 es Asch, yo solo cumplo 14, ¿recuerdas?- replicó el pelirrojo, nervioso. Guy se giró hacia Asch, pero éste le devolvió una mirada furibunda.

-Bueno, tendré que tirarte de las orejas también por tu otro _yo_ , en vista de que si se lo hago a él en persona me matará con sus propias manos- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a tirar. Para cuando acabó, la oreja de Luke estaba tan roja que se camuflaba a la perfección entre su pelo-. Y ahora, vamos abajo, que tengo algo que enseñaros a los dos.

Ambos le siguieron hasta la entrada de la mansión, pero resultó que “abajo” eran en realidad las puertas de la ciudad. A la entrada, custodiado por un par de chiquillos que desaparecieron en cuanto Guy les soltó unos cuantos galds, les esperaba un extraño bulto cubierto por completo con una lona. Era más pequeño que un carro pero ligeramente más alargado, con una forma que no despertaba ningún recuerdo en Asch. Por la cara de extrañeza de su réplica, tampoco él sabía lo que era.

Guy rodeó el misterioso bulto y acarició la lona, dedicando una amplia sonrisa llena de orgullo a los dos pelirrojos.

-La maravilla que estáis a punto de ver, señores Fabre, es lo último que ha salido de Sheridan. El proyecto es una colaboración con Spinoza, pero quien ha diseñado los planos esta vez he sido yo. Asch, te presento a tu regalo de cumpleaños: la _Ragnarok_.

De un fuerte tirón, retiró la lona y dejó a la vista lo que había debajo. Era una máquina fónica, de eso no había duda, pero no se parecía a nada que hubiesen visto antes. Era efectivamente más baja que un carro y que un coche, más delgada y de formas elegantes y aerodinámicas. En la parte delantera (o al menos Asch suponía que aquello era la parte delantera) había un pequeño manillar con dos empuñaduras que sobresalían a los lados, ambas con controles que quedaban al alcance de la mano. Debajo había una rueda que junto con dos palancas en los laterales apoyadas en el suelo parecía ser lo único que sostenía el aparato en pie. En la parte posterior, algo que recordaba vagamente a una versión miniaturizada de los propulsores del _Albiore_ asomaba por debajo de la carrocería, y en el medio había algo que podría ser un asiento de cuero.

Asch se quedó mirando la máquina, intentando averiguar cómo funcionaba o para qué servía en general. Guy, al ver que ni Luke ni él decían nada, soltó un suspiro de exasperación y dio un par de palmadas sobre el presunto asiento.

-Es un vehículo, no lo miréis como si fuera a comeros. Esto de aquí es para sentarse, ¿vale? Se activa mediante estos controles de aquí- explicó, señalando el manillar-. Se dirige con este manillar, lo giras a izquierda o derecha para cambiar el rumbo. Si quieres ir más rápido, lo inclinas hacia delante; si quieres frenar, tiras de él hacia atrás. Los controles de aquí te dicen si el motor está demasiado caliente; si esto se pone en rojo, es que tienes que parar. El combustible es el mismo que el de un _Albiore_. Fácil, ¿no?

Asch asintió y se acercó, examinando la máquina más de cerca. El metal estaba pintado completamente de negro y no tenía ni un rayón. Probó a pasar una pierna por encima del asiento y se acomodó en él a horcajadas, dubitativo.

-Eso es, esa es la idea. Ahora agarra el manillar con las dos manos- indicó Guy. Asch hizo lo que le decía, inclinándose hacia delante, y se fijó en los botones que pulsaba el rubio antes de que la máquina emitiese un ronroneo y un escudo fónico transparente se desplegase ante el manillar. El propulsor de atrás cobró vida con un destello rojizo y el vehículo se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo, obligándole a ponerse de puntillas.

-Vale, perfecto. Cuando arranques, tienes que replegar las patas- dijo Guy, señalando las palancas que ya no tocaban el suelo- y apoyar los pies en los huecos que hay por encima. Pero mantén uno en tierra mientras estés quieto o te escorarás hacia un lado y te caerás.

Asch, divertido, obedeció. La máquina se ladeó ligeramente, pero nada más. Luke lo observaba todo con los ojos como platos.

-Oye, Guy, ¿por qué a Asch le has regalado un bicho de estos y a mí cosas para limpiar armas? No es justo- protestó.

-¿No decías que cumplías solo 14 años? Estas maravillas son para mayores de edad- sonrió Guy, cruzándose de brazos-. Además, todavía no hemos terminado los tests de seguridad; si alguien se la pega con esta preciosidad prefiero que sea Asch y no el futuro rey de Kimlasca. Para cuando puedas conducir una _Ragnarok_ , ya las habremos perfeccionado.

-Gracias, Guy, es un honor ser tu rata de laboratorio- gruñó el aludido, aunque no podía evitar la curiosidad que empezaba a crecer en su interior por la máquina-. ¿A qué velocidad llega esta cosa?

-Ponla a prueba- retó Guy, apartándose-. Hacia delante acelerar, hacia atrás frenar, recuérdalo. Y no sueltes el manillar.

-De acuerdo.

Tras dedicarle una mirada remilgada a Luke, que no dejaba de mirarle con la envidia comiéndole por dentro, Asch se inclinó hacia delante y probó a empujar el manillar. La _Ragnarok_ ronroneó y se deslizó unos centímetros sobre la hierba. El pelirrojo probó a avanzar y a frenar, a girar hacia un lado y hacia otro, todo con sumo cuidado hasta que estuvo seguro de saber cómo se manejaba. Entonces se giró hacia Guy, que vigilaba sus movimientos atentamente, y apoyó un pie en el suelo como él le había dicho.

-Guy, ¿aquí pueden sentarse dos personas?

-Si caben, sí. Tiene potencia para cargar con un par de culos gordos- respondió el rubio. Asch asintió y miró al frente para esconder la sonrisa que había conseguido trepar a sus labios.

-Límpiate las babas y sube, desecho- ordenó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Que subas, maldita sea. ¿O es que no quieres ayudarme a estrenar mi regalo?

No hizo falta más; Luke se sentó a horcajadas detrás de él deshaciéndose en agradecimientos. La sonrisa de Asch se amplió y el mayor de los pelirrojos sacudió la cabeza.

-Agárrate, como salgas despedido Natalia me hará trizas- añadió. La réplica, tras dudar unos instantes, clavó las rodillas en los costados de la máquina y se aferró con los brazos a la cintura de su original, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Asch se inclinó hacia delante, apuntó con el morro de la _Ragnarok_ hacia campo abierto y empujó el manillar.

El rugido del motor, los gritos de pánico de Luke y sus propias carcajadas se mezclaron con el ensordecedor zumbido del aire a su alrededor, y aunque no se paró a pensar en ello, mientras los árboles y arbustos pasaban a su lado a toda velocidad, en ningún momento sintió la agobiante y familiar opresión en el pecho que le torturaba desde hacía meses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo de hoy viene con ilustración de regalo!!! Aquí podéis ver a este par de locos dando un agradable y nada peligroso paseo en la Ragnarok: https://www.deviantart.com/sanae94/art/A-ride-in-the-Ragnarok-540543659


	25. III- Vértigo

Asch estaba loco. El tiempo que había pasado encerrado dentro de él claramente le había pasado factura, pensaba Luke mientras intentaba contener el temblor de sus rodillas al bajarse de aquel endemoniado artefacto que su original había hecho rugir por las cercanías de Baticul durante toda la mañana como si fuera un ligre desbocado, igual que casi todos los días desde que estaba en la Ciudad de la Luz. Y otro que no andaba demasiado bien de la cabeza era Guy con sus ideas de diseñar el trasto en cuestión y regalárselo a Asch, _precisamente a Asch_.

Al General Celestial le gustaba demasiado la velocidad para su propia seguridad. Si no se habían dado ningún golpe todavía era porque Lorelei les guardaba las espaldas, no había otra explicación posible. Y él, Luke, era el más loco de los tres, porque pese al terror que le inspiraba la _Ragnarok_ , siempre que Asch le preguntaba si quería ir en el siguiente paseo que diera con ella respondía que sí inmediatamente.

“¿Quién es más loco, el loco o el que sigue al loco?” pensó para sí mientras Asch encerraba a la bestia de metal negro en su guarida, un hangar que compartía con un _Albiore_ en el aeropuerto de Baticul. Como cada vez que salían con la máquina, tenía más mechones de cabello fuera de la trenza que dentro y Luke temía la hora de desenredarse los nudos de su propio pelo. Aun así, en los labios de Asch estaba su premio por haber soportado una mañana de aquella tortura: una sonrisa que le iluminaba también los ojos.

-Te vas a matar un día de estos. Nos vas a matar a los dos, y entonces Natalia matará a Guy, y Peony nos declarará la guerra por asesinar a uno de sus nobles, y serás el responsable de la ruina de Kimlasca- masculló, pese a todo. Asch soltó una carcajada y terminó de atar la _Ragnarok_ a una tubería con una cadena que luego cerró mediante un sello fónico.

-Eso mismo dijiste ayer. Y hace tres días, y dos días antes de eso, y...

-Ah, cállate. En serio, cállate. Un día de estos me vas a dar un infarto.

-Oh, vamos, échale huevos, réplica, que no es para tanto.

Luke lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero la sonrisa de Asch era contagiosa y el gesto de enfado no le duró mucho. Lo observó inspeccionar la _Ragnarok_ , comprobando que todo estuviese en orden. La luz que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en la carrocería, negra como la tinta o como el uniforme del General Celestial, iluminándole la cara y arrancándole reflejos cobrizos a su cabello parcialmente despeinado.

Siempre que volvían de uno de aquellos paseos se le veía más relajado, y la sonrisa que mostraba en aquel momento no aparecía bajo ninguna otra circunstancia. Tal vez por eso Luke seguía yendo con él, o quizá fuese por lo a gusto que se sentía momentos antes de que la _Ragnarok_ acelerase, con los brazos rodeando el torso de Asch y el pecho pegado a su ancha espal...

Parpadeó, confuso. ¿De verdad acababa de pensar aquello?

-Volvamos ya, es casi la hora de comer... y luego tengo que hacer las maletas- comentó Asch en ese momento, separándose de la máquina y dirigiéndose a la salida del hangar. Luke sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se apresuró a seguirle.

-¿Qué maletas?

En cuanto salieron, Asch cerró la puerta corrediza tirando de una palanca en la pared y lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Las mías, por supuesto. Mañana vuelvo a Daath, ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas?

La frase cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre el menor de los pelirrojos y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-Ah, claro. Se me había olvidado- murmuró. Caminaron en silencio de vuelta al corazón de la ciudad, Luke con la cabeza gacha. Seguramente por eso no se dio cuenta de las frecuentes miradas de rojo que le dedicaba su contraparte.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó este, sobresaltándole, mientras el ascensor los subía hasta el nivel superior de la ciudad.

-¿Eh? ¿A mí? No, nada, es solo que... ¿Cuánto tardarás en volver?- preguntó en voz baja. Asch levantó la vista hacia el cielo, mirando el perezoso devenir de las nubes.

-No lo sé. Me he tomado más tiempo de permiso de lo que pensaba, Tear querrá tenerme por allí al menos un mes. Pero no sé si aguantaré tanto tiempo metido en la Catedral- respondió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, cosas mías. Dejando eso a un lado, después de tanto tiempo teniéndome en tu cabeza, esperaba que te alegrases de cualquier oportunidad de librarte de mí durante una temporada- observó el mayor. Luke se rascó la nuca, pero los dedos se le enredaron en uno de los muchos nudos-. Estate quieto.

Luke obedeció, notando los dedos de Asch apartar su mano y pelearse con sus nudos con menos suavidad de la que le habría gustado. Apretó los dientes a causa de los tirones, pero no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando las yemas de los dedos del otro pasaron por su cuero cabelludo, casi acariciándolo. Cerró los ojos, relajándose...

-Nada, esto es imposible. Pídele ayuda a Natalia, seguro que tiene algún potingue para desenredar rastas. Y la próxima vez que salgamos, hazte una coleta o algo así.- La voz de Asch le sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente y tuvo que esconderse bajo el flequillo para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que le había subido a las mejillas. Otra vez se sorprendía pensando en aquellas cosas. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

No tuvo mucho más tiempo para avergonzarse, sin embargo, pues al llegar a la mansión Fabre se encontraron con que había alguien esperándoles: una figura bajita y envuelta en una capa negra mate que estaba hablando con los duques en el vestíbulo. Luke frunció el ceño, el gesto serio que lucía su padre y el de preocupación de su madre no presagiaban nada bueno. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la mano derecha de Asch dirigirse a la empuñadura de su espada en un gesto instintivo.

-Hijos- saludó el duque Fabre, muy serio-. Por fin habéis llegado. Asch, tienes visita.

La figura encapuchada se giró hacia ellos, pero no se descubrió la cara.

-General Celestial Fabre, tenemos que hablar en privado- dijo. Luke lo miró fijamente, desconcertado. Estaba seguro de que conocía aquella voz, pero no tuvo tiempo de procesar dónde la había oído antes: su original le agarró por un hombro y echó a andar hacia una de las habitaciones del servicio, que a esa hora estaba vacía. La figura los siguió y cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos miró de uno a otro-. Asch, en privado es _en privado_.

-Si has venido por lo que creo que has venido, a mi réplica también le interesa. Y teniendo en cuenta que sólo te dije que vinieras en persona por un motivo, puede quedarse- replicó el pelirrojo.

-Asch, ¿quién es este tipo?- murmuró Luke.

-Un antiguo sargento locrio de Operaciones Especiales- respondió Asch-. Tras mi muerte, cuando disolvieron la división lo reasignaron a la cuarta, que ahora dirige como General Celestial. Te presento a Shion, la _Serpiente Dorada_.

-No te pases- replicó el encapuchado descubriéndose el rostro, o más bien la mitad de él, porque un pañuelo de color marrón claro anudado tapaba toda la mitad derecha de su cabeza y su cara. La parte que se veía correspondía a un rostro familiar de contornos aniñados, con pelo verde oscuro y corto hasta un poco por encima de los hombros salvo por un mechón que llegaba hasta su pecho. Semioculto entre el espeso flequillo, un ojo también verde malaquita los observaba con seriedad-. No vamos a empezar a sacar trapos sucios de cada uno, _Errante_. Tienes un problema bien gordo.

-¿Nerim nos ha descubierto?

-Todavía no, pero lo hará dentro de poco. Le ha dado por hacer una revisión extraordinaria de las cámaras de Ciudad de Yulia, no sé muy bien por qué. Alguien tiene que haberle dado un chivatazo.

Luke los miró alternativamente, intentando enterarse de qué estaban hablando y ubicar por qué le sonaban tanto la cara y la voz del chico de pelo verde, sin conseguir ninguna de las dos cosas.

-No puede ser. Nadie lo sabía, sólo nosotros cinco. Ni siquiera Blacksen llegó a enterarse.

-Pues el caso es que ahora alguien le ha puesto sobre aviso.

-¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?- preguntó al fin Luke, rindiéndose. Asch le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

-Te acuerdas de que para traerme de vuelta necesitábamos la Llave de Lorelei, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues Tear consiguió devolverla a su sitio sin ningún problema, y la cosa debería de haberse quedado entre Anise, Florian, ella y yo y no llegar a más miembros de la Orden- explicó-. Pero esta pequeña serpiente se las arregló para averiguarlo también. Le pedí que vigilase que el Gran Maestro no se enterase de que habíamos sacado la Llave sin su permiso, y no debería saber nada, pero si abre las cámaras selladas y se la encuentra en el estado en el que está ahora, sospechará que pasó algo. Lorelei la dejó totalmente inutilizada, ya ni siquiera tiene filo.

-Hay que quitar a ese cabrón de en medio ya- dijo el otro General Celestial a media voz-. La Guardiana del Maestro Fónico consiguió encontrar documentos que lo relacionan con los Siervos de Lorelei. Entre eso y lo de las réplicas de Ion, podemos quitárnoslo de encima, pero tenemos que hacerlo ya. Te necesitamos en Daath, Asch.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Luke con las palabras del joven, y por fin consiguió ubicar aquel medio rostro tan familiar: era el del Maestro Fónico. Pero no se trataba de Florian, desde luego, y hacía años que tanto Ion como Sync se habían desvanecido. Debía de ser otra réplica superviviente.

Miró a su contraparte, que se había cruzado de brazos, pensativo. Asch parecía muy seguro de que podía confiar en la otra réplica, pero él no sabía si fiarse.

-¿Cuándo será la revisión?- preguntó el mayor de los pelirrojos al fin.

-Dentro de dos días, tres como mucho.

-¿Qué documentos ha encontrado Anise?

-Había un hueco en la contabilidad de la Orden que no conseguíamos identificar, ¿te acuerdas? Resulta que eran muchas donaciones muy pequeñas a un supuesto local de caridad, pero cuando me mandaron allí a investigar, no había ni siquiera un edificio. Eso sí, el terreno estaba a nombre de uno de los detenidos por pertenencia a los Siervos de Lorelei- explicó el joven a toda prisa-. Las donaciones fueron ordenadas por Nerim. No sabemos si sabía dónde acababa el dinero, pero con lo que tenemos es suficiente para ir a por él.

Asch asintió.

-Eso explica lo bien financiados que estaban... De acuerdo, mañana regresaré a Daath como tenía previsto. Si te quieres quedar a pasar la noche, hay habitaciones libres- propuso, pero Shion negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias pero no, todavía me queda trabajo por hacer. A propósito, lo de “réplica perfecta” no era una exageración- comentó, señalando a Luke con el mentón y esbozando una media sonrisa-. ¿Te lo vas a traer también? No nos vendría mal el apoyo de un príncipe.

-Lo tengo que pensar.

-Bueno, como quieras. Yo me voy ya, me está esperando un _Albiore_ en el aeropuerto. Un placer conocerle, Alteza- se despidió, dirigiéndose a Luke y volviendo a esconder el rostro bajo la capucha. No hizo ninguna reverencia, y antes de que el príncipe kimlascano pudiera despedirse también, había salido por la puerta. El menor de los pelirrojos miró a Asch con desconcierto.

-Menos mal que no le has dicho nada de a quién se parece, se pone hecho una furia cada vez que alguien saca el tema- comentó éste-. Porque te has dado cuenta, ¿no?

-Como para no hacerlo. Es una réplica de Ion, ¿verdad?

-La tercera, según he oído. Uno de nuestros ases en la manga para quitar al Gran Maestro Nerim de en medio- murmuró Asch, sentándose sobre una de las camas del servicio y apoyando los codos en las rodillas-. Tear lo descubrió poco después de su ascenso, mientras buscaba a alguien que la sucediera como líder de la cuarta división. Costó convencerle de que nos ayudara, pero al final accedió.

-Sí, sobre lo de Nerim... Asch, ¿en qué andas metido?- preguntó Luke, preocupado. El mayor entrelazó los dedos bajo la barbilla y alzó la vista hacia él, con un brillo calculador en los ojos que le recordó a la réplica los viejos tiempos.

-En una buena, la verdad- admitió el General Celestial-. Anise lleva meses dándole los últimos retoques a su plan para desatar el caos en la Orden de Lorelei. Lo único que le impide ya ponerlo en práctica es Nerim. La Orden ahora mismo tiene tres cabezas visibles: el Gran Maestro, la General Dórica y el Maestro Fónico; Nerim, Tear y Florian. Dos de ellas están de nuestro lado, pero para que el plan funcione, la tercera tiene que desaparecer.

-¿Estás hablando de matar a Nerim?- Luke retrocedió, asustado, pero Asch negó con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

-Muerto sirve de mártir a su causa. Vivo y desacreditado, por el contrario... Esto no es una guerra, réplica. Es política. Mancharse las manos a veces resulta contraproducente... y no he matado a nadie desde que _volví_ , no tengo prisa por empezar.

El menor suspiró, aliviado, y se acercó de nuevo, dejándose caer al lado de Asch en la cama.

-Tenemos que hacer ver a la gente que han estado siguiendo a un Maestro Fónico falso desde hace años- continuó su original-. Tienen que darse cuenta de que el camino que conocían hasta ahora se ha terminado, que hay que buscar una nueva forma de hacer las cosas. Pero ese cerdo de Nerim es de la vieja escuela, pondrá todos los obstáculos que pueda para que las cosas no cambien... Y el cambio tiene que ser rápido, brusco. Y más ahora que corremos peligro de que descubra lo que hicimos con la Llave de Lorelei.

-Desacreditarle a él antes que él a vosotros- comprendió Luke. Asch asintió e irguió la espalda, girándose a mirarlo.

-No me gusta dársela, pero Shion tiene razón esta vez; nos vendría bien el apoyo directo de un príncipe. ¿Vendrías conmigo a Daath?

Luke pegó un respingo, sorprendido ante la repentina propuesta.

-¿Mañana? Pero... No puedo irme así como así, necesitaré hablar con Ingobert y con padre para...

-Todavía es pronto, te da tiempo a buscar una excusa y hacer las maletas. Mañana cogeré el primer _Albiore_ que salga para Daath; si me quieres seguir, te esperaré cinco minutos. Nada más.

Luke desvió la mirada, indeciso. Hacía meses que no salía de Baticul, sus obligaciones como príncipe lo tenían prácticamente atado a la mesa de reuniones de palacio. Y le gustaría saludar a Tear y felicitarla en persona por su ascenso, además de que si Anise necesitaba su ayuda, no dudaría en brindársela. Y... Si lo dejaba ir ahora, ¿quién sabía cuánto tardaría en volver a ver a Asch?

-De acuerdo, iré contigo- aceptó, sonriendo. Asch asintió, satisfecho, y le revolvió el pelo aún lleno de nudos con una mano-. ¡Oye, deja de hacer eso! ¡Lo estás empeorando!- En el rostro de su original se dibujó una taimada sonrisa y volvió a repetir el gesto, esta vez con las dos manos-. ¡Asch, para de una vez, no tiene ninguna gracia!

Se revolvió, pero Asch y su formación militar fueron más rápidos y cuando Luke quiso darse cuenta, tenía la cara pegada a la cama y una de las manos de Asch en la nuca, mientras que la otra le inmovilizaba uno de los brazos a la espalda. El corazón se le aceleró al notar que no podía moverse.

-¡Vale, vale, me rindo!- murmuró contra las mantas. El General Celestial, tras unos tensos momentos en los que Luke pudo notar su respiración demasiado cerca, lo soltó y se apartó poco a poco-. ¿De verdad era eso necesario?

No obtuvo respuesta. Al levantar la cabeza y girarse hacia él, pudo ver que Asch se había vuelto a sentar en el borde de la cama, con el rostro enterrado en una mano y el codo apoyado sobre el muslo. Los mechones sueltos de cabello escarlata le ocultaban la cara.

-¿Asch? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Luke, incorporándose, pero Asch se levantó de golpe y se alejó de la cama.

-Cosas mías- murmuró sin mirarle-. Dile a Ingobert que vas de visita oficial a felicitar a Tear en nombre de la Corona. Debería bastar para que no te ponga inconvenientes para venir.

Sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto, dejando dentro a un confundido Luke sentado en la cama sobre sus rodillas y preguntándose qué acababa de pasar exactamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya habéis conocido a Shion, mi OC principal de Tales of the Abyss (pero no el más importante de este fic). Si queréis ponerle cara, aquí os dejo la referencia que hice de él para un juego de rol en el que lo uso como mi personaje principal: https://www.deviantart.com/sanae94/art/Shion-reference-441274241 En la descripción podéis encontrar enlaces a su historia, sus trajes alternativos, su Arte Místico y una hoja de expresiones que no me hago responsable si levanta pasiones.


	26. IV- El golpe

De pie junto al armario abierto de su habitación en la sede de los Caballeros del Oráculo, la General Dórica Tear Grants contemplaba su propia imagen en el espejo interior de las puertas de madera.

Hacía ya meses que llevaba aquel uniforme y aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la larga capa blanca llena de complejos bordados castaños en su propio cuerpo. La túnica marrón que llevaba debajo no era demasiado distinta a la que llevase años atrás, cuando sólo era una sargento locrio, y tanto las botas que calzaba como los guantes que cubrían sus brazos eran semejantes a los que utilizaba como General Celestial. Pero todo eso daba igual cuando se colocaba la capa de Comandante.

Se apartó el flequillo de la cara unos momentos. La trenza alta le seguía retirando el resto del cabello del rostro, que cada vez mostraba unas facciones más severas. El parecido con Van era innegable, desde luego, aunque sus rasgos fuesen más finos que los de su hermano. Dejó caer de nuevo la cortina de pelo sobre su ojo derecho y sacudió la cabeza. Se parecía físicamente a Van, por supuesto, pero esperaba ser mejor Comandante que él. Lo cual no era poner el listón muy bajo, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que había dirigido siempre su predecesor a los Caballeros del Oráculo... hasta que había empezado a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, claro. Pero antes de eso había sido un buen líder, y Tear esperaba estar a su altura.

-Señora, tiene visita- llamó una voz desde el pasillo, golpeando suavemente la puerta cerrada de su habitación-. El General Celestial Fabre y el príncipe Luke de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear han llegado.

-Gracias. Les veré en la sala de reuniones en unos minutos- respondió Tear.

-Sí, señora. ¿Doy aviso también al Maestro Fónico?

-No es necesario molestarle, estará ocupado haciendo el equipaje para su visita a Gran Chokmah.

-Como ordene, señora.

_Señora_. Qué raro se le hacía que se dirigieran a ella así. Cuando lideraba la cuarta división se había asegurado de que sus soldados no lo hicieran, pero ahora que tenía a todo el ejército bajo su mando, las formalidades eran una obligación. Y hablando de obligaciones, Asch y Luke estarían esperándola, más le valía darse prisa. Se alisó la capa (que en realidad no tenía arruga alguna) y salió de la habitación con paso rápido.

Los dos pelirrojos la esperaban en la sala de reuniones. Asch se había sentado en una de las sillas del medio de la larga mesa, mientras que Luke estaba de pie oteando por la cristalera. Cuando Tear entró, en cualquier caso, el primero se levantó de golpe y el segundo se giró, ambos prácticamente a la vez. La Comandante no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida.

-Bienvenidos a Daath- saludó. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y alzó una mano-. Asch, por el amor de Yulia, relájate, estamos los tres solos.

Asch soltó un bufido y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla mientras Tear se acercaba.

-Odio el protocolo, pero ya son demasiados años. Es ver ese uniforme y me salta el instinto de soldado- gruñó el pelirrojo mayor. Luke dejó escapar una carcajada y se alejó de la ventana.

-Tear, estás increíble. Felicidades por el ascenso- sonrió. La joven aceptó la enhorabuena con una inclinación de cabeza y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. Luke hizo lo propio a su lado, y Asch terminó levantándose y sentándose enfrente de éste-. Oye, ¿es seguro hablar aquí?

-Sí, no te preocupes, me he encargado de eso. Asch, ¿le has puesto al corriente?

-A grandes rasgos. Shion me dijo que Anise había encontrado conexiones de Nerim con los Siervos de Lorelei- dijo el pelirrojo-, ¿están a buen recaudo los documentos?

-Los tengo yo misma bajo custodia- asintió Tear, rebuscando bajo su capa hasta encontrar el sobre de tamaño folio escondido en un bolsillo interior. Se lo pasó a Asch, que lo abrió y sacó los papeles, ojeándolos. La satisfacción se reflejó en su rostro a medida que leía.

-Estupendo- asintió, devolviendo los folios al interior del sobre y pasándoselos a Tear, que volvió a guardárselos-. ¿Cuándo vamos a dar el golpe?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que... Tenía pensado hacerlo esta tarde. Siento tener que cargaros con esto cuando acabáis de llegar, pero... El Gran Maestro se marcha mañana a Ciudad de Yulia- dijo la Comandante, preocupada-. No podemos aplazarlo más.

-No te preocupes por eso, Tear, hemos venido todo el camino durmiendo- sonrió Luke, quitándole importancia con un gesto-. Tenemos las pilas cargadas, tú di qué quieres que hagamos y listo.

Tear le devolvió la sonrisa. El entusiasmo de Luke siempre había sido contagioso, además de una fuente inagotable de ánimos.

-Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer- empezó, bajando la voz pese a que la sala era segura-. Esta tarde convocaré una comparecencia pública en la Catedral. Todos los altos cargos de la Orden estarán allí... salvo el Maestro Fónico, que para entonces ya estará de viaje en Keterburg, aunque todos piensan que su destino es Gran Chokmah. En esa comparecencia revelaré los documentos que incriminan al Gran Maestro y los archivos sobre fomicría que no fueron destruidos por mi hermano. En ellos aparecen tanto Ion como Sync, Florian y Shion; el testimonio de este último servirá para despejar cualquier resquicio de duda sobre el tema. Si eso no fuera suficiente, Luke, necesitaremos también el tuyo. Puede que sea doloroso recordar algunas cosas, pero...

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes contar conmigo.

-Te lo agradezco. Bien, todo esto de por sí causará un buen revuelo, pero Anise tiene aún una cosa más en mente. El golpe maestro, lo llama ella: leer la Partitura Sellada y los restos de la Séptima Piedra Fónica que la Orden ha estado manteniendo en secreto durante todo este tiempo, aquella en la que se habla del fin de Auldrant.

Asch se levantó de golpe con el semblante pálido como el mármol.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho para derrocar la maldita Partitura, quieres volver a leerla?- exclamó.

-Asch, por favor, cálmate. No he terminado.

-¡Y un cuerno voy a calmarme! Tear, maldita sea, ¡Luke y yo morimos por buscar otro camino que no fuera esa estúpida profecía!- insistió el pelirrojo, agarrándola del cuello de la túnica. Pero Tear mantuvo la compostura y le devolvió una mirada fría.

-Te he pedido que te calmes, General Celestial Fabre. No me hagas ordenártelo- dijo a media voz. Asch apretó los dientes y se encogió instintivamente, y la Comandante supo que había visto en sus ojos la sombra de los de Van. No le gustaba recurrir a aquello, pero tenía que admitir que a veces resultaba la mar de útil. Con las manos temblorosas, el _Errante_ la soltó y retrocedió. Tear cerró los ojos-. Lo siento.

-Tear, dime que hay alguna lógica detrás de todo esto, por favor. Dime que tiene un sentido volver a leer la Partitura después de todo lo que...- la voz de Luke enmudeció, y cuando la joven se giró a mirarle, pudo ver que estaba tan pálido como su contraparte.

-La hay. No sé cómo será en Kimlasca, Luke, pero aquí en Daath sigue habiendo gente que echa de menos la Partitura- explicó, muy seria-. Vosotros mejor que nadie entenderéis la necesidad de hacerles ver que volver a ella sería nuestra perdición. Por eso se hará una última lectura ante todos los que quepan en la sala, ante representantes de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear y Malkuth, para que todos sean testigos de lo que el futuro nos habría deparado si hubiésemos seguido el camino marcado por Yulia y Lorelei.

Sus palabras parecieron calmar a Luke, pero Asch seguía nervioso. Golpeó la mesa con un puño y se dejó caer en la silla pesadamente, con los dedos crispados sobre la superficie de caoba.

-¿La vas a leer tú?- masculló entre dientes. Tear asintió.

-Sí, cuando Anise dé la orden. Cuando lo haga, habrá bastante confusión. La situación podría incluso ponerse violenta.

Asch soltó una carcajada amarga.

-¿ _Podría_? Se va a poner violenta, sí o sí- replicó, cruzándose de brazos-. A los demás Generales Celestiales no les va a gustar nada. Giore es de la vieja escuela y fue el mentor de Cres, serán los primeros en dar problemas. Y Hyren no sé qué hará, pero haga lo que haga, Notta lo apoyará. Si se ponen contra nosotros, sólo estaremos Shion y yo para protegeros a ti y a Anise.

-No te olvides de mí- protestó Luke.

-Tú a callar, desecho, no vas a meterte en esto.

-Perdona pero creo que ya estoy metido, y Tear es mi amiga. No esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras alguien intenta atacarla.

-Ya es suficiente, calmaos los dos- interrumpió la aludida, alzando los brazos y levantándose-. Sé que es un plan arriesgado, pero yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo y con eso debería bastar, teniendo en cuenta que voy a ser la que corra más peligro.

-No eres tú la que me preocupa- murmuró Asch entre dientes. Aun así, alzó la mirada-. Muy bien, lo haremos a tu manera, pero procura no morir o Natalia me usará de diana privada. Y tú, desecho, como se te ocurra hacer alguna insensatez, te las verás conmigo.

-Cuídate tú también, Asch- sonrió Tear. Luke miró de uno a otro, nervioso, pero una mirada de la Comandante bastó para infundirle seguridad. Tragó saliva y extendió la mano hacia ellos con la palma hacia abajo, decidido. Tear, con un brillo divertido en los ojos, posó la mano encima de la suya, y finalmente hasta Asch unió su mano enguantada al montón, antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir de la sala con el ceño aún fruncido. Su réplica lo observó irse, pensativo, y dejó caer la mano sobre la mesa.

-¿Luke?- inquirió Tear.

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué tal os ha sentado a Asch y a ti su semana de permiso?

Luke fue a abrir la boca para responder, pero se lo pensó mejor y se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada.

-Bien, supongo. No sé, está tan cambiado que me da la sensación de que no lo conozco en absoluto- admitió-. A veces parece estar a gusto, y acto seguido tiene esa cara suya que parece que ha olido algo pudriéndose. Creo que le ha sentado bien, pero... No lo sé.

Tear asintió, Asch había cambiado... seguramente más de lo que Luke creía.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿De mí?- repitió el pelirrojo, desconcertado-. Pues... me alegré mucho de que volviera a casa, la verdad. Pero hay veces que no sé cómo comportarme con él; haga lo que haga, tarde o temprano termina enfadándose o metiéndose conmigo. No lo entiendo.

La joven lo observó cruzar los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyar la barbilla en ellos, con la mirada perdida en alguna de las vetas de la madera. Le recordaba un poco a Natalia cuando, años atrás, la rubia se pasaba largos ratos en el _Albiore_ mirando por la ventanilla y preguntándose dónde estaría Asch, como si al otro lado del cristal estuviesen las respuestas que buscaba. El mayor de los pelirrojos debía de tener ese efecto en la gente que le quería, tal vez por su condenada tendencia a meterse en todos los líos posibles. Tear alargó una mano y la posó sobre una de las de Luke, que levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Asch es una persona difícil, siempre lo ha sido. Pero si no te valorase no se molestaría en preocuparse por ti, te lo aseguro.

-¿Tú crees que se preocupa por mí?

-Por supuesto que sí. En ningún momento me ha demostrado lo contrario.

Luke volvió a bajar la mirada y Tear le apretó la mano.

-Luke, a veces a la gente le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos, sobre todo si han sido educados en el ejército. Asch jamás te dirá que le importas, pero si prestas atención a sus actos, te darás cuenta de que tengo razón.

Su amigo le devolvió el apretón antes de soltarla y levantarse, agitando la cabeza y escondiendo la mirada bajo su espeso flequillo. Igual que había hecho su contraparte unos momentos antes, se fue, mascullando un “gracias” y algo sobre ir a descansar un momento.

“Me puedo hacer una idea sobre lo que le ocurre. La pregunta es, ¿él mismo se da cuenta de ello?” pensó Tear para sí, con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que ambos pelirrojos habían salido.

 

Tal y como esperaban, la comparecencia pilló de sorpresa a todo Daath en general y a Nerim en particular, que se vio obligado a posponer los preparativos de su viaje a Ciudad de Yulia. Tear había seguido el procedimiento de emergencia, convocando al pueblo y a la Orden de Lorelei en la Catedral con urgencia de forma que nadie pudiera negarse a asistir.

La sala se llenó enseguida y hubo que dejar las puertas abiertas para que los que se habían quedado fuera pudiesen oír todo cuanto se iba a decir. Tear, siendo la convocante, ocupó el puesto principal ante el altar mayor, con la vidriera de Yulia Jue a sus espaldas. Nerim tenía su puesto a la derecha, junto a Anise, y los Seis Generales Celestiales se disponían en V delante de ella formando un muro a los pies de la escalinata. Asch estaba en el puesto del lateral izquierdo y Shion en el de al lado, con su arma, una brillante y fina cadena dorada rematada por agudas púas, cruzada sobre el sencillo uniforme de tonos negros y marrones como si fuera una banda. En el lateral izquierdo estaban también Luke y Nephry Balfour, que llevaba dos días de visita oficial como Emperatriz consorte de Malkuth y actuaría en representación del imperio. Más allá de la línea de Generales estaba la multitud, una mezcla de civiles de toda clase social y Caballeros del Oráculo de bajo rango.

Los murmullos que recorrían la amplia sala enmudecieron por completo en cuanto Tear dio un paso al frente y golpeó el suelo con su báculo, tras lo cual volvió a guardarlo en la funda que colgaba de su espalda. Un glifo fónico se dibujó debajo de ella y su voz resonó entre los muros de la Catedral e incluso más allá de estos, amplificada por el arte y tan serena y segura como acostumbraba:

-Ciudadanos de Daath y de Auldrant, hermanos de la Orden de Lorelei- comenzó-, habéis sido convocados hoy para escuchar algo que todos debéis oír, algo que debió salir a la luz hace demasiado tiempo pero fue ocultado a los ojos de la mayoría. Por ello he de disculparme, pues yo fui una de los responsables de manteneros en la sombra, y ruego que algún día podáis perdonarme.

Tear hizo una pausa y miró de reojo a Anise, que asintió. A su lado, Nerim jugueteaba con los pulgares, aburrido. Un ramalazo de ira recorrió a la joven Comandante al ver semejante falta de interés. Volvió a mirar al frente y respiró hondo antes de seguir:

-Desde hace años hemos temido por la salud del Maestro Fónico Ion, que cada vez parecía más resentida- dijo, juntando las manos en el regazo-. Su enfermedad se inició en el año 2014 y el pronóstico de los médicos indicaba que no le quedaban más de tres años de vida. Fue entonces cuando empezó la farsa que ha durado hasta nuestros días, la ilusión de la cual estos documentos- sacó del interior de su capa el sobre que le había confiado Anise- son prueba irrefutable. Cuando Ion estuvo seguro de que no sobreviviría lo bastante como para encontrar un sucesor, trazó un plan con mi hermano, el por entonces General Dórico Van Grants, y empezó a crear réplicas que pudiesen sustituirle. A finales de 2015, el Ion original falleció y su séptima réplica ocupó su puesto.

El murmullo volvió a alzarse entre la multitud, y algunos Generales Celestiales cuchichearon entre ellos sin salirse de la fila. Nerim se adelantó, indignado.

-¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Exijo que se me muestren esos documentos!- exclamó. Tear los sacó del sobre y se los entregó con calma.

-El príncipe Luke fon Fabre de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, la sargento iónico Anise Tatlin y el General Celestial Asch fon Fabre pueden dar testimonio de mis palabras- continuó Tear mientras Nerim leía los informes a toda velocidad, con el horror dibujándose en sus huesudos rasgos-. Ellos escucharon la verdad de labios de la última réplica de Ion, que falleció tres años después que su original, poco antes de la Batalla de Eldrant. El Maestro Fónico al que hoy nos dirigimos como Ion no es sino otra réplica más, al igual que lo fue el General Celestial Sync la _Tempestad_...

-¡Hacer semejantes declaraciones sin que esté presente el Maestro Fónico es un completo atropello!- interrumpió Nerim, blandiendo los informes en una mano-. ¿Y de dónde salen estos documentos, en cualquier caso? ¿Qué nos asegura que no son falsos?

-Gran Maestro, cuidad vuestras palabras- advirtió Tear-. Poniendo en tela de juicio lo que acabo de decir, también cuestionáis la sinceridad del príncipe de Kimlasca, la Guardiana del Maestro Fónico y uno de vuestros Generales Celestiales. Pero si queréis una prueba tangible de que estos documentos son verdaderos... Coronel de locrio Shion, rompa filas y acérquese- ordenó Tear. Shion, tenso, se dio media vuelta y subió los escalones hasta donde estaban sus dos superiores, con la cadena tintineando a su paso-. La mayoría de las réplicas de Ion murieron, de una forma u otra, pero hubo dos que lograron sobrevivir hasta nuestros días. Una recibió el nombre de Florian, quien hasta ahora actuaba como Maestro Fónico de la Orden. A la otra la tenéis justo delante.

Quienes estaban más cerca del altar no pudieron evitar un murmullo de asentimiento, incluso algunos Generales Celestiales se giraron a mirar a su compañero. Pese a llevar la mitad de la cara tapada por su pañuelo marrón claro, el parecido con el Maestro Fónico era innegable; si nadie se había dado cuenta antes era porque Shion casi nunca se dejaba ver públicamente. Nerim lo observaba boquiabierto. Shion, con la espalda erguida aun con el peso de la cadena que llevaba colgada, dio un paso en el interior del glifo para que su voz también fuese amplificada.

-La Comandante Grants está en lo cierto. Soy la tercera réplica destinada a sustituir al Maestro Fónico Ion, una de las muchas que fueron consideradas “inservibles” y arrojadas al Monte Zaleho- anunció-. Sync y Florian fueron ambos posteriores a mí, pero estuvieron a punto de correr mi mismo destino. Ofrezco voluntariamente mi sangre para que se realice una prueba con ella si fuese necesario reafirmar lo que digo.

Tras aquello, se apartó del glifo y volvió a su posición en la fila, notablemente menos tenso que antes. Nerim se había quedado sin palabras, así que Tear aprovechó para continuar:

-Esta es una de las verdades que la Orden ha ocultado incluso a algunos de sus superiores durante años. La siguiente que he de revelar es muchísimo más reciente y concierne a una persona que se encuentra presente en esta sala.- Sacó el resto de los documentos, esta vez los que incriminaban a Nerim, y tomó aire antes de seguir-. En los últimos dos años ha surgido un grupo radical del que todos hemos oído hablar en algún momento, los autoproclamados Siervos de Lorelei, cuyas acciones han ido encauzadas al establecimiento de una nueva Partitura que dicte el destino de Auldrant. Este colectivo ha causado problemas a nivel nacional e internacional, incluso se atrevieron a invocar a la consciencia colectiva del séptimo fonón para forzarle a hacer otro pacto. Los Siervos de Lorelei, ahora totalmente disueltos, constituían una auténtica organización paramilitar y tenían fondos suficientes para procurarse instalaciones, armamento y suministros. Hace unos días, la Guardiana del Maestro Fónico descubrió de dónde procedían estos fondos: de las arcas de la Orden de Lorelei. Más concretamente, de partidas presupuestarias ordenadas por el Gran Maestro Nerim.

Lo que recorrió esta vez la sala de altos techos no fue un murmullo, sino una auténtica algarabía. Nerim, pálido como un muerto, no acertó siquiera a moverse.

-Tengo en mi poder los resguardos de numerosas donaciones a un supuesto local de caridad que en realidad no es más que un terreno vacío a nombre de uno de los detenidos y condenados por pertenencia a los Siervos de Lorelei- siguió Tear, notando (no sin cierta satisfacción) como con cada palabra su superior se hundía más y más en el sitio-. En todos ellos figura el mismo nombre. Y por ello, Gran Maestro Nerim, quedáis detenido por malversación de fondos de la Orden de Lorelei y conspiración con terroristas.- Según hablaba, un par de soldados del Oráculo salieron de las sombras y apresaron a Nerim, que trató de revolverse en vano-. Se os someterá a un juicio para determinar hasta qué punto estuvisteis relacionado con los Siervos y sus ideales. Soldados, manténgale preso, pero no se lo lleven aún- ordenó la Comandante-. La última confesión que ha de hacer la Orden hoy es algo que él también debe oír. Sargento iónica Tatlin, le cedo la palabra.

Tear se apartó del glifo y Anise se acercó y ocupó su lugar. Miró a la multitud que tenía ante sí y luego a Tear, que le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimos. La joven de cabello oscuro asintió y se volvió hacia el frente, haciendo que su voz resonara por toda la sala:

-Conozco personalmente a muchos de los que os habéis reunido aquí hoy a escucharnos. Por los siete fonones, creo que conozco a medio Daath ya- suspiró, con una levísima sonrisa-. Sé que todos los que estáis en esta Catedral os habéis preguntado en algún momento por qué se revocó exactamente la Partitura, por qué los líderes de los tres países decidieron abandonar el camino que nos marcó Yulia Jue. Sé que algunos, incluso, la echan de menos a veces. Después de todo, era tan fácil apoyarse en la Partitura... Todos sabíamos siempre lo que teníamos que hacer en cada momento, y al final del camino nos esperaban la felicidad y la prosperidad. O al menos... eso es lo que creíamos. Es lo que siempre se nos dijo.

La gente aguardaba en silencio, tal vez intentando averiguar a dónde conducían sus palabras. Anise tragó saliva antes de continuar y Tear cerró los ojos y elevó una silenciosa plegaria a Lorelei y a sus seis hermanos, rogando por que lo que estaba a punto de decir su amiga no desatase el caos antes de tiempo.

-Esa es otra mentira que hemos venido a destapar hoy- siguió la Guardiana del Maestro Fónico-. Durante toda su historia, la Orden ha custodiado las palabras de Yulia Jue, la Partitura Planetaria, leyendo sólo las partes que hablaban de un futuro brillante. Pero hay otra parte de la Partitura que habla del verdadero futuro de este mundo y de su final, una parte que fue hallada hace años y que sólo ha sido leída por completo una vez: la Séptima Piedra Fónica. Y eso por no hablar de todas las secciones censuradas de la Partitura Sellada, que nunca llegaron a leerse en público y que predicen los desastres de Hod y Akzeriuth, entre otros. Sé que esto puede ser duro, pero hoy os hemos reunido para que lo escuchéis todo. Creo que todo el mundo tiene el derecho y el deber de saber la verdad, de comprender por qué se eligió revocar la Partitura. Por eso, la General Dórica Grants leerá hoy por última vez la Partitura Planetaria a partir del año en que Hod fue destruida, ante vosotros, pueblo de Daath, con representantes de Malkuth y Kimlasca-Lanvaldear como testigos.

El revuelo que se armó fue comparable al de momentos antes al acusar a Nerim. Anise se retiró del glifo, que se deshizo, y miró a Tear, que asintió y sonrió levemente con aprobación. La joven Guardiana, para lo nerviosa que estaba, lo había hecho muy bien. Y ahora era el turno de Tear de asestar el golpe de gracia.

Se colocó tras el altar, sobre el cual Anise fue dejando fragmento tras fragmento de la Séptima Piedra Fónica, que había estado guardando en el interior de su muñeca y de su capa. Le había costado horrores recuperarlos, pero lo había conseguido a tiempo. Shion también se acercó y dejó unos cuantos que guardaba en bolsillos ocultos de su uniforme, igual que Asch. Tear dejó los que ella misma guardaba e hizo llegar a los dos soldados de confianza que custodiaban el resto y que había dejado esperando fuera. Habían preferido repartir la carga para no arriesgarse a perderla si ocurría algo. El altar contenía el resto de la Partitura que necesitaría leer, un truco de Evenos, el antecesor de Ion, para no tener que sacar las Piedras Fónicas cada vez que tenía que leerlas públicamente.

Una vez tuvo todo listo ante sí, Tear cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y extendió los brazos hacia la Piedra Fónica con las palmas hacia el cielo. Años habían pasado desde que hiciese aquello por última vez, pero jamás podría olvidar cómo se hacía. Los séptimos fonones empezaron a bailar a su alrededor, atravesando los grabados de la Piedra y proyectando imágenes tras sus párpados cerrados. Cuando su voz resonó en la sala no necesitó de glifos que la amplificasen, pues todo el mundo enmudeció.

- _N.D. 2002. Aquel que ansía la gloria destruirá la isla que lo vio nacer, una tierra con el nombre de Hod..._


	27. V- Convicciones

- _N.D. 2002. Aquel que ansía la gloria destruirá la isla que lo vio nacer, una tierra con el nombre de Hod..._

Luke no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando la voz de Tear retumbó por toda la sala con las palabras de Yulia. Años habían pasado desde la última vez que alguien leyese la Partitura, pero incluso con su poder sellado por Lorelei podía sentir los séptimos fonones que atravesaban las Piedras Fónicas arremolinándose alrededor de Tear y sumergiéndola en un halo dorado. Era un espectáculo digno de contemplarse y le puso el vello de punta bajo la casaca.

-Luke, vuelve a la tierra- murmuró Nephry a su lado, dándole un pequeño codazo para sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones. El pelirrojo se giró a mirarla de inmediato-. La gente empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

- _... N. D. 2018. El joven heredero del poder de Lorelei conducirá a su gente a la ciudad minera. Allí tornará su poder en calamidad..._

Las palabras de Tear (no, de Tear no, de Yulia) le encogieron el estómago, pero se obligó a prestar atención al presente. Un murmullo había empezado a crecer entre la gente, efectivamente, que empezaba a removerse con inquietud. Pese a ello, la voz de Tear seguía sonando por encima del resto de ruidos, imposible de ignorar, como si sonase en los corazones de quienes la escuchaban en vez de en sus oídos.

Alguien le gritó a la Comandante que dejase de leer, una voz anónima perdida entre el mar de rostros que levantó unos cuantos susurros de asentimiento. Luke, nervioso, miró a los Generales Celestiales. Como si notase sus ojos sobre sí, Asch se giró hacia él unos momentos y gesticuló señalándose primero los ojos y luego a los demás líderes de división. La réplica asintió, vigilando al resto de los subordinados directos de Tear mientras Asch mantenía la mirada fija en la multitud.

- _... El ejército kimlascano manchará el trono de Malkuth con la sangre de su último emperador. Sus aullidos de victoria resonarán por toda la tierra..._

Nephry se agarró las manos temblorosas a su lado, pero Luke estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo dentro de su campo visual a un grupo de soldados que habían captado su atención por el rabillo del ojo y parecían estar intentando abrirse paso hacia la escalinata. Shion se separó de la fila y les salió al paso, ordenándoles que se retiraran. Los soldados se negaron y en un parpadeo la cadena de éste estaba enrollada en sus brazos en vez de en su torso, con las puntas describiendo círculos a toda velocidad por encima de su cabeza de forma amenazadora. Asch se llevó la mano derecha a la espada y Luke hizo lo propio con la zurda.

- _... La muerte y la enfermedad envolverán la ciudad. La plaga allí nacida..._

-¡Es imposible que algo así estuviera escrito en la Partitura!- exclamó Cres Fair, uno de los Generales Celestiales del lado derecho. Era algo mayor que Asch, vestía de azul y tenía el pelo violeta oscuro totalmente peinado en rastas recogidas en una coleta alta. Se había vuelto hacia el altar, dispuesto a subir la escalinata, pero el _Errante_ no tardó en interceptarlo con gesto serio.

-Vuelve a tu puesto, Cres- ordenó el pelirrojo a media voz.

-Tú no me das órdenes, Asch, apártate de mi camino- siseó Fair, desenvainando las dos espadas cortas que llevaba enfundadas a la espalda. Asch alzó su propio acero.

-Cres, muchacho, antes de cometer una imprudencia, piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Está claro que hay algún error, pero no es como para llegar a las armas- dijo Giore a su lado, sin girarse hacia ellos.

- _... Su propagación marcará el verdadero fin de Malkuth. Kimlasca disfrutará de décadas de prosperidad mientras..._

-¡Esta vez no, maestro! ¡Nosotros nacimos en Gran Chokmah, por los siete fonones!- exclamó el General Celestial, arremetiendo contra Asch. Los aceros de ambos chocaron y soltaron chispas en cada golpe, contundentes los de Asch, rápidos e impredecibles los de Cres. Y por encima del ruido metálico de sus espadas, la voz de Tear seguía sonando.

Tres soldados consiguieron esquivar las cadenas de Shion, que habían empezado a bailar a su alrededor como serpientes asestando latigazos de advertencia a quienes se acercaran, y se abrieron paso hacia el altar. Luke reaccionó rápido y se interpuso entre ellos y la Comandante, desarmándolos y noqueándolos lo más rápido que pudo. Al otro lado, Asch y Cres estaban enzarzados en una violenta pelea en la que el de cabello violeta parecía estar en todas partes a la vez. El pánico se agarró al corazón de Luke; apenas habían empezado y a Asch ya empezaba a faltarle el aliento.

- _¡Oh enloquecedora tempestad de los espíritus de la tierra! ¡Estalagmita!_ \- oyó bramar a Shion. El arte levantó detrás de la réplica de Ion una barrera de gruesas púas de roca que separó a la ya nada silenciosa multitud de la escalinata. El príncipe kimlascano se olvidó de ellos, no obstante, y corrió hacia donde su contraparte peleaba.

-¿Qué haces, desecho? ¡Retírate y vuelve con Nephry!- masculló Asch entre mandoble y mandoble. Luke aferró su espada y se unió al asalto contra Cres.

-¡Calla! ¡Nephry puede pasar sin mí, no es a ella a quien están a punto de cortar en pedacitos!

El otro General Celestial se movía demasiado rápido, atacando una y otra vez desde distintos flancos. Luke frenó la mayoría de sus golpes, pero uno de ellos le alcanzó en el brazo derecho de refilón. Apretó los dientes e ignoró el escozor de la herida, rogando por que Cres no resultase saber artes daáthicas y que aquel rasguño no fuese como el que había sufrido Guy contra Sync años atrás. Afortunadamente, no parecía ser el caso.

La voz de Tear seguía sonando, con palabras que cada vez se volvían más siniestras y agitaban más a la multitud. Cres les estaba ganando terreno. A Shion cada vez le costaba más retener a la gente al otro lado de las estalagmitas y el resto de Generales Celestiales estaban demasiado confusos para hacer nada. Asch acababa de conseguir desarmar parcialmente a Fair, mandando a volar una de sus espadas gemelas, pero le había costado un corte en la pierna.

-¡Réplica, sígueme!- ordenó el _Errante_. Luke asintió y sus espadas descendieron simultáneamente sobre Cres, pillándole por sorpresa y asentándole dos profundos cortes en los hombros que a juzgar por su grito de dolor le rozaron las clavículas. La espada que le quedaba a éste cayó al suelo, seguida por sus rodillas, que se hincaron en uno de los escalones. Las mismas dos hojas que lo habían golpeado se cruzaron sobre su cuello también a la vez, amenazando con dejarle más cortes de recuerdo si se movía, mientras Tear pronunciaba las últimas palabras de la Partitura:

- _... y así será Auldrant destruido por el miasma y convertido en polvo. Éste es el fin de Auldrant._

La voz de Tear se apagó, siendo sustituida enseguida en los oídos de Luke por el retumbar de su propio corazón. Más allá de la barrera de estalagmitas, la gente gritaba, sollozaba o permanecía incapaz de articular sonido alguno, seguramente en estado de shock por lo que acababan de oír. Cres los miraba desde el suelo sin comprender, formando con los labios palabras sin que le saliera la voz, hasta que Giore se acercó y le puso la mano en la espalda.

-Su Alteza, General Celestial Fabre- dijo, con sendas inclinaciones de cabeza-, permítanme llevarme a mi compañero. Necesita atención médica para sanar sus heridas y paz para su corazón.

Asch y Luke asintieron y de nuevo a la vez retiraron sus espadas, el menor rompiendo su sincronía al envainar la suya mientras que el mayor conservó su acero en la mano. Le miró de reojo; el _Errante_ todavía tenía los músculos de la espalda tensos y la alerta pintada en la cara, pero se fue tranquilizando al ver que no se formaban más disturbios.

-Lo que acabáis de oír es duro, pero es la verdad- oyeron decir a Anise desde el altar-. Es lo que estaba escrito en las Piedras Fónicas, palabra por palabra. Ésa es la Partitura que hemos revocado, y confío en que ya comprenderéis por qué. Y ahora, marchaos a vuestras casas, hermanos, y meditad sobre lo que habéis visto y oído hoy.

La multitud no tardó en empezar a dispersarse lentamente. Hyren y Notta eran los únicos Generales Celestiales que no se habían movido de su sitio, pero enseguida desaparecieron por un lateral, ella con su acostumbrado gesto indiferente y él completamente consternado. Giore se había llevado a Cres, y cuando la barrera de estalagmitas cayó, Luke pudo ver a un Shion algo exhausto pero prácticamente ileso subir por las escaleras hacia ellos.

-Una comparecencia entretenida- comentó al llegar a la altura de los pelirrojos-. ¿Cómo está la Comandante?

-Algo cansada, supongo, pero bien- respondió Asch tras echar un ojo a Tear, que se apoyaba sobre el altar con una mano mientras un par de soldados recogían los fragmentos de Piedras Fónicas-. Es una descendiente de Yulia, leer la Partitura Planetaria no le afecta tanto como a las réplicas de Ion.

-Hmf, eso las que saben leerla- gruñó Shion-. En cualquier caso, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Por lo pronto, ir a buscar a un séptimo fonista- señaló Luke-. Asch y yo nos hemos llevado un par de heridas.

El aludido masculló algo que sonó a “habla por ti, desecho” pero acabó dejándose arrastrar a presencia de un sanador que le mirase la herida de la pierna. Mientras esperaba su turno de ser atendido, Luke recordó el breve momento en el que los movimientos de ambos se habían sincronizado, como dos imágenes a los lados de un espejo, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Pelear junto a Asch no era algo que le sucediera todos los días.

 

Los días que siguieron fueron extremadamente caóticos en Daath. Durante casi un mes se produjeron revueltas aquí y allá casi cada día, unas veces más serias y otras menos, algunas pidiendo el regreso del Maestro Fónico y otras reclamando su cabeza por impostor, unas pocas manifestaciones de apoyo a Nerim (que había sido encerrado en los calabozos de la Orden como medida cautelar) y otras cuantas empeñadas en mantener que la Partitura que se había leído no podía ser verdadera. Algunas voces pidieron a Malkuth la extradición de Florian, pero Peony se negó desde la Capital del Agua alegando que la joven réplica había solicitado asilo político y se encontraba bajo su protección. Anise había jugado bien sus cartas: Florian estaba a salvo en Keterburg, escondido lejos del caos que su Guardiana había instaurado en Daath.

Nephry no tardó en volver a su patria, pero Luke se quedó todo el tiempo que pudo en la sede de la Orden de Lorelei. Natalia podía cubrir sus responsabilidades en Baticul, y prefería asegurarse de que todo salía bien al final de aquel lío en el que se habían metido sus amigos. Tear no le había dejado quedarse en la posada, sino que le había proporcionado una habitación en la sede de los Caballeros del Oráculo bajo la excusa de que no era seguro alojarse fuera con las calles tan revueltas como estaban. Razón no le faltaba, desde luego: no dejaban de llegarles noticias de nuevos altercados todos los días. Sin Maestro Fónico ni Gran Maestro, Daath se deslizaba peligrosamente hacia la anarquía.

Tear asumió el control de la Orden temporalmente, organizando a los Caballeros del Oráculo para mantener la seguridad en todo el territorio. Envió a Shion y Notta a la Bahía de Daath y las aldeas de alrededor con soldados suficientes para controlar las revueltas y los saqueos, a Hyren lo mandó a Chesedonia para que pusiera al protectorado al corriente de los últimos hechos y dejó a Giore, Asch y Cres en la capital, el último todavía recuperándose de sus heridas físicas y psicológicas. Cres Fair era un buen soldado, pero su carácter resultaba tan voluble e impulsivo como frágil. Resultó no guardarles rencor a ninguno de los pelirrojos, no obstante, y cuando Luke fue a verle para disculparse por la doble fractura de clavículas que le habían infligido, se encontró con que el General Celestial bromeaba al respecto y le quitaba importancia diciendo que se lo había buscado.

Era un alivio saber que no se había ganado otro enemigo, porque no todo el mundo parecía tan contento con su presencia. Las pocas veces que salía a la calle, a Luke no se le escapaban los murmullos de “réplica” que surgían a su paso. La paz que mantenían las tropas de Tear era temporal, una tensa membrana esperando a ser rota por otro fuerte golpe, además de que la Comandante no tenía poder político real para tomar decisiones sobre el futuro del país.

Anise, no obstante, no tardó en reclamar ese poder. Primero publicó un comunicado en el que ponía en evidencia la necesidad de que una autoridad civil asumiera de nuevo el gobierno de Daath en lugar de la autoridad militar, y después varios más en los que defendía la necesidad de los fieles de la Orden de replantearse su fe y el camino que querían darle al credo, pues serían ellos quienes decidiesen qué ocurriría con la Orden de Lorelei en adelante. También les recordó a los que despreciaban a las réplicas que toda su vida habían seguido y adorado a las del Maestro Fónico, que por el hecho de ser réplicas no habían sido menos justas ni bondadosas con el pueblo. El mensaje, en conjunto, se resumía en la necesidad de cambiar el punto de vista sobre todo lo que hasta entonces se había dado por sentado, desde la visión que se tenía sobre otros ciudadanos hasta el propósito mismo de la Orden.

Luke leyó todos los comunicados que hizo Anise, empapándose de sus palabras. Eran contundentes y directas, sin los aderezos que solía utilizar Natalia cuando escribía para algún asunto oficial ni el tono excesivamente formal que terminaba empleando Tear en todas sus cartas. Sus palabras sonaban familiares y tan honestas que era difícil dudar de su veracidad; el mensaje estaba tan claro que Luke no pudo evitar empezar a plantearse él mismo los dilemas sobre los que escribía. Durante los meses que estuvo en Daath tuvo tiempo para reflexionar largo y tendido sobre el futuro del país vecino y de la Orden de Lorelei, pero también de Kimlasca, la Corona y, extrañamente, Asch.

Su original se había quedado en Daath bajo órdenes de Tear, ayudando a mantener la paz en las calles. A menudo se encontraban por los pasillos o en el comedor de los oficiales, y conforme pasaba el tiempo Luke pudo ver que su humor empeoraba. Asch estaba cada vez más esquivo y lacónico, y pronto la réplica comprobó que sus escapadas no sólo tenían lugar cuando estaba en Baticul, sino también en la sede del Oráculo. Era tal y como había dicho, no aguantaba mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. Luke se preguntaba por qué, si su presencia tenía algo que ver, pero más allá de todo eso la cuestión que martilleaba en su cabeza era qué se proponía exactamente su contraparte.

Su padre le había dicho que Asch había decidido cederle sus derechos sucesorios y dedicarse por completo a los Caballeros del Oráculo, pero el futuro mismo de la Orden de Lorelei y su ejército no estaba claro ya. Sin una Partitura que proteger, ¿qué razón de ser tenía ya la Orden, en realidad? Y si los Caballeros se disolvían, ¿a dónde iría Asch? ¿Qué haría si se le cerraba aquel futuro, sabiendo que había renunciado a la alternativa?

¿Qué propósito tenía el otro pelirrojo?

¿Y qué iba a pasar con la Orden y con toda la gente que trabajaba en ella? ¿Seguiría activa o se disolvería? Y si seguía activa, ¿conseguiría Anise asumir el mando? ¿Cómo iban a afectar tantos cambios al resto de Auldrant?

Luke tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta a tantas preguntas, pero también sentía curiosidad por ver qué deparaba el futuro. La gente desde luego empezaba a tomar en mejor consideración a las réplicas, y muchos de los que antaño echasen de menos la Partitura habían comenzado a olvidarse de ella. Y así la Orden, en vez de desaparecer, fue transformándose en una organización para socorrer a los más desfavorecidos, para ayudar a la gente a encontrar su propio camino. Incluso los Caballeros del Oráculo se convirtieron en una fuerza pacificadora; sólo quedaba que Anise reclamase el liderazgo de la Orden de Lorelei, que como un fénix emergía al fin de sus cenizas.

Ninguno de los dos pelirrojos tuvo oportunidad de ver el final de la transformación, sin embargo. Tres meses y medio después de la última lectura de la Partitura, apenas una semana antes del juicio de Nerim, llegó un emisario de Baticul con un mensaje urgente para los jóvenes Fabre: lady Suzzane había sufrido una gravísima recaída en su enfermedad y su salud corría serio peligro.

En cuanto lo supo, Tear le dio permiso indefinido a Asch para marcharse. Los dos pelirrojos no tardaron ni un día en volver a la Capital de la Luz, donde su madre permanecía en cama con visitas limitadas. El rumor se había extendido por las calles y conforme Asch y Luke subían hacia los niveles superiores de la ciudad, la gente no dejaba de dedicarles palabras de ánimo y buenos deseos para la duquesa. Nada de eso se registraba en la mente del menor de ambos, en cualquier caso, ni siquiera la familiar sensación de vacío en el pecho que le seguía acompañando a todas horas.

Pese a las protestas del médico, que insistía en que las visitas tenían que ir de una en una, los dos irrumpieron a la vez en la habitación de los duques. Las ventanas estaban entreabiertas, pero ya era de noche y la única luz procedía de una piedra fónica en la mesilla de noche. El cabeza de la familia Fabre estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sosteniéndole la mano a su esposa y acariciándole la cara con suavidad. Ésta, tumbada en la cama y arropada con sábanas y mantas, permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Padre- llamó Luke a media voz. El aludido alzó la mirada y pudieron ver que tenía círculos oscuros adornando sus ojos-. Hemos venido tan pronto como ha sido posible. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé. Parece una recaída, pero no sabemos qué puede haberla desencadenado- murmuró su padre con la voz ronca-. Han tenido que subirle la dosis de medicación, pero no funciona.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?- preguntó Asch a media voz.

-Una semana.

-¿Una semana? ¡¿Por qué demonios no nos avisasteis antes?!

-Asch, hijo mío, por favor te lo pido, no grites. Si quieres que discutamos, vamos fuera, pero aquí no- murmuró el duque, cansado. Asch, apretando los puños, se alejó de la cama.

-Muy bien, hablemos fuera entonces.

Su padre asintió y salió de la habitación tras una última mirada a la duquesa, pero Luke retuvo a Asch del brazo unos momentos antes de que se fuera también.

-No seas muy duro con él- susurró. El mayor desvió la mirada y se soltó de un tirón, saliendo por fin. Luke, con un suspiro, ocupó el lugar de su padre en el borde de la cama y se quitó los guantes, pasando una mano por la frente de su madre. Estaba ardiendo-. Madre...

Suzzane entreabrió los ojos, pero su vista estaba desenfocada. Sus manos buscaron la de su hijo hasta aferrarla con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

-Luke- murmuró-. Luke, ¿eres tú?

-Soy yo, madre- respondió él, apretándole las manos. Suzzane sonrió débilmente.

-Hola, hijo mío. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu viaje?- preguntó en voz baja. Luke tragó saliva. Pensó en el caos por el que había pasado Daath, en la incertidumbre que les deparaba el futuro, en Asch y en sus continuas desapariciones.

-Bien. Ha sido interesante- respondió. Suzzane soltó una carcajada que acabó en un ataque de tos.

-Eres muy mal mentiroso, cielo. Dime, ¿has cuidado de Asch?

-Lo he intentado, pero no siempre se deja.

-Lo sé. Lorelei me bendijo con dos hijos demasiado atolondrados para pensar en su propia seguridad- sonrió ella-. Cuida siempre de tu hermano, Luke, aunque no quiera.

-Madre, Asch no es... No soy su hermano. Él es mi...- Luke enmudeció. No debería contradecir a su madre cuando estaba así de débil.

-Oh, sé que no es tu hermano, pero las manías de tu padre son difíciles de dejar a un lado- susurró Suzzane-. Discúlpame.

-Madre, no tienes que...

-Luke, no tienes buena cara- interrumpió ella, acariciándole el rostro con una mano-. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien últimamente?

-Madre, quien está en cama eres tú- protestó él. Pero Suzzane sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso no me impide preocuparme por vosotros. Hijo mío, dime, ¿qué es lo que ronda por tu cabecita?

Luke suspiró y se rindió. No había manera de ocultarle nada a su madre, ni siquiera cuando estaba enferma.

-Es Asch. Bueno, no sé, creo que es sobre él- dijo, rascándose la melena-. Desde que volvió llevo notando que algo no anda bien, y no sé qué es. No entiendo por qué, pero... Es como si me faltase algo. Cuando está él cerca me siento un poco mejor, pero cuando hablamos siempre acabo haciendo algo que le hace enfadarse, y entonces sí que me siento fatal... aunque no sepa por qué. ¡No lo entiendo!

Suzzane lo miró, sorprendida, consiguiendo enfocar sus ojos de color verde acuoso en él por fin. Luke sacudió la cabeza, sabía que no debería andar preocupando a su madre con sus paranoias pero ya necesitaba hablar de aquello con alguien.

-Hijo mío...- suspiró Suzzane, acariciándole la mano-. A veces me olvido de las cosas que no has tenido tiempo de vivir todavía. Luke, cielo, dices que Asch no es tu hermano. ¿Qué es entonces para ti? Si le das un nombre, tal vez te aclares.

Luke lo pensó unos momentos. Asch era su original, pero más allá de eso, había sido su compañero, su amigo, su aliado, incluso su enemigo. Había pensado en él de mil formas distintas desde que se conociesen bajo la lluvia años atrás, a las afueras de la fábrica abandonada de Baticul, desde como en un molesto incordio hasta como uno más de su familia. Los dos habían pasado de no soportarse a disfrutar la compañía del otro, incluso a necesitarla.

Alzó las cejas ante sus propios pensamientos. ¿De veras habían llegado a ese punto? Mirando hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que sí. Todas las conversaciones mentales cuando aún estaban en el mismo cuerpo, todas las escapadas en la _Ragnarok_ , todos los encuentros en Daath... Asch y él eran demasiado parecidos para encajar bien. La única manera de que soportasen la presencia del otro, de que sus personalidades no se repelieran, era que ambos se necesitasen mutuamente.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, y una vez que lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que jamás podría haber sido de otra manera. Tal vez porque era su original, porque sus fonones habían estado entremezclados demasiado tiempo o porque la hiperresonancia no había sido lo único que le había quitado Lorelei, pero por fin había comprendido las palabras que le dijese Guy cuando se separaron. El rubio tenía razón: su corazón nunca había estado con él. Ni siquiera había estado con el mismo Luke.

-Gracias, madre. Creo que por fin lo entiendo- murmuró, con los ojos húmedos. Pero Suzzane se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en los labios y no llegó a escuchar sus palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es sin duda el capítulo de cuyo ritmo estoy más orgullosa en todo el fic. No sé qué me tomé el día que escribí la primera parte sobre todo, pero chacho, qué bien me sentó. Espero que os haya gustado también, es uno de esos pasajes que disfruté escribiendo como una loca y disfruto releyendo tiempo después.


	28. VI- Al borde del abismo

No había querido escuchar la conversación, pero no había podido evitarlo. Natalia lo juraba ante notario si hacía falta, ella sólo iba a ver a su tía, pero al llegar se había topado con Asch y el duque Fabre hablando frente a la puerta. O más bien discutiendo, se corrigió, jugueteando nerviosamente con uno de sus rizos dorados. En susurros y siseos para que no se oyera en la habitación, pero discutiendo al fin y al cabo. Así que había tenido que darse la vuelta y resignarse a esperar en uno de los bancos del jardín, inquieta.

-Nos has tenido una semana sin decirnos nada, y con madre muriéndose. Me dan igual las excusas que pongas, esto no tiene justificación alguna- había dicho Asch.

Se mordió el labio. La idea de no decirles nada a los dos pelirrojos fue suya, en realidad; al principio no parecía tan grave y en Daath se los necesitaba. Pero Suzzane había empeorado muy rápido y...

El ruido de alguien sentándose pesadamente a su izquierda distrajo sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada, sorprendida; sumida en sus pensamientos no había visto ni oído llegar a Asch. El joven no la miraba, sino que tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con la trenza colgando por detrás del banco y los ojos cerrados vueltos hacia el cielo.

-Algún día se acabarán los problemas- murmuró él-. Las cosas serán normales, madre estará sana, no hará falta discutir con padre y yo podré quedarme un año en el mismo lugar. Se acabarán los problemas, porque se acabará el mundo.

-No digas eso- le reprendió Natalia. Asch abrió los ojos y se incorporó, girándose a mirarla. En sus iris esmeralda había una sombra de cansancio.

-Es la verdad.

Natalia sacudió la cabeza y buscó su mano hasta agarrarla con firmeza. Asch sonrió con algo de tristeza y le devolvió el apretón.

-¿Qué han dicho los médicos exactamente?- preguntó. Natalia tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

-No saben por qué ha empeorado tan de repente y la medicación no parece funcionar. Lo siento, Asch, pero... es muy grave. Nadie sabe si...

-... si saldrá de ésta- terminó él en su lugar a media voz. Le apretó aún más la mano a Natalia y enterró la cara en la otra-. Siento que tengas que aguantarme así, Natalia. No tenía a nadie más con quien desahogarme.

Ella le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, paseando los dedos sobre su cabello pelirrojo trenzado.

-Tranquilo, no me importa. Si quieres llorar, no se lo diré a nadie- susurró. Asch enterró la cara en su hombro y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Natalia lo abrazó, notando su ancha espalda temblar bajo los sollozos que el joven ahogaba en su hombro, y cerró los ojos.

-Son demasiadas cosas...- murmuró él-. Primero Luke... y ahora esto, de verdad que no puedo... No puedo con todo. Lo intento, pero...

Natalia abrió los ojos, desconcertada.

-¿Luke? ¿Qué pasa con él?- murmuró.

-Nada, no... No me hagas caso.- No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Asch estaba mintiendo. Natalia suspiró y le acarició la espalda.

-Tranquilo. Vamos, tranquilo, no pasa nada...- suspiró-. Mira, si no estuviésemos casados, no insistiría, pero se supone que soy su mujer. Si le pasa algo a Luke, tengo que saberlo.

-No, no, a él... A él no le pasa nada. El problema es... mío.

-Eso no me deja más tranquila. Eres mi amigo, cualquier problema tuyo me interesa.

Asch no respondió, pero sus sollozos mudos fueron calmándose poco a poco. Justo a tiempo, porque los pasos de otro pelirrojo se acercaban y apenas le dejaron margen para limpiarse las lágrimas. Natalia levantó la vista a tiempo de ver a Luke mirándoles con una expresión extraña, algo que si no hubiera sido imposible, habrían parecido celos.

-No quería interrumpir- dijo enseguida, azorado. Natalia le sonrió y dio un par de palmadas en el banco a su derecha.

-No interrumpes, ven aquí.

Luke se sentó a su lado procurando no mirar a Asch, que también le estaba rehuyendo la mirada, como Natalia no pudo evitar notar. “Aquí pasa algo raro” pensó la joven, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué tal está madre?- preguntó Asch a media voz de repente. Luke se sobresaltó.

-Eh, pues tiene fiebre, pero hemos estado hablando y parece lúcida. Lo que pasa es que se ha dormido antes de que yo saliera- respondió. Asch asintió y la mirada se le perdió en el suelo. Natalia miró de uno a otro y suspiró, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a ambos con el ánimo tan bajo. Seguramente estarían dándole vueltas al asunto de Suzzane una y otra vez, que era lo peor que podían hacer en una situación así. Necesitaban una distracción.

-¿Hace cuánto que no peleáis?- preguntó de repente la princesa, con una idea ocurriéndosele. Los pelirrojos se giraron hacia ella, sorprendidos.

-¿Entre nosotros, quieres decir?- preguntó Luke. Ella asintió y el menor se lo pensó unos momentos, pero Asch respondió antes:

-Por lo menos cinco años. La última vez fue en Eldrant- dijo-. ¿Por qué?

-Uy, de eso hace mucho. ¿Por qué no entrenáis un rato? Que tú tienes acción como General Celestial, Asch, pero Luke se está oxidando desde que es príncipe.

-¡Oye! ¡No me estoy oxidando!- protestó el aludido. Asch sonrió levemente y la miró unos instantes, cómplice. Le había visto las intenciones, estaba segura, pero aun así le siguió la corriente: se levantó del banco, le soltó la mano a la princesa y se alejó unos pasos, desenvainando a _Maestro_.

-Natalia tiene razón, réplica, a ver si sigues en forma- retó-. Además, hace cinco años que me debes una revancha, ya estás moviendo el culo.

Luke suspiró y se levantó también, sacando su propio acero a regañadientes. La princesa cruzó elegantemente las piernas en el banco y los miró alzar la guardia y observarse durante unos momentos, rogando por que ambos consiguieran sacar algo de la frustración que llevaban acumulada.

Asch atacó primero, lanzándose a por su contraparte de frente en un ataque directo que Luke frenó rápidamente. El mayor esbozó una media sonrisa y Luke alzó una ceja, quitándoselo de encima de un empujón y contraatacando con varios golpes rápidos que obligaron a su original a retroceder tres pasos... tras lo cual fue Luke quien tuvo que apartarse para evitar un mandoble de Asch. Se detuvieron un instante y volvieron a la carga bajo la atenta mirada de Natalia, que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. Los dos pelirrojos, más que pelear, parecían bailar alrededor del otro, sobre todo cuando sus ataques empezaron a sincronizarse. La princesa siguió observando, maravillada. Parecía como si estuviese viendo a uno de los dos golpeando su propio reflejo en un espejo. Era la primera vez que asistía a aquel espectáculo sin temer por la vida de ninguno de los dos y la sincronía que tenían la maravillaba.

Un destello azulado de advertencia brilló entre ellos en una de las ocasiones que sus espadas chocaron, sacando a Natalia de su estupor y permitiéndole ver que los séptimos fonones estaban anormalmente revueltos alrededor de los dos combatientes.

-¡Chicos, nada de hiperresonancias en casa!- exclamó.

-¡Descuida, está controlado!- replicó Luke, alzando un pulgar y casi perdiéndolo por un tajo de Asch. Natalia dudaba seriamente que estuviese controlado, pero interponerse entre ellos no era una opción a considerar siquiera así que se limitó a seguir vigilándolos, rezando por que no acabasen en ningún sitio al otro lado de Auldrant.

No llegó a tanto, en cualquier caso. Uno de los golpes de Asch hizo perder el equilibrio a Luke, que se tambaleó y amenazó con caerse. Y entonces ocurrió algo que Natalia tendría que repasar luego varias veces mentalmente antes de comprenderlo del todo: Asch alargó el brazo libre y se inclinó hacia delante, Luke manoteó hasta agarrarse a su mano y su peso los desequilibró a ambos, de forma que cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban los dos en el suelo, el mayor encima del más joven con la espada peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

El primer impulso de Natalia, como séptima fonista que era, fue correr hacia ellos a ver si estaban heridos, pero se contuvo al ver que Asch se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban su acero y el cuello de la réplica y arrojaba la espada lejos, como si quemase. El General Celestial se incorporó parcialmente y miró a Luke con lo que sólo podía ser preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Luke respondió en susurros un débil “sí” y tragó saliva. Su pecho se movía a toda velocidad, subiendo y bajando al ritmo que sus pulmones respiraban agitadamente. Asch se levantó del todo y le ofreció una mano, que Luke aceptó, para ayudarle a ponerse en pie también-. Tenías razón, Natalia, el desecho está oxidado.

-¡Eh, ya vale!

Natalia soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

-No tenéis remedio- suspiró. “Al menos parecen estar de mejor humor, parece que he conseguido que... Oh, ¿qué es esto?” Los ojos de vetas castañas y verdosas de la princesa descendieron hasta las manos de los dos pelirrojos, que seguían entrelazadas sin que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta. Se llevó una mano a la boca y contuvo una segunda carcajada-. ¿Alguno necesitáis que os cure?

-No, yo estoy bien- negó Asch.

-No hace falta, Natalia, gracias. Bueno, creo que... voy a ver al tío Ingobert, seguro que tiene un montón de papeleo para mí del tiempo que he estado fuera- anunció Luke, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y envainando su espada. Sus dedos se deslizaron fuera del agarre de los de Asch, cuya mano, tal vez inconscientemente, se movió unos centímetros siguiéndole, como si quisiera impedir que se marchase. Natalia se cruzó de brazos y se acercó al mayor de los pelirrojos, que se había quedado mirando el lugar por el que se había ido Luke con expresión ausente.

-Asch- llamó la rubia, devolviéndole a la tierra-, ¿cuándo vas a dar el paso?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De Luke y tú, obviamente.

-No te entiendo.

Asch la miró, confundido, pero Natalia insistió:

-Deberías hacerlo. Es una apuesta segura, sabes perfectamente que está en _ese equipo_.

Alzó las cejas y Asch pareció comprender por fin, porque se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

-¿Qué dices, Natalia? ¡No digas cosas como esa, yo no soy... de _esos_!- exclamó, desviando la mirada y alejándose con pasos sonoros. Natalia, satisfecha, lo observó recoger su espada y marcharse con los puños apretados.

Asch podía decir lo que quisiera, pero la princesa sabía un par de cosas sobre tensiones no resueltas. Y si aquello no era un flagrante caso aún menos discreto que el que había habido entre Guy y Luke, que bajase Yulia a verlo.

 

Una semana más tarde, Suzzane entró en coma.

Los médicos se apresuraron a engancharla a máquinas que registrasen sus constantes vitales y le suministrasen alimento por vía intravenosa. El duque prácticamente no se separaba de su lado, igual que Luke, pero Asch desapareció por completo de la vista de todos en la mansión y en palacio. Natalia, sin embargo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber dónde estaba.

Lo encontró en los bosques de las afueras de la ciudad, en un claro que antes no recordaba que estuviese ahí. Estaba retirando su espada del suelo, donde la había clavado, con la respiración agitada y los hombros tensos. La telaraña de grietas de la tierra a su alrededor y los remanentes de séptimos fonones en el aire delataban la potencia del arte que acababa de liberar y que había puesto fin a la vida de un par de grifos cuyos restos carbonizados yacían a pocos metros.

-Asch.

El joven se giró al oírla, con un destello de rabia en los ojos, y Natalia retrocedió instintivamente. Por un momento le pareció que el _Sanguinario_ había vuelto, pero cuando el pelirrojo parpadeó, solo era Asch, que la miraba con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Natalia?

-Te estaba buscando. Ha llegado un comunicado oficial de Daath- explicó la princesa, sacando un sobre con el sello de la Orden ya roto y acercándose para entregárselo-. Nerim ha confesado que financiaba las actividades de los Siervos de Lorelei, pero niega que conociese sus verdaderos propósitos. Por lo visto él creía que eran sólo un movimiento religioso conservador, no esperaba que llegasen tan lejos.

Asch tomó el sobre y desplegó el papel del interior, leyendo su contenido rápidamente.

-Ya veo. Lo han declarado culpable de todos modos, ¿eh?

-Eso es. Treinta años de cárcel en Ciudad de Yulia por traición, conspiración, malversación de fondos y apología del terrorismo.

-Poco me parece, si por mí fuera la pena sería de cadena perpetua.

-Asch, la cárcel no es sólo un castigo, es una forma de expiación para que los criminales reflexionen y se arrepientan de sus actos. Sirve para reinsertarlos en la sociedad, no para marginarlos por el resto de sus vidas- protestó Natalia. Asch suspiró y le dio la vuelta al papel.

-Y por eso es por lo que vas a ser la mejor reina que ha visto Kimlasca y yo he hecho bien en alejarme de la corte. Oh, ¿qué es esto? ¿“Elección y proclamación de un nuevo Maestro Fónico de la Orden de Lorelei”?- leyó Asch, frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que Anise quiere que el pueblo elija democráticamente a su nuevo gobernante. No todo el mundo lo ha recibido bien, claro está... pero tiene muchos apoyos. Aun así, necesitará que la protejan antes, después y durante el nombramiento.

Asch respiró hondo y le devolvió la carta. En sus ojos se había instalado una sombra de cansancio y bajo ellos empezaban a aparecer medias lunas oscuras.

-Me estás diciendo que me marche, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Asch, sé que estás preocupado por tu madre, pero... No puedes hacer nada por ella. Ya oíste lo que dijeron los médicos el otro día, hasta que descubran por qué no responde a la medicación todo depende de su propia fuerza de voluntad- murmuró Natalia, agarrándole de las manos-. Vuelve a Daath, cumple con tu deber allí, aléjate de Baticul. Prometo mantenerte informado del estado de la tía Suzzane, pero no sigas aquí. No es bueno para ti.

El pelirrojo suspiró y le apretó las manos, sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

-Gracias, Natalia.

-No te preocupes. Y llévate a Luke, ¿quieres? A él tampoco le está sentando bien esto y yo puedo ocuparme de sus labores perfectamente.

Los ojos de Asch se perdieron en algún punto detrás de la joven.

-No está bien que nos vayamos los dos- dijo a media voz.

-No te lo sugeriría si no creyese que es lo mejor. Vete, Asch. Idos los dos, proteged a Anise y ayudadla a cambiar su país como me habéis ayudado a mí a cambiar el nuestro.

Le sonrió para darle ánimos y la mirada del General Celestial volvió a ella, con las sombras empezando a ser desterradas por la luz de la determinación.

-Lo haré. Cuida del tío Ingobert y de madre... y de padre también.

-Déjalo en mis manos- sonrió ella-. Vamos, ve, tienes que avisar a Luke y preparar las maletas. Yo me pasaré por el aeropuerto mientras tanto para reservaros un par de asientos en el _Albiore_ de mañana por la mañana, ¡ve!

Asch le dedicó una última sonrisa y se despidió de ella, alejándose rápidamente de vuelta a Baticul. Natalia lo observó marcharse y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Le desesperaba la tensa situación que había entre los dos pelirrojos, en la que estaba más que claro lo que ambos sentían por el otro pero por miedo o por orgullo ninguno de los dos daba el paso y lo reconocía.

-Y díselo de una vez, por lo que más quieras- murmuró, a sabiendas de que el joven estaba demasiado lejos para oírla.


	29. VII- Salto de fe

-¿Pero ya estáis aquí otra vez?- fueron las incrédulas palabras con las que los saludó Anise al llegar a Daath-. Creía que me libraría de vosotros más tiempo.

-¡Anise!- protestó Luke, haciendo un mohín. Asch no respondió, sino que desvió la mirada a otro punto del rincón de la biblioteca en el que se habían reunido y dejó que su réplica discutiese con la chica, que pese a sus palabras, parecía aliviada de verlos de nuevo.

No había dejado de darle vueltas a las palabras de Natalia varios días antes y a sus propios sentimientos, que no comprendía del todo. No entendía por qué mientras peleaban había intentado evitar que su réplica cayese al suelo justo después de hacerle perder el equilibrio a propósito, ni cómo sus manos se habían quedado entrelazadas sin él darse cuenta, ni por qué sus ojos parecían verse atraídos por su figura como virutas de hierro cerca de un imán. No es que fuera la primera vez que le pasaba, pero... Sí era la primera vez que le ocurría con otro hombre, y eso era algo que no conseguía que encajase en su cerebro. Porque a él le gustaban las mujeres, siempre le habían gustado y siempre le gustarían... ¿no?

-Auldrant llamando a Llama-Sagrada-uno, ¿me recibe alguien?- La voz de Anise y su dedo índice golpeándole el costado lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Asch sacudió la cabeza y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Llama-Sagrada-uno. Y tu otro _yo_ sería Llama-Sagrada-dos, obviamente, pero no me desvíes el tema.

-Lo siento, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

-Del acto oficial de pasado mañana- bufó Anise, exasperada-. Decía que no me fío de Giore ni de Cres, aunque éste último siga convaleciente, y Hyren, Notta y Shion no han vuelto todavía de sus misiones, así que el único que quedas eres tú, Asch. Voy a necesitar a tu escuadrón empleándose al máximo para mantener la seguridad.

-Claro, cuenta conmigo. ¿Dónde va a ser?

-¿Tú te has enterado de algo de lo que hemos estado hablando?- le espetó Anise, furiosa-. En la capilla mayor de la Catedral. Pasado mañana. Recogemos los votos de la gente, nombramos al nuevo Maestro Fónico y todo el mundo a su casa. Sencillo, ¿no?

-Debería serlo, pero como todo en lo que acabamos metidos, no lo será- suspiró Luke. Asch no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-En cualquier caso, me ocuparé de protegeros. Tendremos representación de Kimlasca y Malkuth, ¿no?

-Natalia vendrá mañana para comer- asintió Luke-. Y Peony se nos une mañana también, pero un poco más tarde. Con suerte Shion y Hyren volverán antes de la elección y podrán echarnos una mano... aunque no me termino de fiar del primero, pero bueno.

-Tranquilo, Luke, es un buen chico- sonrió Anise, tranquilizadora-. Tear también nos ayudará, por supuesto, pero es tarde y he preferido dejarla dormir. Mañana ya podréis saludarla. En cualquier caso, ¿todo claro?

Asch asintió, repasando en su mente un plano de la capilla principal de la Catedral, pensando ya en cómo distribuir a sus soldados por ella y agradeciendo tener algo que apartase sus pensamientos de Luke.

 

El día señalado llegó inesperadamente rápido, como si alguna divinidad estuviera haciendo correr el tiempo a cámara rápida, pero aun así consiguieron tener todo a punto. La sexta división de los Caballeros del Oráculo al completo estaba distribuida por todas las entradas y salidas de la Catedral, registrando a cada persona que entraba para comprobar que nadie llevaba armas. La cuarta también estaba ayudando (Shion había vuelto justo a tiempo) y Hyren les había enviado un pequeño regimiento de la quinta para echar una mano. Tear presidía la sala detrás del altar mayor, con los tres únicos candidatos que se habían presentado en el anuncio de una semana antes detrás de ella, expectantes. Una era Anise, por supuesto; los otros dos eran maestros menores de la Orden que le sacaban veinte años cada uno a la chica. Shion y Asch habían preferido mantenerse en segundo plano, vigilando el primero desde uno de los palcos y el segundo a pie de tarima, entre las sombras, no muy lejos de donde estaban Luke, Natalia y Peony en representación de los países vecinos que tendrían que reconocer al Maestro Fónico electo.

La jornada empezó siendo aburrida, lo cual era una buena señal: si Asch se aburría es que no había altercados. La gente fue entrando en la sala y depositando cada uno un sobre cerrado en una de las urnas de cristal que había al pie de la escalinata, custodiadas por miembros de la Orden que se aseguraban de que quienes votaban estaban en el censo de Daath y no dejaban dos sobres. La votación no se interrumpió ni siquiera para comer, ya que más personal de la Orden de Lorelei se ocupó de traer mesas, comida y bebida, y en ningún momento dejó de llegar gente. Muchos habían venido desde la Bahía de Daath y las aldeas circundantes expresamente para votar, otros eran residentes en la catedral y había unos pocos a los que la elección les había pillado de viaje y habían vuelto desde lugares como Keterburg, Chesedonia o San Binah. Muchos otros ni se molestarían en aparecer, pero todos los que entraban en la sala para dejar su voto en la urna que se les había asignado lo hacían con entusiasmo.

Al final del día, a la hora decretada hacía ya una semana, las urnas se cerraron y empezó el recuento de votos. Unos pocos indecisos habían votado en blanco, casi un tercio de la población ni siquiera había ido y de entre los votos restantes, Anise ganó con mayoría absoluta pero por apenas dos o tres papeletas. Cuando Tear lo anunció a la sala, donde se había quedado mucha gente a la espera de conocer el resultado (contenidos por un cordón de soldados del Oráculo, eso sí, para evitar altercados cerca de la escalinata), una mezcla de vítores y silbidos inundó el aire. Los otros dos candidatos se retiraron, pesarosos, y la General Dórica se adelantó con Anise y se arrodilló ante ella, ofreciéndole el cetro en forma de diapasón dorado que representaba el mando de la Orden de Lorelei y del país entero. La chica, intentando contener la emoción, lo tomó con manos firmes y se inclinó a su vez ante la multitud, donde las quejas y los vítores seguían mezclándose.

-Os doy las gracias a todos por otorgarme vuestra confianza- dijo, haciéndose oír por encima de la algarabía con un glifo fónico que le amplificó la voz-. Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para no traicionar la fe que depositáis hoy en mí.

Natalia, Luke y Peony se adelantaron mientras Tear retrocedía. Ante los tres nobles, la nueva Maestra Fónica levantó la cabeza con orgullo y recitó, con voz solemne y las manos a la vista:

-Yo, Anise Tatlin, juro sobre Yulia Jue y sus enseñanzas proteger la ley y los acuerdos entre los tres países, perseguir la injusticia, acoger a los desfavorecidos y respetar a mi pueblo como a mis iguales. Desde hoy hasta que concluya mi mandato o la muerte me lleve, juro servir a la Orden de Lorelei y a Daath, con la ayuda de Lorelei y de mi conciencia, así como retirarme de este cargo de Maestra Fónica si el pueblo así lo juzgase necesario.

Asch sonrió. No era exactamente el juramento que prestaban los Maestros Fónicos normalmente, pero la gente lo acogió con calor y alegría. O casi todos lo hicieron, pero como ya temían y habían previsto, en un sector de la sala la gente empezó a alborotar demasiado.

Un arte fónico estalló de repente en esa zona, levantando gritos y una pequeña desbandada de gente, y el _Errante_ maldijo entre dientes. Habían registrado a la gente en busca de armas... pero no habían contado con los fonistas.

Oyó a Shion gritando órdenes desde el palco y los soldados de la cuarta división se desplegaron rápidamente para contener el incipiente caos y evacuar a los escasos heridos. Tear había vuelto al primer plano, lista para invocar un escudo protector si era necesario alrededor de los tres nobles y la nueva Maestra Fónica, vigilando a la multitud que las tropas de la _Serpiente Dorada_ empezaban a desalojar de la sala, pero su vista estaba centrada en lo que tenía delante. Probablemente por eso no vio a los cinco encapuchados que, esgrimiendo espadas cortas y alguna lanza, se colaron por las puertas ocultas del ábside y se acercaron por detrás al altar mayor. Asch sí los vio y reaccionó a tiempo de interponerse entre sus amigos y los atacantes, desarmándolos con rapidez y noqueando a tres de ellos antes de que otros dos más se unieran a la lucha y Luke se separase de los demás para ayudarle.

-¡Terminad con la ceremonia, nosotros nos ocupamos de esto!- oyó decir a su réplica. El momento de distracción, sin embargo, le costó bajar la guardia unos instantes cruciales.

Por el rabillo del ojo Asch vio, casi a cámara lenta, la espada de uno de los encapuchados descender sobre Luke. No supo qué le había movido en aquel momento a olvidarse de su propio oponente y a saltar hacia él, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, era su piel la que estaba hendiendo el acero del adversario y no la de su réplica. Un relámpago de dolor le recorrió el torso, su sangre tiñó las baldosas de piedra de carmesí bajo sus pies y el grito de Luke le llenó los oídos:

-¡¡ASCH!!

Aún tuvo tiempo de apretar los dientes y despachar de un potente mandoble al encapuchado que lo había herido antes de tambalearse y que los brazos de Luke lo atrapasen, arrastrándolo lejos del combate. Del resto se debió de encargar Tear, pues antes de que Luke lo sacase de allí prácticamente a rastras atinó a oír su melodiosa voz cantando un himno fónico. Apenas fue consciente de cómo se lo llevaron a su habitación y le limpiaron y vendaron la herida, que la parte de su cerebro que no estaba confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir identificó como un profundo corte en diagonal que le cruzaba buena parte del torso.

No entendía qué demonios había pasado. Por más que reproducía en su mente la escena una y otra vez, no le hallaba el sentido, y el dolor no ayudaba. Sumido en aquella espiral de confusión no se dio cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que, un buen rato después, despertó tumbado bocaarriba en su cama, con la parte superior del uniforme quitada y el pecho cubierto de vendas. Le habían soltado el cabello, que de tanto estar peinado en forma de trenza se le había quedado ondulado, seguramente para que estuviera más cómodo.

Recordaba vagamente al doctor diciendo que no había séptimos fonistas disponibles y que necesitaba descansar. Se incorporó con una mueca de dolor y levantó las manos, respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos. Los séptimos fonones empezaron a bailar entre sus dedos, hundiéndose en la carne, disolviendo las suturas y cerrando la herida bajo las vendas. Asch trató de ignorar los recuerdos que le provocaban, recuerdos de noches en vela en Daath intentando curarse heridas sufridas a las órdenes de Van, y dejó que las partículas fónicas hicieran su trabajo hasta que el escozor de la herida desapareció.

Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron su atención, haciendo que los fonones se dispersaran.

-Adelante- ordenó. La puerta se abrió a medias y por ella asomó una cara idéntica a la suya.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Luke, inseguro. Asch asintió y lo observó atravesar el umbral y cerrar tras de sí, acercándose con paso vacilante-. He conseguido darle esquinazo al doctor. ¿Qué tal la herida?

-Ha dejado de molestarme, iba a echarle un vistazo ahora mismo.

-¿Te importa si lo hago yo?

Asch se encogió de hombros y dejó que su réplica se sentase en el borde de la cama y retirase las vendas. Después le apartó los mechones de cabello rojo que le caían por el torso y examinó la piel de su contraparte, que ya no tenía ni rastro de la herida.

-Creía que no había séptimos fonistas disponibles, ¿quién te la ha curado?

-Yo mismo.

-Ha quedado bien.

El más mayor miró a Luke durante unos momentos, percatándose del temblor de sus manos y su mandíbula. Siguió la dirección que marcaban sus ojos, aún fijos en su piel, y suspiró. Estaba mirándole otra vez las cicatrices, las que marcaban los lugares donde tres espadas habían puesto fin a su vida una vez. La única diferencia entre sus cuerpos, por lo demás idénticos.

-Ésas me temo que no se van a ir- murmuró. Luke cerró los ojos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor.

-No sé a qué te...

-¡Lo sabes perfectamente, Asch!- saltó el menor de pronto, agarrándole de los hombros y clavando la mirada en sus ojos-. No vuelvas a jugártela así, ¡¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?!

“Ésa es una buena pregunta” pensó Asch para sí. Pero en lugar de eso, respondió:

-Creo que _no_ estaba pensando. Punto.

-No me vengas con ésas. ¿Tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba? Apenas acabas de volver, apenas acabamos de... de recuperarte y... casi te perdemos, casi te pierdo otra vez. ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!

-No lo haré, pero no acabo de ver por qué todo esto es asunto tuyo- masculló Asch, desviando la mirada al encontrarse incapaz de sostener la de aquellos ojos verdes que rebosaban preocupación, miedo y algo más que no ubicaba.

-¿Cómo que...? ¡Claro que es asunto mío! ¡Lo es porque te necesito, idiota!

El _Errante_ lo miró de nuevo, sorprendido. Eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar... Y no tenía ningún sentido. Sacudió la cabeza, apartó las sábanas de una patada y se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda.

-No digas tonterías.

-No es ninguna tontería- replicó Luke, levantándose también. Su voz, suave pero firme, sonaba cada vez más cerca-. Te necesito, Asch. Desde que te separaste de mi cuerpo... siento que me falta algo aquí, algo importante.- No le veía, pero Asch sabía instintivamente que se estaba señalando el pecho. Luke lo rodeó con cautela y buscó sus ojos, pero él apartó la mirada, notando el corazón empezando a acelerarse en contra de su voluntad. Los dedos de la réplica le acunaron la barbilla, obligando a sus ojos a encontrarse con los suyos, y Asch pudo ver que los de Luke brillaban-. Cuando estás conmigo, aunque no hablemos, sólo con que estés ahí... me siento un poco mejor. Como si hubiera un agujero aquí que se cerrase- siguió, con la otra mano sobre el corazón-. Creo que Lorelei me quitó algo más que la hiperresonancia. Cuando te fuiste, te llevaste algo más que datos, y... ahora te necesito para recuperar ese _algo_. Y creo que tú te sientes igual.

Asch se apartó, temblando, con el fantasma de los dedos de Luke cosquilleándole bajo la barbilla. Todos aquellos meses con la sensación de que algo no iba bien, de que tenía un agujero en el pecho, como una máquina a la que le falta una pieza para funcionar correctamente... El agobio, la necesidad de moverse continuamente, buscando ni siquiera sabía qué... Y durante todo ese tiempo, ¿Luke también sentía lo mismo?

-No...

La réplica no le permitió seguir. Rodeó su rostro con las manos, cerró los ojos y lo siguiente que supo Asch fue que sus bocas se habían convertido en una sola. El corazón se le desbocó y sus alarmas internas saltaron, pero no fue capaz de apartarse. Sólo podía quedarse quieto, clavado en el suelo como una estaca mientras Luke acariciaba el interior de su boca y la familiar sensación de opresión en el pecho se disipaba. Y cuando su contraparte hizo ademán de retirarse, Asch se sorprendió a sí mismo enredando las manos en su cabello pelirrojo para impedírselo, reclamando sus labios para sí. El más joven soltó un jadeo y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, como si quisiera asegurarle que no iba a ir a ningún sitio sin él.

Asch no era ya capaz de pensar, lo único que podía hacer era seguir devorando aquellos labios, memorizando el interior de la boca de Luke, enterrando los dedos en su melena, dejándose llevar por el fuego que había empezado a abrasarle por dentro y a consumir el vacío que desde hacía más de un año residía en su pecho. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta volvía a estar tumbado sobre su espalda en la cama, y Luke, sentado a horcajadas sobre su cadera, se deshacía a manotazos y tirones de la ropa de ambos aprovechando el descanso para recuperar el aliento que el beso le había arrebatado.

-Espera- jadeó Asch-. Yo... Yo nunca he... Con otro hombre, no sé...

Luke sonrió y le agarró las manos, inclinándose hasta que sus mechones escarlata le hicieron cosquillas en la cara.

-No te preocupes por eso- murmuró-. Te enseñaré.

Guió las manos del original lentamente por su propio cuello, su pecho, sus costillas y sus marcados abdominales, y luego en sentido inverso, estremeciéndose. Asch se dejó llevar y observó sus reacciones, embelesado, pero se sonrojó y desvió la mirada cuando Luke llevó sus dedos al interior de su boca y les dio un lametón con un brillo travieso en la mirada. Al verlo, la réplica soltó una carcajada y volvió a guiar su mano por su cuerpo, esta vez por su espalda hasta llegar a su entrada. Pero no se detuvo ahí, y fue entonces cuando lo que estaban a punto de hacer caló hondo en Asch. Tragó saliva y abrió la boca, pero cualquier cosa que fuese a decir se esfumó de su mente cuando Luke volvió a besarle.

Uno, dos, tres dedos se deslizaron dentro. Luke suspiró y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Asch, que ya empezaba a notar un dolor ardiente en la entrepierna. Éste respiró profundamente y probó a mover los dedos con suavidad, arrancándole un levísimo gemido a su contraparte. Volvió a moverlos, esta vez con menos delicadeza, y Luke dejó escapar un jadeo que sonó como música en sus oídos. Asch se entretuvo tanteándole hasta que las mejillas de la réplica tuvieron el mismo color que su cabello, notando como el fuego seguía acumulándose en su interior. Aquel juego, aunque familiar, era nuevo para él, y aprender las reglas estaba resultando extremadamente excitante.

De repente, Luke volvió a agarrarle por la muñeca y tiró de su mano con un nuevo estremecimiento, enlazando sus dedos con los de Asch y situando otra vez las manos a los lados de su cabeza. Se apoyó en ellas y levantó las caderas, colocándose justo sobre la ya más que evidente excitación de su contraparte con aquella desquiciante sonrisa traviesa dibujada de nuevo en la cara.

-Ahora viene lo bueno- susurró, mordiéndose el labio. Asch encogió las piernas por la anticipación. Y sin más, Luke dejó que sus caderas descendieran y soltó un gemido que se perdió en la exclamación ahogada de su original.

El más mayor apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento antes de que la réplica empezase a subir y bajar, enviando ondas de placer puro e inadulterado por todo su cuerpo, deleitando sus oídos con más gemidos y jadeos hasta que Asch no soportó más el ritmo excesivamente lento que llevaban y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, girándose con él en la cama e invirtiendo las tornas. Luke, atrapado ahora bajo su cuerpo, tragó saliva, pero Asch no le dejó descansar: empezó a embestirle cada vez con más rapidez y violencia, asaltando al mismo tiempo su boca y su cuello con besos y mordiscos ávidos, como si por más contacto que tuvieran sus cuerpos no fuera suficiente para él.

De todas las veces que había estado con mujeres, ninguna que recordase estaba a la altura de Luke. Ninguna era tan deliciosamente estrecha ni le había provocado sensaciones tan intensas como las que lo atravesaban en ese momento, arrancándole el aliento y obligándole a jadear. La réplica tenía razón, no podía evitar admitirlo: se necesitaban. Cuanto más se unían sus cuerpos más sentía que el vacío de su pecho desaparecía, más se aliviaba la angustia de su interior.

Los gemidos de la réplica que no morían en sus labios fueron subiendo de volumen hasta convertirse en verdaderos gritos de placer que se entrelazaban con los de Asch en una armonía perfecta. Cualquiera podría haber pasado en ese momento por el pasillo y pillarles, pero la suerte debía de sonreírles, pues nadie los interrumpió. En algún momento, cuando en la voz de Luke empezaron a entreverse trazas de desesperación, Asch enroscó los dedos por instinto alrededor de su excitación, atendiéndola al mismo ritmo que marcaban sus caderas. Ninguno de los dos aguantó mucho más, y cuando el clímax los alcanzó, sus voces sonaron como una sola.

Asch se retiró del interior de Luke y se derrumbó sobre él, enterrando la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, tratando ambos de normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones. Notó los dedos de la réplica acariciándole distraídamente el cabello ondulado y suspiró, agotado. El fuego se había tornado en cansancio, pero el recuerdo persistía como las brasas de una hoguera que siguen caldeando el ambiente. Los brazos de Luke lo rodearon y se giró de tal manera que ambos quedaron tendidos de lado, abrazados. Los ojos de la réplica, nublados todavía por el orgasmo, brillaban, y en sus labios se veía una sonrisa. Asch rodeó sus muslos con una pierna y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, en silencio.

No eran necesarias las palabras.

El primero en caer dormido fue Luke, con los dedos enredados en el cabello de su contraparte. Éste sucumbió también al sueño apenas instantes después, sin darse cuenta de la levísima sonrisa que se había instalado en sus labios, una imagen especular de la que lucía Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pedid un deseo porque el hecho de que en un fic mío haya una escena de sexo explícito es tan raro como ver pasar una estrella fugaz xDDDDDD Y para celebrar la fiesta de la democracia en Daath, aquí tenéis una ilustración de Tear y Anise como General Dórica y Maestra Fónica, respectivamente: https://www.deviantart.com/sanae94/art/Fon-Master-and-Commandant-515548679


	30. VIII- Brasas

Cuando Luke despertó, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos observándole atentamente. Parpadeó, desconcertado, hasta que el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvió a su mente, encendiéndole las mejillas.

-Hola- saludó Asch en un susurro, tumbado a su lado en la cama. Tenía un brazo enterrado bajo la almohada y el otro rodeando su cintura, trazando suaves círculos con el índice sobre su espalda. Estaba desnudo, igual que su réplica, y en su rostro había una expresión de tranquilidad que no resultaba nada frecuente ver, si es que Luke la había visto alguna vez.

-Hola. ¿Qué hora es?

-Todavía no ha amanecido, pero falta poco.

-Genial- murmuró Luke, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y haciéndose un ovillo contra el pecho de Asch hasta poder oír la cadencia rítmica y arrulladora de su corazón latiendo. Los dedos de éste se trasladaron a su melena, jugueteando con los mechones pelirrojos.

-Luke- llamó el mayor de repente. La réplica se sobresaltó y lo miró, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le llamaba por su nombre-. Sobre lo de anoche...

Luke tragó saliva. Temía las palabras que venían a continuación, temía que Asch dijera que había sido un error y que lo iba a lamentar, o peor aún, que lo olvidasen e hiciesen como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero lo único que dijo su original fue:

-... me gustó.

El menor abrió mucho los ojos y Asch desvió la mirada, con las mejillas algo coloradas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí. Me gustaría... que no fuese la última vez. Pero que no se te suban los humos, ¿eh?

Luke dejó escapar una carcajada y enterró la cara en su pecho, olvidando las cicatrices que marcaban su piel ahí. Olía un poco a sudor y un poco a picante, el aroma que había bautizado como “el de la mañana de después”.

-Mira que puedes llegar a ser idiota- murmuró con cariño. Las manos de Asch volvieron a juguetear con su largo cabello, encontrando y deshaciendo nudos aquí y allá.

-¿Qué vamos a decirles a los demás?- murmuró el mayor. Luke cerró los ojos y se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

-Nada. Jade lo sabrá en cuanto nos vea- respondió-. Guy... Guy siempre ha sabido que esto pasaría, antes incluso que yo. Y las chicas...

-Natalia se lo huele, y si ella lo sospecha, Tear también- interrumpió Asch, sonriendo para sí-. Pero Anise... no sé cómo se lo tomará cuando se entere.

-A mí quien me preocupa es padre. No le va a sentar nada bien que los dos hijos le hayan salido... _así_.

-Padre puede decir lo que quiera. No se esforzó en salvarnos a ninguno de morir en Akzeriuth ni en la Torre de Rem, no tiene ningún derecho a...

Luke, decidiendo que no le apetecía que la conversación siquiera por ahí, le cerró la boca con un beso. Cuando se separaron, Asch lo miró acusadoramente.

-Eso ha sido un truco muy sucio para hacerme callar, réplica.

-¿Quieres saber lo que es un truco sucio de verdad? Tengo unos cuantos que te van a encantar- sonrió Luke, incorporándose y cerniéndose sobre él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, unos golpes en la puerta los congelaron a ambos en el sitio.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente- saludó una voz terriblemente familiar desde el pasillo-. Sé que estás despierto, y si no lo estás, ya va siendo hora.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Jade?- ladró Asch, tapándole la boca a Luke con una mano y llevándose un dedo a los labios a modo de advertencia. Luke asintió y permaneció en silencio.

-A mis oídos ha llegado el incidente de ayer, y en vista de que los Caballeros del Oráculo no sois capaces de garantizar la seguridad de Su Majestad Imperial, he venido en persona a ocuparme de su protección.

-¿Y entonces qué haces en la puerta de _mi_ habitación?

-Está amaneciendo y tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Puedo pasar a revisarte la herida?

-¿Cómo sabes que...? Bah, da igual. No hace falta, me la curé yo mismo anoche.

-Perfecto, entonces os quiero a Luke y a ti en pie y presentables dentro de media hora. Si lo ves, avísale, que no está con los demás invitados- dijo Jade en tono cantarín. La réplica miró a Asch con gesto atemorizado, vocalizando las palabras “lo sabe” sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, ¡lárgate!

Los pasos del _Nigromante_ se alejaron por el pasillo y Asch soltó un bufido. Luke suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las sábanas. El día había empezado tan bien...

 

Tras ducharse, arreglarse y desayunar algo rápidamente, los dos pelirrojos se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones. Luke, pese al miedo de enfrentarse a Jade y Anise, se sentía verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La noche anterior había sido increíble y la sensación de angustia parecía haberse desvanecido de su pecho. Eso sí, podría haber prescindido perfectamente de las punzadas de dolor que recorrían la base de su espalda cada vez que se sentaba, e iba a tener unas cuantas palabras con el bestia de Asch acerca de lo que se podía hacer, lo que no y con qué fuerza en cuanto se quedasen a solas de nuevo, porque su original todavía tenía unas cuantas cosas que aprender en cuanto al sexo con otro hombre.

En la sala de reuniones de la Catedral los esperaban ya los demás. Anise, vestida con la sotana y la capa verde claro de Maestro Fónico, presidía la mesa con Tear a su derecha y un asiento libre a su izquierda. Natalia estaba sentada junto a la General Dórica y había dejado a su lado otro asiento libre, y frente a ella estaba Peony con Jade al lado. Cuando entraron, todos se giraron hacia ellos y Luke se esforzó por borrar de su rostro cualquier gesto que delatase lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Por fin, par de dormilones- saludó Anise-. Supongo que ya podemos empezar, venga, sentaos.

Asch tomó asiento en la silla que había a la izquierda de la nueva Maestra Fónica y Luke al lado de Natalia, apretando los dientes cuando otro pinchazo de dolor le recorrió la base de la columna vertebral. Jade, que estaba justo delante de él, le dedicó una escalofriante sonrisa que apenas duró una milésima de segundo antes de prestarle toda su atención a la cabecera de la mesa.

“Lo sabe. El cabrón este lo sabe y ni se molesta en ocultarlo.”

-Veo que ya has tomado posesión del cargo, Anise- comentó Asch echándose la trenza de espiga, que se había rehecho, por encima del hombro.

-Ay, cierto, que tú te lo perdiste. Te pongo al día- asintió ella, sonriente-. Después de que Luke te sacase de la capilla, conseguimos controlar a la multitud y terminar la ceremonia. Los representantes de Malkuth y Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, aquí presentes, me reconocieron como nueva líder de la Orden de Lorelei y soberana de Daath, firmamos el acta de sesión, y apañado. Hemos hecho llamar a los demás Generales Celestiales para que renueven su juramento de lealtad en como mucho dos días.

-Perfecto.- Asch se permitió una sonrisa satisfecha y entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa-. ¿Sabemos algo de Florian?

-Está disfrutando de su estancia en Malkuth de lo lindo, según palabras textuales de mi hermana- respondió Jade encogiéndose de hombros-. Su Majestad Imperial incluso se tomó la molestia de proporcionarle un traje de baño, así que no deben de faltarle comodidades.

-Ya lo creo, seguro que le queda adorable- sonrió Peony-. Las réplicas de Ion son todas adorables, en general, se pongan lo que se pongan. Hasta el gruñón de Shion tiene su puntito, fíjate.

-Que no os oiga él decir eso, Majestad- suspiró Asch-. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

-En cama, con un séptimo fonista intentando arreglarle el brazo derecho. Se lo fracturó bloqueando un arte fónico, según me dijo- respondió Tear. Luke hizo un gesto de dolor. “Y yo me quejo de Asch... Ya tiene que ser bruto para intentar parar un arte con el brazo” pensó para sí-. En cualquier caso, entre sus soldados y los de la sexta y la quinta división consiguieron evitar víctimas mortales, y por ello habré de transmitirles mis felicitaciones.

-Las mías también. Todos hicisteis un trabajo estupendo- añadió Anise-, pero siento decir que no ha terminado. Todavía nos queda averiguar quién estaba detrás del ataque y cómo demonios consiguieron introducir armas.

-No tuvieron por qué introducirlas, pudieron haberlas robado de la armería de los Caballeros del Oráculo- observó Luke, pero Asch negó con la cabeza.

-Aun así no podrían haberlas metido en la capilla, teníamos todos los accesos cubiertos.

-Pues a lo mejor encontraron algún pasadizo secreto o algo así.

-Luke, soy de Operaciones Especiales y encima me escapé de aquí cuando tenía diez años, si alguien conoce los pasadizos secretos de este sitio soy yo. Si digo que estaban todos los accesos cubiertos, es que lo estaban.

-Calma, par de dos- silbó Jade alzando las cejas-. No os lancéis a la yugular del otro todavía, hay mucho que discutir aún. Asch, dices que no había manera de entrar a la capilla con armas, ¿verdad?

-Ninguna. Salvo que...- titubeó el pelirrojo, pensativo-. Salvo que fueses un soldado.

El silencio cayó entre ellos durante unos momentos y Anise soltó un bufido.

-Nerim, los Siervos de Lorelei, Mohs, Van y sus Generales Celestiales, y ahora esto. ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que tener ratas en la Orden?- masculló. Asch y Tear cruzaron una mirada y la chica reculó-: No os ofendáis, chicos.

Tear sonrió y Asch le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto.

-No siempre tenéis vosotros a los traidores, Anise, es que los vuestros arman más alboroto- suspiró Natalia-. En cualquier caso, ¿qué pensáis hacer con este asunto?

-Empezaré una investigación interna en los Caballeros del Oráculo, a ver quién podría tener más motivos para boicotear la elección del nuevo Maestro Fónico- intervino Tear-. Pero nos va a llevar tiempo.

-No descartes a los Generales Celestiales, Tear- murmuró Jade-. Por mi experiencia y la de todos los demás, ya sabemos que quien más cerca está del poder más tendencia acaba teniendo a montar este tipo de cosas.

-Pero los únicos que estaban aquí en Daath capital eran Shion y Asch. Bueno, y Giore y Cres, pero el segundo aún está de baja y el primero está encargado de mantener el orden en las calles- observó Tear, frunciendo el ceño.

-Asegúrate de que fuese así, por si acaso. ¿Tenemos prisioneros?

-Unos cuantos, esta tarde empezaremos con los interrogatorios- asintió la Comandante-. Si quieres estar presente...

-Desde luego, me encantaría.

-¿Qué podemos hacer los demás?- inquirió Luke. Anise se lo pensó unos momentos.

-Pues... la verdad es que poca cosa. Yo creo que ya podéis volver a vuestros respectivos países... pero si se os ocurre algo que hacer aquí, sois bienvenidos siempre- dijo finalmente, sonriendo. Luke le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus palabras le habían caído como un jarro de agua fría. Miró a Asch de reojo y se encontró con sus ojos fijos en él con un destello de tristeza, parecía que no era el único que había recibido la noticia con escaso entusiasmo.

-En ese caso... Anise, Tear, por más que disfrute de vuestra hospitalidad, tengo deberes con los que cumplir en Kimlasca- dijo Natalia.

-Sí, a mí también me van a reclamar en Malkuth dentro de nada. Mi santa esposa seguro que me echa de menos- comentó Peony, enrollándose un dedo en un largo mechón de cabello rubio e ignorando deliberadamente la mirada fulminante que le dirigió Jade.

-Vaya- murmuró Luke, bajando la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo nos vamos nosotros, Natalia?

-Nos podemos quedar una noche más, si quieres, pero mañana deberíamos ir tomando un _Albiore_.

Una noche. No era mucho, pero menos daba una piedra. Luke volvió a alzar la vista hacia Asch y de nuevo lo encontró mirándole fijamente, esta vez con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. En sus ojos habían vuelto a aparecer las brasas que quedaban del fuego de la noche anterior, un brillo de lo más prometedor.

-Bien, entonces nos iremos mañana- asintió la réplica, girándose hacia su esposa con algo más de ánimo, y luego mirando a la nueva Maestra Fónica-. Lo siento, Anise, vamos a estar chupando recursos de Daath un día más.

-¿Cómo que “chupando recursos”? Perdonad que os diga, Su Alteza, pero pienso pasarle la factura de todo lo que me habéis costado al tesoro de Kimlasca- replicó Anise con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

Natalia aprovechó la tarde que les quedaba en Daath para dar una vuelta por la ciudad y echar un ojo en el mercado. Tear, tras pedir permiso a Anise, pospuso los interrogatorios para el día siguiente y la escoltó, para tranquilidad de Luke. Las calles seguían estando revueltas, pero con la General Dórica a su lado, a nadie se le ocurriría mirar mal siquiera a la princesa.

Luke, por su parte, había salido con Asch en la _Ragnarok_ , que les había acompañado en el viaje de ida y ahora compartía hangar con el _Albiore_ de emergencia de Daath. Seguía aterrorizándole la adoración de su original por la velocidad, pero al menos había aprendido a no “gritar como una niña pequeña”, en palabras textuales del _Errante_. Tras una larga carrera en la que casi alcanzaron el Manantial de Aramís, Asch detuvo la bestia de metal y la dejó enganchada a un árbol, y para alivio de Luke, continuaron el paseo a pie. Al principio iban en silencio, uno al lado del otro pero sin tocarse, hasta que el menor se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Asch. Éste observó sus manos unidas durante unos momentos, sorprendido, pero no le soltó.

-Esto es... raro- murmuró, no obstante. Luke lo miró y vio que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues... No sé, ¿te has parado a pensarlo? Eres mi réplica, tenemos la misma cara y nuestros cuerpos son iguales, y sin embargo aquí estamos, paseando de la mano como una pareja, después de haber... ya sabes. ¿No es todo esto un poco... ególatra?

Luke alzó las cejas, no se le había ocurrido.

-Puede ser. Pero no tenemos la misma cara, que conste- replicó, desafiante. Asch rodó los ojos.

-Eres imbécil. Somos iguales, claro que tenemos la mis...

-¡Que no! Ya te lo dije una vez, mi cara no va amenazando de muerte a quienes la miran- canturreó Luke. Asch volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y le dio una colleja sin soltarle la mano.

-¿De verdad sigue siendo así mi cara?- murmuró. Luke se detuvo y lo miró, poniéndose serio.

-A veces sí- admitió tras una pausa-. Pero... es más fachada que otra cosa, ¿verdad?

-Depende- respondió Asch a media voz. Luke tragó saliva y su corazón se aceleró. Intentó adivinar sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos, pero éstos eran impenetrables.

-Ya no estamos en guerra, Asch. No son necesarias más muertes- murmuró Luke-. No volverías a matar, ¿verdad?

-Depende- repitió el _Errante_. Las nubes empezaron a rugir sobre ellos, presagiando tormenta.

-¿De qué?

-De si estás tú en medio. No me he manchado las manos desde que volví- susurró Asch, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano libre y apartándole algunos mechones de cabello rebelde de la cara-. Pero si alguien vuelve a intentar hacerte daño como ayer, si alguien se atreve a ponerte las manos encima... se derramará sangre. La mía o la suya, no lo sé.

-¡No!- exclamó Luke, agarrándole por los hombros. El miedo empezaba a estrujarle las entrañas, no miedo de Asch, sino de lo que podía hacer éste-. No habrá más derramamiento de sangre. No es esto lo que quiero, ¡ni se te ocurra hacer algo así por mí!

-Réplica egoísta- siseó Asch, acercándose a él. Luke retrocedió, pero su espalda se topó con el tronco de un árbol. Asch apoyó las manos en la corteza a los lados de su cuerpo, acorralándole-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haría por ti?

Un destello surcó el cielo y el rugido del trueno lo siguió justo después. Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ellos, haciendo que el flequillo del General Celestial cayese poco a poco sobre su rostro. El aroma de la tierra mojada se mezcló en las fosas nasales de Luke con el de Asch. Olía al humo de la _Ragnarok_ , al jabón de sosa que usaban los soldados del Oráculo y a algo que le recordaba la madera quemada.

-Asch, por favor, no quiero que vuelvas a matar. Ya no eres el _Sanguinario_ , ¿verdad?

-No. Ni tengo ganas de volver a serlo. Así que procura que no te maten a ti- murmuró el más mayor. Una chispa de preocupación y miedo brilló en el fondo de sus ojos, y Luke respiró hondo, aliviado. No, no era el _Sanguinario_ a quien tenía delante. Sólo era Asch, su contraparte, su otra mitad-. Sobre todo ahora que no voy a estar ahí para protegerte.

-Maldita sea, no me des estos sustos- suspiró Luke, echándole los brazos al cuello-. Y cuídate tú también.

Asch rodeó su rostro con las manos y lo besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire. La lluvia empezaba a apretar, haciendo descender la temperatura del ambiente con rapidez, pero pese al frío Luke sentía que se derretía por dentro. La piel le ardía allí donde la de su original estaba a menos de un centímetro de él, le sorprendía que las gotas de agua no se evaporasen nada más tocarle.

-Te quiero- murmuró sin pensar. Asch se separó apenas unos milímetros de él, lo justo para mirarle a los ojos-. Todo este tiempo... esto es lo que quería. Aunque no me había dado cuenta.

-Yo no. Nunca quise esto- confesó su contraparte-. Y todavía no termino de aceptarlo, pero tenías razón en una cosa: te necesito. Y... te voy a echar de menos.

Luke no pudo evitar sonreír cuando las mejillas de Asch se pusieron a juego con su cabello. Lo atrajo hacia sí y dejó que enterrase la cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, escondiendo el sonrojo entre sus empapados mechones escarlata.

-Está bien- susurró la réplica, acariciándole la espalda y jugando con su trenza-. Con eso de momento es suficiente.

Puede que Asch no hubiese deseado el extraño vínculo que los unía. Puede que todavía tuviese que aceptar algunas cosas sobre sí mismo que seguramente no le gustaban. Puede que aún no fuese capaz de decirle “te quiero”. En aquel momento, bajo la lluvia, Luke descubrió que nada de eso le importaba. Estaba tan seguro de que tenía el corazón de Asch en sus manos como de que el otro pelirrojo poseía el suyo. Si tenía que esperar un poco más para escucharlo de sus labios, que así fuese.

De todos modos, ahora tenían tiempo de sobra y muchas cosas que hacer mientras tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por circunstancias de la vida no voy a poder actualizar este domingo, pero no preocuparse que para compensar, mañana tendréis capitulillo. Después volvemos a la programación habitual de miércoles y domingo.


	31. IX- La amenaza invisible

Hacía apenas cinco minutos que Natalia se había marchado, pero Tear ya extrañaba su presencia y la luz que parecía acompañarla a todas partes.

Anise, Asch, Jade y ella habían ido a despedir a los príncipes de Kimlasca al aeropuerto, tras lo cual volvieron rápidamente al cuartel de los Caballeros del Oráculo. Peony se había marchado la noche anterior, pero los kimlascanos habían aprovechado hasta el último momento. No era raro, teniendo en cuenta las cada vez menos oportunidades que tenían Natalia y ella de verse en persona... y los últimos acontecimientos con Asch y Luke. Porque por supuesto, Tear se había dado cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaban cada vez que estaban en compañía del otro. Lo que le resultaba raro era que Jade no hubiese hecho ninguna broma al respecto, teniendo en cuenta lo que le gustaba hacer de maruja.

El _Nigromante_ se había quedado en Daath para ayudar con los interrogatorios. La Comandante reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en ello. Tardarían por lo menos tres semanas en interrogar a todos los detenidos y eso suponiendo que se mostrasen con ganas de colaborar. Si Jade se había quedado era señal de que la tortura podía ser una opción para hacer hablar a los presos, y aquello no le gustaba. Notta siempre había sido partidaria de que el dolor era lo que mejor soltaba las lenguas, pero a Tear esa forma de hacer las cosas le repugnaba. No obstante, no sabía qué opinaba Anise de todo aquello, y la chica ahora era su superior. Si la Maestra Fónica daba la orden, por poco que le gustase, no podría negarse.

-Bueno, pues ahora que se han ido estos... ¿Cómo vamos a organizar los interrogatorios?- preguntó la joven de repente, una vez estuvieron de nuevo entre los muros de la Orden.

-Esta misma tarde podemos empezar- sugirió Tear. Jade alzó una ceja detrás de sus gafas.

-¿Por qué no ahora? Todavía queda tiempo para la hora de comer.

-Notta todavía no ha vuelto de la Bahía- observó Asch-. Tal vez deberíamos esperarla, ella siempre obtiene resultados.

-Oh, mi estimado pelirrojo, te aseguro que tengo tanta imaginación o más que la General Celestial Irene para estas cosas- sonrió Jade colocándose bien las lentes sobre la nariz.

-No vamos a esperar a Notta- intervino Tear con voz dura. Los demás se detuvieron de golpe.

-Pero es nuestra principal interrogadora- señaló Anise. Tear respiró hondo y juntó las manos en el regazo, sobre la capa de Comandante.

-¿Puedo decir sinceramente mi opinión, Maestra Fónica?

-Claro- asintió la chica, intrigada. Asch y Jade guardaron silencio, también expectantes.

-No deberíamos depender de Notta Irene cada vez que sea necesario interrogar a un detenido. De hecho, tampoco deberíamos depender de sus métodos, que personalmente me parecen arcaicos, ineficientes y nada propios de un país civilizado como el nuestro- declaró la General Dórica. Anise frunció el ceño.

-Yo no diría que son ineficientes, siempre consigue un montón de información- replicó-. Y en cuanto a lo de que no son propios de un país civilizado... Sinceramente, en Malkuth también se usa la tortura a veces, ¿me equivoco?

-No, es correcto- asintió Jade.

-Porque las cosas se hagan de una manera en Malkuth o en Kimlasca no quiere decir que aquí haya que hacerlas igual. No necesitamos a Notta- insistió Tear.

-¿Y cómo pretendes sonsacarles información, entonces?

-Buscando otras formas de atacarles. Identifiquémoslos, miremos sus historiales, averigüemos cuáles son sus puntos débiles. Deudas, antecedentes penales, cuentas pendientes, negocios turbios... Cualquier cosa con la que podamos presionarles. Pero no recurramos a la tortura.

-¡Pero eso va a tomarnos una eternidad!- protestó Anise. Tear, muy seria, mantuvo la posición:

-Anise, ahora eres la líder de un país entero- dijo solemnemente-. Apenas hace dos días que te nombraron Maestra Fónica. Por favor, te lo pido como tu subordinada y como tu amiga, que tu primera orden no sea hacer daño a tus súbditos, por criminales que sean.

Anise desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y luego hacia Asch, que se encogió de hombros y arqueó una ceja. Finalmente, sus ojos castaños se posaron en Jade.

-Lo siento, General, pero me parece que no vamos a necesitar tu imaginación. Eso sí, nos vendrías bien para sacar cada trapo sucio de la panda de ratas que tenemos encerradas en los calabozos- dijo finalmente. Tear respiró, aliviada, y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema con eso. Se me da demasiado bien sacar a relucir la porquería que esconden los demás- asintió el General malkuthiense, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos.

 

La forma de interrogatorio que había propuesto Tear les llevó más preparativos de lo que esperaban y no siempre dio los resultados que querían, pero la General Dórica estaba convencida de que con paciencia conseguirían la misma información que podría haberles sonsacado Notta, aunque tardasen más. Y seguramente sería información más fiable, puesto que mucha gente confesaba crímenes que no había cometido sólo para escapar del dolor cuando se los sometía a tortura.

Notta volvió para renovar su juramento de lealtad a la nueva Maestra Fónica apenas unos días después, al igual que Hyren, pero al contrario que éste, volvió enseguida a la Bahía de Daath para seguir manteniendo el orden allí. Asch fue con ella, por si acaso eran necesarias más espadas, pero la situación parecía estar notablemente más tranquila en el puerto que en la capital. Por otro lado, Cres recibió el alta a los pocos días y se incorporó de nuevo a sus labores; Shion, cuyas heridas eran más recientes pero menos graves, todavía tardaría dos semanas más.

Durante un mes se dedicaron a interrogar a los detenidos con más antecedentes de los que tirar, con la esperanza de que les diesen munición para utilizar contra los de expediente más limpio. Funcionó, para sorpresa de Anise y alivio de Tear: poco a poco empezaban a dar forma a la trama que había detrás del atentado en la Catedral. Los fonistas que habían desencadenado el caos entre la multitud habían sido la distracción y la señal para que un pequeño grupo armado asaltase el ábside y atacase a los altos cargos que estaban allí. Muchos de ellos, además, habían estado presentes en la comparecencia de unos meses atrás y también eran responsables de los disturbios que allí se produjeron. Sus motivos eran más o menos comunes: la mayoría de ellos no estaba de acuerdo con el cambio en la política de Daath, unos cuantos trabajaban en la misma Orden y temían quedarse sin trabajo, y alguno simplemente estaba allí por antisistema, en general. Sin embargo, hubo unos pocos cuyos motivos no quedaban del todo claros y que Jade sospechaba que por su actitud y su variada procedencia (todos venían de fuera de Daath) podían ser mercenarios, y detrás de un mercenario siempre había alguien poniendo dinero.

Aquello se juntaba con el hecho de que, como bien había señalado Asch, nadie ajeno a los Caballeros del Oráculo podría haber entrado con armas en la Catedral, mucho menos llegar hasta la capilla. Y aquella gente no eran soldados, o al menos no todos, mucho menos del Oráculo. Lo cual quería decir que alguien les había franqueado el paso... y el único con rango suficiente para poder hacer algo así habría sido un General Celestial.

Los interrogatorios se extendieron a los Seis, y Tear, sintiéndose incapaz de ser del todo objetiva, le cedió a Jade el privilegio de enfrentarse a cada uno de ellos. Notta y Asch tuvieron que volver de la Bahía, primero una y después el otro, para prestar declaración, tras lo cual volvieron allí. Y después de interrogar a todos y cada uno de los líderes de las divisiones (porque aunque Tear confiaba en Asch no podían permitirse favoritismos) ni siquiera tenían un sospechoso.

Asch y Shion quedaban fuera de la cuestión, el primero por motivos más que evidentes y el segundo porque, como réplica, la Partitura nunca le había afectado ni importado siquiera, salvo por el hecho de que por su causa fue arrojado al Monte Zaleho junto con las demás réplicas de Ion (lo cual no hacía que le tuviese mucho aprecio a las palabras de Yulia). Por otro lado estaba Notta, que pese al miedo que infundía con su sola presencia, siempre había sido leal a sus superiores y no tenía ni una sola mancha en su historial. Hyren era demasiado joven para echar de menos una Partitura que apenas había tenido tiempo de comprender y su expediente era tan impecable como el de Notta. Giore, por otro lado, era de la vieja escuela y no terminaba de estar contento con la dirección que estaba tomando la Orden de Lorelei... pero al líder de la primera división no le llamaban el _Pensativo_ por nada. Si en algo destacaba era en su frialdad y en lo mucho que meditaba las cosas siempre; no era propio de él actuar de forma tan impulsiva. Si Giore hubiese querido dar un golpe, lo habría planificado de tal manera que habría sido imposible celebrar la elección. Aquel atentado era algo más propio de Cres... pero el apodado por todos como el _Vendaval de Acero_ estaba convaleciente todavía cuando el altercado en cuestión se produjo, y los doctores y el personal de enfermería daban fe de que no se había movido de su cama salvo para realizar los ejercicios de fisioterapia bajo la atenta mirada de un supervisor.

Los que tenían motivo también tenían coartada, y los que no tenían coartada, no tenían motivo. Parecía que hasta que no consiguiesen interrogar a todos los detenidos no podrían desenmarañar aquel lío. Jade volvió a sugerir varias veces más el empleo de la tortura para agilizar trámites, hasta que la paciencia de Tear se agotó y un día terminó saltando, como un muelle que se ha comprimido demasiado:

-General Curtiss, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado, por favor?

Jade no puso objeciones en seguirla a su despacho, el mismo que habían ocupado Recard Blacksen y Van antes que ella, y tampoco se inmutó siquiera con la mirada helada que le dirigió la joven una vez estuvo parapetada tras el escritorio de patas de ligre.

-No puedo creer que sigas sugiriendo que utilicemos la tortura en los interrogatorios.

-A mí lo que me cuesta creer es que todavía no hayáis cedido ni tú ni Anise. Sería todo mucho más rápido, y lo sabes- observó Jade encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me da igual si tardamos dos meses o dos años en resolver esto. No voy a permitir que Anise manche así su mandato, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo bien que lo está llevando y el apoyo que le brinda el pueblo- replicó Tear sin amilanarse. Jade la atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando los Siervos de Lorelei te raptaron, Tear?- preguntó calmadamente. Ella asintió-. ¿Sabes cómo conseguimos la información necesaria para liberarte y detener a los responsables?

-No me importa cómo lo hicieseis en su momento. Lo que me importa es cómo vamos a hacer las cosas ahora y si podemos demostrar a Daath, a Auldrant, que es posible cambiar y hacerlo mejor. El fin no justifica los medios.

-¿Ni siquiera para protegerte?

-No.

-¿Y para proteger a Natalia?

Tear se encogió inconscientemente, con la mandíbula tensándosele y los dedos arqueándose en garras sobre el escritorio.

-... Tampoco. Mis principios son firmes. Y si tienes algo que decir sobre mi relación con Natalia, General, dilo de una vez y déjate de juegos- dijo a media voz. Jade sonrió y se colocó bien las gafas, que se le habían escurrido por la nariz.

-En realidad lo que hagáis en la intimidad me la trae al fresco, salvo que un día os dé por invitarme a colaborar o a mirar. De hecho, si usas la tortura o no para interrogar a esos pobres diablos también me importa poco- comentó, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto-. Sólo quería poner a prueba cómo de firmes son tus ideales. Y enhorabuena, has aprobado con matrícula de honor.

Tear parpadeó, sorprendida, y sus músculos se relajaron levemente.

-¿Me estabas probando?

-Sí. Eres muy joven para el puesto que ostentas, demasiado joven para tener bajo tus órdenes un ejército entero- afirmó Jade, poniéndose serio-. Pero supongo que también eras demasiado joven para muchas otras cosas, como tener que enfrentarte a tu hermano, salvar el mundo o aguantar al impresentable de Luke hace cinco años. Tal vez seas una niña prodigio o algo así.

-Jade, tengo 23 años, de niña prodigio me queda poco... si es que alguna vez lo fui.

-¿Sólo 23? Lo que yo decía: demasiado joven. Si es que hoy en día le dan puestos de responsabilidad a cualquiera...

Tear, pese a todo, sonrió. Jade seguía siendo una persona tan enigmática que resultaba fácil malinterpretar sus intenciones, y ahora que sabía por qué había insistido tanto con el tema de la tortura comprendía que les había venido incluso bien.

-¿Qué hay de Anise, entonces? Apenas acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y ya es soberana de un país.

El de Malkuth soltó un bufido y meneó la cabeza.

-Nuestra querida Maestra Fónica no es más que una cría, y una con muy mal carácter. Pero bueno, la habéis elegido vosotros, así que... allá os las compongáis. Bastante tengo yo con lo que tengo en casa.

Tear sacudió la cabeza. Anise era joven, cierto, pero no era una niña. Había librado casi tantas batallas como ella misma, cada una más dura que la anterior, y había perdido a seres muy queridos en el camino. Eso la había obligado a madurar antes de tiempo, seguramente igual que a Luke, que pese a tener la apariencia y las responsabilidades de un adulto joven, ni siquiera era mayor de edad técnicamente.

“Y todo gracias a ti, hermano. Por ti somos quienes somos hoy” pensó la Comandante. “Por ti mis amigos están preparados para cumplir con sus deberes, y por ti estoy yo aquí al frente de un ejército. Fuiste lo peor y lo mejor que nos ha pasado a todos en la vida.”

-Jade, ¿qué piensas tú acerca de todo este asunto del atentado?- preguntó, separándose de la mesa y cruzándose de brazos-. Porque ya tendrás alguna teoría, ¿me equivoco?

-Por supuesto que la tengo. Mi teoría es que uno de tus Generales Celestiales miente- respondió Jade-. Y no es tanto una teoría como una certeza. Dime una cosa, Tear, ¿de quién te fías exactamente en la Orden?

-De Anise- respondió ella de inmediato. Luego se lo pensó y añadió-: Y de Asch. En Shion no termino de confiar, pero sí me fío del criterio de Asch, y él dice que es digno de confianza. Aun así... tengo mis reticencias. Con los demás sé que puedo contar para asuntos oficiales de los Caballeros del Oráculo, pero no les encargaría una investigación interna.

-Y Asch está en la Bahía y sería sospechoso hacerle venir justo después de ordenarle que se quede allí...- murmuró Jade, llevándose una mano a la barbilla-. Eso no te deja muchas opciones. Vas a tener que encargarte tú en persona de seguir investigando, me temo.

-No es tan duro. Después de todo, fui sargento de locrio de Inteligencia y luego dirigí la división como General Celestial, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

-Me alegra oírlo, porque no podré quedarme mucho tiempo más en Daath. Tengo un niño grande del que cuidar en Gran Chokmah- suspiró Jade. Tear sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes, Anise y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

 

Al cabo de unas semanas, cuando ya parecía que Tear y Anise empezaban a hacerse una idea de cómo estaban organizados quienes habían intentado boicotear la elección de Maestro Fónico, hubo una fuga masiva de presos. Casi todos los detenidos consiguieron escapar, muchos de ellos lograron incluso salir de la ciudad, y a los pocos que no lograron salir ya los habían interrogado. Los soldados que habían estado de guardia esa noche eran de la quinta división, y cuando se les pidió explicaciones, todos admitieron que se habían quedado dormidos. Y a Tear se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando los análisis de sangre que les realizaron revelaron que todos habían sido drogados, posiblemente durante la cena.

Las palabras de Jade se confirmaban. Alguien mentía entre los seis Generales Celestiales, pero no estaban cerca de saber su identidad ni sus propósitos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La próxima actualización será el miércoles que viene!!! Podéis dejarme vuestras teorías sobre quién es la rata que la está liando parda mientras tanto en los comentarios xDDDD


	32. X- Presión

Ir a visitar a su madre por las tardes se había convertido en una costumbre para Luke, igual que irse de su habitación sin obtener respuesta alguna. Aquella tarde, como todas las demás, esperó a que el dormitorio se quedase vacío y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose en el borde de la cama. Como siempre, entrelazó los dedos con los de la mano inerte de la duquesa, comprobó que la fiebre no hubiese subido y se quedó mirándola unos momentos. Suzzane tenía el gesto relajado, como si sólo estuviese dormida, pero sus rasgos empezaban a demacrarse a causa de los meses que llevaba en coma. El monitor que vigilaba su ritmo cardíaco emitía pitidos a intervalos regulares y su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento pero constante. Su cabello pelirrojo empezaba a clarear a gris en algunas zonas, igual que el de su marido, pero seguía siendo tan abundante y suave como siempre.

-Hola, madre- susurró Luke al cabo de unos momentos de silencio-. Ya está el pesado de tu hijo aquí otra vez. Siento venir a molestarte todos los días, pero... siento que eres la única que nunca me ha juzgado por las cosas que he hecho. Y hoy... necesito que alguien me escuche sin juzgarme.

Tomó aire y le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, mirando de reojo su rostro y el monitor por si había algún cambio. Nada.

-Hace ya casi dos meses que volví de Daath. Ya te dije que Anise consiguió convertirse en Maestra Fónica, ¿verdad? Pasaron muchas cosas en Daath, no sólo eso. Asch y yo... hemos estado escribiéndonos desde entonces, porque él no puede irse de allí y a mí ya me tocaba quedarme aquí, y de alguna forma tenemos que mantener el contacto ahora que ya no podemos hablar mentalmente.

Otra pausa. Otra mirada de reojo. Ningún cambio.

-Hay... hay una cosa que no te he contado. Y no debería habértelo ocultado durante tanto tiempo, pero es que... tenía miedo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tú ya lo sabías, ¿no? Me pusiste en el camino correcto- sonrió y cerró los ojos-. Madre, yo... ya sé lo que es Asch para mí. Es lo que me falta, mi otra mitad. Puede que nadie lo apruebe, que a la gente no le gusten estas cosas, pero es así. Le necesito... y él también a mí.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que los tenía húmedos. Se apresuró a limpiarse con la manga del traje las lágrimas que asomaban y le apretó la mano a Suzzane.

-Hace dos meses que me escribo con él. No es fácil y a veces me dan ganas de mandar la corte a tomar viento y plantarme en Daath con el primer _Albiore_ que salga para allá, pero lo sobrellevamos como podemos. Al menos me contesta casi cada día, me cuenta qué tal les va a él y a los demás por allí... Lo han destinado temporalmente en la Bahía de Daath para que su división ayude a mantener el orden en las calles y evitar nuevos atentados como el de la elección. Alguna vez me ha dicho que le tentaba la idea de escaparse de polizón en un barco que venga hasta Baticul para vernos, que no sería la primera vez que lo hace, pero siempre le digo que no debe. Y ya te digo que me contesta enseguida, o al menos... suele hacerlo. Aunque hace cuatro días que no sé nada de él y eso es raro, pero bueno, supongo que le habrá surgido cualquier cosa.

Dedicó una última mirada a su rostro imperturbable, sólo para comprobar que, como de costumbre, no había señales de que Suzzane le hubiese oído siquiera. Luke suspiró y le soltó las manos, dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantándose de la cama.

-Eso era todo lo que quería decirte. No te molesto más, madre. Por favor, despierta pronto- murmuró.

Se giró y se dirigió a la puerta, pero al abrirla se topó con una cara severa y demasiado conocida. El miedo le recorrió la espalda como una mano helada, arrancándole el color del rostro.

-Padre- atinó a saludar.

-Luke, no molestemos más a tu madre. Hablemos en mi despacho- ordenó Crimson. Luke, temblando, se encogió y lo siguió. El chasquido de la puerta del despacho al cerrarse a su espalda sonó casi como el cerrojo de una celda. Su ritmo cardíaco se disparó.

-¿Has oído todo lo que he dicho?- preguntó el menor de los pelirrojos, aterrorizado. Sabía que tarde o temprano aquel momento llegaría, pero esperaba que Asch estuviese ahí para apoyarle cuando sucediera. Su padre, sentado tras la mesa del ordenado escritorio, le devolvió una mirada dura.

-He oído lo suficiente. He de admitir que no me son desconocidas este tipo de situaciones, pero jamás pensé que ocurriría en mi propia casa. Y menos aún entre mis propios hijos.

-No es culpa de Asch, padre, te lo prometo. Fue idea mía, yo tomé la iniciativa- se apresuró a decir Luke, apoyándose en el escritorio para no cargar todo su peso sobre unas piernas que de repente parecían de gelatina-. Si no hubiera sido por mí...

-Silencio- interrumpió el duque. Luke enmudeció y apretó la mandíbula, retrocediendo medio paso y abrazándose el torso en un gesto instintivo de protección-. No me importa de quién fuese la idea. Lo único que me importa es que esto no salga de la mansión. Si se extiende el rumor de que hay una relación pseudoincestuosa entre mis hijos, que además son ambos varones... No hace falta que te diga lo que puede pasar con nuestra familia.

-¡Asch no es mi hermano! ¡Es mi original, ni más ni menos!

-¿Crees que eso importa? A ojos de la ley no sólo sois hermanos, sino que tú además estás casado con la futura reina de este país.

Luke dejó caer los brazos, apretó los puños y la ira se abrió paso en su interior, ganándole terreno al miedo.

-Padre, con todos mis respetos- dijo a media voz, luchando por no saltar y gritar lo que realmente pensaba-, pero no eres el más indicado para darme lecciones sobre no tener amantes fuera del matrimonio.

El duque lo miró de hito en hito, pero a Luke no le costó ver que había dado en el clavo. Era un golpe bajo y seguramente se arrepentiría en unas horas de haberlo dicho, pero en ese momento sólo pudo sentir satisfacción de ver a su padre intentando encontrar las palabras que de repente habían abandonado su garganta.

-Desconocía que estuvieses al corriente de... _eso_.

-Pues lo estoy. Y no voy a volver a mencionar el tema, pese a que podría estar horas y horas hablando de lo injusto que me parece que le hicieras algo así a madre y de lo distinto que es del caso de Natalia y mío, porque madre sí te quiere y entre Natalia y yo no hay más que amistad, además de que prácticamente nos obligasteis a casarnos- masculló Luke. Sus puños se apoyaron sobre el escritorio de nuevo-. Sólo te voy a decir esto: Asch dijo que no tenías ningún derecho a decirnos lo que podíamos hacer o no, no después de desentenderte del riesgo que corrimos en Akzeriuth y en la Torre de Rem. Y no me gusta admitirlo, pero tiene toda la razón. Así que puedes odiarme si quieres, puedes renegar de mí como hijo y desheredarme, incluso puedes poner de excusa que soy una réplica, pero no vas a cambiar lo que siento. Y sobre todo... no vuelvas a espiarme.

-No te estaba espiando- negó el duque tras una breve pausa. Sus ojos castaños descendieron hasta la mesa y su mano derecha subió hasta su rostro, rascándose los lacrimales en un gesto dolorosamente parecido a como lo hacía Asch-. Sabía que estabas allí, pero mi intención era esperar a que salieras, no oír lo que decías. Lo siento.

La ira se fue disolviendo en desconcierto dentro de Luke.

-Entonces, ¿qué querías?

-Siéntate, por favor. Lo que voy a decirte puede ser duro.

Luke obedeció, algo más calmado. Su padre entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa y lo miró seriamente, pero en sus ojos se veía una chispa de cansancio.

-Tu madre no mejora. Los médicos han agotado todas las ideas lógicas, así que hace una semana les di permiso para que realizaran un análisis de sangre para comprobar teorías que en principio tendrían menos sentido- explicó-. No están seguros de lo que han encontrado, pero no es la enfermedad de siempre. Es algo nuevo... y no descartan que haya sido un envenenamiento.

El color abandonó por completo la cara de Luke, al igual que la ira se disipó por completo en un instante de su corazón.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Luke, por favor, serénate. Tienen que realizar más análisis, pero empiezan a sospechar que alguien podría haberla envenenado. Todavía no saben con qué exactamente, pero he puesto sobre aviso a Su Majestad. Si finalmente se confirman nuestras sospechas, iniciaremos una investigación... y aun después de oír lo que he oído antes, creo que Asch y tú sois los más apropiados para dirigirla.

Luke se hundió en la silla, procesando todavía las palabras de su padre. Por un lado, aquello no tenía ningún sentido: todo el mundo adoraba a Suzzane, ¿quién iba a querer envenenarla? Pero por otro... Si no era su enfermedad y los médicos no daban con el motivo de su empeoramiento...

-Hace cuatro días que no sé nada de Asch, pero puedo escribir a Tear para que le dé un permiso- atinó a decir finalmente.

-Muy bien. Si finalmente se confirman nuestras sospechas, hazlo- asintió el duque, levantándose-. Eso era todo, ya puedes irte.

Luke se levantó también, todavía con las rodillas temblorosas, y se dispuso a salir del despacho. Pero justo antes de posar la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, la voz de su padre lo detuvo:

-Hijo- llamó Crimson, con una nota de vacilación-. Los matrimonios entre dos varones o entre mujeres no están contemplados en la legislación vigente... pero algún día serás rey y tendrás potestad para dictar nuevas leyes si así te place.

El joven se giró a mirarle, sorprendido, pero su padre estaba entretenido examinando los libros de su estantería y le daba la espalda. Luke suspiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, padre. Lo tendré presente- murmuró antes de salir del cuarto.

 

No hizo falta escribir a Tear. A la mañana siguiente, a Luke le despertaron unos labios conocidos recorriendo su cuello. Al principio pensó que era un sueño, pero cuando los labios dieron paso a dientes que le mordisquearon la sensible piel sobre la yugular se despertó de golpe con la respiración acelerada, pegando un bote y arreándole un cabezazo sin querer a Asch, que como caído del cielo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama e inclinado sobre él.

-Ay- se quejó el mayor, llevándose una mano a la frente-. Vaya forma de saludarme, réplica, encima que te despierto de buenos modos...

-¿Asch? ¿Qué demonios...?- A Luke le paralizó el miedo durante unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de invitados y no en el cuarto de Natalia. Aun así, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando atónito a su contraparte, sin ser capaz de articular palabra hasta que éste suspiró y le arreó una colleja que le devolvió a la realidad-. ¡Ay!

-Eso mismo he dicho yo, “ay”. ¿Te has implantado acero en el cráneo o algo así? Menudo cabezazo me has metido...

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en...?

-Salí de la Bahía de Daath hace cinco días, en uno de los barcos que venían para Baticul, espero que no hayas extrañado mis cartas desde entonces- explicó Asch. Luke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el _Errante_ continuó-: Sí, sé que me dijiste que no debía hacerlo, y me da igual. Le dije a Tear que me preocupaba el estado de mi madre y me dio permiso para venir unos días al mes, al menos hasta que despierte.

Luke hundió los hombros, recordando la conversación del día anterior con su padre.

-¿Has estado en casa?

-No, he venido a palacio directamente. Me encontré con Natalia en el pasillo y me dijo que estarías aquí. ¿Por qué, ha pasado algo?

Luke se mordió el labio y le echó los brazos al cuello, tirando de él hasta conseguir que se tumbase a su lado. Una vez tendidos sobre la cama, atrapó sus labios unos momentos y dejó escapar un ronroneo de satisfacción cuando Asch cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso con ansia, bebiendo de él como si fuera un oasis en medio del desierto.

-Puede esperar- atinó a decir entre beso y beso la réplica-. Te he echado de menos... una barbaridad, maldita sea...

-Y yo a ti- jadeó Asch, enterrando los dedos en su revuelta melena de recién levantado y abandonando su boca para volver a pasear los dientes por su cuello-. Tienes trajes de cuello alto, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿a qué viene eso tan de repente?

Por toda respuesta, Asch pegó los labios a la piel de su cuello y mordió con fuerza, succionando hasta que una punzada de dolor atravesó aquella zona. Luke soltó un grito ahogado y apretó los dientes, consciente de la llamativa marca que le iba a salir allí y de la excitación que eso le provocaba. Se agarró a la túnica corta y negra que vestía el otro pelirrojo, en un débil intento por apartarle:

-Para... Va a venir alguien y nos va a pillar...- consiguió decir. Bastó para que el _Errante_ cesara el asalto a su cuello y se incorporase, con algunos mechones del flequillo cayéndole sobre la cara y las mejillas coloradas-. ¿Has desayunado?

-Apenas. El mar estaba revuelto esta noche y no he conseguido comer nada. Y ahora que por fin el mundo ha dejado de moverse, me estoy muriendo de hambre- confesó Asch, rascándose la nuca en un gesto que se le debía de haber pegado de Luke.

-Eso es fácil arreglarlo. Baja conmigo al comedor y te pongo al día sobre lo último que ha pasado por aquí mientras hacías de antidisturbios.

Natalia ya había desayunado cuando los dos pelirrojos llegaron al comedor, y en cuanto el servicio desapareció, Luke se apresuró a contarle a Asch las sospechas de los médicos y de su padre sobre el prolongado coma de Suzzane y su deseo de que ellos lo investigaran. También le habló de la otra parte de la conversación, de cómo el duque se había enterado de lo que había entre ellos y de su insinuación de cambiar las leyes cuando Luke llegase al trono. Esto último suscitó una respuesta curiosa en Asch, que apretó los puños por la rabia pero no pudo evitar el sonrojo que le subió a las mejillas.

-De acuerdo, vamos a dejar el tema de _nosotros_ a un lado y centrarnos en lo de madre- masculló el General Celestial una vez Luke terminó de hablar-. ¿Cuándo sabremos si es o no un envenenamiento?

El corazón de la réplica pegó un pequeño bote con aquel _nosotros_ , pero se obligó a hacer caso a lo que su contraparte decía.

-No me lo dijo, supongo que padre me avisará- respondió-. La verdad es que no sé cuánto suelen tardar estas cosas.

Asch se encogió de hombros, seguramente tampoco lo sabía. Siguieron desayunando en un silencio sólo roto por el ruido de los cubiertos contra el plato y el de las tostadas crujiendo al partirlas, hasta que el mayor hundió los hombros y murmuró:

-Debería hablar con él, ¿verdad? Con padre, quiero decir.

Luke jugueteó con el cuchillo de untar, nervioso.

-¿Sobre... lo nuestro?- Asch asintió-. Sí, probablemente... deberías. Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo hoy mismo.

-No, cuanto antes mejor. Además, quiero ir a ver a madre.

-Te puedo acompañar si quieres, no tienes por qué...

-Luke, sé que quieres ayudar, pero hay cosas que es mejor hacerlas uno solo.

Era el turno de Luke de hundir los hombros. No le gustaba la idea de Asch enfrentándose a su padre a solas, aunque seguramente aun en el peor de los casos saldría mejor parado que él. La relación entre el duque Fabre y su verdadero hijo nunca había terminado de restaurarse del todo, y a Asch le importaba muchísimo menos que a su réplica lo que los demás pensasen de él. Era menos vulnerable en ese sentido, o eso quería creer Luke.

Un leve golpe del pie de su contraparte por debajo de la mesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando alzó la mirada, Asch sonreía levemente.

-No pongas esa cara, sólo voy a hablar con padre. No voy al patíbulo ni nada parecido- bromeó. Luke soltó un bufido y le arreó un pisotón.

-Con eso ni se te ocurra bromear.

-¡Ay! ¡Oye, ya vale, que no has dejado de zurrarme desde que te has despertado! ¿Qué problema tienes hoy conmigo, réplica?

 

Tras desayunar, Asch se dirigió a la mansión y Luke esperó en palacio. Natalia lo mantuvo entretenido prácticamente toda la mañana enseñándole los bocetos de un nuevo proyecto para una escuela de ingeniería y fonotecnología en Belkend. La rubia tenía unas cuantas ideas muy interesantes que podían dar trabajo a bastantes personas y ayudar a formar a las réplicas que seguían sin terminar de integrarse en la sociedad, y ambos estuvieron enfrascados en perfilar los detalles del proyecto hasta que Asch volvió, ya a la hora de comer.

-Vaya, pero si parecéis una pareja casada, y todo- comentó al entrar en el pequeño despacho que Natalia había reclamado para sí en palacio, una habitación con ordenadas estanterías y una elegante mesa de cristal con patas de hierro forjado. Luke se giró a dedicarle una mirada furibunda que apenas duró dos segundos antes de convertirse en sonrisa. La princesa, por su parte, le rodeó el cuello con un brazo a su marido y lo atrajo hacia sí bruscamente, asfixiándolo por unos momentos.

-¿Celoso, Asch?- bromeó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El aludido se encogió de hombros y le devolvió una media sonrisa cómplice.

-En absoluto, princesa. ¿Qué os traéis entre manos?- inquirió, acercándose y ojeando los papeles esparcidos por la mesa. Natalia soltó a Luke, permitiéndole respirar por fin.

-Es una escuela nueva que quiero abrir en Belkend, a ver si así terminamos de integrar a las réplicas que quedan descolgadas por Kimlasca.

-Hm, tiene buena pinta. Suerte- deseó Asch, asintiendo. Luke alzó la mirada hacia él, preocupado.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- preguntó. Los hombros del General Celestial se tensaron unos momentos.

-He visto a madre y no ha respondido a nada de lo que le he dicho- murmuró-. Y luego he ido a ver a padre. Hemos hablado, y... No está contento, pero no hemos llegado a discutir demasiado. Algo de lo que le dijiste ayer debió de hacerle pensar mucho.

Luke agachó la mirada, empezando a arrepentirse de haber sacado el tema de las infidelidades de su padre en la conversación del día anterior. Natalia los observaba desde detrás de la mesa de cristal, con las cejas alzadas y mirando de vez en cuando a Asch como si buscase una explicación, hasta que finalmente tomó la palabra en el silencio que se había impuesto:

-Tú y yo vamos a entrenar esta tarde, y vamos a hablar largo y tendido- declaró, clavando sus ojos verdosos en el _Errante_ -. Quiero detalles, _muchos detalles_ de todo eso que en las cuatro cartas y media que me has mandado no te has dignado a contarme.

Luke los miró a ambos, desconcertado, y Asch puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, señora- replicó, resignado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos a la programación habitual para las actualizaciones!!! El próximo capítulo el domingo ^^


	33. XI- Tras la pista de la sombra

Natalia lo había sometido a un interrogatorio exhaustivo acerca de su relación con Luke, pero no tanto como el que estaba realizando ahora Asch a todos y cada uno de los miembros del servicio en la mansión Fabre.

Se había puesto el uniforme de General Celestial en vez de robarle alguno de sus trajes a Luke como venía haciendo la última semana de su estancia en Baticul. Maestro colgaba de su cadera, con la mano izquierda de su dueño apoyada encima de la empuñadura, y por una vez se había dejado el pelo suelto en vez de recogérselo en una trenza, recordando así lo máximo posible a sus tiempos como Asch el Sanguinario. El flequillo, eso sí, se quedaba hacia arriba; no quería que nada bloquease las miradas fulminantes que estaba dirigiendo a las sirvientas, los cocineros, el jardinero e incluso el mayordomo, que formaban una fila en el patio de la mansión delante de él.

-Lo diré una sola vez más- anunció el Errante, frunciendo el ceño y paseándose ante la fila de sirvientes-. Ayer nos llegaron los análisis de sangre de lady Suzzane, mi madre y vuestra señora como ama de esta casa que es. Los médicos han confirmado lo que ya sospechábamos: la han envenenado. El veneno, según los médicos, actúa rápido y sus efectos más inmediatos se dejan notar enseguida, lo que nos ha permitido establecer cuándo se le empezó a suministrar. Todos vosotros tuvisteis acceso a su comida en ese periodo, como hemos podido comprobar al revisar los turnos de la servidumbre, así que a vosotros me dirijo hoy para haceros una advertencia: atentar contra la vida de alguien de la familia del rey está penado con la muerte. Si descubro quién ha sido antes de que esa persona confiese, la pena capital caerá sobre él o ella sin posibilidad de indulto ni rebaja de ninguna clase. Si confesáis antes de que os descubra, podremos llegar a un acuerdo y quizá sólo os caiga la cadena perpetua. ¿Me he explicado bien?

Toda la fila asintió casi simultáneamente, unos más asustados que otros, unos pocos imperturbables y la mayoría preocupados.

-Excelente. En ese caso, iré hablando con vosotros uno por uno a lo largo de la semana que viene. Si alguno intenta salir de la ciudad, el príncipe Luke ha ordenado que se realicen controles en todas las entradas y salidas de Baticul, incluso el pasadizo de la vieja fábrica que lleva al desierto está vigilado- siguió Asch-, así que no os recomiendo intentar huir. Bien, eso es todo. Si alguien quiere decirme algo antes de que vaya a hablar con él, podéis encontrarme en palacio. Y ahora, todo el mundo de vuelta al trabajo. YA.

Los sirvientes se miraron entre ellos y la fila se dispersó lentamente. Algunos se marchaban en parejas, otros solos, y unos pocos se quedaron rezagados lanzándose miradas entre sí y hacia el General Celestial, pero finalmente el patio se quedó vacío. Asch los observó a todos irse, analizando sus reacciones como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana.

Tenía unos cuantos sospechosos, pero eran más por intuición que otra cosa. Empezaría a investigarles a ellos primero, pero no podía empezar a acusar a nadie sin pruebas. Se rascó los lacrimales, algo cansado, y se apartó los mechones ondulados de cabello rojo que le caían por el pecho, echándoselos por encima de los hombros.

-Das verdadero miedo cuando te pones en plan sargento- oyó decir a una voz conocida a su espalda. Se giró y ahí estaba Luke, apoyado contra la pared de la mansión y con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos. Llevaba el uniforme de vizconde, como era ya su costumbre.

-Perdona pero mi rango está unos cuantos escalones por encima. ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

-Sólo los tres últimos gritos. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Asch se dejó caer en uno de los bancos del patio, sacando a Maestro de su cinturón y dejándola a un lado para que no estorbase. Luke sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Me parece que les he metido miedo suficiente para que alguno empiece a irse de la lengua de aquí a un par de días. Habrá que ver si alguien intenta salir de la ciudad, y si lo hacen, los arrestaremos y empezaremos a indagar más a fondo. Es demasiada gente como para lanzarse a ciegas- murmuró el mayor. Luke asintió y se tumbó en el banco, descansando la cabeza sobre su regazo. Las manos de Asch no tardaron en enterrarse en su larga y espesa melena pelirroja y la réplica cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a alguien jugando con su pelo.

No obstante, en cuanto el Errante se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se detuvo y apartó las manos de golpe. Luke entreabrió un ojo y lo miró, ceñudo.

-¿Por qué paras?

-No es el sitio- masculló Asch, mirando alrededor. El patio estaba desierto, pero a él daban muchas ventanas que podrían no estarlo. Luke soltó un bufido y se incorporó, volviendo a sentarse y cruzándose de brazos.

-Cualquiera diría que te avergüenzas de esto.

-¿Tú no?

-Pues no, mira, resulta que no. Creo que he hecho cosas mucho peores que ponerme cariñoso con el hombre al que quiero- replicó Luke. Asch se mordió el labio. Él también había hecho cosas peores que juguetear con el cabello del más joven, y siempre había sido de los que pensaban que cada cual puede hacer lo que quiera y le dejen con quien quiera y le deje, pero ahora que se veía él mismo en la situación... La mayoría del tiempo, cuando estaban solos a puerta cerrada, no le importaba. Pero cuando se encontraban en un sitio público no podía evitar notar el estigma social de estar con alguien del mismo sexo. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender a ese respecto.

-Lo siento- murmuró, desviando la mirada. Luke suspiró y posó la mano sobre la suya, apretándola entre sus dedos enguantados.

-No pasa nada.

Asch no se apartó esta vez, sino que tragó saliva y le devolvió el apretón. Tenía que empezar a cambiar su mentalidad con aquel asunto si quería llegar a alguna parte, no ya con Luke, sino consigo mismo. Hacía ya tiempo que había aceptado cómo era su contraparte, ahora tenía que aceptarse a sí mismo.

Extrañamente, aquello se le hacía mucho más difícil.

 

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde la “charla” en el patio de la mansión Fabre cuando Asch empezó a interrogar a los criados más sospechosos por separado. Ninguno tenía coartada, como ya esperaba, pero tampoco consiguió averiguar posibles motivos para envenenar a Suzzane. La dama Fabre era una mujer muy querida no sólo en su casa sino en toda Baticul, incluso en Belkend se contaban sus bondades. Al tercer día, sin embargo, los controles que había apostado Luke en las salidas de la ciudad detuvieron a una de las cocineras, una mujer ya mayor llamada Claire que había intentado salir aprovechando la multitud de la hora punta. Para su desgracia, los guardias a esa hora estaban más que alerta precisamente por la cantidad de gente armando barullo que se amontonaba en las calles.

La llevaron a los calabozos reales bajo órdenes de Asch, pero el Errante insistió a los guardias en que se le diese una celda seca y bien acondicionada para alguien de su edad, con un camastro a una altura razonable del suelo y lo bastante cómodo para que su espalda ya algo encorvada no sufriese más de lo debido.

Claire estaba hecha un manojo de nervios cuando el General Celestial bajó a verla a las mazmorras. Se retorcía las huesudas manos y se pasaba los dedos por el pelo cano recogido en un apretado moño cada pocos segundos, y sus ojos negros parapetados detrás de unas gafas de pasta bailaban de un lado a otro. Cuando Asch se sentó en una silla delante de los barrotes de su celda y se cruzó de brazos, la anciana empezó a juguetear con un dije de plata redondo que llevaba al cuello.

-Supongo que adivinas por qué estás aquí- comenzó Asch, rompiendo el silencio. Claire asintió sin dejar de manosear el dije-. Bien. Entonces confío en que esto será rápido. Hace tres días os advertí a todos los del servicio que cualquiera de vosotros que intentase salir de la ciudad sería detenido. Aun así, tú has intentado largarte.

-Así es, señor.

-¿Por qué?

-Por... por desesperación, señor- admitió la mujer-. Pensé que tal vez a la hora a la que hay más gente pasaría desapercibida. Tenía miedo de que me tocase el turno de ser interrogada, pues soy una mala mentirosa y...- la voz se le quebró y el dije empezó a moverse aún más rápido entre sus manos.

-Asumiré entonces que has tenido algo que ver con el envenenamiento de mi madre.

-Así es, señor- la anciana parecía al borde del llanto-. Pero os juro por Yulia Jue que no fue por iniciativa propia. Habría deseado no hacerlo, pero no tuve alternativa...

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Alguien te ordenó hacerlo?- preguntó Asch, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, señor. Tienen a mi nieto, a mi pobre Darren...- llegados a este punto, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por el ajado rostro de Claire-. Mi niño, mi pobre niño... Después de quedarse huérfano, yo debía cuidar de él, pero he fallado y ahora... ahora...

Asch se levantó de la silla y se acercó a los barrotes, pero no lo suficiente como para que la anciana pudiese alcanzarlo si sacaba el brazo entre ellos.

-Si me hablas de tu nieto, tal vez pueda ayudaros a ambos- dijo, con la voz mucho más suave que hacía unos momentos. Claire asintió entre hipidos y consiguió tranquilizarse a duras penas.

-Mi hija y su marido vivían en Daath, pero fallecieron poco después de ir a que les leyeran la Partitura, hace más de cinco años- explicó, con la voz tan temblorosa como sus manos-. A Darren no le quedaba más familia, así que me lo traje aquí a Baticul para cuidar de él. Pero entonces, hace unos meses, una mujer apareció en mi casa justo después de que acostara a mi nieto. Señor Asch, os juro que esa mujer era igual que mi hija, os lo prometo. No son delirios de una anciana, os puedo jurar sobre la bendita Yulia Jue que aquella mujer era la viva imagen de Miriam. Pero no era ella. Miriam nunca fue tan fría y desde luego era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. Pero esa mujer... me tiró al suelo, me advirtió que si la denunciaba mataría a Darren, y se llevó a mi nieto.  
>>Una semana después volví a verla. Me dijo que si quería volver a ver a mi pequeño con vida debía hacerle un favor. Me dio un frasco de un líquido inodoro e incoloro y me dijo que debía echarlo en la comida de lady Suzzane durante dos días enteros. Si obtenía los resultados que deseaba, me devolvería a mi nieto. No he sabido de ella en meses, pero todavía conservo un poco del veneno, por si sirve para hacer un antídoto.

Asch escuchó atentamente y frunció el ceño cuando la mujer terminó. Una mujer igual que su hija, pero que no era su hija... Aquello sonaba a réplica. ¿Pero qué iba a tener una réplica en contra de Suzzane? La duquesa había sido, junto con Luke y Natalia, una de los aristócratas que más se preocupaban por el colectivo de réplicas de Kimlasca. Claire no parecía mentir, pero aquello no tenía sentido...

… salvo que la secuestradora estuviese obedeciendo órdenes de alguien más.

-Claire, escucha con atención. Voy a hacer lo que me sea posible por recuperar a tu nieto, pero necesito que me des una descripción detallada de esa mujer que se hace pasar por tu hija. De hecho, es probable que sea una réplica suya, así que una fotografía de Miriam me vendría muy bien.

-Claro, claro, lo que sea necesario, pero por favor, encontrad a mi Darren- suplicó la anciana. Asch asintió y la mujer se quitó el dije que le colgaba del cuello, tendiéndoselo al joven a través de los barrotes-. Ahí tenéis. Os ruego que me lo devolváis cuando la encontréis, es lo único que me queda de ella.

-Lo tendrás de vuelta, no te preocupes. Gracias por colaborar, y siento que haya tenido que ser en estas circunstancias.

Claire bajó la mirada y Asch abrió el dije, examinando su interior. Tenía dos fotografías, una de una pareja sonriente y otra de un niño con gesto travieso. El niño, de cabello negro y ojos azules, debía de ser sin duda Darren. De la pareja, el hombre tenía los ojos azul hielo de su hijo y el pelo casi blanco, un color que contrastaba vivamente con el negro azabache de la larga y rebelde melena rizada de la mujer. Sus facciones eran finas y sus ojos también negros, y sonreía con más ganas aún que su esposo. Algo en ella le resultaba a Asch vagamente familiar, pero no ubicaba el qué.

Frunció el ceño y cerró el dije, colgándoselo del cuello y ocultándolo bajo su uniforme, junto al anillo que le había regalado Natalia por su cumpleaños. Ya tenía algo por lo que empezar.

 

Claire permaneció en prisión principalmente por su propia seguridad, aunque a Asch no le gustaba tener a alguien de su edad en los calabozos. Dio órdenes a los guardias de que vigilasen que a la mujer no le faltase comida ni agua, y también les advirtió que estuvieran alerta y les mostró la fotografía del dije por si la presunta réplica intentaba ponerse en contacto con la anciana.

El Errante también escribió a Daath para pedirle ayuda a Tear con la investigación. Por lo que había dicho Claire, su hija había muerto poco después de que le leyeran la Partitura hacía más de cinco años. Tenía constancia de que Sync se había hecho pasar por Ion tras la muerte de éste para engañar a la gente y extraerles datos de replicación con la excusa de leerles la Partitura, así que no sería raro que Miriam y su marido hubiesen fallecido por eso. Si había informes de las réplicas que se habían creado en aquella época, Tear era quien tenía más probabilidades de ser capaz de encontrarlos, teniendo en cuenta que ahora ostentaba el puesto de General Dórica.

Luke fue el primero en saber de sus avances. Una vez le hubo puesto al corriente de lo que había conseguido sacar en claro, fueron a ver al duque juntos. Su padre los recibió en su despacho de la mansión y les dedicó una larga mirada crítica antes de indicarles que se sentaran y preguntar:

-Bien, ¿qué habéis averiguado?

Luke tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había frente a su escritorio, pero Asch se quedó de pie a su lado con una mano apoyada sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-Tenemos una posible sospechosa. Creo que podría ser una de las réplicas pertenecientes al Proyecto de Preservación de Van de cinco años atrás, pero todavía tengo que confirmarlo- explicó-. Le he pedido ayuda a la Comandante Grants, pero es posible que tenga que ir en persona a Daath. Si encuentra los archivos de esas réplicas van a ser muchísimos, no puedo pedirle que los revise ella sola.

-No acabo de entender cómo una réplica consigue infiltrarse en nuestro hogar y envenenar a mi esposa- dijo el duque frunciendo el ceño. Luke se rascó la cabeza y él y Asch cruzaron una mirada. No les hacía falta ninguna conexión mental para saber lo que ambos estaban pensando.

-Padre, sinceramente, no tiene tanto mérito. En esta casa se ha infiltrado mucha gente- señaló el más joven, volviéndose hacia el progenitor de su original.

-Luke...

-La sospechosa utilizó de intermediaria a una de las cocineras- se apresuró a intervenir Asch al oír el timbre de advertencia en la voz de su padre-. Parece ser que tiene secuestrado a su nieto y le está haciendo chantaje. Si mi teoría es correcta, es la réplica de su hija. La cocinera está ahora mismo bajo custodia de la guardia real.

El duque Fabre asintió, entrelazando los dedos y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Meditó unos momentos en silencio, mirando de uno a otro de los dos pelirrojos, hasta que finalmente dio una palmada en la mesa y se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón.

-Muy bien. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo y confío en que seguirá siendo así. Asch, espero que me informes cuanto antes de si tienes que volver a Daath o no, así podré arreglar el tema del transporte. Me interesa que este asunto quede resuelto tan pronto como sea posible.

-Por supuesto. Ah, una cosa más. La cocinera conservaba una muestra del veneno que le dio la sospechosa, se la he entregado a los médicos para ver si pueden dar con un antídoto- añadió Asch. El gesto del duque se suavizó con sus palabras.

-Bien, gracias, hijo. Podéis retiraros.

Volvieron a palacio después de la charla y se quedaron en la habitación de invitados, que Luke había convertido prácticamente en su dormitorio. Una vez a solas, Asch se libró de los guantes y dejó a un lado su espada, dejándose caer bocaarriba en una de las camas y cerrando los ojos. Bajo la ropa notaba el peso ligero del dije de Claire contra su pecho, pero pronto otro peso bastante mayor sobre su cadera lo distrajo.

-No me habías dicho que a lo mejor te ibas a Daath- oyó decir a Luke con algo de reproche. Abrió los ojos y su contraparte estaba encima de él, con las manos apoyadas a los lados de su cabeza. Los largos mechones escarlata le hacían cosquillas en la cara.

-Caí en la cuenta después. Van hizo muchas réplicas, las que quedan hoy en día no son ni la cuarta parte de las que hubo. No puedo dejar que Tear haga todo el trabajo sola, ella también tiene sus preocupaciones- respondió Asch jugueteando con las puntas del cabello de Luke. Parecía que volvían a clarear, como lo habían hecho en el pasado.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Me temo que no. Necesito que te quedes aquí vigilando si alguien intenta ponerse en contacto con Claire o atentar de forma más directa contra madre- respondió el más mayor. Luke inclinó la cabeza y le bajó el cuello alto del uniforme, acariciándole la sensible piel que había debajo con los labios.

-¿Seguro que prefieres que me quede?- ronroneó. Asch tragó saliva.

-Seguro.

-¿De verdad?- las manos de Luke siguieron abriéndole el uniforme y se colaron bajo la tela, acariciándole los músculos del pecho mientras sus labios seguían paseándose por su cuello. Asch cerró los ojos unos momentos, luchando por no caer en su juego.

-Puedes usar todos los trucos que quieras. Te necesito aquí, no en Daath. Lo sien...

Tuvo que interrumpirse al notar los dientes de la réplica sobre los tendones de su cuello. El General Celestial soltó un grito ahogado y le agarró por las mangas de la casaca, apartándole a duras penas y respirando con algo de dificultad.

-Luke, lo digo de verdad, lo siento. Me gustaría quedarme aquí o que pudieras venir a Daath conmigo, pero no es posible, ¿de acuerdo?

La réplica desvió la mirada y torció el gesto, pero no se le quitó de encima. En lugar de eso, volvió a inclinarse sobre él y a enterrar la cara en su cuello.

-Ya lo sé, idiota. Sólo era una excusa para meterte mano- sonrió. Y Asch abrió la boca para protestar, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un jadeo cuando Luke volvió a mordisquearle el cuello, exactamente de la misma forma que había hecho él para despertarle días atrás.


	34. XII- Toxicidad

Desde el nombramiento de Anise como Maestra Fónica parecía que no había forma humana de que los Seis Generales Celestiales estuviesen de servicio a la vez. El primero en estar de baja había sido Cres por las heridas que se había llevado enfrentándose a Luke y Asch. Cuando se recuperó, Shion todavía seguía convaleciente por su brazo roto, y cuando finalmente a la _Serpiente Dorada_ le dieron el alta, Asch pidió varios días de permiso para ir a ver a su madre. Y ahora que el _Errante_ había vuelto, Hyren regresaba de  Chesedonia gravemente enfermo.

Apenas habían transcurrido dos minutos desde que uno de los soldados de su sobrino la había avisado y Tear ya estaba dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la habitación del líder de la quinta división. Como todas las dependencias de los oficiales, se encontraba en uno de los sótanos de la sede del Oráculo, en uno de aquellos laberínticos pasillos subterráneos en los que tan fácil resultaba perderse si no se conocía el camino. Pero Tear ya tenía memorizado el edificio entero con todos y cada uno de sus recovecos y habría podido llegar a su destino con los ojos cerrados.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada. Llamó con los nudillos un par de veces y esperó pacientemente, hasta que a los pocos segundos, Notta Irene abrió la puerta con cuidado y la miró con una chispa de desconcierto en sus ojos negros.

-He venido en cuanto me han avisado- explicó Tear a media voz-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto, señora. Discúlpeme, no esperaba visitas de nadie.

Tear le quitó importancia con una sacudida de cabeza y Notta abrió del todo la puerta, franqueándole el paso a su superior. La  Comandante entró en la habitación, reparando en que era la primera vez que estaba allí desde que Hyren tenía el puesto.

Era un cuarto bastante bien iluminado, limpio y ordenado. En general todos los Caballeros del Oráculo tenían la costumbre de que nunca hubiese nada fuera de lugar en sus dependencias, y Hyren no era la excepción. Las paredes, aunque no tenían ventanas, estaban decoradas con dibujos de paisajes de todo Auldrant agrupados por su nacionalidad: en la que se veía nada más entrar estaban el Monte Roneal con Keterburg a lo lejos, el valle de Tataroo y las ruinas de Eldrant, Gran Chokmah, San Binah a la puesta de sol vista desde un Albiore y las puntiagudas estacas calizas del río Fubras apuntando hacia una luna llena enorme. Enfrente de la cama estaban Ciudad de Yulia, un árbol de Sephiroth visto desde el Qliphoth y la Torre de Rem; y alrededor de la puerta de entrada se veían Baticul contra la puesta de sol también, el desierto de Zao en uno de sus raros días de lluvia torrencial, el puente de Luke, el pantano de Inista envuelto en brumas fantasmales y el Castillo de Coral bajo una lluvia de estrellas. Encima de la cama, junto a un emblema de la Orden de Lorelei, podían verse un dibujo de las calles de Daath un día de mercado vistas desde lo alto de la Catedral y otro del manantial de Aramís. Salvo los dibujos del Qliphoth, que no estaban firmados, los demás llevaban las iniciales _N.I._ en una de las esquinas.

Seguramente aquellos dibujos le alegraban bastante el día a Hyren normalmente, pero en aquel momento el joven no estaba para disfrutar del arte. Tendido en la cama y arropado hasta la barbilla, el _Tenaz_ respiraba con dificultad y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba demasiado pálido y el flequillo rubio como el oro se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor, pese a que cuando Tear le acercó la mano a la cara, su piel estaba fría como el hielo. Al lado de su cama Notta había colocado una silla para vigilar su sueño.

-¿Puedo sentarme un momento?- preguntó Tear volviéndose hacia la otra mujer. Ésta asintió con la cabeza y rodeó la cama, arrodillándose en el suelo del lado contrario y apoyando los brazos sobre las sábanas sin dejar de mirar a Hyren. La General Dórica tomó asiento en la silla y se inclinó sobre el joven, preocupada-. ¿Lo ha visto un séptimo fonista?

-Giore- asintió Notta-. No consigue hacer nada por él.

-Los soldados me han dicho que fue un accidente, ¿sabes qué pasó exactamente?

-Unos mineros le pidieron ayuda porque creían haber encontrado un yacimiento metálico por debajo del desierto- explicó Notta en tono monocorde-. Tenían miedo de que les asaltaran y recurrieron a Hyren como protección. Cuando excavaron, resultó que lo que había era una bolsa de gas tóxico. El resto de mineros están igual o peor.

-No puede ser... ¿No era miasma, verdad?- preguntó Tear, horrorizada. Pero Notta negó con la cabeza-. Menos mal. ¿Y no se sabe qué era?

-He hecho llevar una muestra a Belkend para analizarlo. Van a tardar bastante.

Tear se quedó en silencio y observó a Notta. La _Muerte Silenciosa_ parecía apagada, decaída, puede que incluso preocupada, y no perdía de vista a su compañero. Resultaba raro vislumbrar emociones como aquellas en un rostro como el suyo, que siempre parecía hecho de inmóvil porcelana. Los ojos de la General Dórica volvieron a Hyren, que seguía inconsciente; su pecho subía y bajaba a intervalos irregulares y de vez en cuando murmuraba algo ininteligible.

-Lo siento mucho- susurró Tear. La mujer alzó la vista hacia ella.

-No es culpa suya, Comandante. Además, Hyren es fuerte. Se recuperará.

-No espero menos de él. Por algo le llaman el _Tenaz_ , ¿no es así?- sonrió la más joven. Notta asintió con la cabeza-. Oye, Notta, perdona mi indiscreción, pero... ¿Todos estos dibujos son tuyos?- preguntó Tear suavemente, intentando distraer a su subordinada de sus cavilaciones aunque fuese unos segundos.

-Sí, salvo los de ahí- respondió ella, señalando los que correspondían al Qliphoth-. Esos son de Hyren. Los hizo poco antes de marcharse de Ciudad de Yulia.

-Ya veo.- “Seguramente para recordar su hogar” pensó Tear con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Son preciosos. No sabía que dibujabas tan bien.

-Gracias. A él también le gustaron- murmuró la General Celestial, volviendo a mirar a Hyren y apoyando la barbilla en los brazos.

-Hyren y tú siempre habéis estado muy unidos. Me alegra que tenga alguien que se preocupe tanto por él, y que tú tengas alguien por quien preocuparte- añadió Tear. Una de las delgadas manos de Notta se entrelazó con las de Hyren sobre las sábanas, pero el joven no reaccionó al contacto.

-Hyren es la única persona por quien soy capaz de preocuparme- murmuró la mujer de negro. La General Dórica miró de uno a otro. En la Orden todo el mundo sabía que Notta y Hyren se llevaban bien. La _Muerte Silenciosa_ había actuado de maestra en muchos sentidos para Hyren, enseñándole artes fónicas muy complejas y vigilándole las espaldas durante casi toda su carrera. Tear le estaba profundamente agradecida por cuidar de su sobrino, la única familia aparte de su abuelo que le quedaba. Y además estaba la influencia que el propio Hyren causaba en Notta, que siempre había sido una mujer fría y distante de todo y de todos. Cuando estaba con el _Tenaz_ , no obstante, parecía abrirse un poco al mundo, aunque fuese a través de él.

Tear suspiró y se levantó de la silla. Hyren estaba en buenas manos, lo había podido comprobar. Era hora de volver al trabajo.

-Recupérate pronto, General Celestial Regnar- murmuró-. Notta, lo dejo en tus manos.

-Comandante- asintió la mujer. Tras una última ojeada a los dibujos de las paredes, Tear dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

 

Encontrar los documentos sobre el Proyecto de Preservación y las réplicas implicadas en él le había costado dos semanas. Anise no había podido ayudarla, ya que ahora tenía que gobernar un país entero y Tear no quería cargar más responsabilidades de la cuenta sobre sus hombros. Además, aquel proyecto había sido puesto en marcha y encubierto por su hermano; quien tenía más posibilidades de encontrar algo era ella misma.

Había tenido que ir hasta Belkend para recuperar los dichosos archivos, y seguramente sin la ayuda de Spinoza no lo hubiera conseguido. Pero tras dos semanas de búsqueda, al fin los tenía, y Asch ya estaba en Daath para empezar a revisarlos. Habían hecho instalar un ordenador en uno de los sótanos más recónditos de la Catedral para analizar los diez discos fónicos en los que Spinoza había copiado la base de datos de réplicas, y delante de la enorme pantalla la esperaba el pelirrojo, jugueteando con el anillo que le había regalado Natalia por su cumpleaños entre los dedos. Al oírla entrar en el sótano se volvió a meter el anillo con la cadena que lo sujetaba por dentro del uniforme y alzó la mirada.

-Tear- saludó-. He oído lo de Hyren, ¿qué tal está?

-Mal- admitió ella, colocándose a su lado y echando un vistazo a la pantalla-. Lo que sea que le tiene en cama no responde al séptimo fonón, pero a juzgar por cómo suda, diría que su cuerpo intenta expulsarlo por sí solo. Un par de doctores irán a examinarlo, a ver qué se puede hacer por él, pero de momento sólo podemos esperar.

-Lo siento- murmuró Asch. Pero Tear sacudió la cabeza.

-No pienses en ello. Bueno, ¿qué tal vas tú por aquí? ¿Has empezado?

-Estaba esperando a que terminase de cargar el primer disco. Parece que tiene un montón de datos- gruñó Asch, fulminando con la mirada el ordenador como si así pudiese hacer que fuese más rápido. En la pantalla, una barra de progreso parpadeaba llenándose poco a poco-. Joder, te juro que el condenado lleva ya media hora cargando. Como sea así con todos los discos voy a tardar una vida en encontrar a esa maldita réplica.

-Si quieres podemos ir haciendo turnos para revisar los datos, así aceleraremos un poco el proceso.

-Tear, te lo agradezco, pero ya has hecho demasiado por mí, no voy a seguir pidiéndote favores. Me iré turnando con Shion, que él no tiene que dirigir un ejército entero.

-¿Confías en él como para dejar que te ayude con esto?- preguntó Tear frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?

Asch sonrió levemente.

-Hay muchos, haber servido a mis órdenes ayuda. Pero el principal es que hace seis años, Van le tendió la mano, y Shion le escupió en la cara. Es algo mucho más sensato que lo que hice yo, ¿no te parece?

Tear tenía que admitirlo, en eso le daba la razón.

-Bien, confiaré en tu criterio. Después de todo, desde que volviste con nosotros no te has equivocado en nada- sonrió ella finalmente. Asch se volvió a mirarla, sorprendido, y se llevó una mano a la nuca en un gesto algo azorado.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Y si estás pensando en Luke, él también va incluido en el lote de decisiones con las que no te has equivocado.

Las mejillas de Asch se pusieron a juego con su cabello durante apenas unos segundos.

-Gracias- murmuró-, pero todavía no sé si estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso.

 

En los días que siguieron, Asch y Shion fueron turnándose para desaparecer de la vista de todo el mundo y encerrarse en el sótano con el ordenador, vigilando el proceso de descarga de los discos fónicos. Cada disco tardaba en cargar unos dos o tres días, y una vez que la base de datos estaba lista, podía tardar entre uno o dos días más para que un programa de reconocimiento facial comparase todas las fotografías de cada archivo con la del dije.

Cuando llevaban ya tres discos revisados y ningún resultado satisfactorio, Asch recibió una carta de Baticul. Los médicos habían dado con un antídoto gracias a la muestra de veneno que conservaba Claire y Suzzane mejoraba rápidamente. Con un poco de suerte, despertaría del coma en unos días. Tear no lo dudó y le dio permiso para marcharse de inmediato, y aunque Asch no quería dejar la investigación sobre las réplicas a la mitad, Shion consiguió convencerle de que haría “horas extra” en ello si era necesario y que no se preocupase por nada.

Una semana después de la partida de Asch, Hyren empezó a mostrar síntomas de mejoría también. Tear fue a verle en cuanto supo que estaba consciente y con ánimos de recibir visitas, y cuando llegó a su cuarto, se lo encontró sentado en la cama con las piernas extendidas y estirándose para tocarse las puntas de los pies. Notta estaba de pie a los pies de la cama, con un gesto que podría ser reprobatorio y cruzada de brazos.

-No deberías esforzarte tan pronto- le estaba diciendo.

-Notta, llevo una semana y pico en la cama, me duele todo de estar sin hacer nada.

-O te quedas quieto por propia voluntad o te corto los tendones.

-Me gustaría ver cómo me atrapas para hacer eso. Soy mucho más rápido que tú, ¿recuerdas?

-Te poco te servirá ser rápido sin tendones.

-Pues me los vuelvo a unir, porque soy un séptimo fonista y puedo.

Tear sonrió ante las miradas retadoras que intercambiaban los dos Generales Celestiales y carraspeó para hacerse notar. Hyren y Notta alzaron la mirada hacia ella, sorprendidos de verla pese a que momentos antes le habían dicho que entrara cuando había llamado a la puerta. Enzarzados en la “discusión”, debían de haberse olvidado de su presencia.

-Disculpad la interrupción. Veo que te encuentras mejor, Hyren.

-Así es, Comandante. Pese a que Notta se empeñe en incapacitarme para que descanse, creo que podré incorporarme a mis tareas en unos pocos días- sonrió el joven.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero procura no sobreesforzarte. Si necesitas una semana más de descanso no tengo problema en concedértela- propuso Tear-. De todos modos, todo está bastante tranquilo últimamente.

-Gracias, Comandante, pero de verdad le digo que no es necesario. Y Notta me ha dicho que Asch está de viaje otra vez, así que supongo que preferirá contar con el resto de sus Generales Celestiales a pleno rendimiento, ¿no?

-No me vendría mal teneros a todos en activo de cuando en cuando- admitió la General Dórica con un suspiro-, pero a veces estas cosas no pueden evitarse. No obstante, si tantas ganas tienes de volver, seguramente sea mejor que te incorpores cuanto antes. Te sentará bien algo de actividad después de tanto tiempo convaleciente.

-¡Bien! Gracias, Comandante- sonrió Hyren, alzando un puño en el aire y mirando a Notta con triunfo-. ¡Ja! Te dije que me dejaría incorporarme. ¡Me debes veinte galds, morena!

Notta, por toda respuesta, puso los ojos en blanco durante una fracción de segundo. Ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo mostró reacción alguna aparte de esa.

-Por cierto, Comandante- dijo el _Tenaz_ de repente, volviéndose hacia Tear ya más serio-. Me gustaría encargarme de la bolsa de gas que descubrimos en el desierto, si no es inconveniente. Temo que pueda haber más y quisiera volver para asegurarme de que nadie se tope con algo así por accidente.

-Hyren...- murmuró Notta, preocupada. Tear lo consideró unos momentos.

-Te permitiré hacerlo si me garantizas que tomarás todas las precauciones necesarias para que no haya otro accidente- dijo finalmente-. Nos has dado un buen susto a todos, Hyren. Antes de partir, revisaré que lleves las medidas de seguridad oportunas para una misión así, y no te irás hasta que un experto les dé el visto bueno. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señora.

-Bien. No os molesto más- sonrió la Comandante, despidiéndose de ellos y dejándolos a solas.

 

Natalia siempre le escribía cartas para mantenerla al día de lo que sucedía en Kimlasca, de la misma forma que Tear la informaba de cuanto pasaba en Daath. En los últimos días la mayoría de las cartas hablaban sobre la recuperación de lady Suzzane y las fiestas que había en Baticul para celebrarlo, o de la envidia que le daban a la princesa Luke y Asch cada vez que los veía juntos por palacio o por la mansión Fabre. Pero una de las cartas que le envió dejó a la General Dórica bastante preocupada.

Según le contaba Natalia en el escrito, por Kimlasca empezaban a extenderse rumores sobre infidelidades de la futura reina a su marido. Nadie tenía pruebas de que tal cosa fuese real, pero las habladurías no dejaban de extenderse y Natalia cada vez era menos capaz de ignorar los cuchicheos a sus espaldas. Tear le escribió de vuelta aconsejándole que ignorase a los murmuradores, pues cuanta menos atención se les prestase, menos crédito tendrían, pero entonces recibió otra carta de su joven amante en un tono aún más preocupante. Los rumores se habían ampliado: ahora no sólo la acusaban de ser infiel a Luke, sino también de estar engañándole con otra mujer.

Aquello hizo saltar las alarmas internas de Tear. Las habladurías estaban ya acercándose demasiado a la verdad y eso era peligroso para ambas. Si el pueblo de Daath se enteraba de lo que tenían... La tranquilidad que Anise y ella habían conseguido que reinase por fin en la Orden de Lorelei y en el país podía irse al traste en apenas unas horas. Y la gente de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, ¿quién sabía cómo iban a reaccionar? Natalia iba a ser su reina, después de todo. Algo como aquello podía levantar al pueblo contra la princesa y echar por tierra todo por lo que la joven rubia había trabajado durante toda su vida.

Tear escribió de nuevo a Natalia para preguntarle si requería su presencia en Baticul, pero ella se negó. Estaba demasiado asustada con la idea de que su visita terminase de disparar los rumores. Y esa noche, Tear se fue a la cama con miedo, pero no de que aquello truncase su carrera en los Caballeros del Oráculo o el futuro de Natalia como princesa. No, lo que más temía era que por culpa de unas habladurías tuviesen que separarse.

A esas alturas, cortar lazos con Natalia sería tan doloroso como separar la uña de la carne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay alguien interesado en la historia de Shion y de cómo le escupió en la cara a Van, que lo diga en los comentarios y la subiré aquí a AO3 ^^


	35. XIII- Valor

Una canción flotaba en el aire de la mansión Fabre. Las notas dulces y tranquilas pero cargadas de fuerza recorrían los pasillos y las habitaciones poniendo los pelos de punta a los sirvientes y a los duques, escapándose por las ventanas abiertas hasta los jardines y haciendo que los jardineros levantasen la cabeza de su trabajo para escuchar. El origen de la melodía era un viejo piano encerrado hasta hacía poco en una sala de música que hacía años que nadie pisaba, un instrumento cuyas teclas acariciaba ahora Asch con los ojos cerrados.

Había encontrado el piano una semana antes, poco después de que su madre despertase del coma. De pequeño le habían enseñado a tocar, como a casi todos los nobles kimlascanos, y al encontrar el piano le había picado la curiosidad por ver si seguía siendo capaz de hacerlo. Así que lo había hecho afinar y se había sentado a intentarlo. Los dos primeros intentos fueron fracasos bastante sonados, pero al tercero consiguió que le saliese algo decente. Y ya que la sala estaba construida de forma que la música se oyese en todas partes de la casa, desde entonces dedicaba siempre un rato al piano nada más levantarse para que su madre, que seguía en cama, lo oyese. En aquella canción en concreto llevaba varios días trabajando, pero ahora que la había acabado no podía estar más satisfecho con el resultado.

Cuando las últimas notas se desvanecieron del ambiente, levantó los dedos del teclado y dejó que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro. El ligero peso que se instaló en su hombro derecho le hizo abrir los ojos y girarse para descubrir a Luke apoyando ahí la cabeza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?- inquirió el mayor. Luke cerró los ojos y entrelazó una de sus manos con la suya.

-Me ha encantado. Pero me gustaría saber en qué momento Tear te ha pasado la partitura del Gran Himno Fónico y por qué yo no me he enterado.

Asch se rascó la nuca distraídamente con la mano libre.

-En realidad... tengo esa canción grabada a fuego en la memoria- admitió-. No sé si es por haber sido un isofón de Lorelei o por qué, pero no puedo olvidarla. Ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento la he oído, pero siempre está ahí, dando vueltas detrás de mi mente. Me pareció una buena idea sacar la melodía e intentar tocarla al piano, a ver qué tal sonaba.

-¿Quieres decir que has sacado las notas del Gran Himno Fónico _de oído_?- preguntó Luke, incrédulo, abriendo los ojos y mirándole. Asch se removió en la banqueta que ambos compartían.

-Eh... Sí, supongo.

-Eres increíble.

-Ah, cállate- gruñó Asch. Por el calor que notaba en las mejillas debía de estar sonrojándose. Luke lo vio y soltó una carcajada, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza en su hombro.

El _Errante_ guardó silencio durante unos momentos. No había sido del todo sincero, en realidad sí recordaba cuándo había oído a Tear cantando el Gran Himno Fónico. Habían sido cuatro veces.

La primera fue casi seis años atrás a través de los oídos de Luke, en una de tantas veces que utilizaba su conexión cuando quería vigilar qué hacía su réplica. La segunda vez apenas la recordaba, pero sospechaba que había sido cuando Luke regresó de entre los muertos en el valle de Tataroo. No guardaba memoria alguna de entonces, ni siquiera de que él mismo existiese, sólo recordaba vagamente la voz de Tear cantando en medio de la nada. La tercera vez también era confusa, pues había sido cuando los Siervos de Lorelei intentaban invocar a su por entonces todavía isofón, y en aquel momento había estado sumido en un dolor y confusión tales que no era capaz de recordar nada con claridad. Pero la cuarta la recordaba demasiado bien: fue cuando su cuerpo actual fue creado. Tear no había dejado de cantar en ningún momento, y él siempre recordaría aquella canción como la música con la que volvió a la vida.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y volver al presente. No era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, y menos con lo que se avecinaba ese día.

Los rumores sobre la infidelidad de la princesa de Kimlasca alcanzaban ya un punto crítico. Asch no tenía ni idea de quién era el responsable, pero una cosa tenía clara: alguien había descubierto lo de Natalia y Tear y se había ido de la lengua. La heredera al trono no salía de palacio desde hacía semanas y cada vez que la veía la encontraba más afectada. Asch la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que estaba durmiendo mal, que se ponía nerviosa con sólo ver a alguna de sus sirvientas mirándola y que todo le estaba pasando factura más de lo que ella misma admitía.

Habían intentado mantener a Luke fuera del asunto, pero aquello demostró ser imposible. El joven pelirrojo se había enterado de los rumores que circulaban sobre su esposa de la forma más desagradable posible: saliendo a pasear por Baticul una mañana y oyéndolos directamente. Primero había ido a ver a su madre, confuso ante lo que había oído, pero afortunadamente Asch estaba allí para interceptarle antes de que llegase al dormitorio de los duques. Habían hablado sobre ello largo y tendido, y finalmente Asch, viéndose incapaz de desvelar secretos que no le pertenecían, le había mandado a hablar con Natalia directamente.

Luke volvió de palacio con un enfado monumental y lo primero que hizo al encontrarse de nuevo con su contraparte fue estamparle un puñetazo en plena cara y pedirle explicaciones a gritos sobre por qué no le habían dicho nada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Natalia sí sabía lo que había entre Asch y él. No obstante, el General Celestial pudo ver enseguida que lo que tenía a Luke enfadado no era el hecho de que Natalia estuviese viendo en secreto a Tear, sino haber tenido que enterarse por terceros.

-La última vez que alguien prefirió no explicarme toda la verdad sobre algo, acabé aniquilando una ciudad entera- habían sido sus palabras exactas-. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender que no me gusta que mis amigos me oculten cosas, por tontas que puedan parecer, Asch.

Razón no le faltaba. Asch le había pedido disculpas por intentar mantenerle al margen de un asunto que claramente le incumbía, y en cuanto hicieron las paces (y el más mayor se vengó del puñetazo estampándole contra la pared y dejándole con un calentón impresionante) se pusieron a discutir qué hacer con aquel asunto.

Tras varios días sin conseguir ponerse de acuerdo ni entre ellos ni con Natalia, la princesa había terminado admitiendo que la solución más apropiada era dar la cara y contar la verdad. Desmentir los rumores sólo haría que estos se multiplicasen, y ella ya estaba cansada de esconderse en palacio. A Asch, no obstante, la idea no le gustaba. Si hacían eso sólo Yulia sabía cómo reaccionaría la gente. En el mejor de los casos reclamarían que se apartase a Natalia de la línea sucesoria, y Kimlasca-Lanvaldear _necesitaba_ a alguien como ella en el trono. La necesitaba y la merecía.

Natalia había convocado una comparecencia con el Consejo para el día siguiente antes de ir a hablar con Ingobert para explicarle la verdad, y cuando se quedaron solos, Luke se llevó a Asch a un aparte. Parecía que ambos estaban de acuerdo en impedir que Natalia echase por tierra de aquella forma su reputación, pero no consiguieron dar con ninguna forma de evitarlo. O al menos, eso creía el mayor de los dos.

El día de la comparecencia había llegado y Asch tenía miedo. No sólo temía por los sentimientos de Natalia, sino también por su seguridad. La comparecencia no era pública, sólo estarían presentes los miembros del Consejo, pero aun así, algo le daba mala espina en todo aquello. Enseguida descubrió el qué: la princesa había ampliado la convocatoria y también iba a asistir una pequeña representación del pueblo. Y teniendo en cuenta que todavía no habían dado con la réplica que había envenenado a Suzzane, nada impedía a ésta colarse en el salón del trono y atentar contra Natalia también.

Ese día, el _Errante_ revisó personalmente la seguridad de palacio y se apostó junto al trono que ocupaba su antigua prometida, dispuesto a cubrirle las espaldas personalmente y a servirle de apoyo moral en caso de que lo necesitara. Por eso seguramente no vio el gesto nervioso pero decidido de Luke cuando el pelirrojo menor tomó asiento en el otro trono, el que estaba a la izquierda de donde se sentaba Ingobert. Si lo hubiese visto, seguramente habría sospechado que la réplica tramaba algo por su cuenta.

La comparecencia no tardó en empezar una vez que el Consejo estuvo reunido en el salón del trono, junto con unos cuantos ciudadanos de Baticul que se mantuvieron apartados por los guardias de palacio. Entre los miembros del Consejo estaban el duque Fabre, la general de brigada Jozette Cecil y algunos otros nobles y altos cargos del ejército.

El rey Ingobert tomó la palabra en primer lugar. Se le veía cansado y en su cabello había ya más gris que rojo, pero su voz seguía siendo tan segura e imponente como siempre:

-Gracias a todos por venir- empezó-. La princesa os ha hecho llamar hoy para aclarar ciertas... habladurías sobre su persona que han estado circulando por Baticul y por medio Kimlasca últimamente. Por ello me gustaría cederle la palabra, pues ha sido ella quien ha decidido contaros su propia versión de los hechos. Hija mía, por favor.

Natalia respiró hondo y se levantó, entrelazando las manos en el regazo para que no le temblasen. Asch clavó la vista en la multitud, vigilando tanto a los miembros del Consejo que esperaban al pie de la escalinata que conducía a los tronos como a los ciudadanos que aguardaban algo más allá. Su mano derecha estaba tensa, lista para salir disparada a la empuñadura de su espada si era necesario.

-Perdonad un momento- intervino de repente Luke. Asch lo miró, sorprendido, y descubrió que se había levantado de su asiento-. Disculpad que interrumpa, pero antes de que Natalia diga nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse, me gustaría hablar a mí también.

El duque Fabre miró a su hijo menor y luego a Ingobert, confundido, pero el rey le dio permiso para hablar con un gesto. Luke tomó aire y se adelantó un par de pasos. Asch le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, pero los labios de la réplica dibujaron una frase:

“¿Confías en mí?”

Asch asintió con la cabeza. Luke le sonrió unos momentos y se volvió hacia el Consejo.

-Últimamente hay gente diciendo por ahí que mi esposa, la princesa Natalia, me está engañando con una mujer- dijo directamente. Un murmullo recorrió la sala-. Antes de aclarar si esto es cierto o no, quisiera dejar claras un par de cosas acerca de nuestra relación.

Hizo una breve pausa para asegurarse de que tenía la atención de toda la sala y continuó:

-Mi compromiso con Natalia nunca ha sido realmente válido, como todos vosotros sabéis. No fui yo con quien se prometió a la princesa en un principio sino con Asch fon Fabre, ya que como todos sabéis soy su réplica y ni siquiera había nacido cuando se acordó el compromiso- declaró-. Compromiso acerca del cual, por cierto, nunca se nos ha consultado. De hecho, me gustaría recordar a todos los presentes que en los votos de nuestra boda no nos prometimos fidelidad, como mucho lealtad, que no es lo mismo. Me costó bastante aprenderme los dichosos votos y me acuerdo perfectamente de ellos, así que no voy a consentir que nadie se atreva a contradecirme en esto- advirtió al ver que uno de los consejeros abría la boca para protestar-. Bien. Esa es una de las cosas que quería dejar claras. La otra es que Natalia no es la única de esta sala a quien deberíais acusar de ser infiel a su pareja.

El murmullo esta vez fue todavía mayor e Ingobert tuvo que llamar al orden a los presentes para que Luke pudiera seguir hablando. El joven príncipe tenía la vista fija en su padre, que le devolvía la mirada casi con miedo, y de repente Asch supo lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-¡Luke, ni se te ocurra!- exclamó. Pero Luke lo hizo de todos modos: alzó la barbilla, miró a todos los presentes con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos verdes y proclamó:

-Si queréis acusar a alguien de infidelidad, empezad por mí. Porque yo sí soy culpable de querer a otra persona que no es con quien se decidió que debía casarme. Y da la casualidad de que esa otra persona es otro hombre.

La sala entera se congeló. Natalia lo miró boquiabierta, sin terminar de creerse que Luke hubiera admitido algo así. Ingobert estaba pálido, pero no tanto como el duque Fabre, que parecía que acabase de ver pasar a la misma muerte. Los demás consejeros callaron, sumidos en distintos estados de estupor, al igual que los ciudadanos. Hasta Asch estaba petrificado. El único capaz de moverse parecía ser Luke, que sin rastro alguno de vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir, paseó la mirada por los rostros de los demás asistentes y terminó de hablar:

-Eso es todo lo que quería decir. Si alguien estaba pensando en pedir la cabeza de Natalia, pues lo siento mucho, pero también tendrá que pedir la mía- concluyó. Tras aquello, volvió a su trono y se sentó con la espalda bien erguida. La princesa respiró hondo, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, uno de los consejeros alzó la voz, indignado:

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Debería apartarse a ambos de la línea sucesoria inmediatamente, son una vergüenza para este país!

-Cuidad vuestra lengua, mayor- amenazó de repente el duque Fabre, tensando la mandíbula-. Es de mi hijo de quien estáis hablando además de mi sobrina, que también es la hija de vuestro rey. No permitiré un solo insulto más a mi familia.

Asch tragó saliva. Nunca antes había visto a su padre tan enfadado, ni siquiera después de enterarse de lo suyo con Luke. Parecía que el resto de consejeros tampoco, porque nadie más se atrevió a pronunciar palabra contra los herederos de la Corona.

-Gracias por vuestras palabras, duque Fabre- intervino Natalia con suavidad a su lado-. Y gracias por las tuyas también, Luke, pero agradecería que me dejaseis hablar a mí, ya que he sido yo quien ha convocado esta reunión.

La sala enmudeció. Asch observó a la princesa adelantarse, con las manos en el regazo, y mirar a todos los presentes.

-Los rumores que corren sobre mí son ciertos. Llevo desde antes de casarme con el príncipe Luke viéndome con una mujer a quien tengo en muy alta estima- anunció-. Su identidad no viene al caso, pues es un dato que no sé si a ella le gustaría que revelase. Si esto es una ofensa o un crimen contra nuestro país, gustosamente aceptaré el castigo que el Consejo y el pueblo decidan imponerme y renunciaré al trono de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear y a mis privilegios como miembro de la nobleza. Pero no pienso renunciar a lo que me dicta el corazón. Lo siento.

Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo. Asch apretó los puños, todavía alerta.

-Pues a lo mejor no sería tan mala idea- dijo alguien.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- ladró el General Celestial. Pero nadie se atrevió a hablar de nuevo. Ingobert se llevó una mano a las sienes, cansado.

-No creo que eso sea posible- suspiró-. Aunque mi hija y mi yerno renunciasen a sus derechos sucesorios, ya no hay nadie más en quien estos pudiesen recaer. Mi hermana Suzzane tiene una salud demasiado frágil, sería una crueldad cargar ese peso sobre sus hombros. Y Asch fon Fabre, aquí presente, renunció a su herencia sucesoria en favor del príncipe Luke hace tiempo... y la Corona siempre debe tener herederos. Lo único que puedo sugerir es que el matrimonio de Luke fon Fabre y Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear sea anulado, pero al menos uno de los dos ha de seguir siendo el heredero al trono.

Asch respiró hondo, aliviado, y se permitió dedicar una mirada rápida a Luke. El gesto de satisfacción que su contraparte lucía en la cara delataba que todo había salido como él quería. El _Errante_ puso los ojos en blanco unos momentos. Luke se estaba volviendo un experto en acorralar a la gente y cortar todas las salidas posibles hasta que lo único que podían hacer era cumplir su voluntad, suerte que tenía unos principios morales detrás de aquella habilidad. Como siguiese así, iba a ser un gran político.

La reunión no tardó en disolverse después de aquello. Como en el Consejo no alcanzaban ningún acuerdo sobre quién de los dos príncipes debía seguir ostentando tal título cuando se divorciasen, Ingobert les otorgó una semana para pensarlo y levantó la sesión.

 

El primogénito de los Fabre no tardó en volver a Daath después de aquello. Suzzane ya se encontraba mucho mejor, las cosas no iban a calmarse en Kimlasca por su mera presencia y seguía teniendo que encontrar a la réplica que había atentado contra su madre. Además, a Tear le vendría bien tener a todos sus Generales Celestiales en activo para estar más tranquila, y aunque Natalia seguramente la informaría por carta de todo lo ocurrido, Asch deseaba contárselo en persona.

Lo de tener a los Seis de servicio a la vez, sin embargo, no iba a ser posible. Hyren estaba ya recuperado y de nuevo de misión cuando Asch volvió a la sede de los Caballeros del Oráculo, pero cuando el pelirrojo bajó al sótano del ordenador a ver cómo iba la revisión de los discos fónicos se encontró con que habían tenido otra baja.

El ordenador estaba apagado, con un disco fónico hecho añicos no muy lejos. Y frente al aparato, tirado en el suelo, estaba Shion, inmóvil y con los brazos enredados en su inseparable cadena dorada, cuyos siete metros de longitud estaban extendidos por la sala de cualquier manera.

Asch se precipitó sobre él y le buscó el pulso en el cuello nada más verlo. Al girarle descubrió la profunda herida sangrante que tenía en el costado izquierdo, pero también que estaba consciente. El pañuelo con el que se cubría la mitad de la cabeza se le había desatado parcialmente y por los bordes asomaban viejas cicatrices de quemaduras.

-Shion, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- murmuró Asch, apresurándose a presionarle la herida con las manos. Un río de séptimos fonones fluyeron de ellas y se hundieron en la carne, empezando a detener la hemorragia. Shion abrió los ojos y tosió sangre, soltando un quejido de dolor antes de enfocar la mirada en el otro General Celestial.

-A... Asch- dijo a duras penas-. Corre. Es una... trampa... ¡Corre!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La _Serpiente Dorada_ miró por encima de su hombro, aterrorizado, pero Asch no se percató de que no estaban solos en la sala hasta que notó la afilada hoja de la daga sobre su cuello.


	36. XIV- Cadena de preocupaciones

Había sido una semana terrible en Baticul.

Los disturbios en las calles no habían parado ni un solo día. Grupos de ciudadanos pidiendo la renuncia de Luke y Natalia se mezclaban con otros que respaldaban a los príncipes, y sorprendentemente ambos “bandos” estaban bastante igualados en cuanto a número de voces. Luke no esperaba que recibiesen tanto apoyo por parte del pueblo, pero una vez que la gente empezó a echarse a las calles no hubo forma de parar ni a unos ni a otros.

“Hacer las cosas tan bien que no tengas que preocuparte por que duden de tus capacidades ni tu autoridad”. En eso había dicho Asch una vez que consistía gobernar, y eso había intentado Luke por todos los medios. Natalia y él habían cuidado de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear lo mejor que habían podido, habían dado trabajo y techo a la gente y conseguido un lugar para las réplicas supervivientes a la Torre de Rem. Parecía que ahora empezaban a recoger los frutos de su trabajo: una buena parte de la población los apreciaba lo suficiente como para dejar de lado sus _desviaciones_ y defenderlos ante los demás ciudadanos. Era reconfortante, pero al mismo tiempo, preocupante. Si no se resolvía pronto el conflicto podría estallar una verdadera guerra civil.

El Consejo se tomó toda la semana que les había otorgado Ingobert para decidir quién de los dos príncipes seguiría siendo heredero al trono cuando se divorciasen. A Luke la incertidumbre empezaba a ponerle de los nervios, porque ni siquiera era capaz de adivinar quién de los dos tenía más probabilidades. Después de todo, ni Natalia ni él eran técnicamente herederos legítimos: él era una réplica y la princesa era adoptada. Lo que sí tenía claro era que quien más merecía el título era la joven rubia.

Natalia se había pasado toda su vida preparándose para reinar. Tenía mucha más experiencia y capacidad de liderazgo que él, y le gustaba ocuparse de los asuntos de la corte. A Luke no le disgustaba, pero sabía que no estaba hecho para eso. Ni siquiera sentía que estuviese preparado para asumir el mando del ducado cuando le llegase el momento.

Cuando el Consejo finalmente alcanzó un acuerdo, volvieron a reunirse en el salón del trono. Esta vez Natalia y Luke no tomaron asiento en los tronos que había en la tarima, sino que se quedaron en un lateral de ésta. Al pie de los escalones, el duque Fabre se adelantó como portavoz de todos los demás consejeros y tomó la palabra:

-Majestad, el Consejo por fin ha tomado una decisión. Tras considerarlo durante una semana, hemos decidido que lo mejor será que vuestra hija siga ostentando el título de princesa de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. En cuanto a Luke, seguirá en la línea sucesoria, pero por detrás de la princesa Natalia y de mi esposa Suzzane- anunció. Luke relajó los hombros y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Menos mal, por fin algo que salía del todo bien.

-Me parece una decisión acertada. Sea así- asintió Ingobert-. Formalizaremos el divorcio tan pronto como sea posible.

-Una cosa más, Majestad. Y con esto me dirijo a vos no como representante del Consejo, sino como padre- intervino el duque. Luke lo miró, intrigado-. Ahora que su matrimonio va a ser anulado, me gustaría que mi hijo volviese a residir en nuestra casa.

-Por supuesto, no veo inconveniente en ello. Tampoco tiene mucho sentido que siga viviendo en palacio ahora- concedió Ingobert. Luke sonrió para sí. Teniendo en cuenta las escasas veces que había dormido en la misma habitación que Natalia, nunca había tenido mucho sentido que viviese allí, salvo tal vez para que la princesa tuviese más fácil despertarle a horas intempestivas.

La susodicha heredera al trono acababa de dar un paso al frente, con una mano en el pecho y la otra apretada en un puño a su  
costado.

-Me gustaría dar las gracias al Consejo por otorgarme esta oportunidad- dijo solemnemente-. Os prometo que no defraudaré la confianza que depositáis en mí.

Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió a los miembros del Consejo. Tras aquello, la reunión no tardó en disolverse.

 

La mudanza de vuelta a la mansión Fabre no tardó demasiado en llevarse a cabo. Luke tampoco tenía muchas cosas en palacio, y en menos de dos días estuvo instalado de nuevo en su viejo dormitorio. Lo encontró tan ordenado que ni siquiera parecía suyo y sonrió al recordar que la última persona que había estado durmiendo allí era Asch. Teniendo en cuenta sus costumbres de soldado, no era raro que todo siguiese en su sitio.

“A ver cuánto dura así” se dijo, paseándose por la habitación hasta llegar al armario. Lo abrió y se puso a ojear sus trajes distraídamente, sonriendo ampliamente al toparse con uno en concreto. Era uno de los regalos que le había hecho Peony años atrás, el que llevaba como parte de arriba lo que claramente había sido en su momento la capa de Asch... aunque con algunas modificaciones. Por ejemplo, que por delante estaba completamente abierta, dejándole a la vista todos y cada uno de los marcados músculos del torso. Por detalles como aquel a veces Luke dudaba sobre los _intereses_ del Emperador de Malkuth.

Llevado por un impulso repentino, se quitó la casaca de vizconde y se puso la especie de gabardina negra sin mangas con bordados rojos. Se apartó el flequillo hacia atrás y se miró en el espejo que había en la puerta del armario, probando a poner cara de enfado, pero al ver lo mucho que se parecía a Asch le entró la risa. Se dejó caer de nuevo el flequillo sobre la cara y observó su reflejo unos momentos.

Las puntas del largo cabello escarlata empezaban a aclararse a naranja una vez más. No se lo había dicho, pero también se había dado cuenta de que a Asch se le estaban oscureciendo las suyas poco a poco. Salvo por aquel pequeño detalle y por las cicatrices de su contraparte, eran más parecidos que nunca. Los ojos de Luke ya no tenían el brillo de inocencia de un niño, y la frialdad y la ira contenida en los de Asch se habían ido derritiendo. Los dos habían cambiado tanto...

Acarició la lisa superficie del espejo. Echaba de menos a su original, en la última semana apenas había tenido tiempo de escribirle y tampoco le había llegado ninguna carta suya. Y las noches se le hacían demasiado largas y frías sin su cálido cuerpo al lado en la cama o sus mordiscos para despertarle de madrugada, además de que el no saber aún nada de él desde que se marchase le tenía bastante preocupado.

-¿Asch?

Se giró de golpe al escuchar una voz conocida detrás de él. Suzzane estaba en el umbral de la puerta, mirándole no sin cierta extrañeza. Había recuperado suficiente vigor como para pasear por la casa, pero todavía seguía bastante pálida y delgada.

-Hijo equivocado, madre- sonrió Luke. Suzzane soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí- suspiró-. Con esa capa y desde detrás te confundí con él por un instante, Luke, discúlpame.

-No pasa nada, madre. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

-Muy bien, gracias, hijo. Por cierto, tienes visita- anunció, haciéndose a un lado y descubriendo al rubio que aguardaba detrás de ella.

-¡Guy!- saludó Luke, acercándose rápidamente-. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-Pues verás, esa es una cuestión graciosa- respondió Guy, rascándose la nuca y enrollándose en un dedo la pequeña coletilla rubia que se había dejado crecer. Tenía las botas y los bajos de los pantalones empapados-. He estado probando las últimas mejoras que le hemos hecho a la _Ragnarok_ , y me dio por ver hasta dónde podía llegar con ella. Y... Bueno, digamos que he hecho un descubrimiento en su mecanismo. Si le quitas el blindaje a la carrocería inferior, gana ligereza y velocidad, pero también es vulnerable al agua. Así que, en resumen... adivina a quién le ha dado por meterse en el pantano de Inista y casi no sale.

Luke estalló en carcajadas. Lo único que había entendido es que la _Ragnarok_ había dejado tirado a Guy en el pantano de Inista.

-Eso pasa por salir con esa máquina del demonio. Anda, entra, no te quedes ahí en la puerta- sonrió, sentándose en la cama. Guy asintió y pasó al interior de la habitación. En algún momento Suzzane se había ido, así que cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en el armario, ojeando el interior.

-¿Qué, estabas haciendo memoria?- le dijo a Luke con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar responder con otra.

-Algo así.

-Siempre me gustó cómo te quedaba ese traje en concreto.

-Claro que te gusta, pillín, aparte del bañador es con el que más enseño.

Guy soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza. La sonrisa de Luke se amplió, parecía que hubiese pasado una vida desde la última vez que viese a su amigo.

-He oído que Natalia y tú os divorciáis- comentó entonces el rubio. La sonrisa del pelirrojo flaqueó.

-¿Qué más has oído?

-Pues hasta Sheridan han llegado rumores de que Natalia está liada con otra mujer, pero no sé si creérmelo.

-Espera, ¿tú no lo sabías?

-¿El qué?

-Lo de Natalia y...- Luke se mordió la lengua. Si Guy no lo sabía, tal vez no convenía decírselo-. Da igual. El caso es que es verdad, por eso nos vamos a divorciar. Bueno, por eso y porque le solté a todo el Consejo que yo también...- volvió a morderse la lengua y miró a Guy con algo de remordimiento, pero éste sacudió una mano en el aire para quitarle importancia.

-Lo tuyo con Asch sí que lo sabía, si es eso lo que no quieres decirme- dijo. A Luke casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

-Lo sabías.

-Antes que tú, listillo. ¿Por qué te crees que le regalé una _Ragnarok_? Sabía que no se resistiría a probarla contigo- sonrió Guy, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla con orgullo-. Si te la regalaba a ti, seguro que no te habrías atrevido a sacarle todo el potencial que tiene, tanto para correr por campo abierto como para citas.

-Eres un cabrón, Guy.

-Sí, sí, pero dime, ¿a que te lo pasabas bien abrazado a esos prietos abdominales suyos, eh, pillín?

La cara de Luke se puso a juego con su cabello en apenas milésimas de segundo.

-¡O-Oye! ¿Y tú cómo sabes cómo son sus abdominales, si siempre va tapado hasta el cuello?- intentó contraatacar.

-Por favor, sois idénticos, no pueden ser muy distintos de los tuyos. Y esos sí que me los conozco bien, ¡je!

Luke no sabía qué tono de rojo era más intenso ya, el de su cara o el de su pelo. Subió los pies a la cama y se abrazó las rodillas, enterrando su vergüenza entre ellas.

-Déjame en paz, no es justo- protestó. Guy soltó una carcajada y se sentó a su lado, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tras unos momentos de silencio, el rubio volvió a tomar la palabra:

-¿Qué tal le va a Asch, a todo esto? Llevo sin saber nada de él desde la última carta que me escribió diciendo que la Ragnarok funcionaba perfectamente, y eso fue hace meses.

Luke sacó la cabeza de entre las rodillas, pero no dejó de abrazárselas. Apoyó la barbilla en ellas y frunció el ceño levemente.

-Hace algo más de una semana que no tengo noticias de él- admitió-. Volvió a Daath poco después de que Natalia y yo admitiésemos en público nuestras... _aventuras_. Ha debido de estar bastante ocupado, porque no he recibido aún ninguna carta suya.

-Hm, eso es raro.

-Ya. Normalmente siempre saca tiempo para escribirme, y dijo que esperaba noticias sobre en qué quedaba lo de Natalia y yo. Ayer volví a escribirle, pero nada, no contesta.

Guy frunció el ceño también.

-¿Quieres que me pase por Daath a darle un tirón de orejas? En cuanto arregle la _Ragnarok_ , podría estar allí en un día- propuso.

Luke se mordió el labio y lo consideró durante unos momentos. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a Asch, una ligera angustia que le rondaba cada vez que pensaba en él. Podía ser algo importante o nada más que una mala pasada de su imaginación, pero sólo había una forma de comprobarlo.

-Lo que me gustaría es que me acompañases hasta allí- confesó-. Quiero comprobar yo mismo si va todo bien, y si no te importa...

-¿Cómo va a importarme, hombre? Hace mucho que no te hago de niñera, de vez en cuando está bien retomar las viejas costumbres- sonrió Guy. Luke le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. No sabía si su amigo había pasado página del todo con lo suyo. Parecía que sí, después de todo había pasado ya más de un año, pero... nunca se sabía.

-Gracias, Guy.

-Ni las des. Bueno, será mejor que baje a por la _Ragnarok_ , cuanto antes la arregle mejor. ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en volver a ponerle el blindaje inferior, creo que aunque sume peso puede alcanzar la suficiente velocidad como para no romper la tensión superficial del agua y que podamos atrochar por mar. Aunque tendría que medir también el combustible, claro, porque como nos quedemos con el depósito vacío en mitad del océano, puede ser un problema bastante serio...

Luke se rascó la cabeza y asintió vagamente sin abrir la boca, disimulando el hecho de que se había perdido en cuanto su amigo rubio había empezado a soltar tecnicismos.

 

El viaje a Daath en el _Albiore_ del día siguiente transcurrió rápido para Luke, entretenido como estaba en ponerse al día con Guy sobre cómo le trataba la vida.

Habían dejado de escribirse durante un tiempo, ya que Guy no dejaba de ir y venir de Sheridan a Belkend, de Belkend a Gran Chokmah y vuelta a empezar, y así no había quien mantuviese el contacto. La ciudad de los artesanos y la de las máquinas fónicas estaban colaborando en un nuevo proyecto, algo relacionado con un sistema de comunicación sin cables que Luke no terminó de entender pero que sonaba la mar de prometedor. La idea, que permitiría en el futuro comunicaciones más rápidas y fiables que las palomas mensajeras, había sido de Guy, y el joven rubio estaba orgullosísimo de ser él quien dirigía el proyecto. Además tenía sus responsabilidades en la corte de Malkuth, pues Peony se las había arreglado para meterle en el Concilio y ahora se había empeñado en casarle con alguna aristócrata de por allí para que sentara la cabeza. Esto, naturalmente, a Guy no le hacía ninguna gracia, ya que seguía sin ser capaz de acercarse al sexo opuesto salvo que a alguien le fuera la vida en ello.

-Desde que se casó con la Emperatriz, Su Majestad se ha empeñado en que todos los demás nos casemos también- suspiraba el joven Gardios-. Y claro, como soy el último de mi casa, está poniendo especial interés en que encuentre mujer para que mi apellido no se pierda. Y yo ya no puedo más, Luke, te juro que esto me supera.

Luke se había reído con sus palabras y le había dado unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de consuelo, y a partir de entonces se dedicaron a compadecerse de Jade por tener que aguantar a Peony como cuñado, y de Peony por haberse casado con la hermana de Jade.

Llegaron ya entrada la noche a la capital de la Orden de Lorelei, pero estando tan cerca de su destino, la inquietud volvió a apoderarse de Luke, que insistió en que fuesen a la Catedral aunque corriesen el riesgo de que los echaran. Después de todo, Asch normalmente se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, y habían visto su _Ragnarok_ en el hangar del aeropuerto así que debía de estar en la ciudad.

Al llegar a la sede de los Caballeros del Oráculo, sin embargo, se encontraron con que los guardias les impedían el paso a los niveles inferiores, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los oficiales. De nada sirvió decir que eran dos nobles y que Asch era familia de Luke, lo único que consiguieron fue la siguiente respuesta:

-Se está llevando a cabo una investigación interna y no se permite la entrada a nadie.

Luke y Guy tuvieron que dormir en la posada e intentarlo de nuevo por la mañana. Esta vez probaron suerte con Anise, a quien encontraron en el despacho adyacente a la habitación que una vez había ocupado Ion. Cuando los recibió, lo hizo con su habitual buen humor y con un abrazo (a Luke solamente, claro), pero al pelirrojo no le costó ver la tensión que había detrás de su fachada.

-Anise, sé que seguro que está muy ocupado, pero... ¿te importaría llamar a Asch? Hemos venido a visitarle- pidió Luke. Los hombros de la Maestra Fónica se hundieron.

-Luke, no es un buen momento.

-Ya, ya me imagino, es que no responde a mis cartas desde hace ya más de una semana y me tiene preocupado. Por favor, sólo será un momento y luego nos iremos- insistió el más joven de los Fabre. Anise le rehuyó la mirada.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, Luke, de verdad. Lo siento.

Luke cruzó una mirada preocupada con Guy. La inquietud crecía a pasos agigantados dentro de su pecho.

-Anise, ¿ha pasado algo?- intervino el conde Gardios, frunciendo el ceño. Anise suspiró y jugueteó con sus pulgares, rindiéndose.

-Se supone que no debería deciros nada, así que mantened la boca cerrada sobre esto- murmuró-. Estamos teniendo dos investigaciones internas simultáneas en la Orden y el sótano de los oficiales está cerrado, nadie puede entrar ni salir de ahí. Ni siquiera permitimos el intercambio de cartas con el exterior.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- insistió Guy. Anise los miró, muy seria.

-Hace unos meses, alguien liberó a los presos que teníamos pendientes de interrogar por los altercados en mi nombramiento- explicó-. Tear estaba llevando una investigación interna al respecto, pero ahora tenemos otra más también. Veréis, hace una semana, Asch volvió de Baticul. Él y Shion también estaban haciendo sus propias indagaciones, pero no me dijeron sobre qué porque era un asunto privado que no tenía nada que ver con la Orden de Lorelei. Lo primero que hizo Asch al llegar fue ir a ver a Shion para comprobar qué tal le había ido en su ausencia, y no hemos sabido nada de él desde entonces.

Luke palideció y tuvo que apoyarse en Guy para seguir en pie, porque las rodillas de repente se le habían vuelto de gelatina. Pero Anise no había terminado:

-Asch estaba revisando unos discos fónicos en uno de los sótanos más inferiores. Al ver que ni él ni Shion aparecían en dos días, Tear bajó a ver si se encontraban bien. Se encontró a Shion medio muerto en el suelo y sangre por todos lados, pero ni rastro de Asch. Excepto- añadió, sacando un objeto alargado de debajo del escritorio- por dos cosas. Una era ésta.

Luke cayó al suelo de rodillas, horrorizado. El objeto que Anise acababa de sacar era _Maestro_ , la fiel espada de Asch. Y estaba cubierta de sangre reseca, tanto en la hoja como en la empuñadura.

-¿Cuál era la otra?- preguntó Guy, aferrándole el hombro a su amigo para intentar que no se desmoronase del todo.

-La otra era una marca en el suelo, debajo de donde encontramos a Shion. Sospechamos que alguno de los dos, o él o Asch, pudo haberla grabado, tal vez intentando darnos una pista de quién era el agresor, pero sólo le dio tiempo a escribir una letra. Creemos que era una _N_. Todavía estamos esperando a que la _Serpiente Dorada_ despierte para interrogarle, cuando Tear lo encontró ya casi ni respiraba.

Luke apretó los puños y dejó que el flequillo le ocultase la cara en sombras. Un General Celestial fuera de combate, una letra grabada en el suelo y la espada ensangrentada del _Errante_ , eso era todo lo que tenían para averiguar quién se había llevado a su contraparte. Porque una cosa estaba clara: no se había ido por su propio pie. Alguien se había llevado a Asch por la fuerza.

Y en cuanto Luke averiguase quién, iba a hacerle pagar por ello.


	37. XV- Encrucijada

La respiración de la réplica era regular y su gesto parecía tranquilo. Si no fuera por las máquinas a las que estaba conectado, Tear habría jurado que Shion dormía normalmente.

Tras una intervención quirúrgica de emergencia habían trasladado a la _Serpiente Dorada_ a su habitación, donde un par de enfermeras se iban turnando para ponerle transfusiones de sangre. Había perdido mucha y las dos heridas de su costado no estaban del todo curadas, pero al menos respiraba por sí solo. El trabajo conjunto de los doctores y los séptimos fonistas había sido excelente, ahora faltaba que recobrase el conocimiento.

El cuarto de Shion era notablemente más sobrio que el de Hyren y estaba ligeramente más desordenado. No había decoración alguna en las paredes, ni siquiera el emblema de la Orden de Lorelei, que reposaba doblado malamente sobre una de las cómodas. El único toque personal que le había dado la réplica de Ion a su habitación era una serie de pantallas alrededor de las piedras fónicas que le conferían a la luz un tranquilizador tono azulado. Al lado de la cama donde descansaba el dueño del cuarto estaba Luke, sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, aunque el gesto de concentración de su semblante indicaba que no estaba dormido.

Tear, procurando no molestar, se quedó de pie junto a la puerta. Junto a ella estaba Anise, que jugueteaba nerviosamente con su cetro en forma de diapasón y se balanceaba sobre sus talones. Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a pronunciar palabra hasta que Luke, soltando un suspiro, relajó el gesto y abrió los ojos. Sus iris esmeralda estaban cubiertos por una sombra, y por unos momentos Tear se preguntó si era Asch quien estaba delante de ellas en realidad.

-Hola- saludó Luke con voz algo débil.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Tear suavemente, acercándose. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y se rascó las sienes.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- inquirió Anise, curiosa, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Shion esquivando los tubos y cables que lo rodeaban.

-Es una tontería, pero... estaba intentando contactar con Asch- admitió-. No hay manera, por supuesto. Ya no somos isofones, así que...

Tear asintió, era comprensible. La conexión mental que había unido a los dos pelirrojos en el pasado habría resultado tremendamente útil en aquel momento, pero por desgracia ya no podían disponer de ella.

-¿Y Lorelei?- saltó de pronto Anise.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Por qué no intentas contactar con él? Sois un poco como... sus hijos, o algo así, seguro que si le pides ayuda para encontrarle...

-También lo he intentado- suspiró Luke-. No consigo nada salvo una jaqueca horrorosa, la verdad es que estas cosas siempre se le dieron mejor a él. En fin, ¿a alguna se os ha ocurrido algo?

-Pues no. Hay demasiada gente en Daath cuyo nombre empieza por N, suponiendo que eso fuese lo que querían decir con la marca del suelo.

-Ya, puede que haya mucha gente, pero que yo sepa sólo hay un General Celestial con esa inicial. _Una_ , más bien- señaló Luke.

-Si estás pensando en Notta, es imposible que haya sido ella. Los Generales Celestiales están recluidos en el sótano de los oficiales- replicó Tear-. Salvo Shion y Asch, nadie tiene permitido entrar ni salir de ahí. Bueno, y Hyren, pero está de misión en Aberria así que no cuenta.

-¿Y estás segura de que sigue ahí?

-Completamente, acabo de recibir su último informe. Luke, sé que Asch y tú estáis muy unidos, pero necesito que mantengas la cabeza fría.

-Ya, claro- masculló él. Pero antes de que Tear pudiese replicar, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la discusión y Guy asomó la cabeza por el umbral.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó, bastante serio. A Luke se le iluminó ligeramente el gesto al verle, pero las sombras de su mirada seguían ahí.

-Pasa, Guy. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-He bajado al sótano del ordenador, a ver si podía hacer algo con el disco fónico roto que encontró Tear. Está inservible, así que seguramente en él estuviera la respuesta a lo que intentabais averiguar- comentó-. No obstante... he encontrado otra cosa.

El rubio hurgó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de manga corta y sacó un objeto pequeño y brillante, lanzándoselo a Luke, que lo atrapó en el aire y lo alzó a la vista de todos. Era un dije plateado y redondo.

-Qué raro- murmuró el pelirrojo-. Si se tomaron tantas molestias en dejar inutilizado el disco, ¿cómo es que se olvidaron de esto?

-¿Qué es?- inquirió Anise, estirando el cuello para verlo mejor.

-Es el dije de Claire, la madre de la original de nuestra sospechosa. Asch lo llevaba encima todo el tiempo desde que se lo dio.

-Estaba debajo del ordenador, dudo que nadie lo hubiese visto si no iban buscando algo a propósito- dijo Guy-. ¿Por qué lo dices, era importante en la investigación?

-Y tanto. Tiene dentro una fotografía de la original de nuestra réplica.

-Ya veo. Pues supongo que se les pasaría por alto, ya te digo que no era fácil de ver. La iluminación de esa sala es malísima, en general no se ve nada que no sea el ordenador.

Luke asintió y jugueteó con el dije entre los dedos, abriéndolo y echando un vistazo a su interior. No debió encontrar lo que buscaba, porque volvió a cerrarlo y se lo pasó a Tear.

-A ver si se nos aparece Yulia y a ti te suena. Es la mujer de pelo negro- suspiró. Tear, aunque escéptica con la idea de que justo diese la casualidad de que le sonase la cara de la mujer, examinó el interior del colgante... y al hacerlo se le cortó la respiración.

En la imagen sonreía, tenía el cabello mucho más largo y rizado y sus ojos oscuros destilaban alegría. En la realidad, sin embargo, el rostro que estaba viendo carecía de emoción alguna la mayor parte del tiempo, la longitud del cabello apenas llegaba a sus hombros y los ojos negros eran tan fríos y opacos como la obsidiana que escupía el Monte Zaleho en una erupción.

-Notta- murmuró-. Es Notta Irene.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Anise, precipitándose sobre el dije, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la fotografía se llevó una mano a la boca-. Por los siete fonones, es imposible... ¿Cómo puede ser que Asch no la reconociera?

-No parece ella, desde luego. Fíjate en su sonrisa, es tan... sincera- murmuró Tear-. Tienen las mismas facciones, el mismo color de ojos y de cabello... pero no se parecen en nada. Es... extraño.

-Es lo que suele pasar con los originales y sus réplicas- intervino Guy, cruzando una mirada con Luke-. Parecen iguales, pero en el fondo no tienen nada que ver.

El pelirrojo asintió y miró a Tear con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos otra vez.

-¿Qué más pruebas necesitas, Tear? Es ella. Esa... _mujer_ intentó matar a mi madre y ahora se ha llevado a Asch- masculló-. Podemos esperar a que Shion despierte y nos lo confirme, pero está bastante claro qué ha pasado aquí: Notta descubrió que lo sabían e intentó matarles antes de que dijeran nada. ¡Estamos perdiendo un tiempo que a lo mejor Asch no tiene!

La General Dórica alzó una mano y se rascó los lacrimales, luchando contra la inminente migraña que se intentaba instalar entre sus sienes. Las pruebas apuntaban a la _Muerte Silenciosa_ , en efecto, pero aun así, había demasiadas cosas que no cuadraban. Los Generales Celestiales tenían prohibido salir de su planta, y aunque Notta hubiese matado a los guardias, la falta de estos al final de su turno no habría pasado desapercibida. Otra opción es que los hubiese sobornado, pero... ese no era su estilo en absoluto. Y con la cantidad de guardias que había apostados en todos y cada uno de los accesos a aquel sótano, era virtualmente imposible que les hubiera dado esquinazo a todos.

-No tiene sentido- murmuró Tear-. Es imposible que lo hiciese ella, Luke, y te aseguro que no la estoy defendiendo. Puede que fuese quien envenenó a lady Suzzane, pero no fue ella quien atacó a Asch y Shion.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de eso?

Tear miró a Luke a los ojos, muy seria.

-¿Sabes por qué la llaman la _Muerte Silenciosa_?- dijo a media voz-. Porque su especialidad es el asesinato encubierto y a sangre fría. Notta es una sombra, si quiere matar a alguien, a su víctima no le dará tiempo de saber qué la atacó, mucho menos de contraatacar. Si hubiera sido ella, te aseguro que Shion no habría salido con vida.

-Eso es verdad- reconoció Anise-. No es propio de ella dejar cabos sueltos. Además, Luke, no es por desanimar, pero si de verdad hubiese sido Notta... Jamás encontraríamos a Asch, vivo o muerto. Alguien de dentro de la Orden la habrá ayudado.

-Eso no nos pone las cosas más fáciles- observó Guy.

Luke apretó los puños. La mandíbula y los hombros le temblaban descontroladamente. Dirigió la mirada hacia Shion como pidiendo ayuda, pero la joven réplica seguía sin volver en sí.

-Aun así, aunque no hubiese sido ella quien les atacó, fue quien hizo envenenar a mi madre. Tiene a un niño secuestrado y a una anciana bajo chantaje, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

Tear miró a Anise, cuestionándola en silencio, hasta que la Maestra Fónica suspiró y se giró hacia Luke.

-Podemos detenerla y extraditarla a Kimlasca para que sea juzgada allí- propuso-. Pero no podemos acusarla de lo ocurrido aquí en Daath, por mucho que me fastidie; con tantos guardias custodiando esta planta le hemos dado una coartada perfecta.

-Con eso será suficiente. Me sentiré más tranquilo si sé que está en un calabozo de Baticul- asintió el joven Fabre-. Y eso me dará tiempo de buscar a Asch.

-Luke, he de advertirte, no sé hasta qué punto es probable que siga con vida. No toda la sangre que encontramos era de Shion, y había mucha- advirtió Anise. Pero Luke sacudió la cabeza.

-Está vivo. Tiene que estarlo- murmuró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Tear bajó la mirada y juntó las manos en el regazo, debatiéndose internamente en busca de algo apropiado que decir. Por un lado estaba de acuerdo con Anise, Asch también había perdido mucha sangre y si se lo habían llevado contra su voluntad era poco probable que hubiese podido curar sus heridas, pese a ser un séptimo fonista. Pero por otro lado... Incluso ahora que no eran isofones, había un vínculo especial que unía a aquellos dos. Si Luke insistía en que su original seguía con vida, Tear no podía evitar creerle, por más que la razón dijese lo contrario. Y después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de tantos sacrificios hechos por ambos, tanto él como Luke merecían un final feliz. El destino les debía una.

 

Tear fue con Luke y Guy a detener a Notta, pero por el camino se detuvieron a recoger también un pelotón de soldados del Oráculo que los respaldasen, así como unos cuantos fonistas. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la habitación de la General Celestial, el oscuro habitáculo estaba completamente vacío.

Notta no tenía decoración alguna en las paredes, salvo el emblema de la Orden de Lorelei encima del cabecero de la cama. Pero al registrar sus armarios y cajones, descubrieron una enorme cantidad de carpetas y documentos que no deberían haber estado ahí. Muchos hablaban del Proyecto de Preservación, otros de los Caballeros del Oráculo y su participación en los planes de Vandesdelca hacía ya más de cinco años, algunos concernían a la familia Fende y unos pocos eran notas a mano sobre todas y cada una de las personas que habían participado en la derrota de Van. Luke, Asch, Natalia, Jade, Guy, Ion, Anise, la misma Tear, el emperador Peony, el rey Ingobert, los duques Fabre, las Clases M e I, Noelle, Ginji, Teodoro, miembros de los ejércitos de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear y Malkuth... Sobre todos ellos tenía algo escrito Notta en aquella letra suya apretada y alargada tan difícil de leer.

-¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?- murmuró Guy, dejando a un lado una de las carpetas llenas de papeles.

-No lo sé. Si es una de las réplicas del Proyecto de Preservación, tiene sentido que sienta curiosidad por sus orígenes, pero esto... Esto raya la obsesión- respondió Anise. Tear paseó la mirada por la habitación. Una sola piedra fónica iluminaba el cuarto entero, proyectando enormes sombras sobre las paredes desnudas. Y por debajo de su soporte asomaba la esquina de un papel.

La Comandante lo sacó de ahí rápidamente. Estaba cubierto de arena fina y garabateado con la letra de Notta, no había duda al respecto.

-Chicos- llamó-. Creo que nos ha dejado un mensaje.

_No me encontraréis en este continente._

_Si quieres recuperarle, ven a buscarle._

_Si quieres que viva, apresúrate. A todos se nos acaba el tiempo._

Cuando Tear terminó de leer la nota y levantó la mirada, Luke estaba lívido de terror.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. Tear releyó la nota para sí una vez más. Claramente estaba dirigida a Luke, y aunque no mencionase nombres, sólo podía referirse a una persona. Por lo que parecía Notta sí se había llevado a Asch... ¿pero por qué secuestrarlo y dejarle a él y a Shion con vida? Seguía sin tener sentido.

_Si quieres recuperarle, ven a buscarle..._

-Maldición- murmuró la General Dórica-. Luke, me temo que tenías razón. Ha tenido que ser Notta. Esta es su letra y sólo puede estar refiriéndose a Asch.

El pelirrojo golpeó la pared con un puño sobresaltando a Guy, que seguía ojeando los papeles de la General Celestial.

-Oye, Tear, ¿podrías volver a leerlo?- pidió el rubio. Tear obedeció y Guy se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pensativo.

-Dice que no la encontraremos en este continente. Eso es estupendo, como si Auldrant no fuera grande incluso tachando de la lista a Padamiya- resopló Luke. Pero Guy seguía pensando.

-Hay una cosa que me molesta de esa nota- comentó el joven Gardios-. En la primera frase habla en plural, pero en las demás, lo hace en singular. No creo que haya sido un desliz por parte de nuestra réplica perdida.

-Sabe que Luke no está solo y cuenta con que le ayudemos a buscarla. Si atacamos en grupo no será una sorpresa- asintió Tear, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Eso es. Y esto de que a todos se les acaba el tiempo... Lo ha dicho en plural también. ¿Y si...?- la voz de Guy enmudeció, pero absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos, el rubio no se dio cuenta hasta que Tear se apartó de la mesa donde había encontrado la nota y pasó por su lado, provocando que diese un respingo-. ¡T-Tear! ¡No tan cerca, por Yulia!

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella. Tras pasar tanto tiempo sin verle resultaba fácil olvidar las medidas de seguridad que había que tomar alrededor de Guy para no provocarle un infarto. El rubio suspiró y ocupó el sitio donde había estado la castaña hacía un momento, pasando una mano distraídamente por encima de la mesa. Al hacerlo frunció el ceño.

-Eh, mirad. Esto está lleno de arena- comentó, alzando un puñado de fina arena amarillenta-. ¿Por qué demonios hay arena aquí?

Tear no necesitó pensarlo demasiado. Conocía demasiado bien los métodos de Notta como para no saber lo que significaba aquello.

-Es otra pista- dijo, muy seria.

-¿Una playa?- probó Luke, aunque ni él mismo parecía convencido.

-No huele a mar- negó Guy, olisqueando el puñado de arena-. Yo diría que más bien es de un desierto... y en Auldrant no hay muchos precisamente.

-El desierto de Zao- murmuró el pelirrojo-. Maldita sea, es muy grande. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a encontrar a Asch ahí?

-Dividiéndonos el trabajo- respondió Guy, dejando la arena sobre la mesa y sacudiéndose la mano-. Tú y yo podemos ir con mi _Ragnarok_ y la de Asch y buscar por tierra, y si Tear nos apoya con el _Albiore_ de emergencia de Daath desde el aire, mejor.

-Pero... yo no sé conducir esa cosa.

-Oh, venga ya, Luke, estabas ahí cuando expliqué cómo se hacía, has montado en esa preciosidad más veces incluso que yo. Es imposible que no sepas cómo conducirla.

Luke desvió la mirada y se rodeó el pecho con los brazos en actitud defensiva.

-Vale, sí sé cómo conducirla, pero no quiero estrellarla- admitió-. Después de todo, no es mía.

-Es un desierto, como no quieras estrellarla contra una duna...

-Tocado y hundido. Tear, ¿nos ayudarás entonces desde el aire?- preguntó Luke, volviéndose hacia ella. La Comandante los miró a ambos mortalmente seria.

-Quiero que los dos seáis conscientes de dónde os estáis metiendo exactamente- dijo-. Notta _nunca_ hace prisioneros. Esto no es propio de ella en absoluto.

-No entiendo qué quieres decir- replicó Luke.

-Luke, por el amor de Lorelei, piensa un poco. Podría haber matado a Shion, pero lo dejó con vida. Podría haberse ahorrado la nota y las pistas, pero nos las dejó. Podría haber silenciado a Asch para siempre, pero en vez de eso, se lo llevó a Yulia sabe dónde. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es una trampa! ¡Lady Suzzane, Asch, ninguno de ellos eran el objetivo sino el señuelo! No sé por qué, pero... a quien quiere es a _ti_.

Luke se mordió el labio, pero Guy le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo y miró a Tear igual de serio.

-Si es una trampa, tendremos que activarla. No vamos a dejar morir a un amigo- replicó. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada hacia la General Dórica, y por un instante ésta pudo entrever al joven aterrorizado que había detrás de su fachada de ira.

-Tear por favor. Necesito ayuda- suplicó-. Aunque sea una trampa, no puedo perderle ahora.

Un joven que temblaba de pánico ante la posibilidad de perder a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

Tear suspiró y cerró los ojos. A Natalia no le iba a gustar que se metieran en semejante lío ellos solos, pero no había tiempo de avisarla.

-En ningún momento me he negado a ayudaros- dijo al fin, abriendo los ojos y alzando una mirada decidida hacia los dos jóvenes que tenía enfrente-. Avisad a Anise, iré haciendo que preparen el _Albiore_. Nos vamos enseguida.


	38. XVI- Trampa

La _Ragnarok_ rugía entre las dunas, zigzagueando entre ellas a toda velocidad y dejando tras de sí el rastro de una rueda en la arena y nubes de polvo en el aire. Pero sin importar lo mucho que corriera, el desierto no cambiaba alrededor de Guy, y no conseguía ver ni un solo indicio de dónde podían haber escondido Notta y sus posibles secuaces a Asch.

El viaje hasta Chesedonia en el _Albiore_ de emergencia de Daath había durado un día más de lo previsto por culpa de una tormenta que les había sorprendido a mitad de camino. Luke se había pasado el total de tres días mirando al cielo por la ventana de la nave o sentado con los ojos cerrados, pero Guy sabía perfectamente que salvo en la última jornada apenas había dormido. Comía porque Tear se lo recordaba, y hasta que el cansancio le había ganado la batalla a la preocupación no había conseguido descansar de verdad por la noche. En lo único que había puesto verdadero interés fue en la reunión de hacía un rato para decidir qué hacer cuando aterrizasen.

El plan no era demasiado elaborado. Tear se quedaría en el _Albiore_ , peinando una parte del desierto desde el aire en busca de algo que delatase la presencia de un refugio o cualquier cosa parecida, mientras que Luke y Guy irían cada uno con una _Ragnarok_ haciendo lo mismo pero por tierra. Habían dividido el desierto en cuatro cuadrantes en los que buscar, y ya iban por el segundo pues en el primero no habían encontrado nada. En cuanto alguien viese algo sospechoso, debía señalar su posición a los demás con una bengala de humo y esperar para reunirse.

La tarde empezaba a caer, pero la arena seguía soltando el calor que llevaba todo el día acumulando y la temperatura no bajaba. Pese a la velocidad que llevaba y al viento huracanado que le agitaba el cabello corto y la coletilla rubia, Guy notaba el calor y el cansancio empezando a hacer mella en él, pero cada vez que veía a lo lejos la nube de polvo que levantaba Luke al moverse con la otra _Ragnarok_ entre las dunas sus fuerzas se renovaban. Si el pelirrojo aún no se rendía era porque todavía quedaba esperanza.

En ocasiones el joven Gardios dudaba de si realmente Asch y Luke habían perdido la conexión que los unía a través de sus ranuras fónicas. Teóricamente debería ser así, puesto que ya no eran isofones perfectos, pero a veces parecía que ese vínculo seguía existiendo. Si no, ¿cómo estaba Luke tan convencido de que Asch seguía con vida? Tal vez fuera solo esperanza, o tal vez algo más los uniese, algo que nada tenía que ver con frecuencias fónicas ni fonorranuras sincronizadas. Algo que hacía que se atrajesen irremediablemente el uno al otro, como los polos opuestos de un imán o los fonones de un mismo tipo. Esa conexión entre ellos era lo que en su día le había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que Luke estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, por mucho que eso le doliese.

Guy suspiró y meneó la cabeza para despejarse. No tenía sentido pensar en cosas como aquella. Ya había pasado página respecto a Luke, y a aquellas alturas lo único que le importaba era que nadie le hiciese más daño del que él mismo le había hecho en su día. Si eso implicaba recorrerse medio desierto en busca de un pelirrojo perdido, que así fuera. Al fin y al cabo, aunque nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, Asch había hecho mucho por ellos en el pasado. Merecía que le devolviesen el favor.

Ante sí acababa de aparecer una duna especialmente alta. Guy apuntó con el morro de la _Ragnarok_ hacia allí e hizo subir el vehículo por la cara con la pendiente más tendida, deteniéndose en la cresta y echando una ojeada en derredor. Nada, el monótono desierto se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y salvo la sombra del _Albiore_ diez kilómetros al este y la nubecilla de polvo que delataba la presencia de Luke cinco kilómetros al sur, nada rompía el paisaje. O eso pensó hasta que sus ojos captaron un destello metálico bastante molesto para la vista entre la arena.

El rubio frunció el ceño y miró hacia allí, usando las manos a modo de visera. No distinguía bien de qué se trataba, pero estaba a unos quince kilómetros hacia el oeste. Si seguía la dirección del sol poniente durante unos minutos acabaría topándose con lo que quiera que fuese aquello. Levantó el pie de la arena, hizo rugir la _Ragnarok_ de nuevo y se encaminó hacia allí, agachándose detrás del escudo fónico delantero para ganar velocidad.

Conforme se acercaba, el contorno de un edificio bajo pero de gran superficie empezó a perfilarse ante sus ojos contra Rem, que continuaba su descenso por el cielo. Las paredes parecían estar hechas de placas metálicas y al acercarse Guy pudo ver que la construcción estaba rodeada por una explanada circular de al menos veinte metros de radio también metálica y llena de glifos. El rubio no era ningún experto en artes fónicas, pero reconoció algunos: aunque visiblemente más potentes, no eran muy distintos a los que había visto trazar a Van alguna vez en su niñez, cuando se entretenían sembrando de trampas para monstruos los campos de Hod.

Si aquel edificio no era sospechoso, que bajase Lorelei a verlo. Guy detuvo la _Ragnarok_ , apoyó un pie en la arena y rebuscó en el interior de su chaqueta de manga corta hasta encontrar la pistola de bengalas que le había prestado Tear. Cargó una, apuntó hacia el cielo y disparó, guardándose el arma una vez estuvo seguro de que la columna de humo negro señalaba bien su posición. En apenas unos minutos el ruido de unos motores le llegó por el aire, pero sus ya entrenados oídos no lo identificaron como el rugido de la _Ragnarok_ o el zumbido del _Albiore_. Era algo más grande y notablemente más pesado, y se acercaba con rapidez. Posiblemente un acorazado militar, pero de quién exactamente, no estaba seguro.

Guy sopesó sus opciones. Cabía la posibilidad de que su disparo hubiese atraído algo indeseable. Notta no dejaba de ser un alto cargo militar en Daath, ¿y si tenía un acorazado patrullando el perímetro de su guarida? No estaría de más ser cauteloso, así que desplegó el panel de control avanzado de la _Ragnarok_ y pulsó el botón que activaba una de las últimas mejoras que le había incorporado: un dispositivo de camuflaje. Escondido tras el escudo fónico que imitaba el color y la textura de la arena, el joven Gardios esperó hasta que la nave apareció por encima de las dunas, un enorme acorazado anfibio similar al _Tártaros_ en su diseño. Al ver el emblema de la lira que brillaba en su blindaje, sin embargo, Guy sonrió y desactivó el camuflaje, poniendo en marcha la _Ragnarok_ para salir al encuentro de la nave malkuthiense. Ésta se detuvo tan pronto como el joven entró en sus radares y quedó en silencio unos momentos, hasta que los altavoces externos arrojaron una voz familiar:

-Gailardia Galan Gardios, ¿a qué debo el honor de encontraros en medio de la nada con uno de vuestros juguetitos?

-Corta el rollo con las formalidades, Jade, fuera de Gran Chokmah nunca las usas. ¿Por qué no bajas y te lo explico?- respondió el rubio-. Y ya de paso me dices qué demonios haces con un acorazado militar en territorio kimlascano. A ver si nuestros vecinos van a pensar mal...

Un suspiro se dejó oír por los altavoces, arrastrando algo que sonó bastante parecido a “jóvenes”. Guy no tuvo que esperar demasiado hasta que una de las compuertas de la nave se abrió y una elegante escalera se desplegó de ella hasta el suelo. Por los escalones descendió enseguida Jade Curtiss, vestido con su uniforme de General y flanqueado por dos soldados rasos. El rubio saludó con un brazo en el aire y el _Nigromante_ se acercó a buen paso, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos de la casaca en cuando llegó a su altura.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió, atravesando a Guy con sus ojos del color de la sangre.

-Es una larga historia, pero se resume en que se me ha perdido un amigo. ¿Qué haces tú aquí con eso, en serio?

-Casualmente a mí también se me ha perdido un amigo, o algo así. El _Orión_ tiene el mejor equipamiento en cuanto a rastreo y detección de amenazas a distancia- comentó Jade, señalando la enorme nave a sus espaldas- y Su Majestad quiere asegurarse de que nuestro fugitivo no escape. Pero no te preocupes por los conflictos internacionales, Kimlasca-Lanvaldear está al corriente de nuestra incursión y nos ha dado permiso.

-Luke no me había dicho nada- observó Guy torciendo el gesto. Aunque el _Nigromante_ no lo hubiese mencionado, el _Orión_ también estaba dotado con un sistema de calabozos de alta seguridad, y el rubio lo sabía-. En cualquier caso, ¿a quién buscas tú?

-Desde luego no a la misma persona que tú. ¿Quién es, por cierto?

Guy puso los ojos en blanco. Típico de Jade, esquivar las preguntas tan descaradamente que no se atrevía a insistir.

-Asch fon Fabre. Tear y yo estamos echando una mano a Luke, creemos que una General Celestial puede haberle secuestrado. Hace un momento he visto un edificio que no aparece en los mapas y que tenía pinta sospechosa, estaba esperando a que los demás llegasen cuando os he oído.

-Vimos una bengala desde la nave y pensamos en acercarnos a investigar, ya que de todos modos nuestro rastro nos conducía en esa dirección- dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros-. Oh, mira, un pelirrojo. No es el que estás buscando, pero bueno.

Guy se giró. Efectivamente, Luke se acercaba entre las dunas con la _Ragnarok_ a toda velocidad, pero antes de que llegase a las cercanías del _Orión_ el _Albiore_ había aterrizado al lado y Tear descendía de él, corriendo a reunirse con los dos hombres. En cuanto el pequeño de los Fabre llegó también pusieron a Jade al corriente de lo ocurrido, pero al preguntarle de nuevo por su presencia allí, las respuestas del General de Malkuth siguieron siendo tan crípticas como las que le había dado a Guy en un principio. Nadie se molestó en seguir insistiendo, de todos modos: Tear y Guy eran demasiado sensatos como para insistir, y Luke tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Jade los acompañó hasta las cercanías del edificio que Guy había encontrado y paseó la mirada por la explanada llena de glifos que lo rodeaba. En sus ojos brillaba ese destello calculador que delataba cuándo su cerebro trabajaba a plena potencia intentando encontrar algo que los demás no viesen.

-Qué bien nos vendría ahora mismo una hiperresonancia de segundo orden para deshacernos de esos molestos glifos fónicos- comentó al cabo de un momento-. Pueden suponer un problema a la hora de acercarnos al edificio.

-Pues salvo que tengas a otros dos séptimos fonistas a bordo, creo que algo así no es una opción- replicó Luke. Jade suspiró.

-Me temo que sólo tengo a uno, y de todos modos, no me fiaría de que un séptimo fonista estándar pudiese controlar algo así. Lo cual nos deja dos posibles opciones para entrar: ir desarmando las trampas una por una, o liberar una carga fónica que abra un camino. Esta última opción sería la más rápida, pero si por algún remoto casual no nos han detectado aún, lo harán en ese momento- dijo, colocándose bien las gafas.

-Por mí, utiliza las cargas fónicas- respondió el pelirrojo-. De todos modos nos esperaban, no creo que ser sigilosos sirva de mucho. Y vamos con un poco de prisa.

-Muy bien. Traed el _Orión_ y preparad una carga fónica de baja potencia al 20%- ordenó Jade a los soldados que le escoltaban, que asintieron casi a la par.

-¿A dónde apuntamos, señor?

-Hacia las cercanías de esa puerta de ahí- indicó Jade, señalando la única puerta visible del edificio-. Despejad el camino hasta la puerta y permaneced a la espera de órdenes. Ah, y tened listas las celdas, puede que las ocupemos pronto.

-¡Sí, señor!

Luke, Tear, Guy y Jade se resguardaron tras una duna mientras los soldados regresaban a por el _Orión_ y cargaban los cañones frontales de éste. La Comandante, sólo por si acaso, utilizó uno de sus himnos fónicos para rodearles con un escudo protector mientras la pesada nave reventaba con una escandalosa explosión las trampas, levantando una densa humareda. Probablemente el suelo tembló en todo el complejo, pero la arena amortiguó las vibraciones y éstas apenas llegaron en forma de un ligero hormigueo hasta los cuatro compañeros, que se apresuraron a salir de detrás de la duna.

El impacto de las cargas fónicas había deshabilitado la mayor parte de los glifos cercanos a la puerta, pero aun así todavía quedaban unos cuantos que tuvieron que esquivar. No obstante, finalmente llegaron a la entrada sin mayores incidentes. La puerta no tenía cerradura ni picaporte de ninguna clase, pero tampoco era una plancha de metal liso sin más. En ella había un sello fónico que Jade tardó alrededor de tres minutos en desmantelar, tras lo cual entraron en el edificio, todos con una mano cerca de sus respectivas armas.

Dentro la iluminación era sorprendentemente buena. Guy esperaba alguna clase de lugar oscuro y siniestro, nada más lejos de la realidad: había piedras fónicas de buena calidad en el techo, alumbrando los desiertos pasillos de paredes blancas hasta casi hacer daño a la retina. No había muebles a la vista, o al menos no de momento, ni tampoco se oían ruidos de gente cerca. Lo que sí había era una bifurcación más adelante en el pasillo, que se dividía en dos ramas curvas de forma que resultaba imposible ver qué había al final de cada una.

-Genial, ¿y ahora por dónde?- murmuró Luke.

-Deberíamos dividirnos. Jade, si nos dices a quién buscas y nos lo encontramos por el camino, podremos llevarlo contigo luego- sugirió Tear. Jade se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz y la miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que mi fugitivo perdido está aquí?

-Si tú no lo creyeses así, no habrías venido con nosotros. Tus motivos tendrás para pensar tal cosa- respondió ella. Jade sonrió levemente.

-Muy lista, Comandante. Si os lo encontráis, sabréis que es él, os lo aseguro. ¿Por qué no vais Luke y tú por la izquierda, y yo con Guy por la derecha?

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo contigo?- intervino Guy.

-Bueno, también puedes ir con Tear y arriesgarte a sufrir un infarto, o ir con Luke y quedarte de sujeta-piedras fónicas cuando encuentre a Asch. ¿Qué prefieres?

-¡O-oye!- protestó Luke, rojo como un tomate, pero Jade lo ignoró y echó a andar por el pasillo de la derecha. Guy soltó un bufido y le siguió.

-Tened cuidado- les dijo a sus dos amigos antes de perderlos de vista por la curvatura del pasillo. Siguió avanzando a zancadas, pero Jade lo esperaba más adelante-. Oye, lo que acabas de soltar ha estado fuera de lugar.

-Tal vez, pero ha funcionado- replicó Jade encogiéndose de hombros y retomando la marcha-. Además, tengo la esperanza de que encontraremos a quien busco antes de que lo hagan ellos, y preferiría que este asunto quedase dentro del Concilio.

Su gesto se había convertido en uno serio. Guy frunció el ceño, si había secretos de estado de por medio no podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó. Jade asintió con la cabeza-. Podrías decirme el qué, ya que yo también estoy en el Concilio.

-Saphir ha desaparecido- murmuró el General simplemente, sin detenerse.

-¿Te refieres a Saphir Ortion Gneiss _,_ alias Dist el _Segador_? Desconocía que siguiera con vida- comentó Guy, acelerando el paso para no quedarse atrás.

-Sólo Sus Majestades Imperiales, junto con Anise, Florian, Teodoro y yo lo sabíamos. Tres semanas después de la batalla de Eldrant unos exploradores lo encontraron cerca del peñón de Nebilim, en Sylvana- explicó Jade, manteniendo la mirada fija en el frente-. El Emperador juzgó que lo más conveniente sería mantenerle preso en una de las celdas de alta seguridad de Ciudad de Yulia, por su propio bien, y llegamos a un acuerdo con Daath para que su presencia allí se mantuviese en secreto. Hace unos meses mi hermana sugirió extraditarlo a Malkuth, ya que las cosas se han calmado lo suficiente como para que tenerle en el país sea seguro, pero cuando fui a por él ya no estaba.

-Pero eso es imposible. Quiero decir, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que se fugase de Ciudad de Yulia?

-¿Estando paralizado de cintura para abajo?- replicó Jade fríamente-. Absolutamente ninguna. Además, su vista cada vez va a peor. Dudo que fuese capaz de meter las llaves en su cerradura aunque se las pusieran en las manos.

Guy guardó silencio. Tampoco sabía que Dist no pudiese andar, y a juzgar por la frialdad con la que Jade había sacado el tema, seguramente el _Nigromante_ tenía algo que ver en ello. Y por cómo seguía acelerando el paso, aquel era un buen momento para callarse y no seguir preguntando.

Aun así, el asunto de Dist seguía rondando por su mente. Tear a todas luces no sabía nada, y eso que era la General Dórica. Suponiendo que alguien hubiese ayudado al _Segador_ a escapar, ¿quién podía haber sido, si ni siquiera la líder de los Caballeros del Oráculo sabía de su presencia en Ciudad de Yulia?

“Como Notta esté metida también en esto, me pego un tiro con la pistola de bengalas” bufó Guy para sí. Ya llevaban demasiadas coincidencias para su gusto.

Jade lo sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando al doblar un recodo del pasillo alzó un brazo, deteniéndole en seco. Habían llegado a una zona donde el estrecho corredor se ensanchaba en una habitación alargada, también de planta curva y repleta de cachivaches. Engranajes, cables, placas metálicas y todo tipo de piezas estaban esparcidas por un par de mesas de trabajo inusualmente bajas y numerosas estanterías pegadas a las paredes. Junto a uno de los muebles, en un rincón ensombrecido, había lo que parecía un maniquí enredado en cadenas, o al menos Guy esperaba que fuese un maniquí, porque estaba cubierto de algo que con la luz tan engañosa podría haber sido sangre. En algunos rincones había máquinas fónicas de distintos tamaños ya montadas cuyos diseños resultaban familiares, pero lo que atrajo la atención de los dos hombres en cuanto entraron fue la figura que, sentada en una silla de ruedas, ordenaba las herramientas de un panel que colgaba de una de las paredes.

-Buenas tardes, Saphir- murmuró Jade. El hombre se giró bruscamente, dejando caer un destornillador al suelo con un estridente ruido metálico, y se los quedó mirando como si fueran fantasmas.

Guy se tomó unos segundos para observarle. Tenía el pelo de color rosa pálido más largo que la última vez que lo vio y se lo recogía en una coleta baja no muy distinta a la de Jade. Vestía ropas normales, nada que recordase siquiera a sus llamativos trajes de General Celestial, y había adelgazado desde sus tiempos a las órdenes de Van. Aunque, eso sí, seguía llevando maquillaje.

-Jade- susurró. Su voz sonaba ronca pero esperanzada-. Has... ¿Has venido a por mí?

-He venido a que me expliques cómo saliste de Ciudad de Yulia. Si la respuesta me satisface, te llevaré de vuelta a casa. Si no... le diré a Su Majestad que lamentándolo mucho, no encontré nada que mereciera la pena salvar.

Dist se encogió sobre sí mismo y dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor.

-Me ayudaron a escapar- admitió finalmente. Jade se acercó a paso engañosamente tranquilo.

-Eso ya lo había deducido, gracias. ¿Quién te ayudó?

-Generales Celestiales- murmuró el _Segador_ -. No eres el único que ha estado haciéndome visitas, Jade. Ellos también vinieron a verme varias veces. Sólo querían hablar, ¿sabes? No pensé que... No pensé que fuera nada importante. Sólo un par de chicos que querían saber cosas sobre lo que pasó hace cinco años con el Comandante. La chica casi nunca hablaba, pero el niño era simpático y... Jade, te juro que si hubiera sabido que planeaban todo esto, no les habría dicho nada y tampoco habría ido con ellos.

El corazón de Guy empezó a acelerarse con un mal presentimiento. Dist había hablado de Generales Celestiales, en _plural_. Si había más de uno en el complejo, y a Luke y Tear les daba por separarse para cubrir más terreno... Elevó una silenciosa plegaria a Yulia para que a sus dos amigos no se les ocurriera semejante idea y siguió escuchando.

-¿Quiénes te sacaron de prisión exactamente?- estaba preguntando Jade, que ya había llegado junto a su antiguo enemigo. Dist volvió a mirar a su alrededor, cada vez más nervioso, y se colocó bien las gafas, que se le estaban cayendo por el puente de la nariz.

-Tenéis que iros de aquí. Volverán en cualquier momento, pero si os vais ahora, no tienen por qué saber que habéis estado aquí- murmuró rápidamente-. Por favor, Jade, tienes que irte. No podrás contra él tú solo, es tan fuerte como su padre.

Algo debió de encajar en la mente del General de Malkuth, pues de repente retrocedió y sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa.

-Saphir- dijo a media voz, con una nota horrorizada-, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

-Lo siento, Jade. Te juro que no sabía...

-¿Qué les has contado?

Dist alzó la mirada hacia él, derrotado.

-Todo- musitó-. Todo lo que querían saber.- Y entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el maniquí de la esquina, y Guy tuvo que reprimir un grito ahogado. Sus hombros se movían. No era un muñeco, era una persona completamente cubierta de cadenas, y al acercarse y dejarse caer a su lado, el rubio descubrió que lo que en un principio le había parecido sangre por la engañosa iluminación era en realidad cabello. Una larga y ondulada melena de color carmesí con las puntas oscurecidas.

-¡Asch! ¡Asch, ¿estás bien?!- exclamó, apartándole los mechones pelirrojos de la cara. El _Errante_ estaba inconsciente, pero no tenía heridas a la vista y respiraba con normalidad. Tras unas cuantas palmadas en la mejilla, sus ojos se entreabrieron y lucharon por enfocarse en el rostro que tenía delante.

-G... Guy- murmuró a duras penas-. Luke... ¿Dónde está Luke?

-Enseguida te llevaré con él, no te preocupes. ¿Estás herido? Tear ha venido con nosotros, si necesitas que te cure...

-Guy- repitió de pronto Asch, alarmado, mirando un punto por encima del hombro del rubio-, tápate los oídos.

-¿Qué...?

La advertencia de Asch llegó demasiado tarde. Una canción de sobra conocida se dejó oír de repente en toda la sala, una canción poderosa que con apenas la primera nota empezó a nublar los sentidos de Guy y arrastrarle al sueño. El joven Gardios se resistió, luchando contra el primer himno fónico de Yulia, pero en cuanto la voz que lo entonaba lo cantó por segunda vez, cualquier resistencia que pudiese presentar se vino abajo.

Su mente aún tuvo tiempo de procesar dos cosas antes de sumirse en la oscuridad. Una fue que Jade, a pocos metros, también había caído presa del himno y se derrumbaba sobre Dist. La otra fue que la voz que estaba cantando no era la de Tear, de hecho, era una voz masculina.


	39. XVII- Los olvidados

-Este maldito pasillo no se acaba nunca- murmuró Luke por séptima vez consecutiva, ganándose otra mirada fulminante de Tear, que iba delante de él sin hacer ni un ruido.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando por el corredor de paredes blancas y no habían encontrado nada. Ni puertas, ni ventanas, ni muebles, ni siquiera un triste desconchón en la pintura de la pared que les indicase que estaban avanzando realmente. La curvatura del pasillo hacía que resultase imposible ver el final, y Luke empezaba a pensar que estaban andando en círculos.

-Es una verdadera lástima que no tengáis la conexión de antaño- susurró Tear de repente, distrayéndole-. En este momento sería de lo más útil.

-Ya, bueno, supongo que si la tuviéramos acabaríamos ambos con un problema mayor a la larga- respondió el pelirrojo nerviosamente-. Ya hemos estado así de enfermos dos veces y dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, ¿no?

-Muy cierto- aceptó Tear, volviendo la vista al frente. Luke suspiró. Agradecía los intentos de su amiga por distraerle, pero no estaban sirviendo de mucho. Hasta que encontrasen a Asch, la tensión que le agarrotaba los músculos no iba a desvanecerse. Y para eso primero tenían que dar con el final de aquel condenado pasillo interminable.

- _Si me oyes, parpadea dos veces_.

Se detuvo de golpe, sobresaltado. Le había parecido oír algo... No, estaba seguro de que había oído algo. Se giró, pero no había nadie tras ellos y desde luego no había sido la voz de Tear.

- _Reacciona de forma más discreta o Grants sospechará. Y si ella sospecha, alguien morirá._

Luke tragó saliva. Había identificado la voz que parecía estar hablándole al oído, pero no se atrevía a contestar en voz alta. Siguió caminando detrás de Tear, que no parecía haber oído nada, y esperó más instrucciones con un nudo empezando a formarse en su cuello.

- _Perfecto. Dentro de unos momentos llegaréis a una puerta cerrada pero no bloqueada. Debes convencer a Grants de que siga adelante y entrar por esa puerta. Si me has entendido, parpadea dos veces._

Luke cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no obedeció. Si aquello era una treta para atacarles por separado, no iba a funcionar.

- _Quien quiera que entre por esa puerta morirá. Si no entra nadie, arrojaré al_ Errante _por ella. Os estáis acercando, decide._

El joven pelirrojo apretó los dientes, se le acababan las opciones. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber arrastrado a los demás a aquello, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Tear tenía razón, les habían tendido una trampa... y habían caído en ella totalmente.

“Maldita sea...”

-Luke, mira, aquí hay algo- dijo de repente Tear, deteniéndose. El pelirrojo salió de sus cavilaciones y el corazón se le saltó un latido. Tal y como la voz había dicho, en la pared había una puerta metálica que rompía totalmente la monotonía blanca del pasillo. No tenía picaporte ni cerradura, pero sí una especie de válvula a presión-. ¿Probamos suerte?

-Sí, claro- asintió Luke, nervioso. Enroscó las manos en la válvula y forcejeó con ella, logrando girar la rueda. La puerta hizo un ruido de succión y se desplazó hacia el otro lado unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que algo de niebla se escapara por la rendija.

-¿Niebla?- murmuró Tear-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí dentro para que haya niebla ahí fuera?

-Eso suponiendo que esto dé al exterior- replicó Luke en el mismo tono-. Voy a echar un vistazo, cúbreme las espaldas.

-De acuerdo.

Luke abrió del todo la pesada puerta metálica, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho. Tenía que ser muy rápido si quería dejar atrás a Tear. Al otro lado la niebla era tan espesa que apenas se veía la arena en la que se hundieron sus pies nada más franquear el umbral. La luz de Rem se filtraba entre la neblina a duras penas, dándole a todo un aspecto irreal.

-¿Qué ves, Luke?- preguntó Tear.

-Nada que esté tres metros más allá de mis narices- confesó él-. Quédate aquí, tal vez necesite guiarme por tu voz para orientarme.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que salga también?

-Sí, sí, sin un punto de referencia no sé si alguno de los dos seríamos capaces de encontrar la puerta de nuevo, la niebla es muy densa. Mejor quédate mientras yo echo un vistazo- respondió Luke, deslizando una mano tras la puerta. En el lado de fuera no tenía ninguna válvula, sólo una palanca. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Tear estaba mirando para otro lado para asegurarse de que no venía nadie por el pasillo, el pelirrojo agarró la puerta y la cerró de golpe, tirando de la palanca que tal y como esperaba servía para cerrar la válvula de dentro. Un ruido de succión confirmó que estaba sellada y Luke se apoyó en el metal, respirando aceleradamente.

-No has hecho exactamente lo que esperaba- comentó una voz a su espalda, al mismo tiempo que seis piedras fónicas escondidas entre la arena se encendían, proyectando largas sombras. El pelirrojo se giró de golpe hacia la figura vestida de negro que había aparecido entre la niebla y lo observaba fríamente.

-Tú tampoco- replicó Luke-. Pensaba que me matarías en cuanto cerrase, Notta.

La expresión de Notta Irene no cambió ni un ápice. Seguía estando tan desprovista de sentimientos como siempre.

-Te equivocaste entonces. No te mataré aún, quería hablar contigo en privado.

-Pues esta charla va a ser poco privada en cuanto Tear averigüe cómo abrir la puerta.

-No lo hará.

-Notta, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué intentaste envenenar a mi madre, por qué te has llevado a Asch?- preguntó Luke, empezando a desesperarse. La _Muerte Silenciosa_ no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirarle con aquel gesto inexpresivo, así que Luke cambió de táctica-: En el papel que me dejaste decías que no os quedaba tiempo. ¿A quiénes?

-A todos- respondió ella en tono monocorde-. Asch, Hyren, tú, yo... A todos se nos acaba el tiempo.

-¿Hyren? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con...?

-Todo.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Encontraste los documentos que guardaba en mi habitación- dijo la _Muerte Silenciosa_. No era una pregunta, pero Luke asintió de todos modos-. No son míos. Hyren me los dictó y me pidió que los guardase, ya que sabía que a él lo tenían bajo vigilancia.

Una horrible sospecha empezó a abrirse paso por el pecho de Luke. No se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que Hyren tuviese todo aquello... salvo que hubiese estado indagando sobre su padre.

-Hyren Musto Fende- dijo Notta en voz alta y clara-. El hijo olvidado de Vandesdelca Musto Fende y Gizelle Oslo, aquel que mantuvieron escondido en secreto en Ciudad de Yulia. Me cuesta asimilar que todos os creyeseis que no sabía quiénes eran sus padres.

Luke se tambaleó. Todo aquel tiempo... ¿Hyren lo sabía? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué hacerles creer que desconocía la identidad de sus progenitores? Todas las veces que había estado en su presencia, todas las palabras que habían cruzado volvieron en ese momento a su memoria. Hyren siempre le había parecido un buen chico, ¿cómo era posible que les hubiese engañado a todos tan bien?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz débil. Notta ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Por qué habéis hecho todo esto?

-Apartaste a Hyren de su familia- respondió ella-. Ahora él hará lo mismo por ti.

Dos dagas aparecieron en las manos de Notta. Luke se sacudió el estupor de encima y desenvainó su espada, apretando la empuñadura hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-¿Y por qué haces esto tú? ¿Qué motivos tienes para intentar matar a mi madre y llevarte a Asch?- exclamó.

-La gente lucha por lo que le importa. Eso es lo que se dice, ¿no?- respondió la General Celestial serenamente-. Yo lucho por lo único que me importa en este mundo.

Luke apretó los dientes y alzó la guardia.

-Entonces no vamos a llegar a un acuerdo en la vida- masculló-, porque yo soy igual.

Y sin más, se lanzó al ataque.

Notta desapareció de su vista, fundiéndose con la niebla por completo y reapareciendo detrás de Luke, pero el susurro de la tela de su uniforme sobre la arena delató su posición y el pelirrojo se giró a tiempo de detener las dos dagas que de otro modo se habrían clavado en su espalda. El joven obligó a la General Celestial a retroceder con un empujón y volvió a lanzarse hacia ella, pero Notta volvió a desvanecerse y a reaparecer de la nada a su lado. Esta vez, el filo de una daga acarició el cuello de Luke antes de que un mandoble del pelirrojo volviese a hacer retroceder a su adversaria, que desapareció de nuevo.

El terreno convertido en campo de batalla permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Las seis sombras que proyectaban las piedras fónicas más allá de su cuerpo desconcentraban a Luke, que seguía sin ser capaz de ver nada en un radio mayor de tres metros, razón por la cual no consiguió esquivar a tiempo el pequeño cuchillo que salió aparentemente de la nada y se clavó detrás de su hombro derecho. El pelirrojo dejó escapar un grito de dolor y se arrancó el puñal, temiendo que pudiera estar envenenado, pero en la hoja no había nada aparte de su propia sangre. El siguiente fue a su pierna izquierda, pero esta vez estaba preparado y consiguió rechazarlo con un mandoble de la espada. Cada vez más rápido, más cuchillos salieron volando hacia distintos puntos de su cuerpo, cada uno procediendo de una dirección distinta. Notta parecía acribillarle desde todas partes al mismo tiempo, y aunque los reflejos de Luke eran excelentes, tarde o temprano cometería un error y ambos combatientes lo sabían.

Tenía que moverse e ir a buscar a Notta, no podía permitirse quedarse quieto y esperar sus ataques. También podía esperar a que se quedase sin armas que arrojarle, pero cuando uno de los cuchillos que tuvo que evitar llegó ya manchado de sangre, Luke comprendió que esperar que a Notta se le acabase el arsenal no era una opción. No sabía cómo, pero la General Celestial estaba recuperando incluso los puñales que acababan a sus pies.

Si al menos pudiera quitarse la niebla de encima y ganar visibilidad... Pero Luke no era un experto en artes fónicas y no se le ocurría ninguna que le ayudase a despejar el ambiente. Seguramente a Jade se le habría venido algo a la cabeza, pero el _Nigromante_ no estaba allí, así que la única opción para torcer la pelea a su favor era descubrir el truco de Notta y evitar que lo utilizase.

Aquello resultó bastante difícil de llevar a cabo, ya que la susodicha no le daba un respiro para pensar, mucho menos para observar. Al principio Luke pensó que estaba manipulando el espacio de alguna forma, pero acabó descartando la idea. Si existiese un arte que permitiese hacer eso, Jade ya lo habría descubierto. No, tenía que ser otra cosa. Notta era muy rápida, desde luego, pero no más de lo que había sido Sync, y Luke había mejorado notablemente desde que se enfrentase por última vez a la _Tempestad_. Por más veloz que fuese su oponente ahora, debería poder ver sus movimientos. No, la General Celestial estaba haciendo algo más aparte de moverse deprisa.

Fue casualidad que descubriese el truco. Uno de los cuchillos le pasó rozando una pierna, dejándole un corte en la bota y un rasguño en la piel, y al tambalearse el pie de Luke dio con algo que no debería estar ahí. Algo que primero se apartó y luego le hundió unos pálidos dedos en la herida, arrancándole un alarido de dolor. Al girarse, el pelirrojo tuvo que contener un segundo grito, esta vez de pánico: de una de las sombras que él mismo proyectaba sobre la arena salía una mano con los dedos manchados de sangre, de _su_ sangre.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!

A la mano le siguió un brazo envuelto en vaporosa tela negra y azul tras el cual apareció el resto del cuerpo de Notta, que aprovechando que Luke había bajado la guardia, le propinó una patada en pleno rostro que lo derribó. La arena amortiguó el golpe contra el suelo, pero si aquella patada no le había desencajado la mandíbula era porque alguno de los siete fonones estaba cuidando de él ese día. El pelirrojo jadeó y cerró los ojos por el dolor que le cruzaba los huesos de la cara, pero se giró a tiempo de esquivar los dos cuchillos que se clavaron en la arena donde momentos antes estaba su cabeza. Trató de levantarse, pero Notta fue más rápida y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho, inmovilizándole los brazos con las rodillas y enroscando una mano alrededor de su cuello, mientras que con la otra empuñaba una fina sica alargada. La punta de la delgada daga descendió a toda velocidad sobre el ojo izquierdo de Luke, pero éste consiguió girar la cabeza a tiempo de llevarse sólo un corte por encima de la oreja.

-Persistente...- susurró Notta, apretándole más el cuello. Luke se retorció bajo su cuerpo, luchando por liberarse y respirar, y finalmente la diferencia de peso y altura jugó a su favor y consiguió quitarse de encima a su oponente de un violento empellón. Recogió su espada, que en algún momento se le había caído de la mano, y retrocedió jadeando y limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le resbalaba por detrás de la oreja. Notta se incorporó y en sus manos aparecieron otras dos dagas, pero no hizo ademán de atacar. Por un momento, ambos contrincantes se limitaron a observarse, evaluándose mutuamente con la mirada.

-Nunca había visto a nadie utilizar las sombras de esa manera- admitió Luke sin quitarle la vista de encima y sin bajar la espada-. ¿Qué clase de arte es ese?

-No es un arte- negó Notta-. Como ya sabrás, soy una réplica. Los séptimos fonones que unen mis células son inestables y se dispersan con facilidad, pero he aprendido a reunirlos de nuevo cuando eso ocurre. Mi cuerpo nunca está entero del todo y eso me permite estar en cuantos lugares desee al mismo tiempo. Las sombras sirven para enmascarar el truco.

-¿Fue así como hiciste que te oyera en el pasillo?

-Sí.

-Y supongo que también te escapaste del sótano donde os tenían a todos recluidos de esa forma.

-Sí.

-¿Y nadie salvo Hyren sabe que puedes hacer eso, no? Ni siquiera Tear, ¿verdad?

-Correcto.

Luke sonrió a su pesar. Por muy homicida que fuese, tenía que reconocerle el mérito a su oponente. Dominar una habilidad así no podía ser moco de pavo, eso estaba claro. Pero las palabras de Notta le habían recordado a algo familiar, y una de las piezas del puzzle que era el mensaje que habían encontrado en el cuarto de la _Muerte Silenciosa_ acababa de encajar.

-Es impresionante. Si hubiese sabido que algo así se podía hacer, no veas lo bien que me habría venido tras lo de la Torre de Rem hace años- comentó-. Seguramente me habría ampliado la esperanza de vida a unos... seis años más, ¿no?

Notta lo miró con el semblante indescifrable, pero en sus ojos había una débil chispa de incomprensión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo también he pasado por eso- replicó Luke-. Utilicé un poder demasiado grande para el cuerpo de una réplica como yo. No morí al instante como era de esperar, pero mis fonones empezaron a separarse. Me dijeron que sólo me quedaban unos meses de vida y desaparecería. ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda a ti?

Notta no respondió, pero aferró sus cuchillos con más fuerza.

-“A todos se nos acaba el tiempo”- citó Luke, recordando el mensaje-. A eso te referías, ¿no es así? Te estás muriendo, Notta.

-Correcto- admitió ella en su habitual tono frío-. Pero no veo cómo podría ser eso asunto tuyo.

Luke alzó su espada a tiempo de frenar la primera daga, pero para detener la segunda tuvo que agarrar de la muñeca a Notta. La General Celestial se le había lanzado en un ataque directo, pero ahora estaban en tablas.

-Tal vez no sea asunto mío, ¿pero qué pasa con Hyren, que tanto te importa?- masculló el pelirrojo, forcejeando con la morena-. ¿Se lo has dicho a él?

-Hyren lo sabe y no puede hacer nada al respecto. Esto no es algo que un séptimo fonista pueda arreglar, deberías saberlo- replicó ella. Luke le soltó la muñeca y se la apartó de encima con una patada en el vientre, pero Notta retomó el asalto con las dos dagas enseguida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- insistió Luke, fintando y bloqueando cada golpe de la General Celestial.

-Más o menos el mismo que a ti- respondió ella. Sus ataques, que tenían la misma fuerza viniesen de la mano que viniesen, estaban haciendo retroceder a Luke poco a poco hasta que su espalda dio con una pared. Impulsándose contra ella, el pelirrojo cargó contra Notta y esta vez fue la _Muerte Silenciosa_ quien se vio obligada a bloquear el acero enemigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿El mismo que me quedaba a mí entonces?

-El mismo que te queda ahora mismo- siseó Notta. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios, la expresión más terrorífica que Luke había visto jamás en su rostro de porcelana-. Incluso si me matas, no saldrás de aquí con vida. Desde que entraste por esa puerta hace un rato has estado respirando veneno.

Luke se quedó congelado unos segundos y un hilo de miedo empezó a filtrarse en su interior, helándole el pecho. De repente, la niebla había empezado a agobiarle.

-No puede ser- murmuró-. Tú... ¡Tú llevas aquí el mismo tiempo que yo!

-Correcto. Por eso los dos moriremos a la vez. Mi vida tenía un límite desde el momento en el que la máquina de fomicría falló mientras me creaba, otorgándome un cuerpo destinado a desaparecer prematuramente. Así que si voy a morir, al menos lo haré como, cuando y por lo que yo quiera- declaró Notta, alzando sus dagas. Luke miró a su alrededor, frenético, pero la niebla ocultaba cualquier posible salida de lo que, ahora estaba seguro, era un patio interior rodeado por los corredores curvos que habían estado recorriendo.

Sus ojos captaron un destello entre la neblina. Ahí debía de estar la puerta, pero se encontraba al otro lado del patio. Y Notta no le dejaría llegar hasta allí, desde luego. Iba a tener que quitársela de en medio, y sólo había una forma de hacer eso con un adversario como ella.

Tragó saliva. Era la primera vez en más de cinco años que se veía obligado a pelear a muerte, a plantearse de verdad que debía matar a su oponente. Y no era un pensamiento agradable, pero si no tenía otra forma de salvarse, si no tenía otro modo de encontrar a Asch y poner a salvo a sus amigos... que así fuera. No podía permitirse dudar.

El siguiente movimiento de Notta fue fulminantemente rápido, pero Luke lo vio a tiempo. Aun así, no se movió del sitio, sino que apretó los dientes y levantó el brazo derecho. La daga de Notta se hundió en su carne, sorprendiendo a la réplica que la empuñaba, que no esperaba aquello y dudó durante la fracción de segundo necesaria para que la espada de Luke se colase entre sus defensas y se enterrase en su pecho. La segunda daga cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo contra la arena, y un hilo de sangre resbaló de entre los labios de Notta.

Las rodillas de la General Celestial fallaron, pero antes de que tocaran el suelo, su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse en brillantes fonones. Como todas las réplicas cuando mueren, no quedó de ella ni la sangre que había vertido en el suelo, sólo sus dos dagas y el susurro de sus últimas palabras flotando en el aire envenenado:

- _Gracias... Hyren..._

La espada, ahora limpia de sangre, se le resbaló a Luke de la mano. Ahora que el combate había terminado, la adrenalina empezaba a disiparse de sus venas y los efectos del gas comenzaban a notarse, pero se obligó a caminar hasta donde había visto el destello. Cuando llegó, sin embargo, el alma se le cayó a los pies.

No era la puerta lo que brillaba a la luz de las piedras fónicas que empezaban a extinguirse, sino un enorme espejo que le devolvía su propia mirada desesperada. Se arrancó la daga que le atravesaba el antebrazo con un grito de dolor y golpeó el cristal con ella, pero apenas consiguió hacerle un par de arañazos antes de que el arma se le escapase de entre los dedos. Cuando se miró la mano, descubrió que le temblaba y que su vista empezaba a difuminarse.

-No... No, no puede ser... No puede acabar así...

Estaba mareado y sus piernas empezaban a no ser capaces de sostenerle. Se apoyó en el espejo, jadeando, pero cuanto más hondo respiraba, más borrosa se volvía su visión, hasta que notó que caía sobre algo blando que identificó como arena. Trató de levantarse, a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y volvió a caer al suelo.

No podía creerlo. Después de llegar tan lejos, después de todo lo que habían hecho, ¿de verdad iba a terminarse así? Ni siquiera la ira que le provocó aquel pensamiento le dio las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse, sin embargo, así que apretó los puños y golpeó débilmente la arena por pura frustración.

-Asch... Donde quiera que estés, perdóname- susurró, con una lágrima resbalándole por la mejilla-. Me temo... que voy a tener que dejarte solo. Lo siento... Te quiero.

Un pedazo de Rem, la reina poniente del día, se filtraba a través de la niebla tóxica. Su lejano brillo, nublado por el veneno y difuminado por su borrosa visión, fue lo último que vio Luke antes de que sus párpados se cerraran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como compensación por haber tardado en actualizar, aquí tenéis un fanart que hizo una amiga de la muerte de Notta: https://www.deviantart.com/shiranaitenshi/art/CDR-Thanks-Hyren-529116065 Es la misma muchacha que se cosplayeó de la Muerte Silenciosa, por cierto ^^ La próxima actualización será el jueves, por cuestiones de la vida, que está siendo muy caótica últimamente.


	40. XVIII- Hijo pródigo

Una miríada de cuartos fonones envolvió el eslabón de la cadena, recalentado previamente por quintos, hasta que el contraste de temperaturas abrió una grieta en el metal. Para enmascarar el crujido, Asch cambió de postura y el resto de cadenas tintinearon, atrayendo una mirada nerviosa de Dist pero no la atención del joven que les daba la espalda a ambos.

Llevaba días repitiendo el proceso con todas y cada una de las cadenas que lo apresaban. Sólo quedaban ya tres enteras para mantenerle en aquel oscuro rincón, pese a que la mayor parte del tiempo que llevaba allí lo pasaba inconsciente. A uno de sus captores parecía resultarle divertido dormirle con el primer himno fónico de Yulia cada vez que entraba en la sala, una costumbre que empezaba a hacer que odiase con todas sus fuerzas la canción pese a lo bonita que era. Otorgándose un momento para descansar tras romper el eslabón, Asch alzó la mirada hacia el susodicho captor, que seguía dándole la espalda.

Hyren Regnar mantenía la fija vista en el enorme cristal que tenía delante, que daba a un patio interior con el suelo lleno de arena. Sus ojos, tan azules y afilados como los de su padre, no le quitaban la mirada de encima a las dos figuras que combatían al otro lado del cristal. El largo cabello rubio heredado de su madre le caía libremente por los tensos hombros. Llevaba su uniforme de General Celestial, como de costumbre, y de su cinturón colgaba la delgada y ligera espada que tenía por arma. Hacía unos momentos la había utilizado para trazar un glifo fónico sobre el cristal que tenía ante sí, y Asch había descubierto que pese a lo que parecía, el arma de Hyren no era un sable de un solo filo sino un estoque. Mucho más rápido y ligero, algo que debía tener en cuenta si pensaba enfrentarse a él.

Claro que para eso necesitaría un arma. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia una de las mesas, donde Dist había tumbado como había podido a Jade y a Guy y ahora revisaba cada cierto tiempo el pulso de ambos. La _Joya de Gardios_ esperaba envainada en el cinturón de su noqueado dueño, a apenas tres metros y medio de Asch. Si consiguiese llegar hasta allí antes de que Hyren volviese a cantar...

El sonido de una inspiración honda devolvió su atención al otro General Celestial. El _Tenaz_ se había cruzado de brazos y observaba con algo de preocupación la escena que se desarrollaba al otro lado del cristal, donde Notta y Luke se habían detenido y hablaban en vez de intercambiar golpes. El glifo fónico de la ventana permitía verles con claridad a pesar de la niebla, pero no podían oír lo que decían. Asch se obligó a apartar la mirada y concentrarse en seguir rompiendo las cadenas. Si sufría otra crisis nerviosa como hacía un momento cuando había visto a Luke entrar en el patio saturado de gas tóxico, Hyren volvería a dejarle fuera de combate. Y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, no con su contraparte encerrado allí con la _Muerte Silenciosa_. Tenía que liberarse como fuese, quitar de en medio a Hyren y dejarle vía libre a Dist para que desbloquease la puerta del patio como habían acordado en cuanto les habían dejado sin vigilancia unos minutos.

El eslabón que estaba rodeando ahora con quintos fonones estaba ya al rojo vivo. Asch tragó saliva y cambió de fonón, agrupando esta vez el cuarto.

-¿De verdad vas a dejar a Notta ahí metida respirando esa mierda?- dijo, enmascarando con su voz el crujido del metal. Uno menos, sólo quedaban dos. Se cambió de postura y agarró otra de las cadenas a su espalda, repitiendo el proceso.

-¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer?- murmuró Hyren-. Le di a elegir entre quedarse aquí vigilándote o enfrentarse a tu réplica. Fue su decisión.

-¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo para no pensar que la condenaste a muerte en cuanto cerraste esa puerta?- _Crack_. Dos menos. Hyren se volvió a mirarle con un brillo gélido en sus ojos turquesa, pero Asch no se amilanó.

-Notta estaba condenada de todos modos. Lleva años muriéndose- murmuró, volviendo la vista hacia el cristal.

-Y no es la única- replicó Asch. Hyren lo miró de nuevo frunciendo el ceño-. No, no me pongas esa cara. La última vez que me dormiste tosiste sangre, lo vi antes de cerrar los ojos.- El rubio desvió la mirada y apretó los puños-. Es por el gas, ¿no?

-Sí- admitió el _Tenaz_ a regañadientes-. Descubrí la bolsa hace un par de años y empecé a construir esto a su alrededor, pero a la hora de sacar el gas a la superficie cometí un error y hubo una filtración. No me di cuenta de hasta qué punto era peligroso hasta que empecé a sufrir mareos, por eso volví tan mal de Chesedonia la última vez.

El último eslabón estaba a punto de ponerse al rojo. Dist no dejaba de dedicarle miradas nerviosas y Asch temía que su impaciencia acabase delatándole, pero su antiguo compañero supo mantener la boca cerrada. Asch cerró los ojos y se centró en romper la última cadena, pero cuando fue a reunir los cuartos fonones necesarios se topó con que no había ni uno cerca de él.

-Eres el idiota con más imaginación que conozco, Asch. _Oh, helados filos, derramaos_ \- sonrió Hyren sin girarse hacia él-. _¡Carámbanos!_

Todos los cuartos fonones que el General Celestial había retirado de su alrededor se volcaron sobre Asch en forma de una lluvia de gruesas lanzas de hielo. Aunque la mayoría se limitaron a pasarle rozando, una se clavó detrás de él abriéndole un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo. El _Errante_ apretó los dientes, pero no le dio a Hyren la satisfacción de escucharle hacer ruido alguno por el dolor.

-¿De verdad creías que no me estaba dando cuenta de dónde han estado concentrándose los fonones los últimos días?- dijo el rubio, volviéndose hacia Asch y acercándose hasta agacharse a su altura-. Yo también soy un fonista, estúpido.

-Tú eres el estúpido- masculló Asch. Acababa de notarlo, el carámbano que le había herido el brazo también había golpeado el eslabón al rojo, y el contraste de temperaturas había quebrado el metal-. Si fueses tan listo como te crees le habrías dicho a Notta que me matase en vez de raptarme. Y hablando de tu querida sicaria... deberías prestarle más atención.

Hyren se incorporó y se volvió hacia el cristal a tiempo de ver cómo Luke atravesaba con su espada el pecho de Notta. Abrió la boca, horrorizado, pero no le dio tiempo a gritar: Asch se levantó de golpe, sacudiéndose las cadenas ya sueltas, y lo apartó de un empujón.

-¡Dist, a los controles, rápido!- bramó, corriendo hacia la mesa donde yacían Guy y Jade y sacando la _Joya de Gardios_ de su vaina. Sin detenerse ni por un momento, empuñó la espada con la mano derecha y se lanzó a por Hyren, pero éste lo recibió con el estoque ya desenfundado y en alto. La fina hoja metálica chocó con la de cristal de la _Joya_ , produciendo un ruido estridente que ponía los pelos de punta. Asch retrocedió un paso y retomó el asalto, pero Hyren era más rápido que él y esquivaba cada mandoble que intentaba asestarle. Su estoque voló hacia él a toda velocidad y Asch apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquearlo.

El pelirrojo aprovechó el breve momento de empate para recuperar el aliento. Hyren era tan rápido como lo había sido Legretta, más incluso que Cres, el que se jactaba de ser el más veloz de los Seis en aquel momento. Pero aun con eso, era mucho más joven que Asch y sus músculos y arma estaban hechos para moverse rápido, no para descargar golpes potentes. Asch estaba seguro de superarle en fuerza, si tan solo consiguiese acertarle un mandoble...

- _¡Arde! ¡Lamento Abrasador!_ \- exclamó de repente Hyren, y Asch tuvo que apartarse a un lado de un salto para que el arte no lo carbonizase en el sitio. Parecía que el rubio no sólo era rápido moviéndose, también lo era conjurando, así que el pelirrojo se apresuró a volver al ataque para no darle tiempo a reunir más fonones.

Las armas de ambos chocaron una y otra vez. Hyren parecía bailar a su alrededor con una gracia que le recordaba en parte a Tear; tal vez era un rasgo hereditario en la familia. Para la edad que tenía, además, el _Tenaz_ exhibía un dominio de la espada más que admirable; no resultaba ningún misterio por qué se le había otorgado la posición de General Celestial. Pero Asch había tenido ese puesto desde mucho antes que él y no pensaba amedrentarse por estar peleando contra el último niño prodigio que se había hecho un hueco en los Caballeros del Oráculo.

Aun así, había algo en el estilo de lucha de Hyren que le resultaba inquietante. En más de una ocasión sus movimientos recordaban demasiado a los suyos propios o a los de Luke, lo cual le dejaba con la incógnita de quién le habría enseñado a pelear. Y en uno de aquellos movimientos, una finta que el mismo Asch había practicado miles de veces, Hyren logró romper su defensa y atravesarle el hombro izquierdo con el estoque peligrosamente cerca de una arteria importante. Asch jadeó y alzó su espada, pero el siguiente golpe de Hyren vino en forma de una patada que le acertó en el esternón y le arrancó el aire de los pulmones. El pelirrojo se estrelló contra el cristal, en el que apareció una telaraña de grietas.

-Mira quién es el estúpido ahora- comentó Hyren, agachándose a su lado y agarrándole del pelo para obligarle a alzar la mirada. Asch, respirando entrecortadamente, clavó los ojos en los suyos con gesto desafiante, pero Hyren le hizo girar la cabeza y le estampó la cara contra el cristal-. ¿Quién es el que debería prestar más atención a sus seres queridos, eh?

A Asch se le cortó la respiración, pero esta vez no fue por el golpe sino porque al otro lado de la ventana, sobre la arena, yacía Luke sin moverse. Estaba pálido y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Da igual lo que hagas. No puedes salvarle- siseó Hyren en su oído-. En cuanto rompas del todo esta ventana, el complejo entero se sellará para evitar filtraciones de gas. Tus amigos, tu réplica y tú moriréis aquí encerrados... Y ni Lorelei será capaz de salvaros esta vez.

Asch seguía con la mirada clavada en Luke, incapaz de apartar la vista, temeroso de que si lo hacía, su réplica empezaría a desvanecerse... hasta que sus ojos captaron el débil movimiento de su pecho. Era irregular y lento, pero aun así, subía y bajaba.

Apretó los puños. Si Luke seguía vivo, aún había esperanza.

Gritó y se revolvió, logrando quitarse a Hyren de encima de un codazo en la cara. El rubio gruñó, sorprendido por la repentina resistencia, y el estoque se escurrió de entre sus dedos. Asch, a quien se le había caído la espada antes de estamparse contra el vidrio, cargó contra él con las manos desnudas, arremetiendo a puñetazos que Hyren no tuvo mucha dificultad en esquivar en cuanto se repuso del primer golpe. El más joven consiguió escabullirse detrás de Asch y retorcerle un brazo a la espalda, pero el pelirrojo se negó a dejar escapar alarido alguno esta vez.

-Te digo que es inútil- masculló Hyren.

-Me da igual lo que digas- replicó Asch, impulsándose hacia atrás y arreándole un cabezazo que arrancó un _crack_ a algún hueso de la cara del rubio. Hyren soltó una maldición y la presión sobre el brazo de Asch se alivió, permitiéndole soltarse y apartarse. Recogió la _Joya de Gardios_ del suelo y la alzó, sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor cuando el hombro resentido le pegó un crujido. Hyren se limpió el hilo de sangre que le resbalaba de la ceja rota por el cabezazo y recogió también su estoque. Por un momento, los dos se observaron, demasiado ocupados en recuperar el aliento para conjurar arte alguno.

-Mi padre... no exageraba... cuando hablaba de ti- comentó el rubio entre jadeos, sonriendo levemente. Asch tragó saliva.

-Y yo que creía que eras huérfano- replicó. En la sonrisa de Hyren se filtró algo de amargura.

-Y lo soy. Por tu culpa- siseó, arremetiendo contra Asch, que reaccionó justo a tiempo de detener la afilada hoja que de otro modo le habría atravesado el cuello.

-¿Cómo que por mi culpa?

-¡No te hagas el imbécil, Asch, lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Tu estúpida réplica y tus amigos mataron a mi madre hace casi seis años!- exclamó Hyren, tomando la delantera en el ataque y obligando a Asch a ponerse a la defensiva-. Fue en Eldrant, al norte de este mismo continente. ¡Ni se te ocurra fingir que no sabes de qué hablo!

Las estocadas del _Tenaz_ se estaban volviendo cada vez más rápidas y Asch tenía que esforzarse por mantener su ritmo. Entre tanto bloquear, esquivar y fintar apenas tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que Hyren estaba diciendo, pero consiguió sacar algo en claro de todo aquello: el joven sabía quiénes habían sido sus padres exactamente, en contra de lo que toda la Orden creía.

-Pues sí, Luke y los demás acabaron con Legretta y Van, y sinceramente, los dos se lo tenían merecido- declaró Asch-. ¿Y sabes por qué?

-¡Porque luchaban por aquello en lo que creían, por un mundo realmente libre!- gritó Hyren-. ¡Por eso los matasteis! ¡Y no te atrevas a insultarme negándolo, fuiste tú quien acabó con mi padre!

-¿Qué?- murmuró Asch, desconcertado. El momento de vacilación le costó un corte en el costado, recordatorio de que no debía bajar la guardia.

-Deja de hacer eso. Te tenía por un hombre honesto, Asch- le espetó Hyren-. Saphir me lo contó todo. Luke fon Fabre se quedó atrás para contener al grueso del ejército de mi padre mientras tú le dabas el golpe de gracia, admite tu culpa de una vez.

Asch retrocedió y se arriesgó a echar una mirada de reojo a Dist, que se había refugiado en una esquina de la sala donde había un montón de pantallas y controles.

-¿Eso le dijiste?- preguntó, devolviendo enseguida la vista al frente para detener el estoque de Hyren.

-Así es. ¿Debería haberle dicho algo distinto?- replicó Dist sin levantar la mirada de los controles que estaba trasteando. Asch frunció el ceño. Si Dist había sobrevivido, aunque no hubiese estado allí, sin duda alguien le habría puesto al corriente de lo sucedido en Eldrant. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiese quién se había quedado atrás y quién había ido a por Van? Y aun así, tampoco era ningún secreto de estado cómo había muerto Asch exactamente, ¿no?

-Ya lo has oído. Confiesa, Asch, tú mataste a mi padre- siseó Hyren, retrocediendo unos momentos sólo para volver al ataque con renovadas fuerzas. Asch rechazó su ofensiva con un brutal golpe de su espada que a punto estuvo de desarmarle y sonrió levemente, tomando la iniciativa y pasando al contraataque antes de que lo hiciese Hyren.

-Ya entiendo de qué va todo esto- comentó entre golpe y golpe-. Arrastraste a la pobre Notta a tu plan de venganza contra nosotros, por eso intentasteis envenenar a mi madre y me trajisteis aquí. Así Luke vendría a buscarme y nos tendríais a los dos en un sitio donde estuviésemos en desventaja. Un plan brillante, si no fuera por un detalle: que te equivocas de Fabre.

-¿Qué?

-Hace más de cinco años me enfrenté a Luke para decidir quién iría a por Van. Perdí y le dejé ir, quedándome atrás para frenar a las tropas- declaró Asch, haciendo retroceder mandoble a mandoble a Hyren-. Si lo que quieres es terminar en persona con el asesino de tu padre, te has equivocado de Fabre... porque para cuando Van cayó, yo ya llevaba un buen rato criando selenias. No llegué a salir con vida de esa maldita habitación donde Van nos encerró.

Un golpe especialmente fuerte y Hyren retrocedió de un salto. De su brazo dominante resbaló un hilo de sangre: la espada de su adversario había conseguido hacer mella en sus defensas.

-Estás mintiendo- musitó el rubio. Asch negó con la cabeza.

-Quien miente aquí es Dist, y bastante bien.

-¿Por qué iba a mentirme?

-Creo que puedo responder a eso- sonrió Asch, alzando la _Joya_ -. Porque Dist sabía que preferirías ir personalmente a por quien creyeras que había matado a Van. Notta te cedería ese honor, no importa cuál fuese la alternativa. Y Luke es una buena persona, demasiado, a decir verdad. Seguramente él te habría dado el beneficio de la duda. Me venció aquel día y seguramente sea más fuerte que yo- admitió-, pero él no es un asesino. Y por mucho que lo niegue... yo lo soy. Seguramente Dist pensó que Luke te tomaría prisionero y te llevaría a juicio, pero yo te mataría sin dudarlo.

Hyren fulminó con la mirada al científico, que les dedicó un breve vistazo antes de seguir peleándose con los controles del complejo. Asch aprovechó la distracción para volver al ataque, pero Hyren, pese a estar herido, seguía teniendo unos reflejos envidiables y esquivó el golpe saltando hacia atrás.

-Ya veo. ¿Y tenía razón?- inquirió, cerrándose la herida del brazo derecho con un río de séptimos fonones. La sonrisa de Asch desapareció y el brillo triunfante de sus ojos fue reemplazado por hielo. El fonón del sonido empezó a arremolinarse a su alrededor.

-Por supuesto. Ya te lo he dicho... yo _sí_ soy un asesino. Tu padre se encargó de convertirme en uno.

El _Errante_ se lanzó de frente a por Hyren, que tal y como Asch esperaba, se echó hacia un lado para evitarle. El más mayor se giró hacia él y le propinó un golpe con el dorso del puño, sorprendiéndole durante el tiempo necesario para agarrarle del cuello. Con la otra mano clavó la _Joya de Gardios_ en el suelo y los séptimos fonones que había convocado se vertieron en la hoja de cristal, extendiéndose por el piso en forma de un amplio y enrevesado glifo fónico.

-Lo que sigues siendo es un idiota- sonrió Hyren, clavando su propia espada en el suelo también y apropiándose de una buena parte de los fonones que había reunido el _Errante_. Un segundo glifo luminoso se dibujó por encima del de Asch, uno muy parecido pero ligeramente más complicado. El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos, pero no pudo evitar lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Los dos artes místicos estallaron a la vez, haciendo temblar la habitación entera e inundándolo todo con una luz cegadora. El alarido de Asch compitió en volumen con el de Hyren, y cuando el destello desapareció, el pelirrojo se encontró en el suelo incapaz de levantarse. Los oídos le zumbaban y el cuerpo le ardía de dolor. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a girarse hacia donde Hyren, en unas condiciones bastante similares a las suyas, luchaba también por ponerse en pie.

-Estás loco- masculló Asch. Hyren dejó escapar una carcajada que acabó en un violento ataque de tos.

-Mi padre no estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo, pero sí el suficiente para enseñarme a pelear- dijo, limpiándose la sangre que había escupido al toser-. Y lo poco que no le dio tiempo a enseñarme en persona me lo dejó en libros y notas para que lo aprendiese por mi cuenta. Los himnos de Yulia, sus artes más poderosos... Él me quería, igual que madre. Pero vosotros... Por vuestra culpa ya no están.

Hyren, tambaleante, se levantó y retiró su estoque del suelo, acariciando con su afilada punta el cuello de Asch, que no había conseguido ponerse en pie.

-¿De verdad te importa tanto la venganza como para hacer todo esto?- jadeó el pelirrojo, tragando saliva y notando el sabor metálico de la sangre en la garganta.

-No es sólo por venganza- negó el _Tenaz_ -. Pero sí, me importa. Y no sólo es lo que ves aquí. Aunque hubieras conseguido matarme hoy, ya os he causado daño a ti y a tus amigos. ¿Quién te crees que empezó a esparcir esos rumores sobre la princesa Natalia?

Asch se quedó congelado, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Fui yo- asintió Hyren-. Notta descubrió a la Comandante con la princesa en una de las ocasiones que se vieron en privado en Daath, y si no dije nada de ella directamente fue sólo porque es mi tía. Y no sólo eso. ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que a lo largo de este último año han estallado disturbios en Daath alrededor del nombramiento de la Maestra Fónica? ¿O el chivatazo a Nerim sobre las cámaras selladas de Ciudad de Yulia? Todas las veces que se os han adelantado, todos los misterios que no conseguisteis resolver... Siempre éramos Notta y yo.

-¡Estás loco!

-No, Asch. No lo estoy- negó Hyren, con una sombra de tristeza en la voz-. Pero mi tiempo se acaba y había demasiadas cosas que quería hacer antes de morir.

Alzó el estoque, listo para hundirlo en el cuello de Asch, pero antes de poder hacerlo el color abandonó su rostro y otro violento ataque de tos le obligó a retroceder, llevándose una mano a la boca. Asch, desconcertado, entrecerró los ojos. Era demasiada casualidad que justo en ese momento le hubiese dado un ataque, y más con la cantidad de séptimos fonones que tenía alrededor. Pero al fijarse mejor pudo ver que los fonones no estaban curando sus heridas, como habría sido normal, sino todo lo contrario. Asch sólo había visto algo así una vez antes, cuando estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de Luke, pero aquella reacción era muchísimo más devastadora que la que habían sufrido ellos. Se quedó mirando a Hyren sin comprender hasta que una voz familiar le acarició los oídos:

_“Levántate.”_ No era como cuando hablaba con él a través de sus fonorranuras, esta vez parecía que le murmurase directamente en el oído. Pero habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte.

Una parte de los séptimos fonones se desvió hacia él, aliviando el dolor que recorría sus músculos y deteniendo la hemorragia de la herida de su hombro al mismo tiempo que algo cálido le empujaba hacia arriba. Asch apretó los dientes y le pegó una patada en los tobillos a Hyren, haciéndole caer al suelo. Se agarró a la empuñadura de la _Joya de Gardios_ para levantarse y la retiró de donde estaba clavada, poniéndole una rodilla sobre el pecho a Hyren y pegando la hoja de cristal a su cuello.

-Lo siento, Hyren, pero te equivocaste en algo más- masculló el pelirrojo-. Lorelei sí podía ayudarme esta vez.

Hyren respiraba entrecortadamente. De entre sus labios se escapaban varios hilos de sangre y estaba bastante pálido, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para alzar una mano y agarrarse a la muñeca de Asch.

-Lo que has dicho antes, ¿era verdad?- murmuró a duras penas-. ¿Me matarías?

-Sí. ¿Vas a rogarme por tu vida?

-Al contrario, voy a rogarte por mi muerte- replicó el rubio-. Me estoy muriendo de todos modos, Asch. Y no quiero hacerlo en una celda, o en la cama de un hospital.

El corazón de Asch se encogió al oír aquellas palabras. Al mirarle a los ojos, la misma sombra de tristeza que había escuchado antes en su voz oscurecía también sus iris turquesa, la angustia de quien se sabe condenado y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Un sentimiento que a Asch le resultaba dolorosamente familiar. Tal vez, más allá de sus deseos de venganza, lo que Hyren realmente buscaba era alguien contra quien morir peleando.

Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta y se soltó del agarre de Hyren, levantándose. Después le alzó por el cuello del uniforme y le obligó a ponerse en pie, y para asegurarse de que no caía de nuevo, mantuvo una mano en su hombro. Con la otra alzó la _Joya de Gardios_ hasta que su extremo se posó sobre el corazón de Hyren, que esperó en silencio. El arte místico primero y el ataque de tos después le habían dejado demasiado débil como para resistirse.

Fue piadosamente rápido. El _Tenaz_ dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y cayó hacia delante, pero Asch frenó su caída con el brazo que empuñaba la espada y permitió que su adversario se apoyara en él. Hyren se aferró con sus últimas fuerzas a la tela negra de su uniforme y tiró del _Errante_ para obligarle a agacharse hasta que tuvo su oído junto a la boca. Estaba seguro de que intentaba decir algo así que aguzó el oído, pero lo único que consiguió oír fue cómo el más joven de los Fende exhalaba su último aliento.

Asch dejó el cuerpo ahora inerte en el suelo y le cerró los ojos con respeto. Extrajo la espada de su pecho y limpió la hoja en la manga de su propio uniforme, añadiendo una mancha más de sangre a las muchas que llevaba encima.

-Dist, ¿has conseguido abrir la puerta del patio?- preguntó en voz alta sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hyren. ¿Era su imaginación, o había caído con una sonrisa en los labios?

-No, el sistema de apertura está frito. No podemos sacar a Luke por ahí- negó el científico.

-Entonces tendré que sacarle por la ventana.

-No te dará tiempo. En cuanto se rompa el cristal el edificio se sellará, es imposible que salgamos todos de aquí antes de que se cierren las compuertas de emergencia. Pero tal vez si consiguiéramos deshacernos del gas...

-¿Y cómo esperas que hagamos eso?

-Pues mira, una hiperresonancia vendría de perlas ahora mismo, pero por lo que me han dicho ya no podéis utilizarla- suspiró Dist. A Asch, sin embargo, aquello le dio una idea.

-Dist, si pudiera causar una... ¿Me pasaría lo mismo que a Luke en la Torre de Rem?- preguntó, girándose hacia el cristal. Dist meditó unos segundos.

-No lo creo. El volumen de gas a desintegrar esta vez es mínimo en comparación con el miasma de entonces, no deberías tener ningún... ¿Qué diablos haces, insensato?

Pero Asch ya no escuchaba: había alzado la espada de Guy y golpeaba el cristal agrietado con la empuñadura, extendiendo la telaraña de fisuras. Y tras un golpe especialmente fuerte, la ventana cedió y el vidrio estalló, haciendo que la niebla se expandiese al interior de la habitación y que una alarma sonase en todo el edificio. Pero Asch ignoró el ruido, las luces rojas parpadeantes y el gas venenoso que empezaba a colarse en sus pulmones, y saltó al patio interior para dejarse caer junto a Luke.

El pecho de la réplica apenas se movía ya. Asch le agitó los hombros, pero su contraparte no reaccionó.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos... ¡Despierta, Luke, maldita sea!

Le incorporó contra su torso, apoyándose la cabeza del pelirrojo en un hombro y tomándole el pulso en el cuello. Era débil, extremadamente débil.

-Luke, por favor, despierta- murmuró-. Te necesito. Necesito tu ayuda. No puedes dejarme tirado ahora, maldición, abre los ojos...

Sus palabras no obtuvieron respuesta. Asch se aferró a él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y clavándole las uñas en la carne.

-¡Estúpida réplica! ¡Despierta de una vez! ¡Necesito que vivas!- gritó, desesperado. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Si se había equivocado, si había llegado demasiado tarde... Todos morirían. Incluso los que les habían seguido hasta allí intentando ayudarles, y todo por su culpa.

-¿... Asch?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, rogando por que el susurro que había oído no hubiese sido producto de su imaginación, y miró a Luke a tiempo de verle abrir los ojos con dificultad. El joven lo observaba con los iris verdes nublados por los efectos del veneno, pero estaba despierto.

-¡Gracias a Lorelei!- suspiró Asch, abrazándole con más fuerza y arrancándole un quejido-. Luke, tienes que ayudarme. Creo que sé cómo deshacernos del gas.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Cállate y escucha! Vamos a repetir lo de la Torre de Rem, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero... Pero no tenemos la Espada, ni nuestra hiperresonancia, ni...

-¡Que te calles he dicho! Ahora hay menos gas que destruir, ¿vale? Y puede que no podamos causar una hiperresonancia por separado, pero seguimos siendo séptimos fonistas. Así que necesito que empieces a acumular fonones, ¡ya!

-No entiendo la mitad de lo que me dices- suspiró Luke, cerrando los ojos.

-¡No te duermas! ¡Luke, por favor, ayúdame!- Asch le sacudió por los hombros, empezando a desesperarse de nuevo, y Luke se llevó una mano a los ojos.

-Vale, de acuerdo, pero deja de sacudirme o vomito- gimoteó. Los séptimos fonones empezaron a reunirse alrededor de ellos, arremolinándose. Asch apoyó su frente contra la de Luke, concentrándose y atrayendo más y más fonones. Nunca había intentado causar una hiperresonancia así, pero no tenía tiempo de pararse a pensar en si lo estaba haciendo bien o no. Sólo podía confiar en que Lorelei siguiera dispuesto a echarle una mano si lo necesitaba.

El aire cargado de energía fue el primer signo de que iban bien. El segundo fueron las chispas que empezaron a bailar por la arena a su alrededor, y el tercero y definitivo, el brillo dorado que les envolvió cuando los fonones empezaron a chocar unos con otros a toda velocidad. Luke se aferró a su mano y Asch le devolvió el apretón, rezando por que Dist no se equivocase, que aquello funcionara y que no hubiera víctimas mortales en el proceso. Se concentró en el gas tóxico que se extendía lentamente por el complejo, que a aquellas alturas ya se habría sellado por completo, y se preparó.

-Asch- llamó Luke débilmente-. Si no lo conseguimos... gracias por todo.

-Idiota- gruñó él-. Es la segunda vez que me dices algo así, y otra vez te lo digo: saldremos de ésta y de todas las demás. Juntos.

Luke sonrió débilmente y su mano apretó la suya con más fuerza.

_Juntos_.

Asch respiró hondo, conteniendo los séptimos fonones unos últimos instantes... y cuando ya no pudo más, se aferró a Luke y dejó que la hiperresonancia se desatase a su alrededor.

El destello probablemente se vio a varias decenas de kilómetros de distancia, y cuando se desvaneció, la oscuridad invadió el campo de visión de Asch, que se derrumbó de puro agotamiento sobre su réplica. El corazón de éste parecía martillear contra el suyo propio, y sus latidos casi sincronizados arrojaron una oleada de alivio sobre el _Errante_. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, teñido de escarlata por el atardecer, y suspiró al no ver ni rastro de la niebla.

Lo habían conseguido. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, dejó que la inconsciencia se apoderara de él y cerró los ojos, arrullado por la pesada respiración de Luke junto a su oído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo trae regalito!!! Aquí os dejo una ilustración que hice de la pelea de Asch y Hyren, ilustración de la que por cierto estoy bastante orgullosa: https://www.deviantart.com/sanae94/art/Asch-vs-Hyren-530121798  
> Y ya sólo queda el epílogo!!! Procuraré subirlo mañana, y si no puedo, el sábado lo tendréis. También va a venir con regalito~~


	41. Epílogo: Un futuro incierto

La noche ya había caído hacía rato, pero Baticul seguía de fiesta. Las calles se habían llenado de emblemas de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, guirnaldas de flores, canciones y alegría. Aunque no toda la ciudad compartía la misma dicha, pues apenas habían pasado cuatro meses desde que se terminase el luto oficial por la muerte del rey y el motivo de la celebración no era del gusto de todos, los que festejaban lo hacían con tales ánimos que bien compensaban por todos los demás.

En lo alto de la ciudad, bajo la luz de las estrellas y una miríada de piedras fónicas estratégicamente situadas, Luke fon Fabre se entretenía mirando a las dos mujeres que bailaban en el centro de la improvisada pista al aire libre que el personal de palacio había montado en el jardín. Natalia, la nueva soberana de Kimlasca, parecía flotar sobre las tablas de madera, tan deslumbrante con su vestido de boda en sus segundas nupcias como lo había estado en las primeras. Su acompañante, la ahora reina consorte, no le iba a la zaga: Tear también estaba espectacular en aquel enrevesado vestido que tanto recordaba al traje con el que siempre se representaba a Yulia Jue en grabados y cuadros. Luke sonrió al recordar lo mucho que les había costado a todos convencerla de que estaba muy guapa, que el vestido no era excesivamente provocativo para una boda (pese al hueco que tenía en el pecho, revelando “demasiado” para el gusto de quien lo llevaba) y que ya que lo había diseñado Peony y el Emperador era un invitado de honor a la boda, podía causar un conflicto internacional si no se lo ponía. Al final incluso había admitido que era cómodo y se había dejado peinar por lady Suzzane, que le había recogido la larga melena castaña en una trenza que le rodeaba la cabeza como si fuera una corona.

-Como sigas mirándolas así, alguien va a ponerse celoso.

Luke se giró y parpadeó, sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había llegado Jade a su lado, pero ahí estaba el General de Malkuth, vestido con el uniforme de Estado mayor y con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos.

-Bah, no creo- replicó el joven Fabre encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Dist no ha venido?

-No. Su Majestad todavía no le ha devuelto su pasaporte, pese a que su comportamiento este último año ha empezado a mejorar. Creo que tiene algo que ver con uno de sus cerdinejos intoxicándose con el aceite de sus máquinas fónicas, o algo así.

-Entiendo. Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿no?

-Exacto.

La mirada de Jade se perdió durante algunos momentos y Luke sonrió para sí. Habían pasado dos años desde lo ocurrido con Hyren Regnar, que ahora descansaba en Ciudad de Yulia junto a la lápida de su padre. Tiempo suficiente para cerrar heridas de batalla y que él se recuperase sin apenas secuelas (salvo por un ligero asma que sólo le molestaba de vez en cuando) de su breve pero peligrosa exposición al gas tóxico, pero también para llevar a cabo un proceso judicial. Dist había sido juzgado una vez más por su colaboración en las conspiraciones del _Tenaz_ , pero Jade había abogado por él consiguiendo que su pena se redujese a trabajos comunitarios y vigilancia continua, una vigilancia para la que el propio General se había ofrecido voluntario. Se quejaba mucho de su nuevo trabajo de “niñera”, como él decía, pero no engañaba a Luke. Por mucho que se quejase, empezaba a gustarle eso de vivir con su antiguo amigo de la infancia y quienes le conocían bien lo notaban.

-Oh, mira, pero si es tu otra mitad. Saludos, Comandante Fabre- comentó Jade de pronto. Luke sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus ensoñaciones y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Asch acababa de llegar, vestido con el uniforme de General Dórico que correspondía a su nueva posición en los Caballeros del Oráculo. El traje era ligeramente distinto al que habían lucido Tear, Recard y Van antes que él: los bordados no eran marrones y dorados sino negros, y toda la ropa que llevaba por debajo de la larga tabarda blanca (túnica corta, pantalones, botas y mitones) era también de color antracita. Seguía recogiéndose el pelo en una apretada trenza de espiga, pero ahora que lo tenía más largo las puntas se le habían oscurecido a negro totalmente.

-Jade- saludó Asch con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Quería sacarte a bailar para hacerles competencia a Tear y Natalia- protestó Luke, cruzándose de brazos.

-Disculpa, la jefaza me raptó para asegurarse de que había hecho mi trabajo asegurando la zona- respondió el pelirrojo, señalando con la cabeza a Anise, que unos metros más allá paseaba hablando animadamente con Florian. Resultaba raro ver a la pequeña réplica de Ion con atuendo formal y a Anise vestida de Maestra Fónica, como si algo no terminase de encajar en el cuadro, pero la combinación le sacó otra sonrisa a Luke. Sobre todo porque ambos llevaban el mismo corte de pelo-. Desde que Tear renunció al puesto de Comandante para venir a Kimlasca, está hecha una furia. Andaos con ojo, cualquier día os declara la guerra por quitarle a su mejor Caballero del Oráculo.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué harías tú si pasara eso?- preguntó Luke, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Asch fingió pensárselo.

-Se me ocurre que podría raptar a algún noble de por aquí y exigir la rendición de Kimlasca a cambio de su libertad. ¿Tú qué opinas, Jade?

Pero cuando se volvieron a mirarle, Jade se había ido. Una ojeada alrededor bastó para localizarle uniéndose a la conversación de Anise y Florian, que no tardaron en arrastrarle a la mesa del cóctel. Luke sonrió una vez más y apoyó la cabeza contra la de Asch, que le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ellas, han sido muy valientes- murmuró el original, mirando a Tear y Natalia-. Apenas ha pasado medio año desde que el tío Ingobert aprobó la ley.

-Su último decreto antes del infarto- suspiró Luke-. Reconozco que sí, las dos han dado un gran paso. Me pregunto cuántos las seguirán.

-Más de los que crees- sonrió Asch, aunque su gesto se volvió serio enseguida-. Luke, no ha sido Anise quien me ha entretenido antes.

-¿No? ¿Y entonces?

-Ha sido Guy.

Luke se giró a mirarle, frunciendo el entrecejo. Asch parecía azorado.

-¿Te ha dicho algo incómodo?

-Me ha preguntado si vamos a ser los siguientes en estrenar la nueva ley de matrimonios.

El más joven de los Fabre se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Era una idea que le había pasado por la mente en más de una ocasión, pero no se atrevía a ser él quien la sugiriera en voz alta. Asch era ahora Comandante, no podía alejarse de Daath tanto como antaño y empezaba a disfrutar de su nuevo puesto. Se le daba bien, sus subordinados le conocían y confiaban en él y la gente le respetaba. Y Luke no podía renunciar a sus responsabilidades en Kimlasca, no había ningún otro heredero al ducado. Aunque se casasen, ¿qué diferencia haría eso? Además... Tampoco es que necesitasen jurarse en voz alta fidelidad y amor eternos para saber que iban a cumplir esos votos, pues los dos sabían perfectamente que no serían capaces de funcionar con alguien que no fuese el otro. Tal vez algún día, cuando Asch se cansase de liderar a los Caballeros del Oráculo...

-Le he dicho que ya le gustaría a él saberlo.- La voz de Asch le devolvió a la realidad. Luke parpadeó y lo miró, intentando descifrar la mezcla de emociones que había en su rostro. Satisfacción, algo de vergüenza y un poco de inseguridad-. Bueno, eh... ¿qué decías de competir con las recién casadas?

-¡Ah, sí! Venga, vamos a enseñarles quién es la mejor pareja de esta fiesta, que se lo tienen muy subidito.

-Hombre, es que son las protagonistas.

-¡Precisamente! ¡Venga, antes de que se acabe esta canción!

Asch dejó escapar una carcajada y se dejó arrastrar hasta la pista de baile, entrelazando los dedos con los de Luke y reteniéndole unos segundos para murmurar apenas tres palabras en su oído:

-Te quiero, idiota.

Luke cerró los ojos.

-Te ha costado tres años decirme eso y vas y lo estropeas con un insulto- replicó, esbozando una sonrisa divertida. Asch puso los ojos en blanco y le agarró del cuello de la casaca de vizconde, interrumpiendo cualquier otra cosa que fuese a decir (y a pensar) con un largo beso que le apagó el cerebro por unos segundos.

Luke sonrió contra sus labios. ¿A quién le importaba lo que les deparase el futuro, las sombras de los _tal vez_ o los _y si_? Fuera lo que fuese, lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Por más veces que creía haberlo perdido, ahora tenía un futuro por el que preguntarse. Un futuro en el que estaba Asch, en el que estaban sus amigos y su familia. Un futuro en el que habría problemas, desde luego, como siempre los había habido. Pero un futuro al fin y al cabo.

Cualquier cosa que el destino les deparase, estaban preparados para enfrentarla. _Juntos_.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y antes de dar por concluido este fic, otro regalito: https://www.deviantart.com/sanae94/art/Viscount-and-Dorian-General-529980902  
> Tras esta guinda... Se acabó!!! Si habéis llegado hasta aquí significa que os habéis leído el fic entero, o eso quiero pensar. Así que si estás leyendo esto, seas quien seas, espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Gracias por acompañarme a mí, a Luke, a Asch, a todos los personajes, en este viaje ^^


End file.
